Harry Potter's Secret Friend
by James Spookie
Summary: Harry recieves letter from a Slytherin Girl. Could he learn to look beyond the house and see the girl? Can he teach others to do the same?First fan fiction
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Harry,_

_All year I wanted to talk to you, but I was far to afraid. Not just of what you might say, but also the ridicule and potential punishment from my housemates. You see, I'm in Slytherin house. Please don't stop reading. Give me a chance to explain myself._

_I often feel that I was sorted into the wrong house, despite my family's history. My parents were both in Slytherin, and so on. But I don't think I belong here. With the exception of my best friend, I relate to no one. I can't stand all the pureblood propaganda that is spewed constantly, and I spend almost all my time studying. Hidden in the library, or my dorm._

_For the past four years I've watched you, and found you not only brave and friendly to almost everyone, but there is sadness in your eyes. I don't know if your friends even notice it. I wanted to ask you to the Yule ball, but when I had gathered my courage, I had heard you asked Cho Chang. Imagine my surprise when you turned up with Parvati Patil on your arm._

_Anyway, I'm just rambling on and on. So, I came up with an idea. If you are interested we can write back and forth, but I will not tell you my name. I want you to get to know the real me, and I'm afraid that once you know who I am, you may not want to talk to me. This way, there's no prejudices. Just send a reply either way with my owl. _

Harry Potter re-read the letter from the anonymous sender for the fifteenth time. All the while his mind was weighing whether or not to reply. Having a new friend would be quite nice, but a Slytherin friend…of that he wasn't sure. It could be a huge trick. After all there was no love lost between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Yet, the letter seemed sincere.

With a heavy sigh, Harry took out a clean piece of parchment and began to craft a response.

_Dear ?_

_I appreciate you wanting to be a friend. I would never decline a new friend, however I must express my concern that this is some kind of prank. However, I will give it a chance._

_Tell me a little more about yourself. Give me a sporting chance to figure out who you are. I will try to keep my prejudices to myself, but I must tell you the so far, my experiences with people from Slytherin have not been the best. I'm sure not everyone is the same, but so far, I've seen little proof of it._

_Waiting to hear from you again._

_Harry_

Harry attached the letter to the patient brown owl and watched as it took flight. When the owl was nothing more than a speck, Harry laid back in his bed and closed his eyes. It had been almost a month since the end of term and the death of Cedric Diggory. Harry's nights had been spent fighting through endless nightmares of Voldemort's return. Every night it was the same high laugh and the empty dead eyes of the Hufflepuff champion. How ever in his dreams, Harry never could beat the Dark Lord. Every night Harry awoke in a sweat just as the Dark Lord cast the killing curse.

During the days, Harry would work in his Aunt Petunia's garden. Weeding, pruning, mowing the lawn, building a new fence and any other chores that his Uncle Vernon could think of. Harry did everything without complaint, and it seemed to please his Uncle. Harry had been kept very busy this summer, and not once had he mentioned is Godfather to scare the Dursleys. He did every job without complaint.

Harry was actually thankful for the work. He toiled away in the boiling summer sun, and had been able to keep his thoughts away from the dark thoughts that haunted his nights. The work was good for him. He'd been working quite hard, and he'd developed a little more muscle as a result. He was sure that if he'd been given more food from his aunt and uncle, he'd probably have more. However, The Dursleys were still enforcing the diet that his cousin Dudley had been forced on last year. Dudley had actually shown a difference as the result of a years worth of dieting and exercise. His bulk had turned into hard muscle, and he'd become the Smeltings school boxing champion. Harry didn't think that Dudley learning to hit harder and more accurately was that great. However, Dudley was hardly home this summer.

Harry sighed again, and for the umpteenth time this summer wondered why he had not heard from Hermione or Ron. Hermione had sent one letter early on in the summer, but had been oddly quiet since. She had express deep concern for Harry, asking if she could help in anyway. Harry had been thankful, but told her not to worry. He thought it might have been why she hadn't written, yet he knew Hermione well enough to know she'd not stop writing. In fact, Hermione would normally have pestered him until he opened up about his feelings.

Ron on the other hand was not reliable at all when it came to writing letters. It was this fact that comforted Harry. If there was any news about Voldemort, Ron would have written him straight away. And this made Harry quite curious. What was the dark lord up to. Surely he was causing chaos and death all across the country. Where was Voldemort and his Death Eaters?

Harry noticed the clock read one in the morning. Harry had to finish the new fence his Uncle Vernon had made him build. Tomorrow was supposed to be the hottest yet, and Harry knew he'd need to get some sleep if he were going to make it through the day.

______________________________________________________________________

He'd awoke early again, thanks to his recurring nightmare, and wasted no time in getting a shower. He then hurried down for a quick breakfast and headed out to the back yard and began his work. He had found early on this summer, that the sooner he got to work, the less he had to deal with his relatives. Uncle Vernon would come out before he would leave for work and give Harry a list of chores he wanted done, and then Harry would be left alone the rest of the day.

His day went by quite quickly. Harry easily lost himself in his labors, especially in building the fence. He had to be accurate with his measurements, and like carrying a heavy pile of wood from the garage to where he was working. Swinging the hammer allowed him to vent at least some of his frustrations each day. Around five o clock he put the final nail into the new wooden fence. He stood back and admired his work. Harry wondered, not for the first time, if he had not been a wizard if he might make a career in wood working. He had come to really like working in the garage with tools and wood. It really made it easy to forget his real world woes.

He began putting away the tools when his Uncle Vernon came out and looked over the new fence.

"Finally." he growled lowly. "It took you long enough. Tomorrow I want it stained. There are brushes and new stain in my car. Get it into the garage, then come in for supper." He grumbled. Harry thought it was quite a compliment that his uncle couldn't find anything to criticize in his work.

After a small supper and cleaning the dishes, Harry decided to take a long walk. It was still hot outside, but he didn't care. He just walked, fists shoved into his pockets and hung his head low. His unruly black hair had settled somewhat, but only because his hair had grown quite long. Harry knew he needed to have it cut, but he'd never let his aunt do it. The mere memory of the last time she cut it, and the accidental magic that follow made him smile momentarily, but his thoughts turned dark once again.

Harry was quite sick of Privet drive, and his relatives. He wanted nothing more than to spend his birthday with his friends and his godfather. Just once he wanted to be away from what he considered his temporary jail and with his friends. He was tired of not knowing the reason he was forced to go back here every summer.

More frustration built inside him as he entered the park. It was quite empty this evening. Harry sat heavily into one of the swings and began slowly pushing himself. A new thought came to him. The mystery letter he had received. It still felt like a prank. Something cooked up by Malfoy to get at him.

Still, there was something there that was eating at him. A sincerity in the words, that Harry doubted Malfoy could come up with. He would just have to wait and see, keeping his wits and his eyes open for anything that might be wrong.

______________________________________________________________________

It was approaching midnight and Harry was finishing the last of his summer homework. He had begun it almost as soon as he returned to Privet drive. He was nearing exhaustion with his lack of sleep, but he was also afraid to sleep. The nightmares had worsened. He tried everything he could think of, even meditation, though it seemed every time he closed his eyes he saw Voldemort's red eyes staring back, and he could hear the high cold laughter.

With a final swish of his quill, Harry sat back and capped the ink bottle.

"Finally." He sighed. Leave it to Snape to assign the longest essay of all about the most complex potion he could find. It had taken Harry two weeks to finish it. Harry was sure that a fair teacher would give him top marks, but would be satisfied if Snape gave him "Acceptable". He glanced through the window and smiled to himself. He saw them coming closer, and immediately chastised himself. He'd forgotten that it was his birthday. He was now fifteen and four large owls were gliding toward his window burdened with gifts.

Quickly Harry stood and opened the window as one after another, the owls swept in and landed gently on his bed. Harry moved to each and released the packages and offered each owl a treat. They all took off just as quickly as they had entered, and Harry watched them go until they were little more than dark specks.

Harry turned back to his pile of gifts and began opening them. The first was from Hagrid, The Hogwarts Groundskeeper, and Harry's first friend. It was a magnificent book on Dragons. Harry smiled as he remembered Hagrid's fondness for the giant creatures. He flipped open the book and stared intently at the first photo. A giant Welsh Green breathing fire at a small cove of trees.

Harry picked up the next gift. It was from Ron. A selection of sweets, mostly chocolate frogs. His gift from Hermione was surprising. It was dragon hide wand holster that fit on his wrist. Harry was delighted to discover that it had a mechanism that would launch his wand into his hand with a slight flick of his wrist. Harry couldn't stop himself. He kept firing his wand into his hand, his smile growing bigger with each correct catch.

"This is so brilliant. Harry grinned broadly.

The next gift was from Sirius, and it came with a note.

_Harry, _

_Your father and I used these while we were in school. All you have to do is say my name, and we will be able to talk._

_Sirius._

Harry opened the package and found a small hand mirror. He looked puzzled, but said clearly, "Sirius"

After a moment, Sirius' face appeared. He face was fuller now, but his eyes still looked haunted. His smile was broad and he looked quite relieved.

"Hello Harry. Happy birthday."

"It's so good to see you. Where are you?"

"I'm happy to see you as well. I have a lot to tell you, but right now isn't the best time. But soon. Very soon. Keep this mirror with you as much as possible. You never know when I might be calling. How is everything there?"

"Fine." Harry lied. He didn't want to put his troubles on Sirius. "Do you know when I might be sprung?"

"Interesting choice of words. I don't know a specific date, but I know it will be soon. Very soon if Molly and I have any say. Your friends are dying to see you."

"Ron and Hermione? They're with you?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yes. Again I can't say much, but suffice to say, we've all been in a sort of lock down. It's late Harry. Get some sleep. I'll try and contact you tomorrow. This is very important Harry." Sirius said becoming quite stern. "Stay low, keep your nose clean and stay out of trouble. Keep close to your home. I promise I will tell you everything the next that we speak. Good night."

"Good night Sirius, and thank you."

Harry put the mirror aside and picked up the last package. It was only a letter, but a letter he'd been waiting for. It was the same elegant writing as before.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm glad that you're taking a chance with me. Maybe I will work up the courage to speak to you when we get back to Hogwarts. Remember it isn't just house lines I'm crossing._

_I want to wish you a happy birthday first off. My sources tell me it is today._

_I guess I can tell you a little about myself. If you can guess who I am before September 1st__, there could be a prize. Although I am unsure of what a suitable prize might be. Perhaps we can figure something out together._

_You already know that I am in Slytherin House, I am also in the top ten students in my year. I don't want to tell you which year as it would give me away more easily. After all, there are only four girls in my year. I will say I am above third year. I have black hair and I am partial to lilies. I don't like quidditch unless I'm watching you play. Not to be too flattering, but it just seems more exciting when you're up there. Something interesting always happens._

_Well, I want to get this to you so I must finish this. Anything you'd like to ask of me, please don't hesitate. I swear I will answer everything honestly. I want this to be a real friendship, possibly more, and I know you have to be able to trust me. I'm sorry there is no gift, but I don't know you well enough yet to get you anything of real substance._

_Waiting to hear from you._

_?_

Harry sat back on his bed and grinned. Something more? Then an awful thought occurred to him. What if this was Milicent Bulstrode, Harry might be in more trouble than if Malfoy was plotting against him. If it were Pansy Parkinson, Harry slapped his forehead…He didn't want to finish the thought.

Harry closed his eyes. He wondered who the person might be. A Slytherin who was taking a risk in trying to be his friend. It said a lot to him. Any one who would be willing to risk inner house ridicule was worth their weight and more in gold. On top of that, they might hear things from the children of death eaters.

Possibly more…

That thought was the last before succumbing to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________

The graveyard was dark. The laughter was cold and taunting. Cedric's eyes stared lifeless. But something was different. Something in the dream had changed. He wasn't afraid this time. He was calm.

Possibly more…the words echoed in his mind, and a face appeared behind Voldemort, who seemed frozen in place. He couldn't see it clearly, but the eyes comforted him. They were deep pools of chocolate brown, and they seemed to be smiling at him. They seemed to warm him inside. A voice was calling out his name. Harry… Harry….

Harry awoke later than usual. It was after nine. He lifted his head and heard his name. Harry knew it wasn't his aunt or uncle because there was no banging on his door. He sat up quickly and found the source. The two way mirror he'd received the night before. He picked it up and was quite surprised to see Ron Weasley's face smiling back.

"Bout time mate. I've been calling out for ages." He smiled. From out of view he heard Hermione sigh and say that he'd only been at it a few seconds.

"How are you? Where are you? Sirius said you were all in lock down. What did he mean?"

"Slow down mate. We'll tell you what we can, but I imagine you'll see it all soon. I think they're planning to come get you in the next few days. We're all together at a place I can't tell you. Not that I don't want to, I just can't. Only the secret keeper can tell you, and I've no idea who it is. Hermione's been here for a few days, and it's been kind of boring."

"Sorry to hear it." Harry said sarcastically.

"No need to get snippy." Hermione said, her face coming into view. "We said we'd tell you all we could. We're at the headquarters for the Order Of the Phoenix. It's a group that Dumbledore assembled to fight Voldemort."

"What's he up to?" Harry asked, suddenly interested. He'd been monitoring the muggle news in hopes that he might hear anything that might be related. The Daily Prophet had had nothing to say on the matter. It was like there was a big cover up.

"Nothing that we know for sure." Ron said sadly. "We're not allowed at the meetings."

"We've tried to listen in, and we've gotten a bit of information, but nothing solid." Hermione said sadly. "We're sorry we couldn't write, but Dumbledore said we couldn't, for your safety."

"Don't worry about it. It was worth it, thanks to these mirrors. We should get Sirius to make us some more, or teach us how to make them."

"They really are brilliant." Hermione said brightly. She was obviously impressed by the magic work.

"So what else is going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing other than that. Well, we've been put to working cleaning the house. Mum's in a right state about how much work there is. What about you?"

"Nothing much. Except I have an admirer."

Both Ron and Hermione gapped at him. Harry quickly explained the letters from a secret Slytherin admirer, and his concerns. Predictably Ron seemed disgusted that any Slytherin would be interesting. Hermione on the other hand seemed to be puzzling through something.

"Harry, would it be alright if I looked at the letter when you arrive?" she asked.

"I don't see why not. Should I continue to write this person though?"

"I don't see the harm in a pen pal, but be careful. Don't share anything important. Not until you know for sure if this person is trust worthy."

"That's sound advice. Thanks."

"Look mate we have to go. We'll be seeing you soon alright?" Ron smiled. Hermione waved and then they were gone. Harry picked up the newest letter from his new Slytherin friend. He decided that Hermione was right. There was no reason not to write to this anonymous friend, so long as he kept everything of any importance from them and out of his letters.

Harry got up and made his way downstairs. His uncle had already gone to work, and Dudley had left the house for who knew where. His Aunt was also absent. In her stead was a note that told him of the chores that were expected of him that day. Harry made some toast, and got dressed. He made his way out to finish staining the fence. While he was brushing on the wood stain, his thoughts were on who might be writing him from Slytherin house. He knew that it must be a girl. The writing was far to nice to be a bloke's. but he couldn't think of any Slytherin girls, short of Bulstrode and Parkinson. He racked his brains for hours and couldn't think of a single other Slytherin girl. He chastised himself for not knowing more names, and not just in Slytherin.

Late that afternoon, his Aunt called him in. He put away the stain and headed inside. He finished the meager salad his Aunt had made for dinner and them headed up to his room, peeling off the sweaty shirt and closing his door. Hedwig, his snowy owl blinked at him as he sat down at his desk. He had been thinking all day about what to write to his new friend.

_Dear ?_

_Thank you for your birthday wishes. I've tried to think of who you might be, and am sad to say I've no idea who anyone in Slytherin house is. With a few exceptions, Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know anyone from Slytherin. _

_I expect this is not uncommon in most houses. But I might be wrong. I wonder if you are younger or older than me. What is your favorite subject at school? What do you do when you're not studying? Who's you favorite teacher?_

_This is all I can think to ask. Maybe by the time you write me again, I will have thought of more questions._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Harry_

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig and lovingly stroked her feathers. He watched her take off and smiled. Thanks to Sirius, this summer, locked away at the Dursleys was turning out to be not so bad.

Harry was contemplating how to thank Sirius when the mirror spoke his name again. Harry picked it up and grinned widely as he saw his Godfather smiling face.

"How are you, Harry?"

"Good. Thanks for letting Ron and Hermione use the mirror earlier. I t was really great to talk to them."

"Good. Hermione has already asked if I could show you all how to make some more. I imagine it would've been handy last year. Harry, I promised to tell you what's been going on. I finally was able to get some time to myself.

"What's been going on? What's Voldemort up to?" Harry asked quickly.

"Quite frankly, he's lying low. You weren't supposed to live. You ruined his resurrection, and so he's lying low and trying collect new members. But that's not all. He's after something. A weapon. Something he didn't have last time, and something that contributed to his downfall."

"What? What could he need?"

"Harry, what I'm about to tell you will cause me a lot of problems. So I want you to swear you won't tell anyone about it. Promise me." Sirius looked quite stern and troubled.

"I promise." Harry said solemnly.

"Harry, You're parents killed protecting you, because of a prophecy. A prophecy that he didn't hear. He's after that prophecy. He is convinced it will give him the information he needs in order to finish you off."

"Do you know what the prophecy says?" Harry asked, trying to hide the horror on his face.

"No. I'm sorry. Only your parents knew, and I made James keep it to himself. It was for the same reason I begged them to choose Peter to be the secret keeper. I thought it was safer."

"So what is the Order doing?"

"The same as Voldemort. Trying to grow our numbers and to protect the prophecy. It's hidden in the Department of Mysteries deep inside the Ministry. I tell you this, because it's near impossible to get in there. Voldemort himself won't risk it because the Ministry is very graciously denying his return. In fact, they've taken to bad mouthing you and Dumbledore in the press. Dumbledore isn't concerned. So I want you to follow his example. Don't let it get to you. There are other things to concern yourself with."

"So what happens now?" Harry wondered.

"We're trying to get Dumbledore to allow us to come get you. He keeps saying that you'll be allowed to leave there soon. In the meantime, stay safe, and keep your head down. You'll be among family soon."

With that, Sirius bid Harry goodnight. Harry laid down and closed his eyes. Soon, he'd be home. That thought lulled him into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning of August fifth and Harry was awaken by his name being called through the mirror. Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes and grabbed the mirror.

"Sirius!" Harry smiled sleepily.

"Good morning Harry. I wanted to be the one to tell you that you will be joining us this evening. Remus and several others will be coming to collect you around nine o'clock. Be ready to go."

"I'll start packing, and let my relatives know. They may not want to be here." Harry smiled.

"I'll see you this evening." Sirius grinned and then he was gone. Harry dressed and went as fast as his feet could take him to the kitchen where his aunt was cleaning, and listening to one of her favorite gossip shows.

"Excuse me Aunt Petunia. I wanted to let you know that some people will be coming to collect me this evening at Nine o'clock." he said. Aunt Petunia stiffened and then nodded. Harry went back to his room and packed all his belongings into his trunk. As he was folding his school robes, there was a tapping at his window. He turned to find his owl, Hedwig had returned. She stared at him as he opened the window. She hopped inside and held out her leg where there was a new letter from his anonymous friend. Harry took it off and gave her a few treats. She gobbled them up and flew to her perch and tucked her head beneath her wing and went to sleep.

Harry set the later aside and finished his packing. He hadn't heard from his friend since his birthday, but wasn't surprised. He'd been talking to Ron and Hermione almost daily through the two way mirror. They'd told him that there had been a few incidents lately. Nothing major, but the Order was concerned. Given that his new friend was in Slytherin house, and that all the Death Eaters seemed to be from Slytherin…

He sat back on his bed and opened the new letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I want to put your mind at ease. I'm neither Bulstrode or Parkinson. Parkinson is very shallow and is quite satisfied to follow Malfoy around like a lost pug. Although I think she might be in competition with Crabbe and Goyle for affections._

At this Harry Burst out laughing. He made a mental note to show this to Ron right away. He continued reading.

_Bolstrode is as dumb as she is ugly. _

_You're not wrong about people keeping to their houses. Not many people in Slytherin know many people outside of it. Obviously there are a few people who stand out. Hermione Granger for one. She's a hot topic in all the houses, due to her intelligence and her bossy manner. Obviously she'll be a prefect. I just hope it doesn't go to her head. She seems nice enough, just bossy, and sometimes she gets a better than thou way about her._

_Other folks that come up a lot are Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillian, the Weasley Twins, Cho Chang. In Slytherin, it's usually to make fun of them. But a few of us talk about these people because of what they really might be like._

_For instance. My best friend seems to have a growing crush on Neville Longbottom. Can you believe it? A Slytherin falling for a Gryffindor? But take away the houses and you just have two teenagers. We don't talk because it may reflect poorly on us within our house. And Slytherins and Gryffindors have been feuding for years. But it seems to me that it's possible to stop the petty rivalries just by taking the time to get to know one another. Obviously it won't happen so long as people like Malfoy are in positions of power. I mean he's a fifth year now, and people seem to regard him as if he were the head boy._

_As for me and my very small group, we often talk about people in other house and their strengths. For instance, I happen to think the Weasley twins are quite funny. Never a dull moment if they are around. _

_I guess I should answer your questions, though it doesn't seem like you're really trying to get to know me. Are you afraid? The boy who fought a dragon and faced You-Know-Who is afraid of a girl. Yes, I am a girl._

_My favorite subject is Transfiguration, though my favorite teacher is Professor Sprout. I think Snape is awful, though he does know potions. As for what I enjoy outside of study, I like walking around the lake. It's quite nice to take a stroll and clear my head._

_Now I have questions for you. Obviously you love to fly, but what else do you like? Other than Ron and Hermione, do you have other friends? What do you want to do after school? Is there anyone who you fancy? Please answer honestly._

_Write soon._

_?_

Harry smiled again. He was happy to know it wasn't Pansy or Millicent writing to him. But hes still at a loss of who it might be. Who ever it was had a wicked sense of humor. Everytime he thought of her words about Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson competing for Malfoy's affections made him chuckle. He immediately began a new letter.

_Dear ?_

_You don't know how relieved I am to know you're a girl and not Pansy or Milicent. I would be far more afraid if you were. _

_As for what I like to do, Flying is the best. Getting up in the air andleaving behind everything is just so envigorating. Other than that just being in the company of good friends. _

_I don't know if I fancy anyone really. I did like Cho Chang last year, but I haven't given her much thought since just after the Yule Ball. I've been preoccupied, what with the final task and the return of Voldemort. _

_I don't know that I have anyone outside of Ron and Hermione as "real" friends. I'm friendly with most everyone in my house, but I'm not really close to anyone. I guess Hagrid is a good friend as well. He was my first friend in fact. _

_What about you? Who are some of your friends? What do you do when you get together? What are you looking forward to this year at school? Do you fancy anyone? _

_I'm leaving tonight to go stay with friends. My owl will stay until you write back._

_Write soon._

_Harry_

The day drug on. Harry thought it was very strange how time seemed to slow when he was looking forward to something, and raced by when he was busy building the Dursley's new fence. But finally Nine O'clock arrived and Harry heard the knock at the door. He raced down the stairs just as Uncle Vernon opened the door.

"Good Evening Mr. Dursley. We've come to collect young Harry." came a familiar voice. "Ah, Harry."

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed as he took the final steps into the entry hall. The two shook hands and Harry led Remus and a young woman with wild pink hair back up to his room to collect his things.

"How has your summer been so far?" Remus asked. The young woman was gazing about curiously. She picked up one of Dudley's old broken games and snorted.

"A little rough on your toys, eh Harry?" She smirked.

"Ah yes, Harry this is Tonks. She is an Auror, and volunteered to come fetch you."

"Wotcher Harry!" She smiled, shaking his hand firmly. Harry cast a curious gaze to Remus who seemed to be stifling a chuckle. Tonks was now staring into the mirror on Harry's wall. She seemed quite thoughtful.

"You know, I really don't like this shade of pink. And the length makes me look quite boyish." Tonks scrunched up her face and Harry nearly fell over as tonks' hair lengthen to her shoulders and turn a deep shade of purple.

"Wow." Harry gasped. "How did you do that?"

"I'm a metamorphugus. I can change my appearance at will."

"How long did it take to learn that?" Harry asked excitedly.

"I bet you'd love hiding that scar, eh? Sadly for you, it's not really something you can learn. At least not in a short time. Most are born to it." Tonks smiled

"Well Harry, We really should be going. We do have to hurry." Remus interrupted. Harry grabbed Hedwig's cage and the latest letter from his new friend, while Tonks and Remus took Harry's trunk. They made their way out to the street where an old van sat waiting. Remus opened the side door and Harry was greeted by a tall muscular grim looking black man. The man smiled slightly, and it seemed to make him look more intimidating.

Hello, mr. Potter. My name is Kinglesy Shacklebolt. I am at your service." Harry took his hand, slightly surprised at the size of it. Kinglsey was not quite as large as Hagrid, but it was close.

Harry climbed into the van and was given another shock when he caught sight of the driver.

"Professor Moody?"

"Not so much a Professor I think, seeing as I never did any actual teaching. Nice Wand holster by the way. Quick eject system. More Aurors should use those." Moody's magical eye had obviously seen through Harry's jumper.

"Harry," Remus said as Moody put the van in gear and began driving towards London.

"the van is a ruse. We'll be taking a portkey in a few moments. I need you to take a look at this, and memorize what you read."

Harry took the scrap of paper and read "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London."

Harry gasped in shocked as the scrap burst into flames

"Take hold of this." Tonks said holding out a piece of rope. As soon as harry touched the length of rope, he felt that familiar tug behind his navel and in a moment found himself face down on a dark quiet street. Remus bent down and helped him to his feet. Harry looked around the street, noticing how much like Privet drive it was. Except instead of houses, there were rows and rows of similar looking buildings. Harry grimaced at how cold the architecture seemed to be. Each building was exactly the same except the numbers. 10, 11, 13...

"Where's number…" Harry Began, but then he seemed to forget what he was about to ask.

"Think of what was on the scrap of paper." Remus smiled. Harry did so, and was stunned to find that number twelve suddenly seemed to squeeze from nothing and take it's place between number's eleven and thirteen.

"I love magic." Harry grinned. He followed Remus, Tonks and Kingsley into the dark house, Remus urging them to be as quiet as possible.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley appeared out of a door and hugged him tightly. Harry was at once grateful to be here, wherever here was. Mrs. Weasley stepped back and scrutinized harry.

"Well you need some filling out. Nothing some good food wouldn't fix. And my goodness, you need a haircut. I could do it if you like?"

"thank you Mrs. Weasley. It does need a cut. It's longer than even I like."

"Well, it'll have to wait. It's getting late, and I'm sure Ron and Hermione would love to see you. Upstairs and to the right." She then turned to Remus and the others. "He's just arrived. We're starting."

Harry watched them go and then headed up the stairs. He found Ron and Hermione in a small bedroom along with Ginny. He watched them for a moment before announcing himself, giving both girls a start when he cleared his throat.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she rushed to embrace him. Ron clapped him on the back and Ginny shook his hand. He wasn't back at Hogwarts, but Harry felt like he was closer to home.

They spent a little while catching up, Harry telling them about the work he'd done at home, building the fence, and about the newest letter from his anonymous friend. Ron fell off the bed he was sitting on as Harry told him about the comments about Malfoy's affections. As promised, he allowed Hermione to read the letters. Ginny read over her shoulder. While the girls were reading, Ron explained what had been going on, and everything they had overheard thanks to Fred and George's newest invention…

"Extendable ears." Ron smiled as he placed a fleshy piece of string in Harry's hands. "Just place it in your ear and put the other end under the door or wherever you're trying to hear. They're brilliant."

"We've learned loads, that is until the Order took to inpertubing the room. We can't hear anything anymore." Ginny said.

"Ah Harry!" Fred said.

"Harry, Good to see you." George added.

"Fred, George, how's the joke shop coming?"

"Quite smashing. You been introduced to the Extendable ears, and we've got loads more. We've even go new catalogs ready, just in time for the coming term." Fred smiled.

"We saw the guest of honor. It's Snape." George said.

Hermione looked up from Harry's letters and gaped. Ron and Harry mirrored her expression. Ginny kept reading over Hermione's shoulder.

"What is he doing here?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He's been spying for the order." Fred said.

"At last we think so." George added. "We can't get anyone to confirm it, but he seems to know things from you Know Who's side."

"Things no one else knows." Fred confirmed.

"Well, he's slippery enough, but are we sure he's on our side?" Harry asked. The room was silent as everyone seemed to look at everyone else. Ron was the first to break the silence.

"Dumbledore is confidant that Snape is with us. But we all have doubts."

There came a knock at the door and Harry threw himself into the arms of his Godfather. They both laughed easily, holding each other tightly. Sirius finally pushed harry arms length away and looked him over.

"It's so good to see you." Harry smiled brightly. Sirius nodded and excused himself and Harry. Harry was puzzled but followed his godfather to a small office. Sirius closed the door and waved his wand at the door. There came a quiet squelching sound and Sirius looked at Harry.

"First off." Sirius said, a smile so wide it looked as if it might split his face. "It's so good to see you again. While you're here, this is your house, your home. Secondly, I just want to remind you not to speak of anything I tell you to anyone, save your two friends. I know they can keep your secrets. I promise to tell you all I can, but I am under enormous pressure not to let you kids in on anything going on in the Order. Otheres feel it is for your own protection. I feel knowledge is the best weapon I can give you."

"I really do appreciate it Sirius. I know everyone wants to protect me, but they just can't Voldemort has proven that he can get me if he really wants to. Last year was more than proof of that."

"That's why I'm going to do my best to keep you informed. But enough of that now. For now, Just try and relax and enjoy the rest of your summer."

Sirius led Harry back to the room he and Ron would be sharing. Ron was lying on his bed and reading a magazine. Harry sat on his own bed. Molly Weasley bustled in a few moments later, floating Harry's trunk into the room.

"Harry, where's Hedwig?" Ron asked when he noticed the empty cage.

"She's out delivering a letter."

"To the Slytherin?" Ron asked, disgust in his voice.

"How can you be like that? You don't even know any slytherins. Other than Malfoy. Even Gryffindor has it's own unpleasant people. You really shouldn't base your opinion on a group of people based on one or two." Harry said a little perturbed.

"I agree with Harry." Molly smiled. "It would do you good to get to know a wide variety of people."

Ron merely shook his head and went back to his magazine.

"you boys best get some sleep. We'll be tackling the third floor study tomorrow. Good Night." Mrs. Weasley shut the door behind her. Ron turned off his light, and then suddenly got up and locked the door.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"Trust me. You don't want to wake up to find Kreacher hovering over you. He's creepy." Ron said as he got back into his bed.

Harry's mind wouldn't shut down. He couldn't believe he was finally free of the Dursleys again, and with his friends. On top of that Sirius had promised to tell him everything. Sirius seemed to think it was very important the he had all the knowledge that could be provided.

"Knowledge is the best weapon." He had said to Harry. Harry kept thinking of those words, and made a vow to take his studies more seriously. "The more spells, charms, jinxes and curses I know, the better prepared I'll be." he thought. He settled into his bed a little more, and thought of asking Hermione for help. She would know lots of things, and what she didn't she'd be happy to help research.

This was going to be a very interesting year.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was awoken by Ron.

"C'mon Harry, I can smell breakfast." He said in a rush and left for the promise of food. Harry breathed deeply and he to could smell the delicious scents of bacon, eggs and toast. He could also hear voices, laughter coming from down stairs.

He dressed and joined the Weasleys, Hermione and Sirius in the kitchen. The twins were bent in discussion with Sirius, and all three wore mischievous smiles. Hermione was eating a small stack of pancakes, and reading a book, while Ginny and Mr. Weasley were reading sections of the daily profit. Ron, as usual, had loaded his plate and was hurriedly shoveling fork fulls into his mouth.

"Good Morning Harry dear, Best tuck in before it's all gone." Smiled Mrs. Weasley. Harry sat across from Sirius, who looked up and smiled.

"Everyone is going to be helping in cleaning up the ancient wreck of a house today." he smiled. You and I will be starting upstairs with Buckbeak's room. Give us some good quality time together, Eh?"

"Actually Sirius, I'd like Harry to help us in the study." Mrs. Weasley smiled. Though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Well, if you think its best Molly." Sirius conceded and then gave a knowing look to Harry. Harry knew what Sirius had done. He was showing Harry what the other adults thought of Harry knowing anything. They obviously feared Harry and Sirius being alone together. Afraid that Sirius would tell Harry everything.

Harry gave a small nod of understanding.

"It's alright. We can catch up later today." Harry smiled. Sirius nodded, and Harry saw Sirius give an approving nod.

"Harry, isn't that Hedwig?" Mr. Weasley was looking through one of the grimy windows. Ginny who was closest went and opened the window. Hedwig swooped in along with six large barn owls.

"It's our book lists." Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She quickly opened her envelope and peered down the list. Then she screamed in joy. She held a small gold badge with the letter P on it.

"Congratulations Hermione! A Prefect." Mr. Weasley said.

"Can anyone say they are surprised?" Fred asked.

"At least she won't be as pompous as Percy." George smiled. The mood in the room darkened. Just as Harry was about to ask, he caught Ron's eye. Ron mouthed the word "Later" and congratulated Hermione. He to opened his list and the room quieted again when the same Prefect badge fell on the table.

"Are you joking?" Fred asked loudly.

"Thought it'd be you mate." George said to Harry.

"Oh my goodness. I don't believe it! Ron! Oh I'm just so proud." Mrs. Weasley began fawning over her youngest son. "You could end up Head boy, just like Bill. It's the first step, you know. Well, what shall it be then? You must have a reward then, eh?"

Ron looked stunned, and he couldn't get his mouth to work. He simply stared at the little gold badge as if it might evaporate into nothing if he just stared hard enough. He finally looked up.

Mrs. Weasley was smoothing his hair and going on about how proud she was. Mr. Weasley smiled, pride shining in his eyes. Ginny looked quite shocked, while Hermione looked confused.

"Ickle Ronnie, the prefect." George said contemptuously.

"Better watch our steps now." Fred grinned. "Don't want to be put into detention."

"Indeed. It seems our days of lawbreaking have finally come to an end." George added, unable to stop from laughing. Both twins stood up from the table and went upstairs laughing.

"Well Ron? Shall we get you another rat? Some new robes?" Mrs. Weasley asked again.

"Actually, I'd really like a new Broom. I wanted to try out for Quidditch this year." Ron looked up, slightly morose. Mrs. Weasley stepped back, a bit of sadness showing in her eyes.

"I don't know Ron. Brooms are rather expensive." She answered trying not to disappoint her son.

"I think we might manage a new broom, Molly. Maybe one of the new Cleansweeps." Mr. Weasley smiled and winked at Ron.

"I didn't know you were thinking of trying out this year." Harry smiled at his friend and began to look over his own book list. Nothing on it stood at as unexpected.

"Well, with Wood gone, I could be the new Keeper. Fred and George always made me play Keeper for them, and I kind of like it. Thought I might give it a go this year."

"I think it's a brilliant idea." Harry grinned.

"Ron is actually quite a good keeper." Ginny spoke up.

"Well, If you all give me you book lists, I can get them all for you tomorrow. Come on then, We've got a lot to do." Mrs. Weasley smiled again as she began collecting the breakfast dishes. Mr. Weasley stood up and kissed his wife before leaving for work.

Harry took the letter Hedwig had and gave her the last piece of bacon. She munched it down and swept upstairs to go to sleep. Harry looked at the envelope and smiled. It was a new letter from his new friend.

_Harry,_

_You're making more of an effort this time. I'm proud. But if I tell you who my friends are…Well, I don't want to make it easy for you. I will tell you I despise Malfoy and his cronies. I despise anyone who thinks there better than others just because they were born privileged._

_How well do you know Neville Longbottom. I'm asking because, as I said, My best friend has a huge crush on him. She's staying with me now, and she hopes you might be able to tell her a little about him._

_I don't want to say that I fancy anyone at the moment. I'm keeping my options open. Besides, It's hard for me to get boys to notice me for the right reasons. I'm sure you have a similar problem with girls unable to see past your fame._

_I thought I might ask how we'll continue once the new term starts. I suppose if you haven't figured out the answer to our little puzzle (My true identity) We'll just continue owling each other. But what happens if we're able to speak in person. I don't want to seem cowardly, but I know many of my housemates would be quite upset with one of their own associating with one of those "good for nothing Gryffindors!"_

_Some people are really petty and blind._

_Well, I really must be getting along. I hope you write me soon._

_?_

"Another letter from your friend?" Hermione asked as she sat on Ron's bed. Harry had steeled himself away to read his newest letter. He was finding he would grow anxious for the next letter. Each one growing warmer and friendlier.

"Yeah. You can look at it if you like. I have something to ask you anyway."

Hermione seemed to perk up. Harry explained what he intended to do this year and why. He told Hermione a little of what Sirius had told him and added that he agreed.

"Sirius is right." Hermione smiled. "the more knowledge you have, the more powerful you are. I'd be happy to help you. Sirius had an enormous library. I bet if we asked, he'd let us read some of the books."

"Brilliant. Do you have any idea who my secret writer might be?" Harry looked at Hermione who was now scanning he new letter.

"Not yet. She's quite vague with her clues. I think she likes being a mystery to you. She seems to be afraid of revealing herself as well. Not just to her house either."

"What could I ask that would narrow it down?" Harry sighed.

"Let me think on it. Wait until later tonight to write back."

"I will. Poor Hedwig needs a rest anyway."

"We'd better get up and help Mrs. Weasley. She's just insistent on cleaning this place out."

"What is this place anyway? I know it's headquarters, but what was it originally?"

"Sirius never told you? This is his mother's house."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry had helped Ron, Hermione, and the Twins get rid of a nest of Doxies that had built nests in the study's curtains. Harry noticed Fred pocket a few paralyzed Doxies.

"We're testing their venom for the Skiving Snack boxes." George had said.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had been hard at work in another room tossing out trunks of old clothing and knick knacks, some of which were quite dark.

Sirius had hidden himself away upstairs where Buckbeak was being kept. At first, Harry thought he was avoiding everyone, but Hermione explained that Sirius spent a lot of time up there, and sometimes would meet with Remus. She told Harry that she thought they might be planning operations or something to do with the Order.

Around Noon, Mrs. Weasley brought a large plate of sandwiches for everyone, and took to inspecting the work they had done so far.

"Quite good. We'll decontaminate this place yet!" She exclaimed proudly.

"Then I might actually be able to sell. It." Sirius smiled broadly as he entered. Is this the desk you asked about, Molly?"

"Yes." Mrs. Weasley came forward.

"I think you're right. But we'll let Moody check it over. A Boggart is easy enough to dispatch, but let's be one hundred percent sure before we mess with it. Harry, Could you help me a moment?"

Harry followed Sirius and the two went up two flights of steps. Sirius opened a large door and Harry was happy toe see the great Hippogriff lying on a bed of straw.

"Thought you might like to help me feed him." Sirius grinned.

Harry bowed low to the hippogriff, who bowed regally in return. Harry went forward to stroke the steel gray feathers.

"How are you Buckbeak? It's good to see you."

"Here you go." Sirius said as he shoved a pile of dead weasels in front of the beast, then motioned Harry toward a large table piled with scrolls, maps and notes.

"What's all this?" Harry looked over the table taking in some of the photographs.

"this is where Remus and I plan raids for the Aurors." Sirius said matter-of-factly. "You see, Remus isn't allowed by the law to hold any sort of job, and I'm still a wanted fugitive, but between us, we know quite a few…shall we call them less than desirable characters? They've been our eyes and ears on the ground. We gather the information and give it to Kingsley Shacklebolt. He calls them anonymous tips, and gets Amelia Bones to approve raids on suspected Death Eaters. So far, we've been less than successful."

Harry noted the displeasure in his godfather's voice.

'What's going wrong?"

"I believe one of our contacts is playing both sides. But I'm at a loss as to who it is. But I'm sure we have a spy in our midst, just s we have one in Voldemort's."

"How do we find out who it is?" Harry asked concerned.

"Without proof, we can do nothing. We just have to hope who ever it is slips up."

"Sirius. I've been thinking about what you said about using knowledge as a weapon. Hermione mentioned that you had a great library here. Would it be alright…"

"Of course!" Sirius grinned. His smiled made him look much younger. "Whatever you need, and however I can help, you but need ask."

"Is there anyway you could help me learn to duel better?" Harry perked up. Sirius on the other hand seem to deflate a bit

"Unfortunately, the restriction on underage magic will make that difficult. Let me speak with Remus and Kingsley. We might come up with something. It won't be great, seeing as you're going back to school soon, but we might be able to start you off in the right direction. We should get back before Molly comes looking. She'll skin me alive if she found out you'd seen what's in here."

______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was just as busy. Mrs. Weasley pretty much hovered over Harry the rest of the day, making sure she was present or at least close by anytime Sirius was around. Harry knew he'd grow very tired of it all soon enough. After Dinner, all the children were excused to their rooms as another Order meeting would be taking place. Harry asked Sirius where the library was located, and then, with Ron and Hermione in tow, went to check it out.

The moment the doors were opened, Hermione looked like Christmas had come early. It was a very large semi circular room with shelves that went all the way to the ceiling stuffed with every size and shape of book. In the center were four very comfortable looking chairs and a small square table in the center. There were two ladders connected to the shelves that one could move along to get to any book.

"Wow." she said softly. Both Ron and Harry snorted and began chuckling. Hermione merely hit both boys arms and strode forward, perusing the titles.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked irritably. Anyplace with books was the place he waned to be during his summer break.

"Because I'm not going to be caught unprepared any longer. I'm going to make sure that if anyone comes for me, They'll have a hell of a time taking me." Harry said determinedly.

"That's fine for you. Why am I here?" Ron looked bored.

"I figured as my best mate, you might want to be prepared for anything as well."

Ron shrugged and began looking at the titles as well. All three spread out and examined titles, occasionally pulling out a book and examining it. Hermione seemed to be making a stack.

"Hermione?" Harry asked as he stepped close. "Have you thought of anything I might ask my secret friend?"

"Oh yes Harry. But I must say, I don't think it's as hard to figure out her identity as we thought. I truly believe she's in our year. And given that it isn't Pansy or Millicent, that only leave Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

"Why only them?" Harry seemed curious. She did say she was above third year. So she's at least a fourth year.

"Well, to be honest, most of the girls in Slytherin are far to prejudiced to talk to anyone who they see as below them. You friend has stated that. She also said she is in a very small group that doesn't believe that. So all you have to do is figure out anyone who might have crossed house lines." Hermione took another book off the shelf and opened it, scanning pages as she continued.

"Only one girl in Seventh year has done that. I don't know here name, but she was dating the sixth year Raven claw prefect last year. None of the sixth year girls that I've noticed have stepped outside there little circles. In fact, Only Tracey and Daphne have ever spoken to me in a civilized tongue, and it was only when no one else was around. It has to be one of them."

"Wait. Isn't Daphne the one who everyone calls Ice Queen? Why would she write to me?"

Hermione shook her head sadly and smiled at Harry.

"if you wanted to keep people away from you that you didn't want around you, even though they were always there, such as in Slytherin, wouldn't you just stop talking to everyone?"

"I guess that makes sense. So how do I get her to tell me?"

"You can just ask. She said she'd tell you."

"Alright. I will."

"I think it's a bad idea mate. It's just a set up. Probably by Malfoy. Some big joke. Why would you want to talk to any Slytherin anyway?"

"Ron, If I had been sorted into Slytherin, would you have still been my friend?" Harry asked quickly. Ron looked away and shrugged. Harry decided not to pursue the subject just yet and remembered something he'd wanted to ask all day.

"What happened with Percy? Everyone seemed to quiet when he was mentioned earlier."

Ron perked up and sat down in one of the comfortable looking chairs. Harry and Hermione also sat. Hermione had apparently been unaware of the problem as well.

"It all started right when we got back home from school. My parents were already talking about relocating, and Percy was quite put out. He had been in trouble for all the Barty Crouch business. But then he came home, about a week after term ended and said he'd been promoted. He was working directly with Fudge. Secretary of the undersecretary or some such.

"Well dad told him that Fudge just wanted him to spy on you, because Fudge knew that our family was friendly with you, and loyal to Dumbledore and all that. Percy didn't like that. He said that dad was just foolish and that he, Percy had been trying to fight dad's reputation to get ahead. Dad said one had nothing to do with the other.

"That's when things got really bad. Percy began saying all sorts of things that were just awful, and that he would not be coming with us when we came here. He packed up that night and hasn't talked to any of us since. Mum sent him a care package not long after that, but he sent it back. Mum cried for days."

"What happens when your dad and Percy see each other at work?" Hermione asked

"I expect they ignore one another. It's been awful. Fred and George keep saying they're going to send him something 'special'. I hope they do. I can't believe he said the things he said. I've never seen dad so angry."

Harry tried to think of anytime he'd even heard Mr. Weasley raise his voice. It was no wonder Mrs. Weasley looked so sad lately. He had noticed a few times during the day that she seemed almost like she might breakdown.

"Well, I think I've had enough of the library." Ron said as he headed for the door.

"I think I've got a few books to keep me busy for a while. Hermione agreed. She picked up a few books and followed Ron. Harry took the book he'd found _Jinxes For all Occasions_, and he too, headed downstairs.

Harry took out fresh parchment and began his newest letter.

_Dear ?_

_You're right about people only seeing me as the Boy-Who-Lived, or whatever they're calling me in the Daily Prophet. It's really annoying. It's part of why I don't have many real friends outside of Ron and Hermione. I'd never date Hermione as she is to much like a sister to me. I just never saw her that way._

_But I suppose it's hard for you as well, especially if boys perceive you as cold._

_I think I might know who you. But I want to be sure. _

_Hermione and I talked it through and I think you are one of two people. Though which I'm not sure. Hermione said to just ask you straight out, but it seems anti climatic. Given what I've figured out, I'd still talk to you. Even if I'm wrong. It's nice having a friend who doesn't fall in to certain restraints because of where they were sorted. It give perspective on things, and not just a narrow view._

_Tell your friend that I don't know Neville all that well. He's a nice enough bloke, if only a little self conscious. He has no self esteem, but people like Malfoy make his life harder than it needs to be. I think he's a good guy though. Maybe I should get to know him more._

_I suppose continuing to owl each other is fine, even I I do guess you identity correctly, I don't want to cause any problems for you or anyone else, for that matter. Trouble seems to find me no matter what I do. But we can figure things out as we go._

_Write back soon. I find myself anxious for each letter._

_Harry_

Harry attached the letter to Hedwig, stroked her feathers a few times and smiled as she took flight. He thought about what Hermione had said. Harry was sure he had been writing to Daphne Greengrass. It had to be. Daphne was the only Slytherin girl he could think of with black hair. She was quite good looking too, but she was very cold, at least that's what Harry saw. She only talked to two or three people, and they were all Slytherins. But it all made sense now. Harry thought about being sorted in to Slytherin. He may have turned cold and hard towards people as well, especially if he didn't feel like he belonged there. What would Daphne be like if she had been in another house?

Harry feel asleep thinking of raven black hair and cold hard brown eyes that held a secret, brilliant sparkle. This year was going to be very, VERY interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, there you are Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley smiled as she brushed off Harry's shirt. She'd finally gotten around to giving Harry the hair cut he'd wanted. It was quite as long as it had been, but he'd asked to keep the front a little bit long, so as to hide the scar, but not his eyes. Mrs. Weasley had been delighted to trim up Harry's shaggy hair, and now it looked much like it normally did, sticking out all over the place as if he'd been riding his broom through a windstorm.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley. It's perfect." Harry smiled as she hugged him tightly.

"Best get your trunk packed. Won't have a lot of time tomorrow morning." she ushered him out of the kitchen.

August had soared by. They had celebrated Ginny's birthday shortly after Harry's arrival, and there had been a non stop war on the house, which seemed to be fighting back. For every room they cleaned, it seemed another would grow dark and musty and gross over night. Sirius had no explanation save that his mother may have cursed the house just before she died.

Most nights Harry and Hermione spent in the library, compiling lists of spells to try out once they got back to Hogwarts. Hermione had asked Sirius if she might borrow a book on runes, which he gladly gave her to keep. She had been surprised, but accepted gratefully.

Harry had been quite perplexed when Hedwig had returned from her delivery with no answer. He thought maybe his friend may have decided it best not to continue writing to him. He could think of no other reason for her to not write back.

Ron had been quite keen that this secret Slytherin no longer seemed interested in his friend. He remarked it was for the best and that nothing good could come of associated with serpents.

Harry spent as much time with his Godfather as he could. They spent hours talking about Harry's parents, with Remus joining them often. Harry and Sirius were never left alone for more than a few minutes, and it made it difficult to learn anything new about Voldemort. Mrs. Weasley had perfected the art of subterfuge, or would have if Harry and Sirius hadn't known what she was up to. Sirius promised that it would be easier once Harry was back at school. Mrs. Weasley couldn't hover, and Harry still had his mirror.

Ron was polishing his new Cleansweep his parents had gotten him. He did this constantly. So much so that Ginny had told him he might polish it out of existence. All Ron seemed to talk about was the broom and Quidditch. So much so that Harry was glad for the library as it was the one room he seemed to avoid.

"Hey Harry." Ron looked up nervously. Harry felt himself stiffen. He couldn't say why, but it seemed like he'd just walked into some kind of trap. Ron stood up and closed the door., peering continuously around for what, Harry couldn't say. He suddenly turned on Harry.

"What do you think of Hermione?"

Harry stumbled backward and toppled into his bed. Ron looked very anxious.

"She's my best friend. Like my sister. She's the best. Why?" He asked, his curiosity getting the better of him

"it's just you've been spending more time with her than me, and you're always in the library, and I just thought you two might…"

"Hang on. You fancy Hermione?" Harry asked surprised.

"Er, that is…" Ron stammered, obviously cornered.

"You fancy Hermione and you thought that she and I…"

"you have to admit, it kind of looks that way. You two are almost always together."

"Ron, we're studying. I told you, I'm trying to be more prepared in case anything happens. Blimey, mate. How long have you liked her that way?" Harry chuckled to himself. Ron sat heavily on his own bed, covering his face.

"I don't know. Since last year, I guess. I was really angry about the whole viktor thing, and I know my anger gets the better of me sometimes. But it seems like this summer, I'm trying really hard not to argue with her."

Harry thought about it, and realized that not once had the two of them argued, bickered or even snapped at each other. It had been pleasantly quiet between the two of them.

"Wow. So what are you going to do?" Harry asked supportively.

"I don't know. I mean, why would someone as great as Hermione see anything worthwhile in me?" Ron asked, self pity dripping heavily.

"Isn't it for her to decide that? If you like her you should say something, let her decide if she wants to go there with you or if you're not what she's looking for. I can't see any benefit from keeping it to yourself."

"Like you and Cho?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you liked her all last year and she went with Cedric, and, and…I don't know. Why is this all so confusing?"

"Mate if it were easy, it probably wouldn't be worth it." Harry grinned. "So are you going to tell Hermione?"

"Maybe. But not here. It'd be too embarrassing if she shot me down. At least at school, Fred and George will get distracted and only take the mickey out of me a little while, you know?"

"I see your point." Harry conceded. "but don't wait to long. She's a great girl, and it won't be long before other blokes notice her too. Don't make the same mistake as the Yule ball."

"you should take your own advice mate. Maybe talk to Cho?" Ron smiled.

"I don't know. I think I might keep my options open." Harry smiled back, an image of Daphne Greengrass filling his head. He shook it clear and began gathering all his school things.

A knock at the door brought both boys out of their individual thoughts.

"Harry, the letter just arrived. Perhaps from a lovely little lady?" Sirius goaded. Harry tore at the letter but Sirius was far faster. He pulled back and inspected the envelope.

"Hmmm, no name. Ah a secret admirer.

"Sirius, you're walking on thin ice." Harry challenged.

"Smells quite sweet. This young lady has perfumed the letter no doubt."

Harry let out a war cry and charged Sirius who deftly side stepped and tore off down the hall, Harry on his heels. They ran throughout the house, Sirius continuing to goad his godson about his lady friend, and Harry threatening to end Sirius life.

They reached the library, startling Hermione who had been reading quietly by herself. Sirius turned to say something more to Harry, not realizing how close the boy was. Harry launched himself through the air, tackling Sirius over one of the big chairs, and falling to the floor. Sirius lost hold of the letter, trying to keep Harry from getting it. The to men rolled around on the floor, each tickling the other, trying to pin their opponent, laughing out loud.

Finally Sirius had pinned Harry under him.

"Give up pup. I'm bigger, stronger, faster…" Sirius bragged.

"Dumber and uglier." Harry smiled, He flipped his legs up and twisted himself under Sirius, catching the man off guard and Sirius found himself pinned under Harry.

"Now, old man. Where is my letter?"

"You know Sirius, you should never provoke anyone who has fought and defeated a dragon, by himself." Hermione smirked, as she waved Harry's letter. She had picked it up after Sirius dropped it.

"I'll get you back, pup. You'll be here for Christmas. I'll take my revenge then." He laughed as he stood, clapping Harry on the back.

"talk is cheap. I'll be even more prepared by then." Harry grinned widely as he took his letter from Hermione. She only shook her head and grumbled, "Boys".

Harry looked at Hermione a moment and then sat down. She sensed him looking at her and looked up.

"What is it?" she asked concerned

"Nothing really. I just…well I don't know if I should be the one to say. I've just noticed you and Ron haven't fought at all this summer."

Hermione looked taken aback.

"You know, I believe you're right. He's been very pleasant. It's kind of strange."

"He mentioned it to me, a little while ago. I, well, I shouldn't say. But I'm curious. I don't know how to ask without giving it away." Harry puzzled.

"Secrets aren't very good among friends Harry."

"I know. But it's not my secret to share. Promise me you'll talk to Ron when we get back to school. And be honest with him. He deserves that at least."

"What are you talking about? Why should I talk to Ron?"

"Just trust me on this." Harry said as he got up. He smiled to her and went back to his room. He clutched the letter tightly until he was back in his room. Ron was not there at the moment, and Harry was thankful for that. He really didn't want to hear more on his philosophy about house relations.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm so sorry it took so long to write back. You see I went with my best friend's family to Italy for a couple of weeks and only just got back. My sister took the letter from your owl and apparently read it as well. I wanted to curse her into next year. Fortunately she knows how to keep a secret, and like me, hates most of what the other Slytherins are like. She has a small group of friends, though she hangs out with a couple of Ravenclaw second years. She's also a second year._

_Wow, I must say I'm impressed, though I think talking with Hermione might be considered cheating. But if you're so sure you know who I am, why not just ask me? You don't have to allude to it. I will tell you._

_My friend appreciates what you told us about Neville. She's thinking of writing him. Do think he'd be opposed to making a friend or even a girlfriend with a Slytherin? I myself don't find him attractive in that way, but she swears there's more to him than anyone knows._

_Well school is starting in mere hours now. I'm anxious to get back, but am not looking forward to going back to my house. Another year of Malfoy strutting around and making everyone miserable, on top of that we have that Ministry appointed teacher. I think you should watch out for yourself, Harry. I think there's going to be a lot of trouble this year. I don't believe in Divination, but sometimes I think I might be a great Seer._

_I'll see you on the train, even if you don't see me. Write soon_

_?_

So she hadn't abandoned him, Harry smiled and sighed. He could smell the faintest perfume now that the letter was close to his nose. He inhaled deeply. He didn't think she'd ever done that before.

It didn't matter. She hadn't forgotten him, or stopped writing, she had just been away. Harry tried to think of anything he might have written that would be embarrassing to him. She had said her little sister had read the letter. Harry couldn't remember what he'd written, so tried not to worry. He got up and quickly pulled out fresh parchment.

"Sirius said you got a letter!" Ron said as he came in. he was carrying a load of fresh laundered robes. He set some down on Harry's bed and stuffed the rest in his own trunk.

Ron then proceeded to try and read Harry's letter over his shoulder.

"Is it from the Slytherin girl?" there wasn't malice, but definitely disdain.

"It is. And I'm writing back." Harry said stiffly. Ron merely grunted and left harry alone.

Dear?

Ok, I'll ask. Are you in fact Daphne Greengrass? I know you didn't say you were in my year, but by process of elimination, it's the only logical choice. This changes nothing as far as I'm concerned. I am still going to be your friend so long as you'd like me to be. I hope we can spend some time together in person. I think it would be nice to talk without having to dance around topics.

Tell you friend, (who must be Tracey Davis) that it might benefit Neville and herself to just strike up a conversation with Neville. He's shy, but I don't think he'd be mean just because of what house you're in. He might be a little stand offish at first. You'll have to give him time. It's the same with other Gryffindors as well.

So how was Italy? I think I'd like to visit there someday. It'd be real nice to get out of England and go somewhere new altogether. Hermione goes to France with her family sometimes. She says it's quite nice.

I should finish this. I still have to pack. I hope you get this before school starts. If no, ill be looking out for you. Maybe by the lake.

Harry

He beckoned Hedwig from her perch and tied the letter to her leg, opened the window and told her he'd see her at school, and to be safe out there. He watched her go, a smile plastered on his face as he watched her fly.

"I bet it'd be nice to fly whenever you wanted." Harry mused. He finally shut the window and finished packing.

Dinner was an event, that evening. Mrs. Weasley had pulled out all the stops, and there was a large gathering tonight. Many members of the Order had stopped in. Hermione and Ginny were deep in conversation with Tonks at one end of the table, they all seemed to being giggling quite a bit.

Fred and George were discussing with Sirius some ideas for jokes and pranks for the up coming year. Remus, Mad-eye Moody, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley were all in hushed conversation. Harry would have given anything for an extendable ear just then. He knew they were discussing Order business.

"So, is everyone packed? We'll be leaving early tomorrow, and I wan you all ready to go. After dinner I want you all to bring you trunks down, packed, locked and ready to go." Mrs. Weasley said to all the children.

"How are we getting to King's Cross?" Ron asked.

"We'll be taking the underground." Mr. Weasley answered his son. "So you'll all need to be ready to precisely at nine a.m."

"But the train doesn't leave until eleven! Why so early?" Ron asked incredulously.

"It's not as fast as traveling by floo, Ron." Hermione replied.

"And you'll need to behave." Mr. Weasley added. "it won't do to draw attention to yourselves. We'll need to blend with the muggles."

Harry had a hard time stifling his sudden urge to giggle. He knew there was no way Mr. Weasley would simply blend in. His fascination with muggles would make that impossible.

"I'd like to go see them off." Sirius said. Everyone turned to him. Shock written on every face.

"I don't think that wise, Sirius. You are still wanted by the ministry." Remus said as if it closed the subject.

"Sirius black is wanted. Not Snuffles the cuddly, lovable pooch." Sirius grinned. Harry grinned as well, He couldn't see the problem with Sirius coming as his dog animagus.

"That'd be brilliant." He said. Sirius grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"I don't think Dumbledore would approve." Mrs. Weasley said trying to dissuade Sirius.

"Molly, I've been trapped in this wretched place since last June. I need to get out and stretch my legs. I want to feel sunshine on my face. Nothing will happen, no one outside of the Order know I'm and animagus. It'll be fine."

"That's not true." Remus said. "Peter has no doubt informed the Death Eaters of your ability, and we know many of them will be there seeing off their children. It'll only take one to identify you."

Harry deflated, as did Sirius.

"it isn't fair." Harry said sadly. "Why should you be stuck in here. Why don't you take a vacation. I hear Italy's nice."

Sirius perked up. "Is that where your little lady friend had been?"

Harry kicked Sirius under the table. Sirius howled with laughter and pain. Fred and George picked up on the comment.

"Oi, Harry. You got a girlfriend?" Fred grinned wolfishly.

"Who could the lucky lass be?" George wondered aloud.

"Look what you've done!" Harry cried as he buried his head in his arms, his face burning hot.

"The lovely Cho Chang perhaps?" George asked.

"Or did your date with Miss Patil bear unexpected fruit, and you've been sneaking off with her?" Fred grinned madly.

"Whom ever she is, her letters smell quite lovely." Sirius added, fueling the fire. Harry groaned.

"She only did it this last time." He grimaced

"She's a Slytherin." Ron said scathingly.

"Ho ho. Good on you Harry!" Remus smiled, finally unable to resist. "Never limit yourself to one house. Just like Sirius."

"I always loved to sample the buffet."

"Enough of that talk. I'll not have you disrespecting women like that." Mrs. Weasley said sternly.

"Molly, you could hardly call anyone Sirius dated as a woman. No 'woman' would have him." Remus laughed.

"Oi, You traitor. I'll have you know many women found my irresistible!" Sirius countered.

"And irritating." Remus added.

"We're topic here. Weren't we discussing Young Harry's love life?" Fred asked. Harry cursed under his breath.

"No we were not!" He shouted.

"Yes Young Mister Weasley, I believe that was the topic of conversation." Sirius agreed, happy to get out of the limelight for a moment. "So, Harry, Which lovely young Slytherin has you all of a tither?"

"Tither?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't think I haven't noticed how you always glance out the window as if you're expecting another sweet smelling parchment. Who is the mystery woman?" Sirius was relentless.

"Oh somebody kill me." Harry buried his head again.

"He doesn't know. She's not told him her name." Ron added, still irritated by the fact a Slytherin dared write his friend.

"Ron. Don't you think Harry would like to keep it to himself?" Hermione scolded. Ron had the good sense to look at least a little sorry.

"A secret admirer?!?" Fred George, Sirius and Remus shouted.

"I'm never going to live this down." Harry thought glumly.

He was subjected to loads more teasing and good nature ridicule until Mrs. Weasley thankfully came to his aid, and pointed out that at least Harry had a lady friend, and that maybe all three of her present sons, should be following his example. This of course opened up Sirius, Remus and even Mad-eye to taunt and goad the three Weasley boys. Harry even landed a couple of choice comments.

Finally the fun ended when Mrs. Weasley began shepherding them all to bed. Harry lay in his bed thinking of the train ride, and what might happen to Sirius while he were away. He could understand his godfather's attitude better than anyone. He, himself was forced every summer to live with the Dursleys. Harry hoped that Sirius would be able to get out of the house, if even for a little while.

Then there was the thought of Daphne. Would he finally be able to speak with her? Another thought occurred to him. He still didn't know for a fact it was Daphne writing to him. What if he'd guess wrong? What if he'd insulted who ever was writing him? Unsure of what he might do, harry had little choice but to simply wait and see what happened tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite all the preparations and warnings by Mrs. Weasley, there was still the normal chaos that happens when the Weasleys get ready to go to Hogwarts. Only Harry seemed fully prepared. Even Hermione had nearly forgotten a book.

But soon enough they were on the way. The adults had shrunken each student's trunk and they all headed for the underground.

Before they had left, Sirius took Harry aside, and hugged him tightly.

"Remus convinced me that it wouldn't be good for me to accompany you all." he said sadly.

"I hate that you're stuck here. I want you to be able go out in public. You're innocent for Merlin's sake."

"So long as Wormtail remains hidden, I will be guilty in the eyes of the Ministry."

"Why won't Dumbledore do something?" Harry grimaced.

"We've already discussed this. You know the Ministry wouldn't believe Dumbledore if he told them the sky was blue. It's Voldemort's greatest power, that even though it's widely believed he's dead, his name still renders most of us into useless shivering cowards."

"Promise me you'll go somewhere. Even for a little while. Get out of the country and go to some beach or something." Harry pleaded.

"I will. I can keep up with things here, and I'll be able to talk to you on the mirror. Keep it with you, will you?" Sirius grinned.

"I promise."

"And Harry, one more thing. Whoever this young lady is, be good to her. Your mother would kill me if you followed my example, eh?"

Harry felt himself burn with embarrassment. He nodded solemnly. And Sirius embraced him tightly again. "Alright, off with you. Keep your head down, and study hard. Knowledge is…

"Power." Harry smiled. "Got it. I'll make you proud.

Harry and Hermione had the longest hardest ride of their lives. It took everything they had not to just fall down laughing. Between Mr. Weasley overt fascination with the turnstiles, Ron's shock at the speed of the underground, and Ginny's fall into a group of business woman when the train first got going, it was the funniest morning Harry had ever known.

The trip was otherwise uneventful, and despite the late start, they still arrived with twenty minutes to spare. They got their trunks enlarged and on the train, and came back to say their goodbyes. As Harry shook hands and gave hugs, he kept his eyes peeled, searching for a certain black haired Slytherin witch. Unfortunately there were to many people milling about and running to and fro. As the others said their good byes, Harry swore he heard Mad-eye grumble about someone named Sturgis. Apparently he had supposed to been there helping escort the children and failed to show up. Harry shrugged it off as unimportant. He didn't feel all this fuss was necessary. After all, Sirius had told him Voldemort was after something in the Ministry.

Finally the train whistle blew, and the Twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry boarded the train.

"Well, shall we find a cabin?" Harry asked. The twins begged off saying they needed to meet up with Lee Jordan. They gave huge bows and ran towards the front of the train.

"Ron and I need to go to the Prefects cabin to get our instruction. Then we'll probably have to patrol the corridors. We'll catch up with you later though. Sorry Harry." Hermione said sadly. Ron seemed to grimace, but gave a slow nod and followed Hermione towards the front as well.

"What about you Ginny?" Harry asked, a little hope in his voice.

"I'm going to meet someone, but maybe I'll catch up with you later, Yeah?" Ginny smiled and gave him a quick hug, and left him standing alone in the hall.

"Hello Harry." Came a familiar voice. Harry turned and smiled in relief.

"Neville, how are you? How was your summer?"

"Good. It was a little on the quiet side."

"Shall we find a cabin?"

"Seems everywhere is full."

Harry began walking towards the rear of the train with Neville in tow. Indeed it appeared that every cabin they looked in was full, and Harry was also keeping a watch for Daphne. He was still unsure if she was in fact his secret friend, but he wanted to see her. He couldn't explain why. Finally they found a cabin with only one occupant. A small girl with dirty blond hair, reading a magazine.

"Excuse me," Harry said as he opened the door. "Would you mind if we joined you?"

The girl looked up and her face looked as if Harry had just surprised her. She had brilliant blue eyes which looked as if they were popping out of their sockets in surprise, but her smile was pleasant. She wore a necklace made of butterbeer caps, and earrings that Harry swore were radishes. Her wand was stowed behind her ear. She was cute, Harry thought.

She nodded slowly, and went back to her magazine, which Harry noticed she was reading upside down. Harry helped Neville stow his trunk and they sat across from the strange girl. It was quiet for a few moments and then the girl spoke up, without looking away from her magazine.

"My father and I believe you." She said. Her voice was light and dreamy.

Both Harry and Neville looked up surprised.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"I know that the Ministry is trying to make you out to be some kind of crazy person, but a crazy person wouldn't have fought a dragon as well as you did. Besides, it's common knowledge that Minister Fudge suffers from Wrackspurts." She smiled genuinely. She hadn't looked away from her upside down magazine.

Harry looked at Neville, who merely shrugged.

"My Gran believes you Harry. I do as well of course. You're just not the type to make something like that up. It would be a terrible prank."

"It was no prank." Harry said, his anger boiling up inside him.

"I know." Neville said. "How was your summer?" Neville smiled, doing his best to change the subject.

"Alright. Oh, Neville." Harry smiled "I think you have an admirer."

The shock on Neville's face was too much. Harry couldn't stop the laughter at Neville's expression.

That's not funny, Harry!" Neville said harshly, believing Harry had just pranked him.

"Neville, as much as I loved your reaction, I assure you I'm not joking." Harry grinned.

"Who is it?" Neville gulped loudly.

Harry began to explain about his own secret admirer and her friend that had been mentioned often and that friends apparent infatuation with the shy Gryffindor. He told Neville that he wasn't sure who it was, only that it was neither Pansy Parkinson or Millicent Bulstrode. Harry laughed at the relief that seemed to wash over Neville. Harry also didn't mention his suspicions on who he suspected his admirer to be. Neville was in shock that anyone could like him in that way, but even more shocked that it was a Slytherin. It was common knowledge that Slytherins despised all Gryffindors, and vice versa.

"Why would they risk becoming outcasts?" Neville asked curiously.

"Why are we happy to only associate within our own house, and occasionally with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff? Seems rather narrow minded, and prejudiced." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"That's very wise of you, Harry." The girl looked up from her magazine. "More people should adopt that attitude. I sometimes think it's wrong that we're sorted."

"I'm sorry, Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Luna. Luna Lovegood, and you're Harry Potter. And you're Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley thinks you're good dancer."

Neville went bright red at her comment. "She said that?" He asked timidly

Luna nodded slowly and smiled. Harry thought she looked rather nice when she smiled, less surprised looking.

"I don't think I've seen you before." Harry said.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Ginny is my friend, we met when we were kids, and I lived closer to the Weasleys. Then my father and I moved, and I didn't get to see her that much until we came to Hogwarts."

"Do people in Ravenclaw follow this unwritten rule to only associate in their own house?" Harry asked.

"Actually it seems only Gryffindors and Slytherins seem to do that. We Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs get along pretty well together, and with the other houses when they want to spend time with us." She said dreamily.

Harry pondered this. Why would only the two house believe themselves better than others and keep to themselves. The conversation continued, and Harry found Luna more puzzling with every word. He learned that her father was the editor of the Magazine she was reading called _The Quibbler_, and to Harry's mind, seemed much like the Grocery store tabloids his Aunt Petunia loved. Luna allowed him to peruse it, and Harry found it amusing. He thought it might be nice to read once in a while, but made sure to be polite about it. He didn't want to insult Luna and her father.

The three enjoy light conversation for the next hour, until finally the lady with the food trolley came by. Neville got up and purchased a few sweets, while Harry bought some Chocolate Frogs for Ron, and some pumpkin pasties for himself. He was about to go in when he heard a familiar voice. He turned and found himself face to face with Cho Chang.

"Oh, Hello." She said rudely. "I was looking for the food cart, but I've seemed to lost my appetite. Good day."

Harry looked surprised as she retreated, her curly haired friend wrapping an arm around Cho's shoulder and glaring daggers at Harry. Harry didn't even notice the small group of Slytherins just beyond.

"What was that about?" Harry asked no one clearly confused by the spite in Cho's voice

"You don't read the Prophet do you?" Neville asked sadly.

"Not cover to cover. Why?"

"Cho wrote a letter late in June. It was…" Neville seemed to get lost in thought, looking for a ginger way to say what needed to be said.

"What? What was it?" Harry pleaded.

"Horrible. The things she said about you." Neville shook his head sadly.

"What did she say?"

"She thinks you murdered Cedric to win the tournament." Luna said as if she was commenting on the weather. "She was quite distraught when Cedric died. I think she wanted to marry him. She was quite taken with him."

"I murdered him?" Harry was shocked. Neville began filling in Harry with all the things being said about him over the Summer. Harry found himself more and more angry. He wanted to ask Sirius why no one had told him any of this. Would they think he would be angry, or would he be to delicate to hear it? Harry listened to everything Neville told him and even Luna seemed to know a few things which she added here and there. Harry swore he would lay into Sirius, Ron and Hermione for not telling him about any of it, just as soon as he could.

______________________________________________________________________

Daphne Greengrass was a very pretty girl. She was average height and curvy in the right ways. Her wavy hair was a deep midnight black, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. On top of that, she was very smart, and witty, when she was among her friends, which numbered two. At fifteen years old, she was one of the most desirable witches at Hogwarts. She knew it, and hated it all at once.

Daphne had built a persona around her to keep people away, and she had adopted the moniker of "The Ice Queen". it had kept her safe and somewhat happy over the past four years.

She was starting her fifth year at Hogwarts today, and was a little panicked. She had been writing to Harry Potter for most of the summer, and now she was faced with the possibility of coming face to face with him. What would she say? What would he say? She knew she shouldn't worry outright, as he had not actually guessed who she was, but his last letter had alluded to it.

She closed her trunk and hauled it downstairs where her sister Astoria's trunk was already waiting. Daphne then made her way into the dining hall, just in time to see a familiar white owl standing with it's leg out, and her sister untying the letter.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" she screamed out. Astoria jumped and threw her hands wide away from the owl. The snowy owl even seemed frightened, still holding out her leg to give the letter she'd been charged with writing. Daphne stormed over and took the letter from the snowy owl. She then took a piece of bacon from Astoria's plate and gave it to the owl.

"Hey, that was my bacon." she complained.

"And this is my letter. Besides there's a whole platter of bacon in front of you." Daphne smiled as she sat down and opened her letter.

"Then why didn't you take one from the platter?"

"Your plate was closer." She smiled malevolently. She poured herself some juice and read her latest reply from Harry.

"Oh no." she sighed. He had figured it out. He knew who she was. Damn that Hermione Granger. Now she would have to fess up. Tracey was going to love this.

"Come, girls." Daphne's mother smiled as she entered the dining hall. She looked like an older version of Daphne. Tall, statuesque and exquisitely beautiful. Daphne was sometimes envious of her mother, how she could control o room and be the focus of attention without uttering a word. "We must be off. Daphne, have you not eaten?"

"I'm not hungry." Daphne sighed. Her stomach was doing somersaults at the moment.

"Don't be ridiculous. Take some toast or something. You need some food. Come on, we must be going."

Daphne and Astoria followed their mother and they were off. They went by floo to the Leaky Cauldron and then it was a short walk to King's Cross station. They arrived as they did every year, right around ten-thirty and said their goodbyes. Astoria was off looking for her second year friends, while Daphne looked about for Tracey, or Blaise Zabini.

Tracey found her first. Tracey and Daphne were the exact same height, but Tracy was a little fuller in her chest. She was a dark blonde fun girl, who Daphne sometimes envied for her boldness. Tracey was known for getting what she wanted. She hated to play games or use subterfuge to gain her goals. She didn't seem to be quite as cunning as other Slytherins, but she was ambitious.

"Hello." She embrace Daphne. "Shall we find Blaise? He's probably got us a cabin already. Daphne nodded, her Ice queen persona falling into place easily as they entered the train. They walked up the train, looking in each cabin, and quickly found their tall dark male friend. Both girls entered and gave polite greetings.

"Well, it looks as if summer was good to you." Tracey smiled slyly. "Where was it this summer?"

"Morocco. Father took us right after we got back from school. White sand beaches, clear blue water, and bikini clad girls as far as the eye could see." Blaise smiled easily.

"Hello, Two easily insulted females sitting right across from you." Daphne sneered.

"I meant no offense to your femininity. You know I think the world of you both. But what's a bloke to do in an exotic island setting surrounded by scantily clad woman?" Blaise grinned.

"Try think of us in swimsuits?" Tracey grinned back. Blaise's smile faded away.

"That's playing dirty, Davis." Blaise snarled.

"I learned from you, Zabini." Tracey stuck out her tongue childishly. Then she turned towards Daphne. "What's the latest from Harry?"

Daphne felt herself go red in the face. Blaise perked up. "Harry? Harry potter? Are you actually talking to the Golden boy?"

"Writing is more accurate." Tracey grinned. "She's been sending secret admirer letters all summer." Tracey smiled proudly.

"Secret? Are you afraid he'll reject you? You're Daphne Greengrass. Most of the boys at Hogwarts would give anything to shag you!" Blaise said as if Daphne should be proud.

"And that's exactly why I don't even bother with 'most' boys. And it's not so secret anymore." Daphne turned to Tracey and handed over the latest letter. "He figured it out."

"On his own?" Tracey's eyebrows shot up.

"I suspect Granger helped him piece it together. I guess I should be thankful, but I'm still rather nervous. How did I let you two talk me into this?"

"Have you spoken to him in person yet? I'm sure he's on the train. Why not go find him and have a little chat?" Blaise grinned, knowing the answer. Daphne seemed to cower a little.

"How about you Blaise? Have you spoken to that Bones girl yet?" Tracey shot back. "When are you going to pluck up the nerve and chat her up?"

Daphne grinned at Tracey. They both knew how much Blaise liked Susan Bones. Blaise liked all redheaded girls, but he was particularly fond of Susan. He often said she was very womanly, as opposed to Ginny Weasley, who in his opinion was to tomboyish for his liking.

Blaise wasn't a chauvinist, far from it. He simply knew what he liked and was unwilling to bend on those things. Susan bones had captured his attentions early in third year. Both Tracey and Daphne had been subjected to Susan hunting, where Blaise would look for and then watch Susan and her friends for hours. To the girls, it was quite amusing to see Blaise so afraid of a girl, especially since he was well known for being a charming, worldly ladies man. His dark skin, dark eyes and lean muscular frame seemingly attracted women like magnets. Add to that the fact that his father was quite a Romeo type, Blaise would never be alone, if he chose. But the girls knew Blaise himself was looking for something more permanent.

"You had to bring her up, didn't you?" Blaise stared at the speeding countryside.

"It's fair, I think." Daphne smiled. "I'll talk to Harry, the day you chat up Bones."

Daphne felt quite smug with her challenge, and safe as Blaise seemed to afraid to go near Susan Bones. That's why she fell off her seat when Blaise smiled and stood up.

"Would you like to witness it, or will you take my word?" Blaise opened the door. Tracey and Daphne stared at each other and got up quickly to follow their dark skinned friend. It only took a few moments to find the redhead Hufflepuff. She was seated among a bunch of her housemates, laughing merrily. Daphne and Tracey hung back a bit to watch the interaction.

Blaise seem to steel himself before opening the cabin door. The girls heard him asked Susan for a word in private. They watched Susan come into the corridor, and strained to hear what Blaise was saying to the young woman he'd been infatuated with for two years.

The conversation was short, and neither Daphne, or Tracey could make out anything that was said. They watched Susan's expressions carefully. At first she was surprised, then confused, embarrassed, and finally flattered. She nodded gently, and her face burned a deep crimson when Blaise bent and kissed her hand. He held the door open for her, and closed it behind her. He turned around and strode up to he two waiting friends.

"What did you say to her?" Tracey asked quickly, disbelief in her voice.

"The truth." Blaise said simply. He began walking back towards their own cabin.

"What? That you'd been dared to speak to her and that she should play along so you could win a bet?" Tracey accused.

"No. I told her I found her quite attractive, and if she would consent to maybe spending some time in pleasant conversation, getting to know one another better. She agreed, and I told her I look forward to it." Blaise said unflinchingly. He was pleased to see the shock and utter disbelief on his two friends.

"So Greengrass. Shall we find Potter, then?"

"But I…" Daphne began lamely.

"No. The deal was you'd talk to Potter the same day I spoke with Bones. I have accomplished that, now it is your turn." He stated simply.

"I still don't believe you said that to her." Tracey glared.

"It doesn't matter what you believe. Never was it stated exactly what needed to be said, only that we needed to speak to the object of our infatuation. You're just lucky I didn't include you and Longbottom." Blaise smiled.

"Daphne! How could you tell him!!!!" Tracey shrieked.

"I didn't. You just did." Daphne smiled at her friend's embarrassment. Tracey shook her head and punched Blaise in the arm. He didn't faze him in the least.

"Potter usually can be found near the back of the train. Shall we?" Blaise motioned for the ladies to go ahead of him. "Maybe we can make a stop if we run into Longbottom." Blaise chuckled softly. Tracey elbowed him in the stomach playfully.

They looked in every cabin as they passed, seeing no sign of Harry. With each car, Daphne's nervousness grew. When they reached the last cabin, they spotted a very angry group of girls approaching. In the center was Cho Chang. Just past them, Daphne saw a very confused Harry step into the last cabin. As the girls passed them, The trio heard Cho crying and Marietta Edgecombe, who was supporting the pretty Ravenclaw seeker calling Harry a lying attention seeking brat.

Daphne turned to Blaise and Tracey who both wore expressions of concern.

"Maybe now isn't the best time." She sighed softly. As if to emphasize this, they all hear Harry scream.

"She said what?!?"

"I think you can have a pass this time." Blaise nodded.

"Come on. Let's get back o our own cabin. We're about due for Malfoy's latest brag session. Wonder what it'll be this year…" Tracey trailed off.

"Father is going to buy me England." Blaise drawled in an excellent imitation Of Draco Malfoy. "I've always wanted to own the empire you know. And Father knows everyone in power. so, of course it was no problem"

"Father is going to get golden toilet seats for all of Slytherin house. He thinks we should all sit upon golden thrones, and I agree." Tracey added, giggling madly. Daphne hung back a moment staring at the closed cabin door where Harry was surely still ranting. If only she could help him in some way. Daphne hung her head as she followed her friends. Maybe tomorrow she could get him alone in the castle.

As they made their way back, Daphne saw a familiar redhead and the bushy brown hair of Hermione Granger. A sudden idea occurred to her, and she told her friends that she would be a moment.

As Ron passed, Daphne grabbed Hermione's arm and quickly pulled her into the girls bathroom.

"What's the meaning of this, Greengrass?" Hermione demanded.

"Peace, Granger. I have to ask you a question." Daphne held up her hands.

"Is this about Harry?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow, staring hard at the Ice Queen.

"It is. I want to know the best way to approach him. Since you helped him figure out who was writing to him, I thought you might help me get to know him better."

"It was you? I thought for sure it was Tracey." Hermione took a step back.

"Wait. I thought you helped him figure it out." Daphne took in Hermione's stunned expression.

"No. I helped him narrow it down. Did he ask you if it was you?"

"Yes. I received the letter right before I left my house this morning. I haven't had time to write him back. I'd like to speak with him in person." Daphne confessed.

"Look. I don't know if this is some kind of trick, I don't want to see Harry hurt." Hermione said after a moment. She stared hard at the Slytherin girl, and the added. "That being said. Harry is perfectly capable of making up his own mind. I'll tell you this. If you push him to hard, he'll close up. He's not very trusting, but once you have it, it'll be hard to lose his friendship. Allow him to come to you on his terms. Let him be comfortable, and you'll have no difficulties."

Hermione nodded a good-bye and turned to go. Daphne who was lost in thought stopped her quickly.

"Hermione. Thank you." She said sincerely. Hermione turned and looked at Daphne for a full minute. "Please don't hurt him. He's had to much of that already." With that, Hermione left Daphne to think on what had been said.

Two things were certain in the Slytherin's mind. One, Harry was more complex than she had originally thought, and two. Hermione Granger might be a good ally, and a better friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione arrived at the last cabin to fin a very irritated Harry Potter. He turned as she entered and seemed to swell with rage.

"Did you know as well?" he steamed.

"I'm sorry?" Confusion evident on her face.

"He just found out about the letter Cho Chang wrote the Daily Prophet back in June." Neville sad sadly. "He's a little put out."

"Oh my." Hermione said softly.

"Did you know?" Harry asked again.

"Of course I knew. You know I read the paper everyday." She stood her ground.

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"What was the point?" Hermione fired back. This took Harry a little off guard. "People will believe what they want to believe. You should know that better than most at this point. Besides, If the ministry really believe you killed Cedric, don't you think they'd have thrown you Azkaban by now?"

"She right mate." Ron added. "The _Prophet_ will say anything they want about you, but the truth is they become more of a rag than the _Quibbler_ at this point."

Both Neville and Harry stiffened at the mention of the _Quibbler_. Luna, who'd been hidden by Harry's body peered around him and stared at Ron. Ron saw her and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Luna? How are you? I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm rather well despite my father running that 'rag' as you called it" She said angrily.

"I didn't mean it like that." Ron flustered. " I meant that…it's…well, I meant…"

Luna glared at him, her eyes becoming slits, which Harry thought rather impossible given how big they appeared when she was only sitting there a moment ago. Ron looked around for help from anyone. Neville was focusing all his attention on the floor, both Harry and Hermione seem to be captivated by something out the window. Ron felt himself getting very hot for some reason.

"Oh this is where you are!" Came Ginny's voice. Ron, Thankful for the distraction looked at his sister scathingly.

"What do you want?"

"Wow. Ever so polite. It's no wonder you have to beat the girls away, Ron. I have been looking for you all over."

"What for?" Ron asked angrily.

"Not you. Luna. Would you like to join us? I want to hear about your trip." Ginny smiled brightly. Luna stood up and gathered her things.

"Yes, I'd like that. Some people in this cabin are very rude." She never stopped staring at Ron, who looked rather sheepish.

"You really know how to clear a room don't you Weasley." the sneering drawl was unmistakable. Harry's mood sank lower as he watched Malfoy step into the door way. He was flanked as always by his two hulking cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. The summer had had more mass to the two bodyguards.

"Can we help you in anyway?" Hermione asked stiffly.

"Oh I just came by to welcome you all back, of course and to let Potter know he needs to watch his step this year. As you can see Potty, I've been made a Prefect. Step out of Line, and it'll be detention."

"What do you gain by coming here each year, Draco?" Harry said gently. "I mean every year you come here to torment me, and every year you walk away embarrassed in some way or another. Why do you put yourself through it?"

"Watch your mouth Potter!" Draco snarled. "I'll have you scrubbing toilets with filch before we even get to Hogsmeade."

"I'm not trying to start anything. I honestly want to know. Why do you do it? Why come here and get ambush, bested, embarrassed every single year. Here' a better question…What would you be like if I were in Slytherin house? Or you were in Gryffindor?"

"Like I'd ever be caught dead in Gryffindor." Draco sneered.

"Fine, but answer my question. How would you act toward me if I had been sorted into your house?"

Harry saw Ron go pale. He was obviously thinking about how things would be if Harry had been sorted into Slytherin.

What about if I'd decided to be your friend. You know when you offered me right before the sorting, and then I was still sorted into Gryffindor, would you have taken back your offer of friendship just because I was in a different house?" Harry pressed.

Draco's lip curled, obviously tired of these questions. He looked back to Crabbe and Goyle and motioned his head to leave. "Just watch your step this year, potter, I'll be dogging your steps all year." he sneered and was gone.

"Well done Harry!" Hermione smiled brightly. "Putting him on the spot was brilliant. We didn't have to resort to insults or anything."

"I was legitimately curious. Did you know, Neville that the Sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. I asked to be put anywhere but because Ron told me only dark wizards and witches come out of Slytherin. I'm not so sure of that anymore."

"It's true though." Ron spouted.

"But Harry just said one of You-Know Who's followers was in Gryffindor. \" Neville argued back.

"So Cho think I killed Cedric." Harry said as he sat down heavily, changing the subject. "And no doubt that most of the rest of the school will believe, because why believe that a very dangerous dark wizard had come back to kill and enslave us all. I'm beginning to wonder if everything we go through is even worth it."

"Some people believe you." Hermione said softly. She sat next to him and put an arm around him. She could feel the tension in his body. "I happen to know of a very special girl who thinks the world of you. In fact, she just stopped me to ask about you."

Harry looked up quickly.

"Daphne?"

Hermione smiled gently. "She asked after you." Seeing her friend brighten up made her feel warm inside. Harry deserved happiness, especially after the last four years. He'd been tested beyond anything Hermione could think of, and every time he came out ahead. And now, thanks to Sirius, he was determined to study harder and propel himself into the greatness he was destined for. Maybe Daphne would help build his confidence.

"You know I thought it was Tracey Davis." She smiled.

"You forgot the most important clue she gave. She said she had black hair." Harry smirked.

"I still think you're making a mistake." Ron said sternly. "She's a Slytherin and none of them have shown us any kindness. There a bunch of scheming snakes, and you're setting yourself up. They're all junior Death Eaters, mate."

"What makes you believe every single one of them is a junior Death Eater?" Neville asked.

"Why are you concerned?" Ron asked him, confused why Neville was participating in the conversation. "When has any Slytherin passed up an opportunity to pick on you?"

"You're sidestepping the question." Neville said calmly. Harry mentally applauded Neville. Normally the forgetful boy would simply be quiet and pretend not to be present. But today, he was rising to the occasion.

"He has a point." Harry helped Neville. "Why do you think every single Death Eater comes out of Slytherin. We all know for a fact that Wormtail was a Gryffindor."

Ron had no answer. He simply shrugged and tried to change the topic. Harry let it go as he didn't want to fight. He wanted to ask Hermione more about Daphne, but knew it would make Ron begin another tirade. He would simply have to ask her later.

It was growing darker, and they all got into their school robes, and soon after the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade Station. Ron was the first out of the cabin exclaiming that he was starving even though he'd eaten all the chocolate frogs Harry had gotten him. Harry was anxious to see Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper, so he was astonished to hear a Brisk female voice calling out "All first years to me, Please. All first years to me!"

As the lantern came closer, Harry recognized the prominent chinned woman as Professor Grubbly-Plank, who'd substituted for Hagrid before.

"Hey, Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, but you're blocking the exit." Hermione said as she playfully pushed her friend forward. Harry stepped onto the platform and started scanning for a glimpse of Daphne. He'd yet to see her, and he desperately wanted to. He knew he'd never get the chance to talk with her tonight. But he really just wanted to see her.

"Come on Harry. We want to get a carriage together." Ron called out. Harry began to follow and looked back.

"Coming Neville?"

"I can get another carriage."

"Nonsense." Hermione said taking his arm. "You can ride with us."

When they got to the carriages, Harry got a second shake up. Harnessed to each carriage were two tall winged skeletal horse like creatures. He nudge Ron and pointed to the mysterious, creepy animals and asked what they were.

"What are what?" Ron asked bemused.

"Those things hooked up to the carriage?"

"There's nothing there mate. It pulls itself like always."

Neville passed them and got into the carriage, his face a little paler. He was looking anywhere but at the carriage harness. Harry suspected Neville saw the creatures as well.

"Neville?" He began, but Neville shook his head.

Hermione urged them all into the carriage and gave a concerned look at her friend. They rode to the castle in relative silence. Harry continued to stare at the horse like apparitions, and when they got to the front gates and got out, he went around for a closer look. Their skin was deep black, and their eyes were blood red. Despite their appearance, they seemed quite gentle. The one closest to Harry lowered it's head and sniffed at Harry, nudging him in the chest. Harry tentatively reached out and was about to touch it when Ron called for him to hurry up. With a final glance at the creature, Harry joined his three friends and went to find seats in the great hall.

Harry took a seat where he could see the Slytherin table. He was going to be able to see Daphne Greengrass at last. Neville sat across from him and pointed out a small heavy set woman at the staff table.

"Is she the new Defense teacher?" He asked amazed.

"She doesn't look like she could do much." Ron said.

"So women are incapable of defending themselves?" Hermione asked angrily

"I didn't say that." Ron said quickly, trying to back pedal, but Hermione was laying into him about how much stronger women were than men. Harry watched with an amused smile, and glanced again at the Slytherin table and finally saw her.

She was sitting next to Tracey Davis, and staring at him. Harry perked up a bit as he caught her eye. A small, shy smile formed on her lips, and she quickly turned away. It was all the confirmation Harry needed. Daphne Greengrass was his secret friend. Harry sighed deeply and turned his own attentions to the staff table.

______________________________________________________________________

Daphne and Tracey took seats where they could easily watch the Gryffindor table. Blaise sat next to Tracey, his attentions focused on a gorgeous redhead Hufflepuff. It took no time at all to spot Harry. He was staring up at the staff table, and then he turned to watch his friends begin bickering.

"I don't know why those two haven't just snogged it out already." Tracey grinned. "I wish Neville would turn around. He looks good on this side, but I'd like to see what the holiday did for him. He just seems to get cuter."

Daphne only half listened to her friend. At that very moment, Harry Potter looked up and caught her eye. His green eyes lit up immediately and she felt herself smiling shyly. She didn't know why she was turning into a pile of mush, but she kind of liked it. She turned away after a moment and began scanning the Staff table. She saw the short woman in the bright pink cardigan. She nudge Tracey who hadn't stopped ogling Longbottom. Tracey followed her friend's stare and huffed.

"So that's her, is it?" Tracey remarked. Blaise seem to catch on and tore his on gaze away from the Hufflepuff table to peer at the woman Daphne had told them about.

It had been a few weeks ago when Daphne overheard the conversation her parents were having. Her father had come home obviously upset over something, and he and her mother excused themselves to the study.

"_She is not fit to teach, much less be in politics. She's a plant. A way for Fudge to keep an eye on Dumbledore. I'd be astonished if she wasn't in the Death Eaters pockets." her father said angrily, pouring himself a glass of firewhiskey._

"_We can do nothing. You know this." Her mother tried to comfort him. "It would be suicide to speak out. Not yet anyway. Both sides are evenly matched. But we both know that the Dark lord has his spies everywhere. If we side with Dumbledore, you, me, our girls…"_

"_I know!" her father shouted. He forced himself to calm down. "I do not want either of our children caught up in this, but I can't figure out which side would protect us best. Lucius came to see me again. More veiled threats and empty promises. They just want access to our gold of course, but I don't know how much longer we can keep them at bay."_

"_Is this woman as bad as you say?" Her mother asked of her father._

"_They assigned this book." He said sadly as he pulled a text book from his robes. Her mother glanced at it for a moment._

"_They'll learn nothing from this." She said astonished that the board of governors would allow such tripe._

"_you know how much Fudge fears Dumbledore. The rumor is he's afraid Dumbledore is going to raise an army and overthrow him."_

"_Is he insane?" Her mother now sat down heavily. "Dumbledore has turned down the position how many times?"_

"_It doesn't matter. So long as he refuses to open his eyes and trust that the Dark Lord has returned, we are all at the mercy of the fearful."_

Daphne shook her head sadly. So this was the woman who would help lead the students to slaughter by teaching them nothing.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry asked why Hagrid wasn't there. "You don't think he quit, do you?"

"Are you kidding mate? Give up the chance to show off some scary mad creature and tells they're really quite harmless. Never!" Ron said matter of factly.

"Maybe he's doing something for the Order." Hermione said softly.

Harry nodded. That must be it. Harry didn't think Dumbledore trusted anyone with important errands more than Hagrid. Hagrid would die before he let Dumbledore down.

The buzz of conversation began quieting down as the new batch of first year students was led into the hall to stand before the staff table. Professor McGonagall brought out a small stool and an old patch hat, which she set on the stool. When the hall was deathly quiet, the hat stirred and began to sing.

_In times of old when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started._

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted,_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning,_

"_Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided,_

_And never did they dream,_

_That they might some day be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere,_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?_

At this line, both Daphne and Harry looked again across the great hall and looked at one another, both smiling softly.

_Unless it was the second pair,_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so I can tell,_

_The hole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach those whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those with brave deeds to their name."_

_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot and treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife,_

_When first they came to light,_

_For each of the founders had_

_A house in which they might _

_Take only those they wanted, _

_So, for instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards _

_Of great cunning, just like him, _

_And only those of sharpest mind _

_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _

_Went to daring Gryffindor. _

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest, _

_And taught them all she knew, _

_Thus the houses and their founders _

_Retained friendships firm and true. _

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy years, _

_But then discord crept among us _

_Feeding on our faults and fears. _

_The houses that, like pillars four, _

_Had once held up our school, _

_Now turned upon each other and, _

_Divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school _

_Must meet an early end, _

_What with dueling and with fighting _

_And the clash of friend on friend _

_And at last there came a morning _

_When old Slytherin departed _

_And though the fighting then died out _

_He left us quite downhearted. _

_And never since the founders four _

_Were whittled down to three _

_Have the houses been united _

_As they once were meant to be. _

_And now the Sorting Hat is here _

_And you all know the score: _

_I sort you into houses _

_Because that is what I_'_m for, _

_But this year I_'_ll go further, _

_Listen closely to my song: _

_Though condemned I am to split you _

_Still I worry that it_'_s wrong, _

_Though I must fulfill my duty _

_And must quarter every year _

_Still I wonder whether Sorting _

_May not bring the end I fear. _

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs, _

_The warning history shows, _

_For our Hogwarts is in danger _

_From external, deadly foes _

_And we must unite inside her _

_Or we_'_ll crumble from within _

_I have told you, I have warned you… _

_Let the Sorting now begin. **_

There was a smattering of applause, and the sorting began. Harry only paid a little attention, clapping whenever he heard the hat shout out his house. He had spent the majority of the song staring at the lovely young Slytherin girl, who seemed to be quite unable to look away from him as well.

"That was a really strange song." Neville said quietly when the last first year had been sorted.

"Branching out in it's repertoire a bit." Ron commented.

"Nothing wrong with a bit a variety." Harry remarked.

"I wonder if the Hat's ever given warnings before?" Hermione asked to no one in particular.

"Maybe." Neville shrugged. "it's been around a long time, and maybe knows things even Dumbledore doesn't."

At that moment the headmaster rose, and waved for calm. "I wish to say Welcome, and Welcome back. And also…Tuck in."

And with those words each and every table filled with sumptuous delectable foods. Ron's stomach growled and his mouth watered as he began to fill his plate and shovel food into his mouth.

Harry, Neville and Hermione waited until Ron had stopped grabbing, fear he might rip off their hand and eat it without pause. Soon they had filled their plates and ate and gabbed. Harry found himself immensely happy to be at last, home.

Throughout the meal, Harry would steal glance at the raven haired Slytherin girl who had so fascinated him. Many times they would catch each other looking and turn away quickly. Neville caught Harry staring at one point and turned to try and spot who he was so focused on. Neville didn't see it, but Harry grinned when he saw Tracey Davis dropped her fork suddenly.

"Good job Neville." Harry grinned. Neville turned back around and shrugged, obviously confused about what he'd done.

Finally, when everyone seemed to have gotten their fill, the plates and cups emptied and cleaned themselves and Dumbledore once again stood before the throngs of students. He smiled, his bright blue eyes twinkling as he began to speak.

Well now that we are so well fed, I must ask just a few moment of your time before we head to our waiting beds. First I must warn all first years that the Forest is Forbidden and many of our older student should also be reminded of that as well.

"Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind all student that magic is not permitted in the halls between classes.

"Finally I have to staff announcements to make. First, filling in for our Gamekeeper, who is on extended holiday, we welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank."

There was a small amount of applause as the professor stood to be recognized.

"Secondly, to the position of Defense Against The Dark Arts, We welcome Professor Umbridge."

Again the same smattering of welcome applause, which was suddenly halted when the new professor, a very short woman, though still taller than Professor Flitwick stood and approached the podium. Dumbledore regarded her for a moment and they seem to have a quick exchange, which ended when Professor Dumbledore stepped aside to allow the new teacher to speak.

She cleared her throat and when she spoke, all the students seem to be taken aback by her high falsetto. "it is very lovely to be back here at Hogwarts to teach all of you. I simply can't wait to get to know each and every one of you. The Ministry has become very concerned with your lack of strong educational …"

Umbridge's voice droned on and on, and Harry simply became bored with her repetitiveness. He knew he should try harder to pay attention, but he simply couldn't. It was as if this woman loved to hear herself speak in the breathy girly voice. Harry did observe the woman, who remind Harry terribly of Trevor, Neville's toad.

After a few moments, the new teacher seem to wrap up, though no one moved or even breathed, until Dumbledore led them to clap for the new teacher.

"You must be joking!" Hermione seethed. "How could Dumbledore allow any of it?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Were you not listening? Honestly Harry, I thought you were going to really try this year."

"I was. Honestly. But she just droned on."

"So what did she say that was so important?" Ron asked.

"The Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts, that's what she said." Neville said, surprising Hermione with the fact he had paid attention. "We're in deep trouble, mates."

"It is now quite late, and classes begin tomorrow." Dumbledore spoke up again, bringing the hall to silence once more. I think it best if we all retired. Prefects, please tend to your first years." Dumbledore bade them all good night and the hall erupted as the students made their way to their dormitories.

"Come on Ron." Hermione urged. "We have to show the first years to the dorms."

"Oi, midgets!" Ron began shouting. Hermione elbowed him roughly, and shouted, "First years this way."

Harry and Neville began making their way out with the throng, Harry watching for Daphne. Just one more glimpse, he begged. He got better.

As he and Neville approached the door, Daphne was passing. Harry felt a hand in his and paused a moment. She had pressed a letter into his hand and walked away without a glance. Harry was stunned at how well she had passed off the letter and continued walking with Neville.

"I am impressed." he grinned, climbing the steps following the first year Gryffindors.

"Why, What happened?" Neville asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later." Harry couldn't stop smiling.

______________________________________________________________________

"I give you credit. If I hadn't been watching, I never would have seen it." Tracey grinned proudly.

"What?" Daphne asked

"The way you pressed you letter into his hand and walked off like he was beneath you when we both now you wanted nothing more than to snog the living daylights out of the boy."

"It was quite good, wasn't it?" Daphne asked, somewhat proud of herself. She felt a rush when she had touched Harry's hand. She had no idea if she could get the letter into his hand without being noticed. She thought he might drop it, but felt him clutch it at the last second. His seeker skills paying off brilliantly.

"So what happens now?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll see. Now what about you and Longbottom? You nearly fainted when he finally turned around."

"Oh, Shut up." Tracey slapped her friends arm. They continued chatting all the way down to the dungeons, Daphne still quite proud of her cunning little move.

_**Taken from Order Of The phoenix, as this is where the story is taking place, and I think it really pertains to the story._


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was still angry. He still couldn't believe what Seamus had said to him. Harry and Seamus had never been friends, but they had always been friendly, until last night. Seamus had accused Harry of lying, claiming his mother had wanted to keep Seamus out of Hogwarts and away from Harry, who she said was turning dark.

"Let's just face it. Chang was right. How else could you have won the tournament last year?" Seamus said grimly. Harry felt himself shaking with anger.

"How dare you?" Harry growled through clenched teeth. "You have no idea what I saw, what I went through. You can't imagine what that bastard did, and how they taunted me, tortured me."

"Yeah, We all heard your excuse, Potter!" Seamus said flippantly. "You-Know-Who came back and killed Cedric, and took your blood. Real convenient that there's no proof and the only witness is dead."

Harry launched himself at Seamus, Dean held onto the Irishman, while it took the combined efforts of Ron and Neville to keep Harry back.

"You have no idea!" Harry screamed.

"Calm down, mate." Ron said. "He's just angry because his mum made his summer hell."

"You shut up about me mam!" Seamus struggled to get at Ron.

"Everyone needs to calm down." Neville hollered, silencing the dorm. "If Harry says You-Know-Who is back, then I have to believe him. Think about it, Seamus. Really think about it. Harry has never lied. Never! Why would he lie about something like that?" Neville stared at Seamus for several minutes.

Seamus struggled free and climbed into his bed, pulling the curtains shut the curtains. Harry looked at Ron and grimaced.

"Why is it my best mate has nothing to say on the matter?" Harry stared Ron down. Ron could only shrug and stammer.

"Forget it." Harry shook his head and slammed the door as he left. He slept on one of the sofas in the common room that night.

Now this morning, he'd had to return to the dorm to get ready for the day's classes. Seamus left as soon as Harry was clear of the door. Ron sat on his bed waiting patiently for Harry to shower and prepare, so they could go down for breakfast together.

While Harry showered, he replayed the previous night's events in his head and found it curious that it was Neville who had defended him and not Ron. Was he still upset about Daphne? He wondered. He made a note to take it up with him later on that day.

Harry gathered his books and his latest letter from Daphne, which he'd yet to read. It made him angrier that he'd been so angry that he'd forgotten the letter. Ron, Harry, and Neville made their way to the Great Hall where they joined Hermione. Harry grabbed some toast and began to read his letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_At last you've solved the mystery. I am quite proud, and amazed you did it on your own. I cornered Granger and she seemed convinced that it must be Tracey writing to you. So now we have new hurdles to overcome._

_I wanted to speak to you alone on the train, and was about to when I had found you had just spoken to Cho Chang. I'm sure by now you must know that she wrote a very nasty letter about you to the Daily Prophet. Forgive me for not saying anything, but I kind of assumed you had seen it, but you never mentioned it._

_I don't have a lot to say right now, as we're still on the train, but I'm going to try and get this to you before we retire for the evening. I'll be looking for you Potter. The year has already started off very interestingly, but I'll tell you about it later._

_Write soon, and send it with an owl, but don't use yours. _

_Daphne_

Harry smiled, despite his bad temper and folded the letter back into his pocket.

"A new letter from Daphne?" Hermione asked, unable to hide her mischievous grin.

"I forgot to ask you what you two talked about." Harry smiled.

"Daphne Greengrass is your admirer?" Neville asked astonished. "She hates everyone."

"It's actually an act." Hermione said. "It's how she keeps morons like Malfoy away from her. It's quite good, really."

"Wow, Harry. She's one of the most attractive witches in the entire school. Well done." Neville said quite impressed.

"I didn't do anything." Harry smiled as the very witch they were speaking of entered the hall. Harry smiled stupidly for a moment, and Daphne gave a small nod. Tracey on the other hand gave a wave to Neville, who mistook it as aimed for Harry.

"I got to hand it to you Harry. Of all the Slytherin girls to get to like you and put themselves in potential harm, she's the one." Neville again congratulated.

"What do you mean potential harm?" Harry asked suddenly concerned.

"She's taking a huge risk in forging a friendship with you." Hermione said simply. "Do you think any of the Slytherins will let her be when it comes out she's friendly with you? Do you think Draco will let her be?"

"Her family is considered to be dark, Harry." Neville added. "Yet I think they're far more neutral than people believe. During the last war, they were able to pretty much stay out of it all. Though I've heard stories that say one of her uncles openly opposed You-Know-Who. They say they never found all the body."

"Oh that's real appetizing conversation." Hermione chastised. Neville looked abashed.

"Where's the proof?" Ron said suddenly. "Who's to say they're not good at hiding their true natures. She's probably just as dark as Malfoy. For all you know she might have been ordered to lull you into her web and deliver you to You-Know-Who. They're all dark, Harry. Why can't you see it?"

Harry shook his head. "It doesn't feel like it. I trust my gut on this one, Ron. And I just don't think she's like you think."

"What happens when you're wrong?" Ron asked, a little fear in his voice.

"Hopefully by that time I'll be far more prepared. Speaking of which, here comes McGonagall with our schedules."

They all peered down the table as the Transfiguration teacher approached handing them their schedules. They all began looking them over.

"Terrible way to star off the week. Double Potions with the Syltherins." Ron grimaced, but Harry seem to brighten. He looked across the hall and saw that Daphne was also smiling slightly. Mondays were going to be good he grinned to himself.

"Double Herbology in he afternoon." Neville smiled brightly. Harry smiled at his friend. It was well known the Neville was the best at Herbology, even more than Hermione. It was interesting the way Mondays would balance themselves. If Hermione could help Neville with potions, than Neville could help Hermione in Herbology. Harry wondered why neither of them had thought of it.

"Guess we should get going." Ron said gruffly. "Better to not give Snape more reasons to dock us." they four of them got up and began making their way to the dungeons.

______________________________________________________________________

"Get a move on Daphne!" Tracey shouted into the bathroom, where her best friend was fixing her hair. "He's not going to care if your hair is up or down, so long as you're where he can see you."

"Keep it up Davis, And you're going to find right nasty boils all over." Daphne snapped. Tracey had been taking the mickey out of her since they left the Great Hall the previous night. The two of them had hidden in their dorm talking about their potential Gryffindor men until their dorm mates entered. Daphne had slept fitfully for the first time in a very long time, and all night she kept seeing those emerald eyes.

"Maybe you should just sit next to him at breakfast. You know, really take a stand." Tracey grinned.

"Sure, Right after you snog Longbottom in front of the entire school." Daphne countered.

"Hmm….not a bad idea. Maybe a broom closet to start. You know, get some good practice in."

"Oh my god. You're disgusting." Daphne feigned horror.

"Oh please, you hypocrite. Like you haven't thought of a certain messy haired lad rubbing against you in…"

"Stop! Just stop it right now. I don't even know where things are going or how I truly feel. Or how he feels for that matter, and my I remind you, we've never actually spoken to one another in person?"

"Ok. But just admit one thing." Tracey's eyes grew wide and she leaned close to her friend. "Tell me you didn't get tingles when you touched his hand, giving him the letter."

Daphne's stupid grin was all the answer Tracey needed. She grabbed her best friend and began dragging her to breakfast.

"Best get your Ice Queen mask in place." Tracey grinned as they left the dorm.

The two girls met Blaise, who was coming from the boys dorm with a disgusted look on his face.

"Rough night with the boys?" Daphne asked.

"I get so sick of listening to Malfoy going on and on about how things are run and his miserable father and pretending he's Merlin's gift to wizarding kind. I hope someone really gets him. Do you know he was going off about your new boy, Greengrass?"

"What'd the amazing bouncing ferret have to say this time?" Daphne looked extremely bored.

"Apparently Potter asked him how Malfoy would have treated him if Potter were in Slytherin house. Malfoy couldn't answer. He swears that Potter used a Confundus on him to mess up his brain and make him look like a fool."

"Potter shut the ferret up with a simple question?" Tracey asked excited. "Way to go Golden Boy!"

"It's a very interesting question. What would be different if any of us were placed in a different house. What would Malfoy be like if he'd been in Gryffindor?" Daphne posed the scenario.

"Potter asked him that as well." Blaise replied.

"Potter just went up another notch in my book." Tracey could not stop grinning as they entered the great hall. Daphne saw Harry look up and give a lopsided grin. She gave the tiniest of nods and a small smile. She was stunned however when Tracey waved to Neville.

"I bet he thought you were waving to Potter." Blaise chuckled. Tracey began pounding his arm maliciously.

"You are a great prat!" Tracey grimaced emphasizing each syllable with a punch.

"Don't worry Tracey. Blaise is only male, and his weakness just sat down." Both Tracey and Blaise looked up as Susan Bones took a seat.

"You know what, I think I'm going to make some heads turn." Blaise said as a wicked grin spread across his face. He walked over to Susan and sat next to her a moment.

"What do you think he's doing?" Tracey asked, reaching for some fruit. Daphne merely shrugged. A few minutes later, a very proud and somewhat smug Blaise rejoined them.

"What did you just do?" Tracey demanded.

"Made a date." Blaise smiled as he filled a bowl with cereal. "After dinner, I'll be escorting Miss Bones on a lovely stroll across the grounds. You know, you two should try it. It's rather liberating."

"You know Malfoy is going to make your life hell over this." Daphne warned.

"Yes. Most likely. However, I can let him know, that unlike him, I'm actually partaking of _female_ company." Both girls chuckled.

Professor Snape came by a moment later with their schedules. The trio began looking them over.

"Oh happy Daphne. Two hours with her favorite Gryffindor, every Monday and Thursday." Blaise commented.

"Ugh, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. Remind me again why we took that?" Tracey groaned.

"Runes tomorrow morning. We'll be able to talk to Granger." Daphne perked up.

"Talk to Granger about what?" Tracey asked incredulously.

"I can think of a couple reasons. She smiled looking to the Gryffindor table where Harry was looking back. She watched him and his friends all stand and begin heading to the dungeons.

"Well," Blaise said rising as well. "Shall we see how Snape planes to humiliate the lions this year?

Both Tracey and Daphne rose and they headed for their first class of the year.

______________________________________________________________________

"As you should all know, this is a very important year, as you will be taking your OWL tests. This will test all of the knowledge and ability that you have learned about the great art of potion brewing. Though I have been burdened by some of the most incompetent students in this class, I expect that each and everyone of you will achieve at least acceptable, or suffer my…displeasure." Snape sneered, looking directly at Neville, who gulped stiffly.

"We shall be learning more complex and often temperamental potions. You had all best read the directions VERY carefully with each new mixture. I do not want you blowing up the castle. We will be starting with a simple potion. The Draught of Peace. Directions are on the board. Begin!"

Harry, still somewhat angered with Ron, had chosen to sit next to Neville. The two boys were watching each other and helping correct as they went along. It seemed to be an unspoken bond that they were both trying not to give Snape any reason to flunk them.

"Harry, Hellebore. Add the Hellebore." Neville whispered. Harry stopped himself from stirring the potion again and added the Hellebore.

"Thanks." He whispered.

"I know she's beautiful, Harry. But you need to focus here." Neville grinned. Snape came to their table at that moment, his trademark sneer faded when he began inspecting Neville and Harry's potions.

"Well, here is a surprise. Both of you have manage to follow instructions. Or is Granger instructing using the _Imperius _on you?" Hermione looked up from her potion looking shocked at the accusation. Snape swept away, and Harry and Neville snickered to each other. Harry took another moment to spy Daphne at her table with Tracey. She really was beautiful. He needed to write her again tonight.

Harry swept the room to check on other's progress, when he noticed Draco sneering at him. Draco then gave a knowing smile and went back to his potion. Harry wondered what Draco could be smiling about, but shrugged it off. Time was nearly up, and he needed to finish his potion.

______________________________________________________________________

Daphne put away her materials and gathered up her book bag, following Tracey out of the dungeon. They were chatting quietly about the ease of the potion and both watching the Gryffindors in front of them.

"Greengrass, A word?" Draco's simpering drawl came from just behind them. Daphne sighed heavily and turned to face Malfoy. Hey eyebrow was arched and her nose slightly crinkled as if she was smelling something foul.

"What do you want Malfoy?" She asked coldly.

"I just noticed something in class that I thought you should be aware of. Potter seems to find you interesting."

"So? Do you think it's new to me? I've seen you staring at me quite a bit before. Why should Potter be any different? He is a boy after all." Daphne huffed.

"You really should be on my arm Greengrass. I think you'd really enjoy what I have to offer you." Draco smiled. His eyes lingered on her chest a moment.

"Malfoy, I would rather be seen snogging Hagrid in a broom closet, than even think of you and I together. I have told you before."

"You'll change your mind." Draco grinned malevolently and walked away. Daphne shivered as is she been doused in stink sap.

"He's disgusting." Daphne gagged.

"What do you think he'll do if you and Harry get together?" Tracey asked worried.

"What can he do? Harry embarrasses him every time they've fought. Dueling, Quidditch, it doesn't matter. Harry has nothing to worry about."

"It's not Harry I'm worried about." Tracey said sadly. Daphne looked at her suddenly, realization hitting her. Neither girl said anymore about it the rest of the day.

______________________________________________________________________

"Rubbish!" Fred said as he sat next to Harry. George mirrored the disgusted expression on his twin's face. They had made through half of the first day, and were enjoying lunch, talking about their Herbology lesson, when the twins joined them.

"We just had Defense with that Umbridge toad. Total rubbish." George grimaced.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Nothing. She made us read that book by Slinkhard. She said we won't be learning any spells." Fred shook his head. "I swear, once we get premises, we're getting out of here."

"You can't do that." Hermione choked on her juice. "you're in you're NEWT year. It's very important.

"Hermione, dear one." George smiled, wrapping an arm around the girl. Harry noticed a glint of anger in Ron's eye. Obviously he still hadn't talked to Hermione.

"We don't care about NEWT's. If it wasn't for mum, we'd have left last year." George smiled brightly.

"You see, We're destined for far greater things, and they don't involve classrooms. Weasley Wizard Wheezes is very close to being real. We've got a mail order service up and running and soon, we'll have our first store."

"Where are you getting the galleons to pay for all this?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Ask us no questions little brother…" Fred grinned

"And we'll tell you no lies." George saluted. They both got up and moved further down table to join Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet.

"I hope they're not doing anything illegal." Ron sighed, watching them carefully.

"It seems funny. Where could they get the money for supplies to make their products. They've told me some of the things they've used and it's all very expensive." Hermione wondered. Harry just concentrated on his sandwich. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell them he'd supplied their start up money, he didn't think it was important when he'd done it, but he didn't want the twins to get into trouble.

The rest of the day's classes were very similar to the morning. Each starting with a long speech about how important the end of year tests were in preparing them for their final two years. Stressing that how well they did this year would help determine their career paths.

After Herbology, Harry and nearly memorized the speech. He would drift in and out as the professors spoke on the OWL's, but would focus hard when the actual lesson began. He was sticking to his self promise and striving to learn as much as he could. The teachers were relentless with their homework. Snape had assigned a three foot essay on Moonstone and it's effects on potions.

When classes ended, and dinner was served, Harry only grabbed a few rolls and he, Hermione and Neville went to the library. Harry was not going to fall behind if he could help it. Ron had called them all barking, saying that there was plenty of time to get to all their assignments.

"So what's going on Harry?" Hermione asked him as they took a table in one of the far corners in the library.

"What do you mean?"

"You've barely spoken to Ron all day. What happened?" She asked. She stared at him until he spoke.

"There was a disagreement last night between me and Seamus. And Ron didn't say anything to defend me. In fact, Neville was the only one to back me up."

Neville gave a small smile and went back to his research. Harry opened another book, looking for anything on Moonstone.

"Is that why you slept on the sofa in the common room?"

"Yes. I didn't want to be anywhere near any of them last night." Harry grimaced.

"What did Seamus say?"

"It's not important. People are going to believe what they want. I'm tired of trying to change opinions. Anything in that one Nev?"

"Yeah." Neville said passing the book over.

"Fantastic." Harry looked it over and began jotting down notes. Hermione seemed on the verge of speaking up, but decided better of it, and began her own essay. They worked quietly for a while until Neville spoke up.

"Harry, what are you going to do about Daphne?

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems to like you. Enough that she wrote you all summer, and she stares at you whenever you're around. Are you going to take her out?"

"I don't know. We have a lot of things to overcome. Most of it having to do with the houses. But on top of it, we haven't even spent any time together. When I think about it, I get kind of nervous. Hermione, what did you talk about on the train?"

"Well, she asked me about you. What I thought would be the best way for her to approach you." Hermione said, not looking up from her book.

"And you said?" Harry was now intent on Hermione's words.

"I told her to go easy." Hermione shut her book and wrote another line on her essay. "There. That wasn't as difficult as I thought."

"Speak for yourself." Neville frowned. Hermione looked over at his Essay and smiled.

"Your on track Neville. Just a few things…" Hermione went over the essays with both boys and soon they were heading back to the Common Room.

"Thanks again, Hermione. I got a real good feeling about this year. It's kind of strange to not feel nervous about classes." Neville chuckled.

"Anytime Neville. It's nice for me that you actually do the work." Both boys knew that she was talking about Ron.

"Hermione," Harry began. "I think Ron fancies you. I shouldn't be saying this, but I just wonder how you feel about him?"

Hermione stopped suddenly, puzzling something in her head. "That explains it. That's why he's been so nice. You know we haven't had any arguments all summer. Any time something starts, he concedes defeat and walks away."

"Do you like him?" Neville asked, now curious. "Like that, I mean?"

Hermione thought about it for a few moments, and then said "I don't know. He's lazy, and stubborn, but he's a very good friend."

"When he isn't jealous of you, or trying to run your life." Harry thought.

"I guess. I don't know." Hermione concluded.

"You two should talk about it." Harry said. "I asked you right before school started to talk to him. I realize we've only been back a day, but think about it and talk to him soon."

"I will." Hermione promised. "What about you and Daphne?"

"I've got to write her when we get back. Maybe I'll see if she'd be up to meeting me somewhere. It'd be nice to actually talk to her and see what's going on with us."

They made it back to the common room, and Harry excused himself to his Dorm. He pulled out some parchment and began to write Daphne. He had a lot to tell her, and more to ask her. He hoped that soon they'd be able to spend some time together. Maybe a nice walk around the lake. He smiled as he finished the letter and thought of walking with Daphne, holding hands and just being normal. What a wonderful way to fall asleep.

______________________________________________________________________

_The Hallway was dark, and seem to go on forever. It felt cool and damp. He was filled with a terrible need. He must get there, open the door. It was just beyond the door. It was so far away, and he wasn't getting any closer, but he kept going. He just had to reach the door. It s just behind the door. If only he could get to the door…_

Harry awoke suddenly, covered in sweat.

"What the hell was that?" He asked no one. He saw that the dorm was dark, and he could hear Ron snoring. Harry peered out from behind his bed curtains and looked at his clock, noting how late it was. He settled back and tried to get some more sleep. He would be facing the new Defense teacher tomorrow. If what Fred and George had said was true, Harry was in for a lot of disappointment.

He looked down and saw that Daphne's letter was in his lap. He'd meant to get it to the owlery, but now it was too late. How was he going to get it to her. He knew he'd never get close enough to slip it into her hand, like she had the night before. But there had to be a way to…

"Dobby!"

There was a little pop, and there stood Dobby the house elf, looking quite comical in mismatched socks and a knitted stocking cap.

"Dobby is so happy to be seeing the great Harry Potter." The little elf squeaked.

"It's good to see you as well Dobby. Can you do me a favor? Can you take this letter and get it to Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin house? Don't wake her up if she's sleeping, but just make sure that she gets it."

"Of course it will be no trouble to take Harry Potter's letter to the Slytherin girl."

"Thank you Dobby. I really do appreciate it."

Dobby disappeared again, and Harry was suddenly filled with anxiety about how Dobby might get the letter to Daphne. Hopefully he wouldn't scared her, but one never knew where Dobby was concerned.

_____________________________________________________________________

Tracey Davis was sound asleep, happily dreaming of riding a broom with Neville Longbottom, as he sang to her under the moon, when she was ripped violently out of her happy little world by a gut wrenching shriek.

Tracey fell out of her bed and along with Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode, raced to her best friends bed, where Daphne was sitting up, clutching her chest with wide eyes. She looked up and waved them off.

"Sorry. Bad dream." She said. The other two girls didn't see it, but Tracey saw that Daphne had in her other hand a letter. Tracey climbed on her friend's bed and closed the curtains.

"Where did it come from?"

"I have no idea. I woke up and it was lying on my forehead." Daphne whispered fiercely. "I don't know how he got it here, but I'm going to kill him for scaring me." Daphne opened the letter and read.

_Dear Daphne,_

_How has your first day back been? Better than mine I hope. I have already been ostracized by most of my dorm mates, and accused of murder by someone I used to have a crush on. Even my so called best mate can't seem to defend me. All in all, I think I've had better starts to my year._

_On the other hand, I have to compliment you on your stealth. The way you passed me your last letter was absolutely brilliant. I was expecting an owl or something, but that was dead clever._

_I've been talking with a few friends, and I have a few questions for you. First off, Would it really be so terrible for you in your house if we were friends? Would Malfoy and the others really make your life so terrible? I'm just asking, because I don't want to make trouble for you. I have enough of my own, and I don't want be a burden._

_Second, Of all the boys in this school, Why me? Don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered, and quite happy, but from what I understand, you are quite desirable. Having your pick of any guy, why me? I don't think I'm that special, and I have a bad habit of finding trouble and getting hurt, and sometimes people around me get hurt. So Why? You don't have a death wish or anything like that do you?_

_Finally, I'd really like to be able to talk to you. I mean in person. Would it be possible to spend some time together? I do enjoy writing to you, but I think I'd like the opportunity to talk to you face to face. _

_Well, it's late and I have to get this to you. I'm looking forward to hearing from you._

_Harry._

"Well, he finally got up the nerve." Tracey smirked.

"Yes. And it would be wrong of me to deny him." Daphne smiled

"And yourself. Besides if Blaise can get his nerve and ask out Susan Bones, Why can't you and Potter spend some time together?" Tracey nudged her friend.

"I wonder how Blaise's date went." Daphne grinned.

"Get up. We can find out over breakfast. What are you going to tell your secret friend?" Tracey pressed.

Twenty minutes later the two girls join a waiting Blaise Zabini who looked very taken with himself.

"Oh Merlin, what have you done?" Daphne asked sullenly. Blaise merely smiled as he stood.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" He almost sang.

"Boy, Start walking. I'm hungry." Tracey ordered. "And start talking, because you are entirely to happy! I just can't stand that."

"Happy? Why? What would I have to be happy about?"

"Oh I don't know." Daphne elbowed him. "How about the fact that you had a lovely walk with a certain redhead Hufflepuff? And that we never saw you come in last night?"

"Oh. Yes. That must be it. Yes. That is most certainly it." He laughed. The girls both stared at one another, both were very curious now. Tracey slapped his arms again.

"Spill it!" She growled.

"Alright! Stop beating me, sit down."

Over the next thirty minutes, Blaise enlightened his friends on the events of the previous evening with Susan Bones. Both girls were stunned at his boldness, and his bravery. He told them about their conversation, how Susan had taken his hand. He told them about how nice it was to be with someone he liked and not caring what his house mates would say. And Blaise told them he had asked her out again.

"I'm telling you both. Get out there and take your life back. Go ask Longbottom and Potter out. Forget the house. Do what you want to do." Blaise urged.

"You know, it's easy for you. You're not head over heels for Gryffindors. Most of the house would forgive you a foray into Hufflepuff. Don't make that face." Tracey scolded. "I've heard boys talk about girls in the school. The only house that they all seem to agree on is Gryffindor is worse than scum. What do you think they would say if we girls dated Gryffindors? We were scarlet women? Bints? Think about it."

Daphne listened intently to her friend's argument, occasionally adding to the conversation, and at the same time constantly watching for her favorite raven haired Gryffindor. Unfortunately, he never came to breakfast. She didn't have time to think on it, because she had to get to Runes, and that thought perked her up. Granger would be there, and she could get a little more information on Harry. Daphne smiled, Runes was going to very enlightening.


	8. Chapter 8

"Granger, sit with us." Daphne whispered sideways to Hermione as they entered the Ancient Runes Class. The three girls, Tracey, Hermione, and Daphne took a bench in the middle of the class, and all got out parchment and quills for notes and waited for class to begin.

They listened to the obligatory start of term speech regarding the upcoming OWL tests, and that this year would be very difficult and arduous with heavy amounts of homework. Once the professor set out their first assignment, the three girls all bent their heads and began working on the translations.

"So Granger, where was Harry? I didn't see him this morning." Daphne whispered, keeping her eyes on her work.

"He's having some difficulties in his dorm with the other boys, but he won't say what it's about. He's been sleeping in the common room and then getting up before everyone. I think' he was in the library this morning, but I'm not sure." Hermione whispered back.

"You think it might be about Chang's letter and all the rubbish the Daily Prophet is writing?" Daphne turned a page in her book, looking up a Rune.

Hermione paused her writing and seemed to wince. "I should have thought of that. I told you Harry's a very private person. Getting him to open up is like training a troll to dance."

Tracey snickered. Daphne continued looking up her rune. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can usually tell how he's feeling by his body language, but if you ask him, he clams up. I think he's afraid he's burdening you with his problems if he tells you what's eating him. A lot of times you really have to drag things out of him."

"He's going to get a complex like that." Tracey piped in. "You need to talk about things once in a while or they eat away at you."

"Tell Harry. Not that he'd listen to you either." Hermione replied.

"What about Longbottom?" Tracey asked. This stopped Hermione cold. She nearly dropped her quill. She recovered quickly, though, and continued with her assignment.

"You like …Neville?" Hermione whispered, obviously surprised.

"I don't think 'like' is a strong enough word." Daphne said, suppressing a giggle. "Completely mental over is more accurate."

"Shut it, Greengrass. Or shall I share how you've been obsessing over Potter?"

"Alright. Truce." Daphne surrendered. Hermione seem to be trying to hold back her own laughter.

"To be quite honest, I don't know much about Neville. He's only really starting hanging out with us this year. He and Harry bonded on the train over something, and Harry keeps asking Neville to join us. I think he's great, but I think Ron is having difficulties sharing his best friend. He's none to happy that you're writing him, Greengrass." Hermione glanced sideways.

"He has seemed a bit put out, hasn't he?" Daphne chided.

"Not to defend Ron, but he does have a lot to overcome. He's still trying to find his place. A way to shine. His brothers all overshadow him, and he feels quite inferior at times. His laziness doesn't help him, either."

"And he likes you." Tracey added. Again Hermione nearly dropped her quill.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked stunned.

Daphne stifled a laugh. "You know for as smart as you are, Granger, you are incredibly clueless. Did you think he's was so upset over you attending the ball with Krum? He wanted to take you. Everyone in the school can see it. When you two aren't arguing, he's like a lost puppy."

Hermione shook her head, turned a page in her book and dipped her quill and began translating again. "I think you're seeing things that aren't there."

"Clueless." Daphne and Tracey hissed at the same time.

"Do you know if Neville fancies anyone?" Tracey asked after a few moments of silence.

Hermione shook her head. "He doesn't talk a lot. He's very shy, and I think he's still trying to figure out his place in our group. He's needs someone who will help bring him out of his shell.

"I think Tracey would be more than happy to bring him out of his shell. And his cloak, and his…" Daphne said, covering her mouth to keep from giggling hysterically.

"Alright, that's quite enough!" Tracey grimaced.

"Who would have thought that we'd see Gryffindors and Slytherins romantically involved?" Hermione chuckled.

"No one is involved yet." Tracey stated. "Though I wouldn't say no to Neville."

"You are aware of how painfully shy the boy is, right?" Hermione asked with genuine concerned. "I'm not exaggerating. You've seen him in class. How he managed the Yule ball with Ginny as his date is extraordinary. But I guess for one night she helped balance him. He deserves so much more than he gets, and just like Harry, he's my friend and I do not want them hurt."

"It's not my intention to hurt him." Tracey smiled. "The trouble is, I don't know what the best way to get his attention is."

"You could start by saying hello to him." Hermione grinned. "Goes for you as well." She looked sideways at Daphne, who was frowning slightly.

"Harry asked to see me. I don't know if it's possible right now. It's going to be considerably difficult, seeing as Draco thinks Harry is stalking me or something, and the ferret thinks he has some claim on me."

"What?"

"It's true, Granger." Tracey added. "Ever since third year. He approaches her, makes her uncomfortable, and than leers at her the rest of the year. If it wasn't for Parkinson throwing herself at him, I think things would be worse."

"That's horrid."

"That's life in Slytherin. At least since Draco's father helped him become the alpha male of the house."

The professor interrupted the conversation by announcing the end of class and giving out the homework assignment. As the girls began packing away their things, Daphne whispered again. "I appreciate your help, Granger. I don't want to see Harry hurt, but I want a chance."

Hermione looked up ay Daphne and smiled. "My friends call me Hermione." With that she hefted her book bag and left.

______________________________________________________________________

"Where were you at breakfast?" Hermione asked Harry as she sat at the lunch table.

Harry looked up from his book, mouth full of roast beef, and held up a finger to allow him to finish.

"Sorry," He said swallowing hard, and taking a few mouthfuls of pumpkin juice to clear his throat. " I went to the library. I wasn't very hungry, and I wanted to find something for my Herbology essay."

"Well, you had a very concerned lady looking for you."

"I'm sorry Hermione, but as I said…"

"Not me., you prat!" She said cutting him off. "Daphne." She whispered.

Harry looked around Hermione to the Slytherin table to see a relieved looking Daphne Greengrass. She gave a small smile and bent her head to her friends.

"She asked about you in Ancient Runes." Hermione informed him.

"And?" Harry asked, a funny smile on his face. Hermione snorted at his anxiousness.

"Settle down. It was private, I can't go betraying confidences can I?" She smiled, enjoying his eagerness.

"Hermione, it was about me. That's not betraying confidences."

"Yes it is. What she asked me, and what I told her are private. It's girl talk. I don't ask what you boys talk about in private. How can you ask me to tell you?"

"You're wicked. That's what you are." Harry glared. Hermione waved him off, chuckling.

"Finish your lunch. We have Defense next. I think it's going to be a very interesting class." Hermione finished her juice and gathered up her book bag and waited as Harry collected his things as well. Just before he exited, Harry glanced one last time at the Slytherin table. She was watching him. He gave a tiny nod and left.

________________________________________________________________________

Tracey and Daphne sat down at the Slytherin table, each taking some sandwiches and pouring juice.

"Very enlightening morning wasn't it?" Tracey asked.

"Indeed. What are you going to do?" Daphne looked at her friend.

"Me? What about you? Are you going to meet with Harry?"

"Of course I am." Daphne said, then after a pause. " I think."

"I know. The trouble is, where can you go with out being seen or interrupted. For as big as this school is, there as surprisingly few private spots."

Daphne saw him across the hall. Hermione was talking to him just then and he peered around her to look right at her. She gave the faintest of smiles, and turned her head to Tracey.

"He said that trouble just finds him, but wouldn't I be making it worse. Basically the entire house would be out to get him. That isn't fair to him."

"What's not fair is you not being allowed to have a real shot at something that could be great because of petty jealousies and stupid rivalries."

"You make it sound like I'm the only one here." Daphne frown at her friend.

Tracey suddenly smiled. She turned to Daphne and took her hands.

"What is it we love to do Saturday mornings, before any one is awake?"

"We walk around the lake. It's how we…" Realization dawned on Daphne. "No one would see, because no one gets up before nine on the weekends. Every one has a lie in."

"So when would be the perfect time for you and the Gryffindor Golden Boy to have a few hours alone?"

"You are a genius. Thank you." Daphne hugged her friend tightly. "I'll write him after dinner tonight."

Daphne and Tracey finished their lunch and met up with Blaise for the afternoon classes.

"Why are you two so chipper this afternoon?" He asked as they floated passed him. They simply smiled at him and beckon for him to follow. Daphne found it hard to concentrate as her mind was already at the lake, staring into the emerald green eyes of the raven haired young man who, though he was unaware of it, was slowly capturing her heart.

________________________________________________________________________

The classroom was very different than the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff fifth years had ever seen it. Gone were the pictures of dark creatures, or the different defense tools. It was bright, and clean and wallpaper with cute magical pictures of kittens. Kittens at play, kittens sleeping, kittens eating, cleaning themselves, doing tricks. Pictures of kittens everywhere.

"Right now, I am more afraid of this class than I have been of anything in my short life." Ron quipped. Harry and Neville snickered, while Hermione pursed her lips.

"Since when are kittens dark?" they heard someone else say. Again the three boys fought down their laughter as Hermione looked for who had spoken.

The students enter cautiously, obviously on edge. They all found seats and waited in silence for the new professor to appear. Harry swore that you could hear a pin drop. Finally the door open and the squat woman entered. She was wearing the awful pink cardigan, and a tiny black bow in her mousy hair. Harry was once again reminded of a toad.

"Good afternoon, class." She said in her sickeningly sweet girly voice. There were a few murmurs in response. Professor Umbridge stopped in the middle of the class, and frowned. She looked at all the students.

"Well that simply will not do at all. I should like it if when I say good afternoon, you all repeat back 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Let's try again shall we? Good afternoon, class."

Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." the students responded mechanically. Professor Umbridge continued to her desk, a large smile on her toad like face. "Very good." When she reached her desk, she picked up a piece of parchment and cleared her throat. "Hem-hem. Now, when I call you name, please answer by speaking clearly, 'present'. Abbott, Hannah?"

"Present." Hannah raised her hand.

"Bones, Susan"

"Present, Ma'am."

"Brown, Lavender?"

"Present."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin?"

"Here ."

"I should like it if you replied with "Present'. Finnigan, Seamus?"

"Present."

"Granger, Hermione?"

"Present, Professor."

"Longbottom, Neville?"

"Er, Um…Present."

"Macmillan, Ernie?"

"Present."

"Patil, Parvati?"

"Present, Ma'am."

"Perks, Sally-Anne?"

"Present."

"Potter, Harry?" Umbridge looked up and scanned her students for the mesy black haired boy. She eyed him scrutinizing until he answered, "Present." She took a moment, watching him carefully, and continued.

"Smith, Zacharias?"

"Present."

"Thomas, Dean?"

"Present."

"Weasley, Ron?"

"Yes. Present."

Professor Umbridge set the roll aside and turned to the class, pulling out her wand. She smiled in what Harry could only describe as hungry. Like she was looking at a sumptuous buffet all for herself.

"Please put you wands away, and get your quills ready."

They all complied, some of them grumbling softly. Never had a class began with the words "Quills out" that any of them had thought interesting. When everyone settled down, Professor Umbridge turned to the large black board and waved her wand at it, where several lines appeared in very curvy, pretty scrawl.

_Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles _

_CLASS AIMS:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic. _

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. _

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. _

"Over the past four years," Umbridge began in her disgustingly sweet girly voice. "Your instruction in this subject has been rather disjointed and wrought with peril. You had criminals, and dangerous creature instructing you, and that just will not do. You are far below the standards, and you have no grasp of the very basics of defense. We at the Ministry take the education of young witches and wizards very seriously, which is why this year, we will be starting from the very beginning and I will be helping you to accomplish our three class aims."

She turned to the black board and pointed her wand to the first aim.

"Understanding the principals underlying defensive magic. How do spells work, and why. We will study hard the theory and purpose of defensive spells so we might better grasp their intent and use."

She pointed to the second aim. "Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used. I want you all to be able to think clearly in any situation, and not let you temper or fear, or even some of your over ambitious natures cause you to hurt someone else. It is these types of situations that can land you in Azkaban, if you are not thinking clearly. Finally," She continued, pointing to the last class aim.

"Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use. By the end of this year, you will be able to discern the proper way of handling any situation. You will understand how the Ministry views your actions in the world, and where the line is between defense and malice. Now, please open you books, Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard to page five and read the first chapter, Basics for Beginners. There will be no talking."

The students all opened their books, again, there were a few murmurs of discontent.

"I believe I was clear that there should be no talking." Umbridge scolded sweetly. She settled herself behind her desk and began observing them eerily.

Harry began reading, a chapter he had read not long after he'd gotten the book. In fact he had read quite a bit of the book, a kind of hopefulness in him. He'd loved learning new defensive magic. He was halfway through the book, however, before he realized it was complete rubbish. There were no spells in it at all. In fact, the whole book seem to discourage the use of defensive spells in favor of negotiation tactics and proper etiquette in surrender. Harry felt his concentration ebbing, but pressed himself., Sirius' words echoing in his mind, "Knowledge is Power."

Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye that gave him pause. Hermione was sitting stone still, her hand raised, her book closed. Harry racked his brain to think of any instance where Hermione was not happy to quietly read any book, even one as tedious as Defensive Magical Theory. He glanced at her, but she gave a slight shake of her head, and Harry returned to his reading.

It didn't last long. Harry kept looking at Hermione who had remained with her hand in the air. Harry wasn't the only one to notice. More and more heads were raised to watch Hermione. Finally, when it seemed every head was up, Umbridge could no longer ignore Hermione.

"Yes, dear? You have a question about the chapter?"

"No ma'am. Not about the chapter. It's about the course aims, actually." Hermione said quite politely.

"Well, we are reading just now, so…"

"Yes, but I did not see anything about actually using defensive spells in the course aims." Hermione cut her off.

"And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, I really can't imagine any situation arising in this class in which one would need to use a defensive spell. You are quite safe here."

"We're not going to use any spells…" Ron blurted out.

"Students," Umbridge said loudly, than lowering her voice said. "Raise their hands in my classroom, Mr. -"

"Weasley. Ron Weasley." He said, and immediately put his hand in the air along with Harry and Hermione. Professor Umbridge seemed to be shivering slightly. Harry wondered if she had gone through this very same scenario in her other classes.

"Miss Granger, You have another question?" Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Isn't the point of Defense Against the Dark Arts to learn how to use defensive magic?"

"Miss Granger, as you are not a Ministry Educational expert, as I am, I do believe that you are not qualified to determine the 'whole point' of any class. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have researched and determined the proper program of study. You will all be learning about defensive magic in a safe, risk free way…"

"What's the point?" Harry blurted. He mentally cringed for not waiting to be called on, but his temper was rising, and he'd already spoken, so he pressed on. "If any one is actually attacked, it won't be risk free, and it most definitely will not be safe."

"Your hand is not up, Mr. Potter." Umbridge smiled and turned away from him, Unfortunately, Dean Thomas has caught her eye, and his hand was up.

"You are?" She smiled.

"Dean Thomas."

"And your question?"

"Well, It's like Harry was saying. If we are going to be attacked, it won't be safe or risk free."

"Mr. Thomas, Do you expect to be attacked in my class."

"I don't expect to be attacked anywhere, but that's the point isn't it? You hardly ever get a warning before being attacked, yeah?"

"I am now beginning to see the damage wrought by my predecessors. You have been frightened into believing that your lives are in constant danger and there are Dark beings lying in wait around every corner. It is even my understanding your last teacher not only taught you unforgivable spells but also performed them on you. I must impress upon you how safe you are. Your ministry has taken great strides to keep you safe."

Umbridge stood and came to the front of her desk in a fashion she must have thought motherly and friendly, but seemed to Harry as predatory.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a strong grasp on the theoretical knowledge of defensive spells will be enough to get you through your examinations. Everything you need is in your book. And you are?"

"Neville Longbottom. Forgive me ma'am, but isn't there a practical part to the exam. Do we not have to show we can perform the spells properly?"

Harry stared at Neville. He was not one to speak up in class unless actually called upon, and even then, reluctantly.

"So long as you apply yourself and study the theory carefully, there is no reason why you should all not perform the spells under carefully controlled examination conditions."

"My apologies, but are you saying that the first time we'll be performing the spells will be during the exams?" Neville asked politely, but there was alarmed amazement in his voice.

Parvati Patil spoke up suddenly, "How will that reflect on you when no one can perform any spells in front of the examiner, as we'd not been shown the proper wand movements or had any practice what so ever?!?"

Umbridge was now quite visibly shaking. "I repeat, So long as you have studied the theory…"

"But what good will theory do us in the real world." Harry growled, his fist in the air.

"Mr. Potter, who do you think is waiting for you out there? Who do you think would possibly want to hurt children?"

"I can think of at least one person." Harry said loudly, his temper boiling over. "Lord Voldemort!"

There was a quick wave of panic. Lavender Brown let out a little gasp. Neville nearly fell out of his chair, and Harry saw Seamus turn to look at him coldly.

Professor Umbridge, however, seemed to be wearing a satisfied smile. "That will be ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Since Mr. Potter has brought it up, allow me to put all of your fears to rest. You have all been lied to. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is once again on the loose. Not only is this false, it is impossible. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is dead. And there is no returning from the dead."

"But he is back!" Harry shouted. "I was there when he rose. I FOUGHT him!"

"Detention!" Umbridge screamed. Harry noticed she was losing her calm. "This evening at five o'clock. Again, these are lies. The Ministry of Magic has guaranteed your safety. If you are still worried, or someone is filling your heads with fibs and falsities about reborn Dark wizards. By all means find me. Tell me. I am here for you. I am your friend, and I will find the culprit and see them punished for their irresponsibility."

Harry could bear it no more. His anger was palpable. He stood and shouted at the squat toad like teacher. "So according to you and the Ministry, Cedric Diggory keel over of his own accord then. Is that right?"

Umbridge turned on him faster than Harry thought her capable of. She titled her head, a sweet, predatory smile splitting her face. She took out a small piece of parchment and began scribbling away as she spoke.

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge pound her desk, nearly knocking over many of the knick knacks. "What happened to Mr. Diggory was a tragic incident, as the result of a very competitive and dangerous competition. Only Mr. Diggory can tell us the true nature of his demise, and the true culprit. But I think most of us can deduce what actually happened that night. Mr. Potter, please take this note and remove yourself from my sight. Go to Professor McGonagall right away." She handed him the note and ushered him out of the classroom.

Harry slung his bag over his shoulder and stomped to Professor McGonagall's class. He thought he may have hurt his hand when he pounded on her office door.

"Mr. Potter, shouldn't you be in class?" The stern teacher stared down at him.

"I was sent to you, Professor. I was told to give you this." Harry said as he handed her the note from Umbridge. Professor McGonagall read the note twice over, shock evident on her face.

"Come in, and sit down Mr. Potter." She said sadly, closing her door. "Have you read this?" She asked indicating the letter. Harry shook his head and sat down. She opened a tin of cookies and offered him one. Harry was too confused to refuse. The transfiguration professor sat behind her desk eyeing Harry for a few moments, thinking of a way to begin.

"Professor Umbridge has given you detention for the next two weeks. You are to report to her every night at five."

Harry choked on his cookie, swallowed and gasped. "What?"

"Did you really shout at her?" McGonagall asked. Her eyes were bright with concern. When Harry nodded, she sighed, putting her hands to her temples. "And you told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Professor, why do you use that ridiculous name. He is Voldemort. Don't give him any more power by cowering at it's mention. And besides, I told the truth."

"Mr. Potter, I urge you to tread very carefully around Professor Umbridge. For heaven's sake, this isn't about truth or lies." She said briskly, changing the subject. "You do know why she is here, and to whom she reports, don't you?"

"Hermione says that the Ministry is trying to spy on Dumbledore."

"It is more than that. You no doubt know by now what has been said about you in the Daily Prophet. You, Mr. Potter, are considered quite dangerous. It is not only Dumbledore Minister Fudge is worried about, it is you as well. You must keep your anger in check, and be wary of what you say. Do you understand why you are being portrayed so poorly in the press?"

Harry shook his head, his anger rising again.

"Do you know what it would mean to admit the You-Know-Who…"

"STOP THAT! Say his damn name!" Harry clutched his head in frustration.

"To admit he's back. You don't know what it was like than, the fear that reigned out lives. Harry imagine coming home and finding the Dark Mark above your house. To find everyone you loved wiped out."

Harry didn't have to imagine it. He'd lost his parents to Voldemort. There wasn't anyone left, save Sirius. But he also had Ron and Hermione now. He thought of how he would feel if either of them had been killed.

"Do you see why the Minister doesn't want to face that? Fudge is ill equipped for a war, nor does he have the fortitude to truly opposed V-V, Oh for the love of Merlin. Voldemort."

Harry gave a satisfied little smile.

"I must impress upon you Mr. Potter, we are playing a very dangerous game. We have enemies all around us. We are building our defense, but we on a very shaky foundation. One wrong move, and we lose. Our entire world loses. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded reluctantly.

"You will serve your detentions…"

"What?!? Professor couldn't you say something…"

"No, I could not. She is a teacher, and has every right to punish you when you act out in class. You will serve your detentions with Umbridge without complaint." McGonagall said sadly. "And I beg you, Harry. Keep your anger in check. I cannot stress this point to you enough. Please."


	9. Chapter 9

"So what happened?" Hermione asked when she saw Harry a few moments later. Ron, Hermione and Neville had all raced to McGonagall's office right after they had been let out to catch up with Harry.

"I have detention for the next two weeks. With Umbridge." He said sadly.

"Couldn't she do something?" Ron asked indicating McGonagall's office door.

"No. She said Umbridge has every right to punish me."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione fretted. Neville and Ron both looked empathetic.

"Come on. I only have a little bit before I need to go. Let's get something to eat."

On the way to the Great Hall, Harry felt someone bump him as they passed. He looked up and saw the retreating back and silky black hair he recognized to be Daphne. He smiled brightly and reached into his pocket, which turned out to be empty. His mood fell even more. He took his customary seat, facing the Slytherin table and watched as Daphne sat with Tracey. She looked up, a smile on her face that fell immediately when she saw his dark countenance. Her eyebrows rose with concern and he shook his head.

He barely ate anything, dreading what was to come. After only a few moments, he stood and bade his friends goodbye. He was leaving the Great Hall, pausing to take another look at Daphne, when he was bumped again.

"Sorry Potter, Wasn't looking." Blaise Zabini smiled genuinely. "I'll say hello to Daphne for you, yeah?" And he was off.

He took a little time going to Umbridge's office. He puzzled over whether or not to be worried about Blaise. He knew they were friendly, he often saw them sitting together, with Tracey, but would he cause problems for her in Slytherin? He shook it off as he approached the new Defense teacher's office. He knocked politely, remembering McGonagall's warnings.

"Come in." Came the syrupy sweet girly voice. "Ah! Right on time. Please come in and sit down." Umbridge said indicating a desk in front of her own. "Tonight you will be writing lines for me. Oh, you won't need your quill. I have a special one for this occasion."

Umbridge opened a small box on her desk and pulled out a bright red feather quill with a sharp metal tip. She handed it to Harry almost reverently, a malicious smile splitting her face.

"You will write, 'I must not tell lies'." She smiled gently.

"But, I've no ink." Harry said. Umbridge shook her head and patted his shoulder. Harry fought the urge to cringe.

"You won't need it."

"How many times?"

"Until the message sinks in I should think." Umbridge sat at her desk and watched him intently, a Cheshire cat like grin on her toad like visage. "Please begin."

Harry took up the quill and scratched out the words on the parchment. The words appear in dark red ink, and as he scribbled he felt an irritating itch on the back of his hand. He looked quickly and saw light red irritations on his hand. He looked up in surprise and stared at Umbridge.

"Is there a problem?" She asked, a bit of vicious humor in her sweet girl like voice.

Harry shook his head and began writing again. With every line, the itching grew more painful, and the skin on the back of his hand began to open. At first they were but tiny scratches, but the more he wrote, the wider and deeper the cuts became. At the end of each line he wrote, the cuts would heal of their own accord.

"So this is how it's going to be?" Harry thought. "Well, I've been tortured by the worst. This is nothing." Harry never grimaced, or showed any signs of pain. He took himself as far away from that office as he could in his mind, and simply focused his attention anywhere but that office, with that woman, watching him, for all illusions, torturing himself. He would not let her win.

_______________________________________________________________________

Daphne watched Harry get up and leave the great hall. She was sure he hadn't eaten anything. His face was fixed and angry. Had he had another fight with his housemates? Even Tracey noticed his abrupt departure, and the way his friends watched him go, full of concern and fear for him.

"What is going on?" Daphne asked softly.

At that moment Blaise sat down next to them. "You have got to hear this." He smiled, looking to make sure they weren't being overheard. Then he shook his head. "Get your things. Let's get out of here."

"But we've barely eaten." Tracey complained.

"Trust me. This is too good. Grab some rolls." Blaise said as he took three rolls. "Come on." He urged.

"Where are we going?" Daphne asked when they were out of the Great Hall. The girls followed Blaise up to the third floor and into an empty classroom. When they were inside, he locked the door, and sat down. The girls waited a moment as Blaise made himself comfortable and began picking at one of his rolls.

"Ok, we followed you, didn't get any supper, and now you're just dragging things out. Blaise, you do remember how strong my stinging hex is, don't you? I will not hesitate to sting your bits." Tracey smiled wickedly. Blaise sat up and waved them to sit.

"I ran into Susan before coming to dinner. She looked upset, so I got her to tell me what was wrong. It took a little bit to get it out, but she was really worried about your Golden Boy, Daphne."

"Harry? Why?"

"Seems he and the new Defense teacher don't see eye to eye on a few things. He had a shouting match with her and she sent him out of class. She kept going on and on about the Ministry keeping us safe and that everything is good and well, and all that claptrap the _Daily Prophet _has been shoving down our throats. Then Harry asked if she thought Cedric Diggory up and died of his own accord. Umbridge all but accused Potter of murder right there."

Daphne put her hand to her mouth, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"How can she say that?" Tracey asked horrified. "She's supposed to be a teacher."

"We all know what she really is." Blaise said warningly. "She's trouble. Susan said we won't even be learning spells or anything except how to be sheep. I'm paraphrasing of course. Susan was actually quite long winded about the topic."

"This is horrible." Daphne shook her head. "And we're unable to help him. Or ourselves."

"Maybe you can comfort him a bit on Saturday." Tracey gave a soft, mischievous smile.

"Oi!" Blaise sat up. "You finally got a date with the Gryffindor Golden Boy?"

"It's not a date, and nothing has been made. Potter asked to meet with her sometime. I suggested that Daphne met him Saturday morning during our weekly walk." Tracey smiled, quite pleased with herself.

"I still don't understand what that ritual is all about. You clear your heads just as well in your warm beds rather than getting up before the chickens to walk around the lake in the freezing cold." Blaise grimaced.

"It's also a good way for us to talk without others listening. Even in the dorm we're never alone. No one wants to get up that early, much less go outside before it's warm." Daphne smiled.

"Ah. Clever. No prying eyes, you get the Golden Boy all to yourself without drawing attention. One might think you've been preparing for this for the last three years." Blaise bowed low. "I am impressed."

"How are things with you and Susan?" Daphne smiled, shifting the attention off of herself.

"We've talked a few times, and we have plans to study together later tonight. I think she's more fascinating that I originally conceived. And now that Daphne is making her move with Potter, well that just leaves you and Longbottom to settle, Davis."

"I'm waiting for my moment." Tracey huffed.

"You shouldn't wait. I overheard some Hufflepuffs who find him rather fetching." Blaise said matter-of-factly.

"Well, these things take time, and you can't rush them. It's like a fine potion…" Tracey stammered.

"You know, for all you're bravado, and gumption, I'm beginning to believe your scared. Afraid Longbottom might turn his nose up at you?" Blaise grinned, but regretted the jab immediately. For the first time since he knew her, there was doubt in Tracey's eyes.

"He is a Gryffindor, and I'm a Slytherin. I don't know if he would be as open to crossing the house line as Potter or Bones. So far, Neville is still a mystery, and Granger was no help." Tracey glared at Daphne who shrugged.

"Maybe Harry would be of more help." Daphne commented.

"Here's a thought." Blaise stood up and took Tracey's shoulders. He began to shake her. "ASK THE BOY YOURSELF!"

Tracey gut checked Blaise and screamed, "If only it were that easy!"

"We'll figure it out, Trace." Daphne leaned on her friend and embraced her comfortingly. After a moment she released her friend. "Now, we have homework, and I have a letter to write. I'd like to get it to the owlery before curfew. Let's get to it, shall we?"

_______________________________________________________________________

"Well, Mr. Potter. Shall we see if the message has sank in?" Professor Umbridge gave a mirthless chuckle as she approached Harry. She took his hand in her stubbly fingers and examined his hand. It was red and raw, the lines of his freshly healed cuts a deep crimson standing out on his skin

"Tut-tut. This will not do. Come back tomorrow. You are dismissed for the evening." She waved to the door. Harry gathered his things and left. As soon as the door was shut, Harry was sprinting to the Gryffindor common room. He ran into Ron who was just coming back from the Quidditch pitch with Ginny, both looked sweaty and tired.

"Thanks for practicing with me, Gin. I think I'm going to make it." Ron was grinning proudly. Ginny simply nodded when she noticed Harry.

"How was you detention?" she asked.

"How do you know about it?" Harry was taken aback.

"The whole school is talking about you yelling at Umbridge." Ginny smiled. "Good job. She's horrid. The way she watches us is really unsettling. Good night." Ginny waved to them both as she entered the portrait hole. She was off to the girl's dorms. The two boys followed her into the common room and Harry found an open spot on the sofa in front of the fire next to Hermione. She and Neville were working on their homework. Hermione looked up first.

"You're back. What'd she make you do?" She asked timidly. Her eyes were searching his for any signs of distress.

"Just wrote lines." Harry said, hiding his hand.

"That's not so bad." Ron said. "I thought it might something horrible. Lines aren't so bad."

"No. It was fine." Harry lied, going into his bag and pulling out his homework, and getting to it. He was proud that he was keeping up. Hermione passed him some of her notes, and he began comparing them to his, and setting about writing his essay when Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Harry, what happened?" She held it closer to her face. Harry pulled it away and rubbed it, wincing.

"It's fine, Hermione. It's nothing."

"Mate, that isn't nothing." Neville looked over at Harry's hand sadly. "Did she do this to you?"

"It's fine. Just leave it alone. Please." Harry pleaded.

"You should really tell someone. McGonagall should know at least. That's all I'm going to say, but think on it. It's not right if she's hurting you." Neville said and bent back to his work. Harry stood up, gathering his things and headed to his dorm.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He went upstairs and climbed into his bed. He continued working on his homework, finding it difficult to concentrate. He kept thinking about his detention and the ones to come. He kept looking at his throbbing hand and wondered if he should tell McGonagall after all.

"No." he thought. "It would be like admitting defeat, and I'm not going to let that woman beat me. If Voldemort hasn't beaten me, there is no way I'm letting that toad do it."

Harry finished his homework and resolved to ask Hermione to look over it with him in the morning. He was exhausted at the moment and wanted nothing more than to sleep for a week when he heard it. His name being called. He peered out of his bed curtains and saw that he was alone. Yet the voice kept calling out his name. It hit him suddenly, and he opened his trunk. There on top of all his things was the two way mirror, with Sirius' face smiling up at him.

"Sirius!" Harry grinned brightly.

"Hello pup. How's it feel to be back?"

Harry's face fell. He climbed back into his bed and closed the curtains. With a few swishes of his wand he had cast a privacy charm. He looked at the mirror and sighed.

"I'd rather be back at your house. Between this new defense teacher, and nearly the entire school thinking I'm a dark murdering monster. I don't know what's happening, and I'm feeling really angry about it all."

"It's to be expected. It's a tough thing when you know you're telling the truth and no one believes you. Hang in there kid, and keep your friends near you."

"I wish it were that simple. Ron and I seem to be growing apart. He keeps going off about how dark Slytherin house is every time Daphne is brought up."

"Daphne?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow and he gave a wolfish smile. "Am I to understand you have discovered the identity of your secret admirer?"

"Please don't give me any grief. I've had a really rough day. Yes. I found out who she was. I don't know what's going on with us, as we haven't talked in person yet. I think she's very pretty, but I hardly know her, mostly things I've heard from other people, but I want to make up my own mind after I have the facts."

"Good on you. Don't let any one influence your decision. If she's a good honest woman, you hold on to her, and treat her right, regardless of her house. The fact that she's a Slytherin could actually benefit you. They are usually very resourceful and intelligent. Cunning and slippery. Those are not necessarily bad traits, Harry. They can be quite helpful."

"I'm keeping an open mind. She has a friend who likes my friend Neville Longbottom. He and I are getting closer, I think. He's a good man. Sometimes he reminds me of Remus, without the furry little problem."

Sirius barked with laughter. He shook his head in amusement. "I'll be sure to tell him. In the meantime, you and Ron will find a middle ground, you always do. Give him time to come around. Maybe after he gets used to the idea and sees this Slytherin girl makes you happy, he'll let it be. Try not to let it drive a wedge between you."

"Have you been able to get out?" Harry asked changing topics.

"Not yet." Sirius said quietly. 'I would feel bad leaving you and going away."

"Sirius, Every summer I'm forced to go back to the Dursleys. I hate it there. I've seen how you are in that house. It's the same. Go. Go anywhere and relax for a bit. We'll all keep you informed about what's happening. Go and get me some presents. Meet some exotic women and relax for awhile. Just be back in time for Christmas." Harry pleaded.

"Alright, alright. I will get out of here. I promise. So much like your father, you are. You keep at your studies, keep your head down, and make some time for this Daphne. We'll talk soon."

"Goodnight, Sirius." Harry took down the privacy charm and replaced the mirror back in his trunk. He gathered everything he'd need for the next day and finally climbed into bed to sleep. His last thoughts before drifting off were of Sirius in his Dog animagus form racing down a bright sandy beach, chasing bikini clad women.

_______________________________________________________________________

_He was staring at the door at the end of the hallway again. It was closer this time, and he kept hearing a voice urging him forward. "You must get inside." it kept saying. He wanted to get inside, wanted to open the door. Wanted what lay behind it. He could see the door getting closer. With every step, the anticipation grew stronger._

_There was nothing but the door, and what lay beyond it. It was his for the taking. The door was closer now. He could see writing on it, though he couldn't make it out. It didn't matter. It was the right door, and his prize was so close now. He reached out his hand, and reached for the doorknob. It was nearly in reach when he heard someone coming. He turned to look back and everything went red, and then black._

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, breathing as if he'd just ran a marathon. His heart was racing a mile a minute and he was gripping his sheets so tight, his knuckles were nearly as white as the fabric. Harry forced himself to calm down, to allow his breathing to settle.

Whatever was going on, he knew he needed to let someone know, but who, he couldn't think. Sirius wouldn't be able to help him figure out what was happening. In fact, every single person he thought of telling would have all said the same thing, "Go to Dumbledore."

Harry sighed and decided he would try to see the headmaster tomorrow if he could. He would be the only one who could help solve this growing mystery.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry staggered down to the common room. He had slept very poorly after his dream. On top of that, Ron had seemed to be going for a new record for loudest snoring. Harry swore he felt the dorm shake a couple of times. He hefted his bag and headed down for breakfast. He had risen before every one else, seeing as he couldn't get back to sleep, and figured he could take the time and go over his homework some more.

He sat heavily at the table and piled on some eggs and bacon and grabbed an orange. He started in, feeling the food energize him somewhat. He smiled despite his awful mood. He lifted his head to stare at the enchanted ceiling, reveling in the bright nearly cloudless day outside. "Good day for a bit of flying." he mused.

A door at the other end of the hall opened, and Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the staff table. Harry quickly got up and went to talk to the aged Headmaster. Dumbledore looked a little nervous when Harry approached him.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to talk to you. I've been having a very weird dream, about a hallway. Last night it ended with me getting hit with a spell. I was hoping you could help me."

There was a moment's quiet in which Harry was sure that Dumbledore was avoiding his eyes. In that same instant, Harry felt a burning anger rising in him that he was sure was directed at the old man, but he couldn't figure out the reason behind it.

"Allow me to think on it. I will contact you so we may discuss it further. In the meantime, it would be best to try and put it out of your head. Now, if you please, I would like to partake of some of this delicious smelling food before I begin my duties, and if I'm not mistaken, it looks as if some of you friends are waiting for you?"

Harry turned and saw Neville, Hermione and Ron looking up at him curiously. Harry turned back and thanked the professor and went back to his own breakfast.

"Why were you talking to Dumbledore?" Ron asked as Harry sat down.

"I needed to ask him about something. It's not important." Harry said. "I didn't ask last night, how was your practice with Ginny?"

"Good. I think I've got a real shot at making the team." Ron grinned.

"Wow, Harry. Is this all your work?" Hermione was going over his homework.

"Yeah. I finished it all last night before I talked to Sirius. I was going to ask you to look it over, but it seems pointless now, seeing as you're already doing it." He laughed.

Neville looked up in surprise. "Sirius Black?"

Harry smiled as he realized Neville didn't know the story. He filled Neville in about Sirius' innocence, his escape from capture, and Hermione and his own involvement in freeing the accused mass murderer.

"So how are you talking to him?" Neville asked amazed by the tale he'd just been told.

"He and my father made these special mirrors when they were here so they could talk to each other when they had separate detentions. He gave me one on my birthday so I could keep in contact with him. It's been real handy." Harry smiled.

The great hall which had been filling up steadily, brought it's attention to the ceiling as the many screeches of owls bringing the daily mail sounded. Harry found himself looking up along with the rest of the student and teachers. He was surprised to see his beautiful snowy owl, Hedwig as she landed gracefully in front of him. Harry hardly ever got mail, so he was confused, but quite happy to see his familiar. He smiled and stroked her feathers, feeding her a bit of bacon.

"It's good to see you, girl." He grinned. Hedwig finished her bacon and held out her leg. Harry removed the letter and Hedwig swept up and out of the Great Hall.

"Another love letter from the snake?" Ron sneered spitefully. "You should tell her to shove off."

"Seriously, Ron. You need to stop being so narrow minded." Hermione scowled. "It's a good way to push people away who you might want to have closer." She gave him a knowing look, that Ron was confused by. He looked at Harry who was focused on his letter and shook his head.

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione as they began debating the pros and cons of associating with other houses. All he wanted was to see what Daphne had written him.

_Dear Harry._

_I'm sorry this took longer to get to you than normal. I just can't let my schoolwork pile up, and I'm now about to get someone to do it for my like some Slytherins who are blond and pompous and vile._

_I want to tell you how sorry I am that your house mates are turning on you. At least your close friends are sticking by you, and that's really all that matters. I believe you as well. Of that have no doubt. I know that he's back, as I've seen the evidence for myself. It's the curse of being from a supposedly Dark family._

_I also want to ask you what you're thinking by provoking that Umbridge woman. I know she's horrible, but you don't need to get caught in her periphery. I'm asking you to stay out of her way. Don't fight her, or she will become increasingly evil. I don't know where this is going, but I know it will not be good for any of us if she is provoked further. Please, for me._

_Now, as far as what other people think of you and I being friendly, I'm working on that. My friend Blaise is showing me that it really doesn't matter what the house thinks, that a true Slytherin is out for themselves, and damn what others think. Would Malfoy make life difficult for me? Yes. Undoubtedly so. But I can take care of myself. I think it's sweet that you're concerned. But you needn't be. I will handle what ever happens in Slytherin. You have enough to worry about in your own house._

_As to why I'm seeking you out, let's just say that sometimes you really have to follow your heart, and just leave it at that. _

_I can't wait for Saturday. Every Saturday, Tracey and I get up at six and take a walk around the lake. It's a great way to clear my head from the week, and no one is ever up that early so I can be alone for a few hours. It's wonderful out there in the crisp morning air, with no one to bother me. Just think on it._

_Write me soon._

_Daphne_

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. He looked to the Slytherin table where Daphne and Tracey were deep in conversation with Blaise. He couldn't stop smiling, excited anticipation building inside of him.

"What is it?" Neville asked. Harry shook his head and put his letter away.

"I'll tell you later. Let's get to class. McGonagall won't hesitate to take away points if we were late." Harry couldn't stop smiling. He threw one last look at the Slytherin table and caught Daphne's eye. She looked down immediately when she saw his smile, her cheeks reddening a bit. Harry followed his friends to class, a slight spring in his step.

_________________________________________________________________

Daphne had been up rather late. She had finished her letter to Harry and rushed to the owlery and got Hedwig to come down. She asked her to wait until morning to deliver the letter to her master. Daphne then raced back to her common room where she and Tracey had stayed up until past midnight finishing homework.

It had been rough for her to get out of bed that morning, but she finally dressed and joined Tracey and Blaise, and the three had gone to breakfast together. As she sat down and began serving herself, she took her customary look for Harry and found him talking with his friends. He looked alright, so she thought that her concerns over his detention with Professor Umbridge may have been unfounded. Still she had a nagging feeling she was right, and that Harry was her number one target.

Blaise began filling them in on the details of his study date with Susan Bones when the owl post arrived. She had received a letter from her mother that she would read later. Her mother always kept her and her sister up on things at home, which was usually trivial. She also saw Hedwig land in front of Harry and she felt herself grow anxious.

She had all but screamed for him to meet her Saturday morning. She hadn't thought much about it, until this moment when she knew he'd be reading her words and putting the clues in place. Daphne knew when she heard his not so subtle exclamation that she now had her first date with Harry Potter in just a few days. Now her nervousness level rose. She now had something to look forward to and dread all at once. She pushed her breakfast aside and clutched her stomach, which suddenly felt queasy.

When Harry and his friends got up to leave, she watched them until Harry glanced over his shoulder to look at her. She felt her cheeks burn and looked away quickly.

"I take it he just got your response." Tracey grinned. She brushed some of her dark blonde hair out of her face and watched Daphne stare at the Great Hall entrance as if Harry would come dancing back in.

"Focus, Greengrass!" Tracey snapped her fingers in front of her friends face. "You now have a date to think about."

"I think she was." Blaise said finishing his toast. "A lovely stroll by the lake, hand in hand, stopping every few minutes to have a nice long…"

"Finish that sentence and you'll never know what it's like to kiss Susan." Daphne threatened menacingly. She was still staring at the Great Hall entrance.

"How do you know I don't know that already?" Blaise looked affronted. Both girls heads turned so fast, Blaise was sure he hears them both crack.

"I'm not saying anymore." Blaise said, rising from his seat and gathering his things.

"You can't leave us in the lurch like that." Tracey whined.

"Yes, I can, because I am a gentleman, and a gentleman never tells."

"At least he never tells his two female friends who have too often threatened his manhood should he share his detailed exploits with other members of their gender" Daphne groaned. "But perhaps this once we'd be willing to give you a pass."

"No. And I think it's rather pathetic that you two are salivating to here the details of my love life rather than getting your own."

"Oh right." Said a sneering drawl. "Yes I think we'd all like to hear how easy that Bones girl is."

"One, Malfoy. If you disrespect Bones in front of me again, there won't be enough of you left to scrape off the walls. And second. I don't think you were included in this conversation."

"Oh but I'm very concerned, Blaise. You are my friend after all, and I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't tell you it would be very wrong for you to continue stringing Bones along. We all know that she's unworthy of your status. I don't know why you have to look further than your own house for suitable companionship. After all, you and Davis hear are nearly inseparable. Why not join myself and Greengrass in Hogsmeade?"

Tracey scoffed. Daphne looked like she would throw up at any moment. But, Blaise merely shook his head. "Malfoy, you have all the subtlety of a troll. If I'm not mistaken, Greengrass has shot you down at least a hundred times. Since you are so interested in station, maybe you should take your own advice and be with some on of your station, perhaps a hag?"

Malfoy seemed to redden with anger. Blaise didn't stop, however. "I'm choosing to go above my station, as you put it, and Susan Bones is quite the lady. Well connected, good family line, and not to mention fiery! Now while you might like snuggling up with someone as repulsive as Parkinson on cold lonely nights when your own immaculately manicured hand just isn't enough. I just find her type masculine for my taste."

"How dare you! Where is your loyalty? When my father hears this, you'll be so sorry you'll…"

"Malfoy, if you tell your father any of this, they'll have to lock him away because he will be unable to stop laughing. Good day." Blaise bowed slightly and left a dangerously angered Draco Malfoy.

"You're going to regret that, Zabini. You're going to regret it soon."

______________________________________________________________________

The week ended as rough as it started. Harry finished his detention Friday evening with Umbridge at eight o'clock when she had examined his freely bleeding hand. She seemed to groan in pleasure when she brought it up to her face. Harry swore she sniffed it as if she were testing the fragrance of a fine wine.

He had been able to keep up on his homework thanks to Neville and Hermione. Ron had even joined them twice to study, though his homework was still piling up, as he would often beg off to practice for the upcoming Quidditch tryouts, Which were being held the next afternoon. Angelina Johnson, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain had approached him on Wednesday afternoon to tell him that she wanted to hold tryouts with the entire team present to see how the new keeper would fit in with the team. She grinned when she said they had at least seven people ready to try out.

If Harry hadn't loved Quidditch and flying so much, he would have given serious thought into resigning. He knew he was going to be stretched thin as the year went on, but his love of the sport and the freedom in soaring on his broom wouldn't let him think on it.

Harry entered the common room and found Hermione and Neville. He brought out his work and his two friend sat with him and helped him along. Harry didn't fail to notice the way both Hermione and Neville stared at his mutilated hand. It only took a short time to finish all his homework, as he had been keeping up pretty well with his work. And soon he was packing away his work and smiling. Hermione suggested that they get a head start on the next week, when both Neville and Harry pointed out that none of them had a clue as to what was coming for the next week. Hermione scowled and said they could all read ahead, and was astonished when both boys told her they had been.

"We've been doing it with you." Neville grinned.

"I thought you were humoring me?" Hermione smiled proudly. She hugged Harry and squeezed Neville's hand. "Well, I guess we can just relax and …what does one do when not studying?"

Both boys began laughing hard.

"So, big day tomorrow?" Ron grinned confidently as he came in from his latest practice with Ginny, who simple waved and made her way to her room. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous, but excited." Harry admitted. It's going to be great, I think.

"Too right it is, But I don't know what you're nervous about, you're already on the team." Ron smirked.

"Oh, yeah tryouts are tomorrow. Sorry Ron, I was thinking of something more important." Harry shrugged.

"More important?" Ron looked aghast. " What could possibly be more important than this?"

"A lovely walk with a fabulous looking Slytherin girl." Neville chuckled. Harry had told them earlier in the week that he had arranged to finally meet with Daphne on Saturday morning.

"You're not really going to meet her, are you?" Ron look affronted. "Harry, she's setting you up."

"How is it you're so sure about this? Do you have a direct line into Slytherin house where you can hear them plotting anytime you want?" Hermione asked getting angry. This had been going on all week. Anytime Daphne and Harry's date was mentioned, Ron would suddenly ignite in anger and dire warnings.

"Why would I need that? You can just see it on their faces. They're all bad. They come from bad stock, and it's all they know."

"Ron, have you ever talked to any Slytherin other than Malfoy?" Hermione asked irritably. "You can't base your opinion on all of them based on that sniveling little ferret."

"What do you know? Have you spent anytime with any of them?" Ron tried to turn the tables on Hermione.

"As a matter of fact, I have had the opportunity to talk with Daphne and Tracey Davis twice this week, and I think they're both quite nice. We could do well having people like that as friends."

"So she's got you fooled as well? Fantastic. Why is it I'm the only one to see the truth. Harry, Do not go see her. I mean it. I won't be there to back you up if something happens, which it will. I don't want to see you hurt and you know they all come from Death Eaters! She could be setting a trap to give to you over to You-Know-Who"

There was a panic in the Common room. Harry looked around, suddenly aware how many people were present. Harry shook his head.

"I'm going to tell all of you this once. His name is Voldemort!" Again there was the collective gasp. "STOP IT! Why do you all give him this power over you. Dumbledore said his greatest weapon is spreading discord and fear. You all give him that power by not saying his damned name. He's not even pure-blood like he claims. He's a half blood, who went to this school. His name Is Voldemort. If you can't say that, than really take the power away from him and call him by his given name, Tom Riddle. If you keep wincing and fainting when you hear is name, you might as well lay down your wand and die."

The common room went silent again and Harry turned back to Ron.

"As for my date tomorrow, I appreciate your concerns, Ron. I really do mate, but I think you're wrong. I know Malfoy is a right bugger, but Daphne's not. I just know it. And I think all this petty house rivalry is stupid. I asked you before if you'd have still been my friend had I been sorted into Slytherin. It's where the Sorting Hat wanted to put me."

"I never knew that Harry." Neville looked up at his friend.

"That's not the point." Ron waved off the question.

"Yes it is." Harry said flatly. "By your own definition, if I had been put in Slytherin, I would have been Dark, and had come from bad stock. I would have been a Death Eater in your eyes."

"You mixing everything up. What does it matter? You're not a death eater or one of those snakes. Why do you need to associate with any of them? There are plenty of pretty girls within Gryffindor."

"Why do I have to stay in Gryffindor? What's so wrong with girls in Hufflepuff?"

"Hannah Abbott is very pretty." Neville agreed.

"Or Ravenclaw?" Harry asked.

"Parvati's sister is there, and she's quite fetching." Dean Thomas spoke up.

"Dean!" Parvati spluttered. "I had no idea. Shall I introduce you two?"

"I wouldn't say no." Dean smirked.

"Would you all stay out of this!" Ron said, quite red in the face. His fists were balled up and he was having a hard time keeping his breathing even.

"Or even Slytherin." Harry continued ignoring all the other opinions. " I'm not saying Parkinson is for me, but the 'snakes' have their fair share of attractive females. But even past that, you could miss out on a great friendship. Didn't you learn anything from Last year? You could have been friends with an international Quidditch star, but you let petty jealousies and narrow mindedness get in you way."

"None of this is relevant to what I'm trying to tell you. You are a target Harry. All the children of Death Eaters are in one house, and it happens to be that same house that you want to be choosing a girlfriend? Why don't you just hand yourself to You-Know-Who? Maybe things would be different if you had been sorted with the snakes, but we'll never know. What we do know is that you're running right into a nest of vipers, and you're blinded by a pretty face."

"I think Harry's smart enough to see what he's getting himself into, Ron." Neville said.

"SHUT UP NEVILLE!" Ron screamed. "Why are you always hanging around anyway?"

"Because I want him around. He's my friend." Harry said coldly standing face to face the irate redhead. "And I'm starting to wonder why you and I are. I'm seeing a pattern of behavior that I don't think I like." Harry shook his head sadly. He looked to Hermione and sighed.

"I know that it's your choice here, Hermione, but I would think about not becoming involved with Ron romantically. I don't think some one so prejudiced and bigoted is worth your time."

Ron looked like he'd been punched in the gut.

"You told her?" he said quietly, his face turned a shade of purple Uncle Vernon would be proud of.

"I was trying to help you. I think I made a mistake." Harry said sadly. Ron pivoted and hit Harry square in the jaw, sending the raven haired youth tumbling backward. Ron ran up to the dorm, and a door slam rang all the way down the stairs. Hermione went around to help Harry up.

"I take it you two hadn't talked yet?" Harry asked slightly chagrined.

"Obvious is it?"

"More so in hindsight." Harry tried to smile, winging at the pain in his jaw.

"That was enlightening." Fred said. Harry was suddenly aware how full the common room was. "Never thought I'd see ickle Ronnie punch out Harry Potter."

"Harry, are you really dating a Slytherin?" Asked Katie Bell.

"Not dating, really. But what does it matter?" Harry asked, rubbing his jaw.

"It doesn't." Katie smiled. "It's just nice that others are taking the sorting hat's song to heart. All the house rivalry isn't good. I just wish everyone was as open to it." She cast a gaze towards the dormitory steps. Almost every other set of eyes followed Katie's.

"So can you tell us which Serpent lady has you in their coils?" George asked playfully.

"So you can make her the prime target for testing one of your new inventions? I think not, and if my two friends know what's good for them, they'll keep the poor girl's anonymity." Harry smirked.

"Harry, Give the lad time. You know how stubborn he is." Fred said softly.

"He does mean well, but he's jealous of not having you to himself, you know?" George added.

"I won't have his negativity around me anymore than I have to. He's got to open his eyes, or he's going to miss so much."

"Since you two are here, I want to ask you to stop getting first year's to try your products." Hermione stood to face the twins. "It's dangerous and I won't stand for it. I'm giving you one warning on this."

"Please, Hermione. Give us a break. We can't just test them on ourselves. We have to see how different people react to them. It's perfectly safe for them. We can't be damaging our potential clientele." Fred grinned.

"It stops now!" Hermione raised her voice. "I can't stop you from trying the silly things, but if you don't stop testing on others I'll.."

"What? Give us detention?" George guffawed.

"Make us write lines?" Fred added coughing through his laughter.

"Write your mother!" Hermione said through clenched teeth. Fred and George straightened up, their laughter dying instantly. Harry had to admit he was impressed. Hermione glared at each of the red headed pranksters in turn as if daring them to test her on this.

It seemed as if an unspoken truce occurred then. The twins sauntered off without another word. Hermione sat heavily on the sofa, and sighed.

"Finally. I really didn't want to do that, but I can't let them potentially hurt one of the first years." Hermione looked at her watched and groaned. "Ron is going to be very unpleasant on rounds tonight. But they need to be done. Good luck tomorrow, Harry." And she was off to get Ron and perform her duties as a prefect.

"Harry?" Dean Thomas called out. "Were you serious about You-Know…V-volde…Tom Riddle? Was he really a student here?"

"Yeah. He's caught an award for special services to the school in the trophy room, but it's worthless. He set up Hagrid. Blamed him for opening the Chamber of Secrets when he was here."

There was a murmur around the common room.

"And you know this for fact?" Seamus asked scowling.

"Yeah, I do. The bastard showed me his memory. If he ever gets back, ask Hagrid himself."

Harry gathered his things up, still seething from his argument with Ron. and headed up to his bed, once Ron and Hermione had left. He put his things away, and was about to close his trunk when he heard Sirius calling him. He grabbed the mirror, jumped onto his bed and cast a privacy charm.

"Hello from Athens!" Sirius smiled.

"You're in Greece? That's brilliant." Harry grinned back.

"I took your advice and went someplace with beautiful, exotic women."

"I don't want the details, I'm just happy to hear you're out of that awful house."

"I just wanted to thank you. I've been trying to get you for a while. I thought I told you to keep this on you."

"I think it might be rather tough to explain to my housemate why a notorious mass murderer is contacting me on a mirror. Sorry, but I just don't want the headache."

"I understand. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for urging me to get out. I'll talk to you soon. Might got to Italy next. You did mention to me it was supposed to be nice."

"Look forward to hearing all about it. Good night, Sirius."

________________________________________________________________________

"You have to come with me!" Daphne demanded. She had been trying to decide what she should wear to look casual, and blasé. She had torn through everything she had, and much of Tracey's stuff too. Tracey hadn't been able to stop laughing at her friend for nearly an hour. Her face was red, and she had tear steaks on her cheeks.

"What do you need me for? To hold your hand? Wouldn't you rather he did that?" Tracey gasped.

"I just need you there until he shows up. I don't want to be walking around like an idiot. What if he doesn't show up? What if he doesn't like being around me in person?" Daphne worried.

Tracey slid off her bed and grabbed a pair of jeans that had been tossed aside earlier and a dark jumper and placed them of Daphne's bed. She waves her wand and everything else soared back into it's proper place.

"Daphne. I will be happy to escort you around the lake. It'd look suspicious if you went without me. But you have nothing to be nervous about. It's all going to work out just as it should. Maybe better" Tracey hugged her friend tightly. "Just be yourself, and leave the Ice Queen here."

Daphne nodded. She had been on the verge of nervous collapse for most of the week now. Now she was just a few hours from getting to be alone with Harry. No letters, just the two of them together. Her mind had played out a million scenarios with a wide ranging array of results from them running away together, to hexing each other into oblivion.

"Now, you'll be fine in this." Tracey waved to the jeans and jumper on Daphne's bed and then looked to her friend. "Remember this is about the two of you and nothing else in the world matters. It's not marriage or war. It's just a walk around the lake. Go it?"

"Yeah, Alright. I'm just so nervous."

"I know. I would be too, if I were you. But remember two things. Potter's not the rude, Malfoy type. We've seen to much evidence of his nobility over the past four years. And secondly," Tracey shook her friend.

"Get as much information as you can about Longbottom!" The girls shrieked with laughter and hugged tightly.

"Thanks, Tracey."

"Now you really need to get some sleep. What kind of impression would you make if your eyes are all puffy, or you can't keep up a conversation because you're falling asleep."

When Daphne nodded, She climbed into bed, but found sleep an elusive comfort. She could not stop thinking of the way Harry would smile at her across the Great Hall at meals, or the way he would slyly steal glances in Potions. It warmed her inside and in just a few hours she'd be face to face with him. Her sincerest hope was that she wouldn't embarrass herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awoke just before six and raced into the bathroom. He showered and tried desperately to fix his hair, which refused to cooperate as usual. He threw on his nicest jeans, shirt and trainers, and grabbed his cloak. He wasn't sure where Daphne would be so he though he might just find a spot and wait.

He got out in the crisp morning air and headed towards the lake. With every step closer to the lake, Harry felt his pulse racing. He was so nervous and excited all at once. He found a large flat boulder that he could be seen from easily, and clambered up. With nothing to do but wait, he began practicing some of the spells he'd been learning.

Harry flicked his wand out of it's holster, grinning to himself at the swiftness his new holster provided him with. He summon a small pile of stones to himself, and began banishing them across the lake, seeing how many times he could get them to skip on the shimmering surface.

He hadn't waited for very long when he heard two voices coming towards him.

_____________________________________________________________________

Daphne finally fell asleep after a few hours of trying to settle down. She had tossed and turned fitfully for most of the night. She was dreaming contentedly about walking with Harry Potter. He turned to her and smiled, and then said "It's time to get up." Harry sounded exactly like Tracey.

Daphne opened her eyes and saw Tracey grinning at her. She urged her friend out of bed, whispering so as not to disturb their dorm mates, telling Daphne that it was time to meet destiny. Daphne grimaced and got up. The two girls dressed, Daphne taking a bit of extra time to make herself presentable.

The two girls wandered up from the dungeons into the entrance hall, doing up their cloaks to keep out the chill. They headed for their usual path around the lake, all the time Tracey kept up a steady stream of encouragements.

"It's going to be great. A few hours to yourselves with no worries about anything else. You already have a repore' to build on. Just relax and let things happen."

They rounded a bend just a short way along the path and there he was, sitting on top of the large flat boulder, banishing small stones into the lake. He looked up, a small nervous smile on his face.

"Ok, my work is done. Off you go. And you will tell me everything later." Tracey smiled and gave her friend a hug. "And I mean everything. Leave nothing out."

Tracey walked on past Harry, and gave a jaunty hello. Harry greeted Tracey back with a smile and nod, and stepped off the boulder.

He stopped a few paces from Daphne who was fidgeting tensely, and for a few moments they simply stared at each other, neither sure exactly how to start.

It was Harry who finally broke the silence.

"You know in all the times I thought of this, it was never this awkward."

"I once pictured us just staring blankly for hours. So this is a step up actually." Daphne admitted. Harry stepped closer. His head was low as if thinking of something to say. He looked up at her when he stopped, close enough that she could easily reach out and touch his face.

"I thought I had all these witty things to say and you would laugh, and I would be very debonair." He grinned sheepishly.

"Maybe we just put to much pressure on ourselves to make it this big thing." Daphne shrugged.

"So perhaps it would be best just to take it slow and simple." With that he held out his hand. "Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

Daphne smiled genuinely now. "Daphne Greengrass, charmed to make you acquaintance."

"I'm glad we could finally get together. I look forward to your letters, but I think I like this more." Harry smiled. They began walking slowly.

"I believe you owe me a letter. It's been a few days, and I haven't received my latest reply." Daphne playfully scolded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I've been held up by Umbridge, and I'm really trying to take my school work seriously this year. Not that you aren't important…" Harry started backpedaling.

Daphne waved it off. "I understand."

"So you do this every week, then? Come out and just walk aimlessly?"

"It isn't aimless. The goal is to decompress your mind and prepare for the coming week. I find it very relaxing. Most days that is. Today was too filled with anxiety."

"What's to be anxious about? It's not like you were meeting a new friend who's stomach was filled with butterflies at the thought of spending time with you or anything."

"Oh, no. That wasn't it at all." Daphne played along. She was amazed how comfortable she felt at the moment. She was still nervous, but not as bas as she had first been.

"No, it was more, 'God, I hope I don't fall on my face or say or do anything completely mortifying in front of this boy that I've been so taken with.'" Daphne laughed.

"So tell me, Harry." Daphne looked up at him. "Your first impressions so far. And you must be honest." She pointed at him, narrowing her eyes.

"Alright then. I think you are very pretty, but that's a well known fact. You've been able to make me laugh. Sense of humor is very good. I'm actually very comfortable talking with you just now."

"Hmm. Interesting." She nodded.

"What about you? What are your first impressions?"

"You were able to put me at ease quite quickly, though I was terribly nervous. I liked that. You've been polite, and an interesting conversationalist, so far."

Harry smiled, and Daphne felt herself warm a bit. Harry seemed calm, though he freely admitted to being just as nervous as she was. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Daphne found a nice, grassy spot under a large Oak tree. She took his arm and guided him to it, and they sat staring across the lake.

"So Harry. Tell me about yourself. And I don't mean all the rubbish I hear everywhere. I want to hear about the real Harry Potter, if you please."

Harry's expression darkened for a moment, but he recovered quickly, but not quick enough. Daphne suddenly remembered what Hermione Granger had warned her about pushing Harry.

"I'm sorry, that was rather blunt." She said softly.

"No, it's alright. I… I just don't know how to begin. I'm not really happy with a lot of things, and some of it is rather embarrassing. I don't want to be all mysterious, but it's kind of personal and private."

"Well, how about we start small. I know your parents have passed, but do you have any other relatives?"

" I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, but I wouldn't call them family. They hate magic, and they hate me. I have a godfather, who I only found out about a couple of years ago. He's the best. He's on his way to Italy, thanks to you really."

"Me?" Daphne looked astonished.

"Yeah, you. You told me Italy was nice and I sort of encouraged him to go. He was really cooped up, and I could really relate. So I made him promise to get out of that dank, miserable house he was in, and go away for a while. I heard from him last night, he's in Greece"

"Well if he likes it, you can tell him he's welcome." She grinned. Harry chuckled as well. He found her quite sweet. She would talk to him, looking him in the eye, it made it tough to continue talking. Her eyes were deep pools of heavenly brown, and Harry found his concentration wane a few times while looking into them.

"So do you spend much time with your godfather?" Daphne asked.

"Not as much as I'd like. He…I don't know how much I should tell you."

"More secrets?"

"He's kind of wanted by the Ministry. He's innocent, but we can't prove it."

"Secretive, and associating with dangerous men. My goodness, Harry."

"It's not that I'm trying to be difficult." Harry said sadly. "I have to protect him. He's my only real family. I don't want to lose him. He's the closest link to my parents I have."

Daphne reached out and squeezed his hand. Harry looked at her and she smiled.

"I don't mean to pry. I just want to get to know you."

"I know, and I want to get to know you. I'm just…well…I don't know." Harry shrugged.

"I think Hermione was right when she said you've had it rougher than people knew." Daphne shook her head. She realized she hadn't let go of his hand, and felt no urgency to remove it. Her stomach did a few flip flops.

"I won't judge you based on what has happened to you. Just on who you are, you know."

"Maybe after a while." Harry shrugged. "What about you? I've heard all kinds of stories about the dark or neutral or whatever, Greengrass family, but I think it's all rumor and assumptions. Tell me Daphne, What is the truth?"

"Hmm, it's quite easy. The Greengrass family was dark years and years ago, but it seems with each generation, we've become… lighter, I guess would be the word. My parents are set on staying out of any trouble that is coming, and they're doing that by keeping informed. I hear things I'm quite sure I shouldn't, but not enough to get the clear picture on what is really happening. But it's why I believe you, about You-Know-Who."

"Stop." Harry said firmly. "I want you to do something for me, and for yourself, from now on. Get your friends to do it as well if you can. Say his name. Voldemort."

Daphne winced and it was Harry's turn to squeeze her hand supportively.

"Cowering whenever someone says his name just gives him more power. He's a cowardly half-blood wanker. You just help him conquer all of us when you wince at his name. Take the power away from him, Daphne."

Daphne looked at him for a moment, searching his eyes, and finding strength there. She squeezed his hand and tried.

"V-v-vold…" She stuttered.

"Come on. Take away his power." Harry encouraged. He squeezed her hand giving her all the strength and bravery he could manage. She looked at him, her eyes warming his heart. Harry couldn't ever think of a time he'd felt so wonderful. Anxious, scared, and excited and vibrant all at once.

"Voldemort." She whispered. She felt herself fill with warmth as Harry smiled at her.

"You've just taken your first step at winning the war." He grinned.

"How do you do it?" She asked.

"What?"

"How do you sit there and be so defiant and strong. He's so scary, the things he did, and will do again…"

"Daphne," Harry started. "I've come face to face with him four times now. This last time was the very worst." Harry looked out on the lake and took a few calming breaths.

"I had nightmares about it for months. Until I starting getting you letters." Harry looked at her suddenly. "Somehow, I just found the courage to know that I wasn't responsible for the things that happened. Voldemort's strong, but he's not invincible. I guess I just needed to realize what I just told you. I had to take my power back from him. And I'll continue to do so until he's gone for good."

"You're off to a good start. I never imagined I would be able to say V-Voldemort out loud. If you can do this, you can face your other demons as well. I'd help you if you wanted."

"I think I'd like that." Harry smiled.

They continued talking, mostly about nothing. Daphne told him about life in Slytherin, her best friend, her sister, and her parents. Harry explained how'd he'd been introduced to the wizarding world, and his first trip to Diagon Alley. They shared stories from the past few years at Hogwarts, Daphne learning much more about the goings on during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She knew he was intentionally vague on much of his exploits, but she didn't press him. Mostly it was wonderful just to sit and talk of nothing.

Daphne glanced at her watch and grimaced. They been together nearly three hours now, and she was hungry. Her stomach gave a small growl and she felt her face go red.

"It's getting late. I'm usually never gone this long."

Harry seemed to deflate a bit. He wasn't really looking forward to saying goodbye. He was really enjoying being with Daphne. She was sweet and easy to talk to.

"Do you think I could see you again?" he asked tentatively. Daphne looked up quickly and smiled brightly.

"I'd really like that."

Harry stood and helped Daphne to her feet. They began walking back to the castle, still clinging to each other's hand. They walked slowly, trying to prolong their time together, each trying to think of some way they could spend more time together.

"Do you think we might find time tonight to take another walk?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. I have to be at the Gryffindor try-outs today, and then I have detention with Umbridge."

"How is that going? What is she making you do?" Daphne asked Harry's face darkened again, and again he recovered it, but Daphne wasn't fooled.

"Lines." he said simply. Daphne stopped him.

"Harry. Please don't lie to me. I can't take that." Her face was full of concern and Harry found he couldn't brush this off as he had done with his friends. Something in her eyes begged him to be honest, and he found he did not want to deny her.

"It's no big deal, honestly." he tried, but she held fast. She looked deep into his eyes and again asked him. Reluctantly he held up his hand and showed her. There, quite clear on his skin were the slowly healing cuts which read, "I Must Not Tell Lies".

"My goodness." Daphne gasped. "Harry, have you told any of the teachers about this?"

"No." Harry said a little too forcefully. "Look. I can handle this. I swear, it's no big deal."

"Harry, just tell me this. Is she making you use a bright red quill with a metal tip?"

Harry didn't answer. He looked away from her, up to the castle. Daphne hung her head and clutched his hand in hers.

"Harry. What she is doing isn't only cruel, but it's illegal. I won't say anything. I promise you, but I want you to really consider it. Please."

Harry nodded and looked at her for a long moment. He reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He could see real concern on her face, and decided he would think hard about telling someone about Umbridge. He hated to think of the toad winning this silent battle of wits, but one look at Daphne's face told him she was right.

"We should get back." he said softly.

"If I can't see you tonight, maybe we could walk tomorrow and you can tell me how try-outs were."

"That sounds brilliant."

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry entered the Great hall a few minutes after Daphne had. They had split up before they reached the entrance to the castle. Harry allowed her to go first, waiting a few moments before he made his own way inside.

He sat next to Neville who was finishing his breakfast and talking to Hermione who looked quite sour.

"Good morning." Harry smiled as he sat down. Hermione looked over her shoulder and spotted Daphne sitting down as well.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen her smile before." Hermione grinned as she looked back at her friend. "I take it that it went well?"

"It was nice. Not what I expected, but to be honest I'm not sure what I expected." Harry admitted.

"Why is Tracey looking at you?" Neville asked curiously.

"I don't think it's me she's looking at." Harry smirked as he grabbed some toast. Neville stared at Harry for a long moment, then turned back to look at Tracey Davis, who was was talking animatedly with Daphne. He shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

"Are you going to fill us in?" Hermione asked.

"You know, Not this time. I'd like to keep this to myself for a while at least."

"That's sweet, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, you looked a bit put out when I walked in. Something happen?"

"Ron continued his tirade last night, and then we finally talked. He was very upset when I told him I wasn't interested in him that way. He said I was just siding with you and that you were wrong. Then he stormed off. I haven't seen him all morning."

"Ron needs to see that there's a larger world out there." Neville said between bites.

"I don't know where he got it from." Hermione sighed. "His parents are very open minded people. So Slytherin has a history for turning out Dark wizards. They've also produced some very good wizards as well. Maybe it's because the other houses shun Slytherin so much."

"I don't care about what's been done in the past. It doesn't affect us now unless we let it. Learn from the past but don't let it rule your present." Harry shrugged.

"Very well said." Hermione grinned.

At that moment a large brown owl set down in front of Hermione. She pulled out some money and took the paper.

"Why are you reading that rag?" Harry asked.

"It's good to know what's being said, or in this case, unsaid. OH MY!"

Hermione showed the other two the paper.

_TRESPASS AT MINISTRY _

_Sturgis Podmore, 38, of number two, Laburnum Gardens, Clapham, has appeared in front of the Wizengamot charged with trespass and attempted robbery at the Ministry of Magic. Podmore was arrested by Ministry of Magic watchwizard Eric Munch, who found him attempting to force his way through a top-security door at one o_'_clock in the morning. Podmore, who refused to speak in his own defense, was convicted on both charges and sentenced to six months in Azkaban. **_

"Harry, we know Sturgis. He's been to Sirius' house." Hermione pointed out.

"Mad-Eye said something at King's Cross about him. I didn't think it was important at the time. Why would he break into the Department of Mysteries?"

"There's a lot of thing there." Neville commented. "My Uncle Algie is an unspeakable. He never tells me what's down there, but he has said there are some very dangerous and wonderful bits of magic there."

Harry thought about it. Sirius had said that Voldemort was after a prophecy.

"Knowledge is Power" Sirius's words echoed in his brain.

"Neville, do they keep prophecies in the Department of Mysteries?"

"I don't know. Seems logical I suppose, but my uncle would never tell me. Would you to help me in the library? I want to do some research on an extra credit project for Herbology." Neville asked as he was standing up.

"I'd love to help." Hermione smiled. Harry joined them, and together the new trio set off.

______________________________________________________________________

"I have never once seen that smile in all the years I've known you." Tracey watched her friend sit down. She glanced up when Harry Potter entered the Great Hall a moment later.

"Spill it!"

"It was really, really nice." Daphne said dreamily. "We're going to see each other tomorrow morning."

"WOW!" Tracey sat back stunned.

"Yeah." Daphne gave a small nervous laugh.

"Well what happened?"

Daphne began telling her best friend all about walking with Harry and their conversation. How he'd made her feel comfortable almost immediately and how he's gotten her to speak Voldemort's name and told her how Harry had explained the reason they should all say his name.

"Brave one that." Tracey nodded approvingly.

Daphne continued explaining how they had held hands, without realizing they were doing it, and about she had had no inclination to released his hand at any time, though she had butterflies the whole morning. And finally how they had realized how late it was and how her stomach had given her away.

Tracey laughed at her friend's mild embarrassment, but settled back and gave Daphne a knowing look.

"So you made another date for tomorrow? I told you it would be ok."

"I wanted to go tonight, but he has another detention with Umbridge." Daphne scowled and turned to Tracey. "She making him use a blood quill."

"What? That's illegal. She can't do it. Has he told anyone?"

"No. And I promised I wouldn't so you can't either. He thinks it's some kind of battle of wills or something. I made him promise to think about telling, but I'm sure he won't. He's too stubborn to give in to her, and that's how he'll see it, I'm sure of it." Daphne shook her head in frustration.

"You could just keep urging him to tell." Tracey suggested.

"Yeah, and become a nagging bint. No thank you. Harry needs support, not someone to boss him around. He's got Granger for that."

"You'd better watch out for him, then. He's noble and brave, but not too bright if he thinks he can beat that woman."

"I'm going to do my best by him. That's all I can do. It's his war."

"So what did you find out about Longbottom?" Tracey smiled greedily. Daphne suddenly looked very apologetic, and meek. Tracey groaned.

"You didn't ask?" She flung her head down onto the table burying her head with her arms. "I asked you to do one simple thing." She continued moaning.

"I'll ask tomorrow. I promise. First thing out of my mouth will be, 'Harry, tell me everything about Neville Longbottom.' I swear to you!"

Daphne spent nearly the entire rest of the day assuring her friend she would not let her down again. It became rather taxing, especially once Blaise had been informed of Daphne's exploits with Potter. Blaise was quite content with taking the mickey out of Tracey about not taking matters into her own hands and approaching Longbottom herself.

Daphne didn't see Harry at Lunch or dinner that night, but tried not to let it bother her to much. She knew she'd be seeing him in the morning, and had even gone to bed early, claiming exhaustion, which was half true, but also, Malfoy was holding court that evening, spouting off about how awful the Gryffindor Quidditch team promised to be with Ronald Weasley as the new Keeper. He began making up a song to be chanted during all Gryffindor games, which Tracey, Blaise and Daphne had found cruel and quite droll.

As Daphne settled into her bed and closed her eyes, she couldn't help smiling. Today had been one of the greatest days in her life, and things were only getting better.


	12. Chapter 12

September rolled into October with a blinding speed. The weather turned crisper, and the leaves began to change colors from vibrant greens to bright oranges and beautiful golds. Classes fell into steady rhythms, with fifth year students being weighed down with work.

Harry had found it tough, but somewhat rewarding as he'd been able to keep up pretty steadily. With Hermione's help, he had been one of the first students in his classes to grasp new spells and charms. Neville was never far behind them either. Harry had followed the repeated advice from everyone and kept his head low, refusing to speak out in Defense class, even when Professor Umbridge openly baited him. Every time she had tried to entrap him, he would look at the back of his hand where he could easily see his newest scar, which read "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Harry and Ron had come to a shaky truce. They hadn't really spoken at great length, or even spent much time together, but when they did speak, it was polite and friendly, neither bringing up anything out side of Quidditch, or how terrible Umbridge or Snape were.

On the other hand, Harry and Neville seemed to have grown much closer. Neville seemed to also have much more confidence, something Hermione had said he'd always had, he just needed a good friend to help bring it out. Not only was Neville carrying himself around the castle with much more confidence, but his and Harry's marks were showing steady improvement, something Professor McGonagall commented on regularly. Even Snape had trouble finding things to criticize on. Ron, however, seem to picking up all the undesired attentions.

Sirius continued to update Harry on his travels, and what little Order news he had gathered. Sirius was also building a network of what he called shady contacts that were sometimes able to give him information even the Order didn't have. Harry shared his dreams about the Hallway with his godfather, who told him to try and document them.

"Write them down. Every detail you can remember. Harry, these dreams may be important. If they increase in frequency, you must tell me immediately."

Harry had promised, and also filled his godfather in on the happenings at school, especially his lack of instruction in Defense class. Sirius told him he should take matters into his own hands.

"There is an entire library filled with spell books and reference material. I'm sure you and Hermione, Ron, and Neville could put your heads together and be the best come examination time."

And during all this, Harry and Daphne were growing closer. They had gotten together every weekend to walk around the lake, which they hardly ever did, instead, opting to sit under the same large oak and talk. They still exchanged letters regularly, not wanting to lose their initial connection, but cherishing their new connections as well.

Daphne sat in her Ancient Runes class along with Tracey and Hermione. They sat at the same bench every class, and had been able to talk in the sideways whispering they had perfected into an art form.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade with Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. I don't know how comfortable I'd be with all of Slytherin seeing us together."

"It's still very dodgy in the house since Draco sent Blaise to the hospital wing. I still can't believe Snape let that little ferret off with a warning. And then Blaise's wand just happens to get broken." Tracey added.

"So much for the theory that he favors his house. Seems like it's just Malfoy."

"I think it's more fear of Malfoy senior."

"I know it hasn't stopped Blaise and Susan. In fact, it's like Blaise is flaunting the fact he and Susan are together in Malfoy's face." Daphne said grimly.

"But they are cute together." Tracey smiled. "And she's so nice."

"Once she get's comfortable, she's very funny. Knows a lot too." Daphne agreed.

"And when have we known Blaise so happy and comfortable with himself. It's like she's tamed the wild beast, or something." Tracey grinned again.

"How are Ron and Harry getting along? He doesn't speak much about it, and I'm afraid to ask him." Daphne asked.

"They barely speak, but Harry doesn't seem to mind much. I'm sure he misses Ron, but Neville's more than picked up the slack. He's been good for Harry I think. Ron was more than happy to just coast through classes and whatever, but Neville really wants to succeed. He's got Harry helping out with a special project in the green houses. Be a good place to ask Neville out if someone were interested, Tracey." Hermione glanced sideways giving a knowing look. Daphne coughed, hiding her laugh.

"Oi. I will get to it!" Tracey huffed.

"You'd better. I heard Hannah Abbott talking in the library last night. She think's he's turning out to be quite handsome. I think she might ask him to Hogsmeade, if you don't do it first."

"Enough!" Tracey hissed.

"I think Tracey's suffering from a bad case of cold feet. Not that I blame her, with Malfoy running his mouth and all that. But I just wish she'd do something more than talk about Neville. It's getting quite taxing asking Harry about him. Sometimes I worry he might think I like Neville." Daphne giggled.

"Alright, already. I'll talk to him." Tracey groaned.

"When?" Hermione and Daphne asked together.

"Soon, alright? Let me worry about it." Tracey hunched her shoulders. "Soon."

Class was dismissed, and the three girls gathered their things.

"Daphne, I know it's scary, especially with Malfoy lurking around ready to hex you if you violate these stupid house lines, but he's an insecure little ferret, and what you and Harry might have is far bigger than his pettiness. Take a chance." Hermione pleaded with her eyes, then said goodbye and headed for her next class.

Daphne looked at Tracey who merely shrugged, took her friends arm and led her to her next class.

______________________________________________________________________

At dinner that evening, Blaise and Susan sat across from Tracey and Daphne at the Slytherin table. Susan avoided looking anywhere but at the three of them as she was often met by angry stares. The other three ignored the other house mates and focused on their own conversations. Blaise was angry at his house a lot these days. He'd been ridiculed for his association with Susan, but it hadn't bothered him, as his friends supported him, and he'd found other Hufflepuffs accepting and welcoming of him. He joined Susan at her table often for meals, but occasionally they would sit with Tracey and Daphne.

But it had been the cowardly attack by Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle early in the month. He'd come back from the library when Malfoy had cursed him with an unknown spell that broke both his legs. He'd been savagely beaten and dumped far away from the Slytherin common room. He'd been found by Mr. Filch on the seventh floor. When he'd recounted what had happened to him, Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin house, had merely told Malfoy off.

To add insult, Malfoy had apparently broken Blaise's wand. He had told the professor it had been an accident, but told the rest of the house that Blaise didn't deserve the wand. Blaise had to make a special trip to Diagon Alley to get a new one.

Ever since, there had been a lot of tension in the Slytherin House. Daphne and Tracey were unsure where Blaise was sleeping these days, as he hadn't returned to his dorm since he'd returned from the Hospital wing, and he refused to tell them.

Tonight, however, he was in high spirits. He and Susan were together with his best friends and they were talking about the trip to Hogsmeade the next day.

"So should I be expecting to see you ladies on the arms of any special blokes?" he asked. Susan smiled at his bravado, seeing this scenario played out a few times. Susan knew that both Daphne and Tracey had boys they liked, but Blaise was quite careful to keep their identities secret.

"I haven't discussed it with anyone yet." Daphne said, giving a knowing look to Blaise. "And Tracey has yet to even speak to her intended. Though she did get a fair warning this morning that she should not wait. Seems he's moving up on the most desirable list."

"What is wrong with you Davis? Both Daphne and I have stepped up. Why are you cowering like a frightened kneazle? You're going to let him get away? You? Tracey Davis, who has whipped both of us into not letting anyone stand in our way and get what we want?"

Daphne smiled at Tracey's growing anxiety, and added, "You heard what she said, and it looks like the competition is stepping up." She nodded toward the Hufflepuff table. Susan looked to her house table, but was unsure of which boy they were talking about.

"You know, I'd be happy to introduce you to which ever boy you like." Susan tried.

"Wrong house, love." Blaise grinned. "Davis is a little more focused on something a little fiercer in nature. More noble, if you will."

"She said this morning she'd be taking care of it soon." Daphne smiled.

"Soon?" Blaise quirked an eyebrow. "How soon is soon? Tonight? This week? This millennia?"

"She didn't say." Daphne shook her head.

"I can't take this anymore. Fine! You want action? You want results, fine!" Tracey stood up and stomped of out of the Great Hall. Daphne and Blaise stared at each other a moment, astonishment on their faces, while Susan looked quite perplexed.

"Where is she going?"

"Hopefully to met her destiny." Daphne smiled. A moment later, a very angry and confused Tracey came rushing back to the table.

"He turn you down?" Blaise asked, his voice showing genuine concern.

"NO!, I …I.." Tracey stumbled over her words.

"What, sweetie? What happened?" Daphne asked.

"I can't remember where Granger said he would be at." Tracey huffed.

Daphne and Blaise began laughing. Daphne finally gasped out for Tracey to check the greenhouses. Tracey stormed off again, this time with the correct direction. Blaise and Daphne kept laughing, and slapping the table. Susan looked as if she were figuring out a complex spell.

"Granger? Is she going to ask out Harry Potter?" Susan asked softly.

"No, love. But you're in the ballpark." Blaise said, kissing his girlfriend softly. "You think we should go see the show?"

"I don't know if we should, but it would be fun." Daphne said. They looked at each other a moment, than without a word, they stood up hurriedly, and with Susan in tow, followed their friend to watch how the story unfolded.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hand me the fertilizer, would you Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry gave Neville a small bucket of fertilizer and watched his friend work, while testing him on spell definitions. The two boys had been coming to the greenhouses every night for the past two weeks. Neville would work with the plants and he and Harry would quiz each other.

Harry set the book down and sighed. He watched Neville for a few moments before he finally broached the subject that had been on his mind for a few weeks now.

"Neville, are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked. Neville looked up and shrugged.

"I usually do, but I never stay long. Get in, get whatever I need, or want and then get back. I get tired of seeing all the couples. Are you and Daphne going together?"

"I want to, but with all the trouble in her house, I don't want to get her hurt. Malfoy's just rotten enough, he'd have no trouble hexing her just to spite me. Why don't you ask someone to accompany you to Hogsmeade?"

"Like who? No one likes me like that."

"You could ask Ginny. You two looked pretty happy at the Yule ball."

"Ginny's dating Michael Corner from Ravenclaw. Though I don't think it's going well. I heard her talking to Hermione about it. Cho's putting a lot of pressure on him about associating with anyone who's friends with you. She's hell bent on proving you killed Cedric."

"Really. Huh, she's still convinced of that? I bet Umbridge helped that little seedling grow up all big and strong like, too." Harry shook his head trying to get back on topic.

"What about Hermione? You two wouldn't be bad together."

Neville smiled at the thought but shook his head. "Hermione's great, don't get me wrong. I think she deserves something better, though. Besides. I think she's got something for Ron. She never says it, but I think she hopes Ron will come around. She sees more in him than he sees in himself."

"I know. I've seen her watch him. I wonder if it's guilt for turning him down, or if she wants to be with him, but not until he grows up, and she's just waiting for him to do it already."

"I don't know if Ron is the one for her." Neville shook his head laying down the spade he'd been working with. He looked at Harry for a moment.

"I always kind of picture you and her together. That is until Daphne came into the picture. I see how you light up when you get one of her letters, or at breakfast after you've spent the morning with her. Harry, I'm really happy for you mate. Just thought I'd tell you."

Harry smiled and thanked his friend. Harry was more sure now than he'd ever been that Neville deserved a shot at happiness. He'd not wanted to interfere, hoping that things would happen on their own, but something was stalling things. Harry decided he needed to give it a push.

"Do you remember when I told you Daphne had a friend who liked you?" Harry said softly.

"I think so. On the train right? You hadn't mentioned it for a while, and I thought you were having me on." Neville shrugged.

"Yeah well, the thing is, she's been asking Daphne to ask me about you. At the time you and I weren't all that close, so I didn't know you that well, so I didn't have much to offer. Lately, Daphne's friend has been asking more. And not just me. Hermione's been hounded a bit as well, but.."

Harry was cut off when the door to the greenhouse was opened violently. Harry had his wand in his hand in a flash, but quickly stowed it back in his holster when he saw the dark blonde Slytherin framed in the door. She looked angry and apprehensive at the same time. She spotted Neville, whose face was a mask of utter shock. Tracey Davis marched determinedly to Neville who backed away until he was pressed against the wall of the greenhouse. Tracey grabbed hold of Neville's face and kissed him soundly for several minutes. Neville's hands were spread wide away from the lithe girl who had him pressed against the wall. His eyes were wide with utter shock and embarrassment.

Tracey released Neville finally and looked him square in the eye and spoke in a low, sultry voice.

"You are taking me to Hogsmeade tomorrow, Neville Longbottom. Meet me in the entrance hall at ten. Do not be late." She kissed him once more and stormed out of the greenhouse, leaving two very stunned Gryffindors in her wake.

Neville cleared his throat, and without looking away from the door, asked of Harry. "Daphne's friend?"

"Yeah." Harry responded just as stunned.

"She wants me to take her to Hogsmeade?" Neville said pointing weakly at the door.

"Seems so."

Neville took a long breath and held it for a moment, he let it out in a long slow whoosh.

"Alright then."

__________________________________________________________________

"What the hell am I going to do?" Neville was pacing back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. Harry had brought him up a few moments after Tracey had left them. He'd been a nervous wreck ever since.

"I don't know the first thing about girls." Neville ran his hands through his hair.

"So, Tracey just kissed him?" Hermione asked Harry, who had the biggest grin on his face. He hadn't been able to get rid of it. He had filled Hermione and Ron in on what had happened down in the greenhouses. And now they were watching Neville fall apart.

"Guys!" Neville cried out. "Help me! What am I going to do?"

"Go to Hogsmeade with Tracey?" Harry asked playfully.

"How? How am I supposed to do that? What do we talk about? I'm just going to embarrass myself." Neville sank onto the sofa, head in his hands.

"Of course you're going to embarrass yourself." Hermione looked at him as if he were two years old. "You're a boy, and that's what boys do." She was now looking at Harry and Ron as well as Neville. She stood up and began pacing as if she were teaching class.

"Look at what you do to get our attention. Harry, you do death defying dives, and pull of incredible wins at Quidditch. Dean."

Dean Thomas looked up attentively.

"Dean draws fantastic portraits. Seamus!" Hermione pointed to the roguish Irishman.

"Seamus uses that suave accent of his. Fred and George tell really bad jokes!"

"Hey!" Bellowed Fred.

"They are not bad!" George added.

"But you're all embarrassing yourselves. You go out of your way sometimes to embarrass yourselves. All you have to do is be yourselves. We girls just want you to relax, and treat us politely and with respect. We're just as nervous as you are."

"Amen, Sister!" Lavender called out. Many other Gryffindors laughed.

"Preach Sister!" Parvati called out. Several other girls laughed hysterically.

"Hey now!" Seamus Finnegan leapt up. 'What about all the mad things girls do? All the giggling and batting eyelashes and stuff."

"Oh, you men." Katie Bell smiled sadly at Seamus.

"It's the only way we can get your attentions." Alicia Spinnet patted George's arm.

"You're all so confused by us, that we have to resort to silliness to show our interests. Anything more just confuses your tiny brains." Parvati grinned.

"But you guys get embarrassed just as much as us blokes." Dean called out indignantly.

"It's because you embarrass us." Hermione looked apologetically. "Trying to impress us, you often go out of your way to do something grandiose, and end up embarrassing yourself, and us with you."

Hermione sat next to Neville and smiled reassuringly.

"The point is, Neville. She already likes you. I think that's obvious. So just go have fun. Let her decide where things are going to go, and just listen when she talks. Above all, believe in yourself, and everything will be fine." Hermione finished. Several people applauded, including Harry. Ron merely shook his head, scowling.

"I can do this." Neville said softly.

"Of course you can, mate. The hard part is over." Harry smiled. "She's already kissed you."

"He's right." Fred grinned.

"That's usually the hardest part of any date." George confirmed.

"Wouldn't be if you stopped embarrassing the girl." Alicia grinned and kissed George on the cheek.

Neville smiled boldly as he stood up. "Excuse me. I have a date to prepare for." The entire common room burst with applause as he went upstairs to his dorm.

"Will the world ever stop surprising us?" George asked his twin, staring at Alicia who had returned to her studies.

"Never!" Fred grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

"And she just kissed him." Harry was laughing as he recounted the tale to Daphne. They had met up in the Entrance hall to, which had become their custom every Saturday and Sunday. "He was so stunned it took him a little while to get his brain working again. Then he goes, 'Daphne's friend?'".

"That's more than I thought she would do." Daphne was gasping for breath, laughing hard at Harry's impression of a flabbergasted Neville. "We've been goading her pretty hard for a month, but I didn't think it would come to this."

"I wish we could watch them while in Hogsmeade." Harry tipped his head back against the tree.

Daphne was quiet for a few moments. She looked at Harry and smiled sweetly. She was on the verge of something potentially wonderful with this boy. During the past month, they had really gotten to know each other. She'd been able to get enough information out of Harry to piece a fuzzy picture of his childhood together. She knew he'd been miserable at his relatives and that they hated him. She also knew he'd suffered at their hands, but not the extent. Every week she was able to extract just a bit more before his face darkened and he would change the subject. It was the longest, most intriguing game of chess she'd ever played.

And during all this time, she had watched Blaise and Susan taking chances, and how happy they were with each other. Of course Blaise had been all but banished from Slytherin, but he didn't seem to care. He was happy. Truly happy for the first time in the years she'd known him. But Daphne's "betrayal" would be worse in the eyes of her house. Being with the Gryffindor Golden Boy would be seen as the deepest cut she could make on her house. The other side of it was that she didn't really care for any of them, save Blaise and Tracey, and they had both encouraged her growing relationship with Harry. Wasn't it her happiness that mattered most?

It was the toughest and easiest decision she ever had to make. She knew what the consequences would be. But when she looked into his eyes, she knew that she'd face them happily. Harry was worth it.

"Why don't we?" She asked quietly.

"Really? Do you want to?" Harry asked surprised.

"I'm tired of sneaking around. If other Slytherins can't handle you and I together, it's there problem. I want to spend a day in Hogsmeade with my boyfriend." Daphne said forcefully.

"I'm your boyfriend now?" Harry sat back trying to look at her a little better.

"Yeah! Well if you want to be. I guess we've never discussed it have we?" Daphne looked away shyly. "I suppose I should have brought it up sooner."

"I think I'd like that. To spend a day in Hogsmeade with my girlfriend." Harry smiled down at Daphne who lit up at his words. She hugged him tightly and giggled happily.

"I guess we should get back before we miss breakfast." Harry said standing up. He reached out his hand to help her up. When she was on her feet, she looked him in his bright green eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Harry bent his head and touched her lips with his.

Harry had heard the expression about fireworks going off, or "like being struck by lightning" or any number of really dumb expressions describing what it was like to kiss someone. Until now he thought they were all a load of rubbish. The look in her eyes just before they kissed, and the stirring warmth the spread from the center of his chest down to the tips of his toes was unlike any spell, or potion, or anything Harry could think of. It was better than soaring hundreds of miles in the air as fast as he could go. It was bliss, Harry knew he never wanted anything else. Just Daphne, in his arms, forever.

Harry pulled Daphne closer to himself, deepening the kiss. Daphne couldn't stop thinking how wonderful Harry felt against her, his lips pressing against hers. Every doubt she'd had was gone in an instant. She would keep him, fight for him, honor him, never would she leave his side. Daphne Greengrass knew in that very instant what her mother had once told her about love.

"Daphne, the moment you know you've found love, all your fears, doubts and concerns will fall away. You'll know that it's right and that no matter what the world holds, nothing will matter so long as your chosen one is by you side."

Daphne never wanted this moment to end, but the need for fresh oxygen became very urgent.

They broke the kiss and just stared at each other, both grinning madly. Harry took Daphne's hand and began leading her back toward the castle.

"It's nice to see more of the houses mingling." Daphne smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Malfoy's in a right snit over it. Adrian Pucey tried asking out some sixth year from Ravenclaw. Malfoy was screaming his head off about it."

"What does he think he'll gain by keeping all of you within your own house?"

"Who cares. A true Slytherin looks out for herself. I'm following the creed. I want to be happy and you make me happy." Daphne smiled pleasantly.

They entered the Entrance Hall, and Harry started to let go of Daphne, but she held fast. She led him into the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor table. Ron, Hermione, and Neville looked up as Daphne sat down. She looked up at Harry, and grinned.

"We don't have much time. Are you going to eat before we go?"

Harry sat down, and the Great Hall erupted in frantic whispers. Harry glanced over to the Slytherin table, and watched a very red-faced, enraged Malfoy stand up and stomp out of the Great Hall. Harry watched Daphne talking with Hermione and Neville. Ron was obviously irritated, but he thankfully said nothing. Harry then looked up at the Staff table where nearly all the Professors were watching with rapt attention. McGonagall seemed to be trying to conceal a smile. Professors Flitwick and Sprout were staring with mouths agape, and even Professor Snape looked less surly than usual. His trademark sneer had been replaced with a look of mild concern and even…amusement.

But it was Professor Dumbledore's expression that made Harry grin. The aged professor was watching intently with a brilliant twinkle in his bright blue eyes. Dumbledore, who had his goblet halfway to his mouth when Harry and Daphne entered the Great Hall gave the smallest of salutes.

"I think we just shook up the Hogwarts status quo." Harry smiled to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

_MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM DOLORES UMBRIDGE APPOINTED FIRST EVER HIGH INQUISITOR _

"_In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"'_The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said junior Assistant to the Minister, Percy Weasley. _'_He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.' _

"_This is not the first time in recent weeks that the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, has used new laws to effect improvements at the wizarding school. As recently as August 30th, Educational Decree Number Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current Headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person. _'_That_'_s how Dolores Umbridge came to be appointed to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,_' _said Weasley last night. _'_Dumboldore couldn_'_t find anyone so the Minister put in Umbridge, and of course, she_'_s been an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts _

_and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what_'_s really happening at Hogwarts._'

"_It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three, which creates the new position of Hogwarts High Inquisitor._

"'_This is an exciting new phase in the Minister_'_s plan to get to grips with what some are calling the falling standards at Hogwarts,_' _said Weasley. _'_The Inquisitor will have powers to inspect her fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. Professor Umbridge has been offered this position in addition to her own teaching post and we are delighted to say that she has accepted._'

"_The Ministry_'_s new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at _

_Hogwarts. _

'_I feel much easier in my mind now that I know Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and _

_objective evaluation,_' _said Mr. Lucius Malfoy, 41, speaking from his Wiltshire mansion last night. _'_Many of us with our children_'_s best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore_'_s eccentric decisions in the last few years and are glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation._'

"_Among those eccentric decisions are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the employment of werewolf Remus Lupin, half-giant Rubeus Hagrid and delusional ex-Auror, _'_Mad - Eye_' _Moody. _

"_Rumors abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, once Supreme Mugwump of the _

_International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up _

_to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts _

"'_I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step towards ensuring that Hogwarts has a headmaster in whom we can all repose our confidence,_' _said a Ministry insider last night. _

"_Wizengamot elders Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts. _

"'_Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge_'_s office,_' _said Madam Marchbanks. _'_This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore._'

"_(For a full account of Madam Marchbanks_'_s alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page seventeen.)" **_

"So that's how Fudge was able to get Umbridge in. He passed a law." Harry shook his head. He pushed away his breakfast, suddenly losing his appetite. "Instead of facing the truth and trying to protect us all, possibly becoming the greatest Minister of Magic ever, he's turned into a paranoid near dictator."

"I can't wait to see Snape inspected." Ron said, a wistful gleam in his eye.

"What about McGonagall." Neville smiled. "Umbridge is likely to walk out of there completely confounded."

"Will you two stop." Harry groaned. "She's basically been given power to change any rule she wants to. going to make life very difficult for everyone. And what's worse, I think she likes to cause misery."

"Harry," Hermione looked at him, eyes full of apprehension. "She could expel any student, no matter how trivial the offense. She could expel you."

All four of them sat in contemplative silence. Neville spoke first.

"I don't know that Dumbledore would allow that. Besides, I think the ministry would rather have Harry here. Keep your enemies close and all that…"

This seem to settle everyone. Harry gave a weak smile. He appreciated Neville's outlook, but somehow felt Hermione might be right. Umbridge was definitely looking to silence Harry and Dumbledore. What better way than to expel him.

"Well, come on." Hermione said sadly. "Maybe we'll be lucky and she'll be inspecting Snape this morning."

____________________________________________________________________

"Astoria!" Daphne called to her younger sister. Daphne caught up with the smaller version of her self and dragged her into a side passage.

"Why did you do this? Why did you write mum and dad about Harry and I?"

"What do you mean?" Astoria actually looked puzzled. "I didn't write mum and dad about your love life. But I am impressed. He's very attractive."

"First, you're too young to think like that."

"I'm thirteen, thank you!" Astoria was annoyed. "I'm allowed to admire a good looking bloke. What's this all about anyway. What did they write in the letter?"

"If you didn't write mum and dad, who did?" Daphne wondered aloud.

"I don't know. But, please be careful, Daph. I don't want you to end up in the hospital wing like Blaise did."

"You be careful, too." Daphne said sternly. "Stay out of this as much as possible. This is my battle, and you don't need to be part of it. Don't take a side."

"Daphne, you're over bearing, bossy, and nagging, but you're my sister, and I'm behind you, no matter what. Family comes first, above all else. I've got to get to class." Then she was off, leaving Daphne with the warning letter from her mother.

_Daphne,_

_I've been informed that you have been seen with Harry Potter. While I would never presume to tell you who to date, I must warn against this pairing. His history suggests a penchant for trouble, not to mention he has been marked. I must impress upon you it is neither safe or wise to choose this boy as a romantic companion. It is too dangerous, and my heart couldn't bear you getting hurt in any capacity. Please end this before it is too late._

_All my love,_

_Mother_

"Who wrote you, Mum?" Daphne mused. It had only been a few days since she and Harry had announced to the whole of Hogwarts that they were together. Tracey had followed suit that evening by joining the growing group of friends at the Gryffindor table. Nothing had been said in the Slytherin house yet, but Daphne had sensed an immediate distancing of her and Tracey.

It hadn't bothered either of them, as they were never really involved in the house politics anyway, but it still felt as if there were an invisible axe waiting to fall. And then she had received this dire warning from her mother. Astoria had claimed not to have said anything, but Daphne couldn't think of who it may have been. Who would have the utter gall to inform her parents of her choice in companion?

Daphne couldn't shake the chill crawling up her spine. She knew there would be consequences for her choice, she could only hoped that they wouldn't be too grievous.

_______________________________________________________________________

Harry and the others had been disappointed to not see Umbridge inspect their potions professor, but had been delighted to receive their homework from the previous week back. Neville was quite proud, showing he'd received and E, his highest grade ever in Potions.

They all headed out for Herbology after lunch, and were disappointed to see that Professor Sprout was not being inspected. It wasn't that they wanted to see the plump little witch in trouble, they were merely curious as to what would happen during an inspection, and how Umbridge would behave.

The day passed, and nothing new had happened. During dinner, they were joined by Daphne and Tracey, who seemed in low spirits. Harry took Daphne's hand as she sat and asked what had happened. Daphne tried to shrug it off, but Harry looked her in the eye carefully. Daphne saw what he was trying to say. No lies. No pushing away. We're in this together. Daphne put her head on his shoulder and groaned. She gave him the letter she'd received from her mother.

"Is she serious?" Harry asked quietly.

"Looks that way. I know she is just looking out for me, but I am not walking away from this. I made my choice and I'll face whatever happens." She said defiantly.

"Looks like you mum and I have something in common." Harry smiled encouragingly.

When Daphne looked at him curiously, he smiled, "Neither of us want to see you hurt."

"You're not getting rid of me Potter. Damn your nobility."

"Wasn't trying, Greengrass." Harry said, then kissed her sweetly.

"Oi, we're trying to eat here." Ron complained. Hermione elbowed him hard.

"Are you guys ready for your match against Slytherin?" Tracey asked, changing the subject before Ron could make everyone angry. "It's less than a month away, and to here Malfoy tell it, you're in for quite a match."

"Of course." Harry grinned. "Malfoy's never out flown me, and I'm not about to let him start now."

"That's my seeker." Daphne grinned, running her fingers through his hair.

"Have you had Umbridge inspect a class yet?" Hermione asked.

"We had Charms this afternoon. She just sat in a corner and watched Flitwick." Tracey replied. "I doubt she'd do anything bad to him. He's a really good teacher."

"I couldn't stop the feeling like she was watching me." Daphne said. "Like she was sizing me up, or trying to decide which kind of wine to serve with me. It was rather unsettling." Daphne shivered.

They finished dinner and the six of them headed to the Library where they were joined by Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones. Over the past week, the eight of them and begun studying together. It had been a good experience, Harry had thought. It gave them all a good chance to get to know one another, and it was Harry's sincerest hope that Ron would have his eyes opened and learned to get to know individuals, and not base his opinions on houses. So far though, Ron had stayed quite tight lipped.

Their conversation this evening was centered around Umbridge's teaching and the way the Ministry seemed to be taking control of the school.

"It's so ridiculous." Hermione said "What is the Minister so afraid of?"

"Fudge was constantly asking Dumbledore for help when he took office." Daphne explained. "I remember hearing my father say that Dumbledore should have just accepted the responsibility and be done with it, but my mother said that Dumbledore was very happy being here, and that they should be thankful. Who better to watch the future of the wizarding world, she would say."

"But shouldn't Fudge be working with Dumbledore instead of against him?" Harry asked.

"All who gain power are afraid to lose it." Blaise commented. "Look at Malfoy. He's followed his father's example, and he's gain a moderate amount of power in Slytherin house. With some of us 'abandoning' our house, he's afraid more will follow. Who would he have power over then?"

"But then what is Fudge afraid of? Dumbledore turned down the job. So there's no threat to him except V-Voldemort" Neville asked.

Harry gave Neville an encouraging nod. Neville had been trying hard to follow Harry's example and say the Dark lord's name. Neville had told Harry he had been right about Voldemort's true power being in the fear he spread, and the he, Neville was determined to not be afraid anymore.

"Fudge is afraid Dumbledore is building an army to overthrow him." Came a dream like voice. She came around a shelf of books looking at everyone in turn. She smiled sweetly at Harry, her protuberant eyes alight with glee.

"Hello, Harry Potter." Luna Lovegood smiled serenely. "Greetings to you all."

"Hello, Luna. Would you like to join us?" Harry offered.

"No, thank you. I was just looking for a book on Hinkypunks. I think they're fascinating. I just happened to hear your conversation, and …"

"How do you know Fudge thinks Dumbledore is building an army?" Daphne asked the strange girl.

"Why else would he send a spy into Hogwarts? Fudge is so afraid that Dumbledore may try and overthrow the government, he wanted someone here who could watch Dumbledore's every move. He must believe that Harry is the key. Fudge thinks that you and Dumbledore made up Voldemort's return in order to create panic, then Dumbledore would use his new army to take control of the ministry. Basic tactics really. Voldemort himself uses it."

"You're a genius!" Hermione cried out. "That's why Umbridge isn't teaching us any spells. And as High inquisitor, she can limit what the other professors teach us. What better way to stifle the opposition that to take away…"

"Their power." Harry finished.

"So what do we do?" Neville questioned, but no one said anything. They all seemed lost in their only thoughts. Hermione had an idea. It was only a small idea, one that needed time to grow. She had to look at it from every angle, analyze every possible outcome in order to figure the best course of action. The only things she was absolutely sure of, was that it would need Harry Potter to lead it, and Hermione would need Daphne to help convince Harry of it. Tomorrow during Runes, she would present the idea to Daphne.

________________________________________________________________

"So what you're thinking is forming a sort of club?" Daphne asked, trying to get a clear idea of what Hermione had just suggested.

They had barely begun their newest assignment in Ancient Runes before Hermione had all but vomited out her ideas about how they needed to do something in order to learn what they needed. Both Tracey and Daphne had listened to the surge that had spilled out from Hermione's lips.

"And you want to get Harry to teach us Defensive magic?"

"That's exactly what I want to do. We need a proper teacher who knows what it's like to actually fight. Not a text book, or a phony teacher with a hidden agenda. . We need someone who has been there, and won't fill us with glorified war stories. Harry's done it. Four years in a row, he's had to face thing most wizards three times his age have faced, and survived to tell about it."

"Of course I think it's a good idea to learn all we can, but why do you need me to help?" Daphne pondered.

"I can suggest it to him, even explain all the reasons it's a good idea, but he'll need real convincing. Harry's not stupid. He'll know what's at stake, but he'll be extremely reluctant to lead anyone."

"Sign of a true leader." Tracey commented. "Think of all the fun you could have convincing him."

Daphne grinned in spite of herself and elbowed her best friend.

"We can't let Umbridge and the Ministry lead us all to slaughter. We need to do this ourselves, no one else is going to help us." Hermione said passionately. "I don't want trouble, but if it does find me, I don't want to be unable to protect myself."

"Hermione, you had me convinced a long time ago. Talk to Harry, then I'll handle the rest." Daphne saw the accomplished smile on both friends faces. She had to let out a breath. Never once when she began writing Harry this past summer did she imagine she'd be involved in such a plot. Yet she regretted none of it. If felt good to be taking a stand. She knew here parents would worry even more now than they usually did, but Daphne knew what was right, and she didn't want to stand by and do nothing any longer.

________________________________________________________________________

"You want me to what?" Harry asked incredulously. He and Ron had just returned from Quidditch practice when Hermione and Neville approached Harry about her idea.

"Teach us." Hermione smiled at her friend. She had already talked to Neville and Ron about her idea during different times that day, and now she was explaining to Harry what she had in mind. She wasn't worried. All she had to do was let him know what she had in mind, and Daphne would take care of the rest.

"Harry, she's an awful teacher, and we've learned nothing. What's going to happen come exam time, or worse, when You-Know-Who comes calling?" Ron asked.

"I'm no teacher." Harry shook his head. Then he looked at Ron quickly. "You knew about this?"

"She may have mentioned it to me." Ron looked down at his feet.

"You're right Harry, you're not a teacher." Neville clapped his friend's shoulder. "But like it or not, people look up to you here. Look what you've done for me this year. If we hadn't become friends, I might still be hiding away, getting terrible marks. You helped me find real strength. Pushed me to be better without actually pushing. Even Ron's getting better grades."

It was true. Ron had been trying much harder over the past couple of weeks. His alienation from his friends too much to bear for him. Ron nodded reluctantly at Harry.

"But not only that, Harry. You've fought. You've learned and use spells far above your level and even faced Voldemort." Hermione said proudly.

Harry noticed that Ron for the first time, didn't flinch at the name. It struck Harry as a huge step for his friend, who used to look like he'd been hit with a bludger at the mention of the Darkest wizard ever known.

"You all really want to learn from me?" Harry asked.

All three of them nodded. Harry looked pensive. "I don't know. What could I possibly teach you guys. You all know the same stuff I do."

"None of us can do a Patronus." Ron said non-chalantly.

"I can't disarm anyone." Neville added.

"What about new stuff we can discover together?" Hermione asked. "I would be happy to help plan lessons."

"Alright." Harry said raising his hands. "Let me think about it, Ok?"

His three friends smiled knowingly, and nodded. Harry watched them for a moment, when he saw something on Hermione's face which gave him pause. A sobering thought occurred to him. Hermione had been prepared for this encounter. She never went into anything blind.

"Hermione? Did you tell anyone else about this?" He asked suspiciously. Hermione shrugged non committedly, looking away from him.

"Hermione? Did you talk to Daphne about this?"

"I might have brought it up during Runes this morning. She might have thought it was a good idea. You'd have to ask her." Hermione looked abashed.

"So you got her on your side to help convince me. Why do I even try?" Harry asked himself. "Alright. I suppose I'd better stop trying to avoid the inevitable. What do you want me to do?"

Hermione's smile was glorious. Both Neville and Ron looked excited as well. Harry couldn't help feeling like he'd just given his friends a fighting chance. It made him feel good. He knew that if they trusted him to teach them, he would not let him down.

____________________________________________________________________

"So Hermione convinced you, and she didn't even have to resort to her most powerful weapon. You should have held out." Sirius smiled from the mirror. "Maybe you can act unconvinced and let Daphne try and convince you any way."

Harry felt himself going red.

"I'm not that good and actor, and Daphne would see right through it. Am I doing the right thing here?"

"Harry. The choice is yours. I can't tell you what to do. Do I think it's a good idea? Yes. Your friends trust you, plus you've proven you're worth in their eyes. The things you've done and the trials you've faced have prepared you to help them. I'd be a little worried if you weren't doubting yourself, but you are far more capable than you think. Harry, you're doing things at that school that haven't been done in centuries. Dumbledore told me of the stir you've caused. He's extremely pleased. He's worried about fall out, as there will be, but he is proud of you, as am I. You're changing people's minds about you. Don't be afraid to teach them all you know, and don't be afraid to push yourself.

"Knowledge is Power, pup. Learn all you can and pass it on to anyone who wants to learn from you. This Umbridge woman will do her best to stop you, but you're the son of a Marauder, you'll find a way around her. If I can be of any help, all you have to do is ask."

"I could use some books on defense." Harry said gratefully.

"Done. I'll send word to Remus. I'm proud of you. I know you're parents are as well."

"Thanks, Sirius."

______________________________________________________________________

"You Prat!" Daphne hit Harry's arm as he joined her in the Entrance hall. Hermione and Tracey were there as well. Neville stood next to Tracey, who had her head on his shoulder. Harry couldn't help smile at his new friend's obvious happiness. In the few days since the Hogsmeade trip, Neville and Tracey had actually caused more of a stir then he an Daphne had caused. The biggest debate was whether or not Neville had slipped Tracey a love potion. Harry and his friends of course, knew the truth, but it had provided them all hours of entertainment recounting the latest theories on how the most unlikely two pair got together.

"What did I do?" Harry asked his girlfriend, rubbing his arm as if she'd actually hurt him.

"I had all these great methods of persuasion ready to get you involved in this, and here you go, agreeing to it, before I can have my say in the matter." Daphne looked very upset, But Harry could read her, and knew she was happy he had agreed, if not a little disappointed she hadn't been able to present her arguments for it.

"If it makes you happy, I can let you try to convince me." Harry offered.

"It won't be the same if you're already onboard." Daphne said playfully.

"I could change my mind."

"Stop it. Let's get breakfast." She grinned, kissing him soundly. "Hermione and I are going to put out some feelers and see if anyone else is interested." Daphne said, guiding him along the Gryffindor table. Harry stopped short.

"I thought it was just going to be you guys." Harry asked irked at the presumption he'd teach a lot of people.

"Harry." Daphne said turning around to face him. "This is important. Would you let countless people get hurt when you have the ability and opportunity to give them the tools to survive? To have a fighting chance?"

Harry shook his head. He knew she was right. He knew Hermione was right, and he knew what Sirius would say if he turned people away. He had to do this. He had to teach anyone who wanted to learn. He would not be the cause of a wizard genocide.

"Come on, Professor." Daphne squeezed his hand. "Let's get some breakfast.

___________________________________________________________________

Draco Malfoy watched Greengrass and Potter. He was seething. What was happening was simply unacceptable. He turned to see that bumbling idiot Longbottom with Davis, and along the Hufflepuff table sat Blaise Zabini with that lecherous Susan Bones. He'd also heard Adrian Pucey had tried chatting up some Ravenclaw. On top of all that, many of the first and second years had been seen in the halls with Gryffindor first and second years.

"This has to stop." Draco spoke low. His cohorts, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and her troll of a bodyguard, Milicent Bulstrode looked up at their maestro. "Certain people have forgotten where their loyalties belong. They've lost their way, and it's up to us to help them see the light."

"What can we do?" Goyle asked gruffly. "The message didn't sink in when you tried to make Zabini see what's right."

"Yeah. Even breaking his wand didn't stop him."

"Maybe we need others, outside the house to help bring our lost sheep come home." Draco gave a small nod to the Ravenclaw table where Cho Chang was throwing disgusted looks at Potter. An idea began forming in his head just then. A way to untie his house again, and show the wanderers the error in their ways.

"What's on your mind Draco, my sweet?" Cooed Pansy. She reached under the table and took his cold hand. Draco shook it off and brought his hand to the table. Pansy fought a wave of rejection and listened to Draco's every word.

Malfoy was scanning the staff table looking disgusted with nearly every single professor seated there.

"Professor Snape obviously isn't powerful enough to stop this nonsense, nor does he seemed inclined to want to." Draco spoke softly. His eyes resting on their head of house. "He's weak. Dumbledore is obviously reigned him in, made him a puppet."

"So what do we do?" Pansy asked. She looked at him with unmasked longing. "Who's going to put things back the way they're supposed to be?"

"Maybe we need someone with greater reach. Someone with the same goals as we have. Someone who holds the power to make real changes and make this school right again. Maybe even better. I think it's time we forged a new allegiance with someone who knows what's best for this school." Draco's gaze turned to the squat toad like professor, who was eying Potter and Greengrass with malevolent mirth.

"Maybe the new High Inquisitor needs a hand?" Draco chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

"Chang, A word?" Draco Malfoy motioned to a side passage. The pretty asian Ravenclaw stared at him a long moment, distrust apparent in her stance.

"I swear to you, I just want to talk." Malfoy smiled the kindest smile he could make. Cho looked at him a moment longer before walking into the passage. Once they were sufficiently out of earshot Draco stopped her.

"I need your help." He said simply.

"I'm not tutoring you." Cho snarled.

"Please. Like I need your help with that. I had something bigger in mind."

"Like what?"

"Justice." Draco said mildly.

Cho looked at Draco as if he'd just sprouted a second head. "Justice?"

"Yes. You see, I believe you. I think Potter killed Cedric Diggory, and I think Dumbledore covered it up. I want to see Potter put in Azkaban where he belongs, not walking around all of us. He could snap anytime, then what? Who's next on Potter's hit list?"

Cho looked slightly confused.

"Look. You and I know that Saint Potter killed Diggory. There's no way he could have won that tournament otherwise. They never tested his wand, they just bought his story that the Dark Lord has risen. Do you want to see justice done, or do you want to wait until Potter kills someone else?"

Cho thought for several moments. She had been robbed of something so wonderful by Harry. Cho had en so happy with Cedric last year, but Harry had taken her boyfriend away from her, and no one believed Potter was capable of murder.

Cho's mind had worked out all the facts in her head. Harry had obviously stunned Fleur Delacour from behind. She was the easiest to put out of action. It had been pretty well documented that Harry didn't have the same reaction as other boys when she was around, so she wouldn't have been able to put up much of a real fight for him.

Viktor Krum, for all his fame and success, wasn't to smart. He may have been able to overpower Harry, but they had all learned how to cast a perfect Imperius curse, which in itself was quite illegal. Harry had put Krum under the Imperius and made him give up.

But Cedric was strong, smart and quick. He had obviously been to much for Harry to handle. Harry would've been unable to get Cedric under the Imperious or to make him give up. Cedric was much faster than Harry so Harry could never had stunned him. There was only one option left. The Avada Kedavra. Plus, Harry already had the perfect cover story. The Triwizard cup was a portkey, and the most feared Dark wizard in the history of the magical world had risen from the grave and killed Cedric. And no one would ever question the savior of the wizarding world, because there was no way he would ever make up such rubbish.

Cho knew it was all a lie. No one would convince her otherwise. She wanted Harry Potter to pay for the pain he caused her. For the life he'd taken. She looked at Malfoy.

"I'll help you."

"Good. I'll contact you later. Have a pleasant afternoon." Malfoy bowed and swept away. Cho watched him go before she followed. She was filled with a hope just then. A hope for swift and fair justice for herself, and for her lost lover.

"I'm going to make you pay, Potter." Cho thought to herself, and vengefully smile ruining her pretty face.

______________________________________________________________________

"Please remember to finish your essays before next class." Umbridge called to her students, who were all heading for the door. Only one student remained behind.

"Ah, Mister Malfoy. Can I help you?" Umbridge smiled her wide toadish smile.

"I hope so, Professor. I'm very afraid." Malfoy feigned.

"Oh dear, what is troubling you?"

"It's, well, I'm embarrassed to say this, but you see…I heard someone talking about the return of…" Malfoy looked all over the class, knowing they were alone, but keeping his act as genuine as possible. "You-Know-Who."

Umbridge pursed her lips and stared at the pale blonde teen. "May I ask who was spreading these lies?" She asked, a name already on her lips.

"Harry Potter, ma'am. I heard him and his friends in the library.

Umbridge smiled, reassuringly at Malfoy. "I promise you that Mr. Potter will suffer for frightening you with his lies. You are quite safe here. Thank you Mr. Malfoy, for coming forward. I know it is not easy to tell someone of authority.

"The things he said." Malfoy shivered. "Ma'am, do you think it may be true? What Cho Chang wrote to the _Prophet_ back in June. Is it possible that Potter really killed Diggory and is making all this up to cover himself?"

Umbridge ushered Draco to her office. He followed her without question. Once they were inside, Umbridge shut the door, then made tea for the both of them. Finally when everything had been set out, the squat teacher sat behind her desk. She steepled her stubby little fingers and peered at the young Slytherin boy.

"Mr. Malfoy, as much as I would love to see the culprit responsible for Mr. Diggory's tragic demise caught and put away, the fact is there wasn't enough evidence to point fingers. Not even enough to get Potter questioned under veratiserum. But I believe that he is capable of such violence. Our poor Minister Fudge had a terrible decision to make. Once Dumbledore began spreading Potter's vile lies, things changed. Perhaps we might be able bring justice to Mr. Potter."

Draco smiled inwardly.

"What can be done? I don't like the thought of a murderer wandering around this school." He gave his most frightened face.

"Nor do I. I am taking steps to see that this school becomes a proper institute for learning, and that means weeding out any undesirable influences in your young lives. There should be no reason that students ever be afraid to walk the hall. The ministry wants the very best for you all. And your safety is our number one concern."

"Professor. I'd like to help. I've seen to many instances where rules are bent or broken just to protect certain students. I'm tired of being afraid of getting hexed while I'm going to class. I want to help you if I could." Draco smiled earnestly.

Professor Umbridge considered him for a moment. "You may just the type of student I'm looking for. I've been thinking that the prefect system is quite outdated. I think this school needs responsible, intelligent students with a little more authority. Students who the younger children can really look up to and strive to become."

Draco held his head a little higher. His plan was working better than he had anticipated. He tried not to look to proud.

"Mr. Malfoy. I'd like you to help me in selecting other students for the Inquisitorial squad. A special group of students that will help me in repairing the damage wrought by the headmaster. It will mean much more responsibility, of course, but also a certain amount of privilege. Would you be interested?"

"If it means cleaning up this school for the better, by all means Professor." Draco stood proudly and shook Umbridge's hand. The smile he wore was one of satisfaction, while inside he was laughing with unbridled joy. Soon, he'd be rid of Harry Potter for good.

_____________________________________________________________________

Harry was dreading what was coming. He had been convinced to teach anyone who wanted to learn defense. He had let Hermione and Daphne recruit potential members, and no he was on his way to their first meeting at the Hogs head.

He and Daphne had spent the first part of their Hogsmeade day visiting different shops. It had been nice. To walk together hand in hand. Harry had been happier than he could ever remember. But there was that ever consuming dread of what he had allowed himself to get into. But now they were opening the door to the run down pub.

In a far corner, sat Tracey, Neville, Hermione and Ron. Harry had Seen Blaise Zabini with Susan Bones earlier in the morning, and Daphne had said that they would be attending. Daphne urged Harry to go sit and she purchased them a few butterbeers.

"So this is it?" There was a bit of relief in Harry's voice. Hermione just smiled and told him to sit down. Daphne sat next to him and slid him a butterbeer. Harry took a long gulp from the bottle as he looked around the decrepit pub. The bartender was tall, and burly looking. He eyed the teenagers warily. Other than the barman, there was only one other person in the pub. A wizard wrapped in a dark cloth, who kept his head low, so Harry couldn't see his face. It was not as pleasant as the Three Broomsticks up the road, but he had to hand it to Hermione, no one would have really thought to look for them in this place.

The door opened, and there was a flood of people. Harry actually choked on his drink as he watched the parade of people enter, and take up seats close by to hear what he had to say. Harry could not believe that this many people wanted to learn from him.

Once every one was seated Hermione called their attention and began by telling them what they were truly here for. Harry was to busy to listen. He was looking over the crowd. There was Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. Fred and George Weasley, with their friend Lee Jordan. Ginny Weasley, with her Boyfriend Michael Corner, who looked quite miserable being there. Blaise Zabini and Susan Bones along with Hannah Abbott, Anthony Goldstein, Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Sally-Anne Perks.

Harry also noted the Creevey brothers, both sitting with rapt attention on Harry. Daphne's younger sister was sitting there as well, with two girls he didn't recognize. Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, and Angelina Johnson watched him interestedly. Adrian Pucey was there. He saw Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillian in the back. Harry suddenly felt as if the weight of the world were on his shoulders.

'Hermione was finishing her diatribe, and gave the floor to Harry, who felt his mouth become dry. He took a long sip from his butter beer and cleared his throat.

"I know that Hermione and Daphne got you here, and I don't know what you're expecting me to say, but I now that for myself I don't want to be unable to fight if trouble comes looking for me. We all want to pass our OWLs but more than that, we need to be able to fight Lord Voldemort."

The reaction was as immediate as it was predictable. Nearly everyone gasped, or choked on butterbeer. Harry shook his head, trying to calm himself.

"Where's the proof?" Came a voice. Harry looked to see Zacharias Smith looking at him doubtfully.

"Harry says he's back." A dreamlike voice said. Harry peered around a few people who had turned to look. Luna Lovegood stood staring at them all with normal surprised look, as if she'd just realized she was in a room full of people.

"Yeah." Ernie Macmillian said. "He SAYS!. Where is the proof?"

Suddenly, Harry understood why so many people were there, listening to everything he was saying.

"I'm not going to talk about what happened last year. If you want to know, just read the Daily Prophet. Most everybody else seems to be happy just going along with what they say."

"Is it true you can actually perform the Patronus charm? Hannah Abbott asked. Harry nodded, and murmuring started.

"A corporeal Patronus?" Hannah asked. When again Harry nodded, it was lee Jordan who was the loudest in response.

"Bloody hell, when did you learn that?"

"Mum told us all not to spread it around." Ginny said to them all. "She thought Harry got enough attention as it was."

"He also fought a basilisk in Second year." Ron said proudly. More murmurs of surprise and awe. Harry heard Lavender and Parvati say wow, and Terry boot telling Ernie one of the Portraits had told him about it last year.

"Saved the Sorcerer's stone his first year from You-Know-Who." Fred smiled up at Harry, who was trying to look anywhere but at the throng of faces before him.

"I wasn't alone in that." he said shyly.

"You were alone fighting that dragon, and under the lake." Daphne smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

"and none else in this room has ever faced You-Know-Who and lived. Harry's done it…How many times?" George asked, grinning madly.

"LOOK!" Harry called out, silencing the crowd. "it all sounds brilliant when you talk about it like that. I wish it had been. But the fact is I had help for nearly all of it, and lot of luck. That's what it's really about."

Every single person was watching him now, even the barman had stopped wiping his counter, Harry noticed.

"I hope none of you ever find yourself in a situation where the next thing you do could save your life or get you killed. To have your back in a corner with no help coming, nothing but you and your wand and your wits. I would never hope that for anyone. In the real world, in a real fight, when you can't think straight because you can't breathe, and your heart his pounding so hard that you truly believe it might just explode out of your chest, it's then that what you know can save you."

An uneasy silence fell upon them all. Harry stared at them all for a g moment, and finally cleared his throat.

"This isn't just about getting good marks. It's about safety. Survival." he said quietly.

"Well then." Hermione spoke up. "I think we should decide how often we should meet. I don't think it would be wise to meet less than once a week."

"it can't interfere with Quidditch practice!" Angelina Johnson called out.

"We'll make sure it won't interfere with anyone's quidditch practice. The other thing is where to meet. Does anyone have an idea?" Hermione asked.

No one said anything. After a few moments, Hermione nodded solemnly. "Alright, we'll figure that out. We'll let everyone know when we have somewhere, and when we plan to have our first meeting. Until then, do not talk about this to anyone. It is very important to keep this quiet. There is one other thing. I'd like everyone to sign their name on this list. I have an idea about how we'll be able to communicate with each other, but I need to know exactly who's with us, you see. And by signing this, you're…you're agreeing not to tell Umbridge or anyone else"

The silence that fell was deafening. There was some tugging of collars and clearing of throats.

"Why do we have to sign to promise that? Ernie Macmillan asked, a slight nervousness in his voice.

"Why can't you just trust us not to say anything?" Sally -Anne Perks spoke up as well.

"We'll sign it." Fred smiled threateningly ate Ernie, who had the good sense to look at the floor. George followed, then Lee Jordan.

"Ernie, I'm a prefect, but not only that, this was pretty much all my idea. Do you honestly think I would just leave this list lying around?" Hermione looked cross. Ernie shook his head and stood up. He signed his name and stepped back. Everyone else lined up to sign their names as well. Once Ernie took up the quill everyone else's doubts melted away.

"Alright," Hermione smiled, rolling up the parchment and stuffing it in her bag. "We'll contact you all when once we get a place and time." She gestured to the door, for them all to leave.

There was a mass scraping of chairs as everyone got up and left. The Barman looked quite relieved to have his bar peaceful again. Harry put a few extra galleons on he table, and followed everyone else out. They still had a few hours left before they needed to head back, so he and Daphne said goodbye to their friends and headed off to go see the Shrieking Shack. As they were walking, Daphne told Harry how proud she was of him and of what they were doing.

"I think you're going to make a big difference here Harry." She kissed him on the cheek. "Now that that's over with, and I have you all to myself for a bit, tell me what you're planning now?"

"Asking for help from my godfather. This is really his fault. If he hadn't kept telling me all summer that the greatest weapon I could possess was knowledge, I'd have been happy to coast through another school year. I'd never had pursued you, or kept myself out of Umbridge's crosshairs. I feel like I'm in way over my head again." Harry looked at his girlfriend sadly.

They stopped in front of the run down fence surrounding the Shrieking shack. Daphne stopped him short of opening the gate.

"What?" He asked her. She was looking at the house a little apprehensively. He laughed in spite of himself. She glared at him and it caused him to laugh harder.

"We live in a castle full of ghosts and you're afraid of the most haunted place in the world?" He asked between laughing.

"Stop it. It isn't funny." She said, trying not to laugh as well. The idea was quite ridiculous, but she couldn't help it.

Harry squeezed her hand and began walking again. "It's not haunted at all, you know. I found out in third year."

"What are you talking about?" Daphne thought for sure he was making things up.

"Do you remember Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, leading her forward towards the Shack. Harry filled Daphne in on the adventures of his third year. He told her about the giant dog that had attacked Ron and took him under the Womping Willow, and how he and Hermione had chased after it. How when they had found Ron in the Shrieking shack he was being held by Sirius Black, the mass murderer. Then Harry explained how Professor Lupin had shown up and the truth had come out. Wormtail, his Parents betrayal and deaths, and how he had save Sirius twice in the same night.

"Wow, you really do run with dangerous men." Daphne laughed as they entered the Shrieking shack. Harry took her up the bedroom where everything had taken place.

"So you're godfather is really Sirius Black?" Daphne asked for the fourth time. Harry grinned and produced a small mirror from his cloak.

"Would you like to meet him?" Harry smiled. Daphne looked a little frightened for a moment. Harry pulled her close and smiled reassuringly.

"Sirius!" He said loudly. A moment later, Sirius' tan smiling face appeared in the mirror.

"Harry! Good to hear from you? How'd your meeting go? And who is this lovely young woman?"

"Sirius Black, meet my girlfriend, Daphne Greengrass."

______________________________________________________________________

Harry, Hermione and Neville sat going over the past week's notes from Transfiguration and practicing Vanishing spells on crumple pieces of paper, as they didn't have mice to practice on. Ron had found an innocent victim whom he was crushing mercilessly at chess.

"So have either of you thought of a place where we might have our meetings?" Hermione asked.

"I thought about the shrieking shack, but it's to difficult to get everyone there, not to mention suspicious if groups of us go out to the Whomping Willow."

"I thought about an empty class room, but it might be to easy to get caught by Umbridge." Neville added, vanishing two paper balls.

"This castle is huge. There has to be someplace." Hermione whined.

"Harry." Ron said as he joined them having finished his game. 'Why don't we ask someone who knows this castle better than anyone? Like Sirius."

"He would have told me already. I talked to him this afternoon in fact, but I don't think he'd…Wait a minute." Harry's eyes brightened. "Come with me." he told his friends who followed him up to the dorms. When they were all inside, Harry called out for Dobby.

"Harry Potter sir." the little elf bowed low. "How can poor Dobby help the great Harry Potter?"

Both Neville and Ron laughed hard at the elf's antics. Hermione glared at the boys, while Harry looked embarrassed.

"Dobby, is there anywhere in the castle where we could have like a class, but not be found by Professor Umbridge?" Harry expected the elf to shake his head, but he was surprised to see Dobby begin jumping up and down excitedly.

"Harry Potter needs the Come and Go room. It is a special room that makes whatever you need it if you are passing by it. We house elves sometimes find cleaning supplies there. Dobby has sometimes hidden Winky there when she has had to much butterbeers. It is exactly what Harry Potter needs. Dobby can show you."

"We can't, it's after curfew Harry." Hermione warned.

"We can't." Harry acknowledged, flipping open his trunk and taking a worn piece of parchment and a long silvery cloak from it. "I can. I'll be back in no time." Harry grinned as he donned the cloak and he and Dobby left.

Harry and Dobby made their way quickly to the seventh floor, and it wasn't long before Dobby stopped in front of the painting of Barnubus the Barmy.

"Here Harry Potter sir. Here is the Room of Requirement." Dobby squeaked proudly. Harry looked around and didn't see anything. He glanced at the map, and didn't see anything on it either.

'Very funny Dobby." Harry said to the little elf. "Where is the Come and Go room?"

"It is here." Dobby said quickly. Harry potter must walk past this spot three times and concentrate on what he needs. Then the room will reveal itself to Harry Potter, sir." Dobby was smiling broadly. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that Dobby was having a laugh, but complied. He walked in front to the painting three times thinking of a room that they could train and not be found. On the third time, Harry saw it. A magnificently decorated oak door appearing out of the wall, and opening to him.

"Harry's eyes nearly popped form his skull as he stepped inside. There were practice dummies, and large mats on the floor. Every type of dark magic detector was on one wall, and on the opposite wall was a large bookshelf with hundreds of books on defensive magic.

"Dobby, This is amazing. You did great. I'm getting you lots of socks for Christmas." Harry praised the bashful looking elf. Harry knew he had to get back, but first he grabbed a few of the thicker looking books and then left. He said goodbye to Dobby and began making his way back to the common room, forgetting to watch the Marauder's map.

As he turned a corner he heard two familiar voice approaching. Harry pressed himself into an alcove and listened as Dumbledore and Snape talked.

"It is a dangerous game you play. Keeping it from the boy while the Dark Lord gets closer to achieving his goal. You know I don't care for Black, but he is correct in this. He needs to know." Snape hissed.

"Severus my friend, Harry is better off not knowing. You already know of my suspicions concerned Harry and Voldemort. If Harry knew, it would be quite easy to gain that knowledge from him. The boy is strong, but Voldemort is, at this time, much stronger." the aged headmaster said

"And what happens when the Dark Lord gets his hands on it? What do you think he will do then? You said yourself that the protection on his home are failing. Soon there will be nothing to keep him safe."

"Arrangements are being made now to solve that particular problem."

"Damn you, Dumbledore. Damn you and you pride. The boy will die by the Dark Lord's hand, and we will lose everything. That woman is teaching him nothing, you're keeping secrets from him. You're setting him up to be a martyr." Snape all but hollered.

"I am no longer worried about his instruction. If the information I received today is as accurate as I believe it to be, he has taken matters into his own hands. Along with many others."

"What if Umbridge catches him? You've seen his hand, no doubt."

"Unfortunately I have. We can do nothing. She will deny it, and Fudge will side with her. We must take precautions to ensure that he stays here. If I must, I will sacrifice myself."

"Now you're going to be a martyr."

"Have you prepared for what he must learn from you?" Dumbledore asked serenely.

"Yes, of course. All is ready. I don't know why you're making me wait."

"He has not reported any further vision to anyone. I am hoping the connection remains closed for now. If it happens again, we will, of course, proceed. It is late, Severus. I think it wise we continue this another time. Good night." Dumbledore came around the corner and swept off down the all. Harry remained where he stood, listening to Snape's angry breathing.

"You fool." the sinister professor spoke to no one, and finally he too left the hallway. Harry's heart was beating extremely fast. He brought the map to his face and made his way back to his dorm, where he would contact Sirius. If anyone could explain what was going on, it was his godfather.


	15. Chapter 15

"Harry, I swear if I knew what the prophecy said, I would tell you. I have held nothing back from you." Sirius said. Harry had gone right to his trunk and grabbed his mirror. His friends were standing outside his bed, waiting. He'd cast privacy charms so they couldn't hear anything, but he knew they were concerned. He just didn't want tot talk to any of them just now. He was angry and confused. He only had one person he knew that could help him at that moment.

"I know you would. You've been one of the few people who's been honest with me." Harry conceded. He wanted to scream and yell and tear things apart, but he knew it would accomplish nothing.

"It is interesting to hear that the wards at your Aunt's house are failing. Dumbledore always seemed so confident that there was nothing stronger. I'd be interested in knowing why they're failing now."

"Do you know what Snape is supposed to teach me?"

Sirius took a breath and held it for a long moment, before answering. His voice held so much contempt. Harry was actually a little confused when Sirius actually spoke, as he knew that the Potions professor and his Godfather hated each other.

"I think you should go to Snape and ask him."

"Are you insane? Have you gone completely mental?" Harry screamed. "Not only will he know I was out of bed past curfew, he'll know I was listening. We have enough to worry about here."

Sirius look unabashed as Harry ranted. "Harry, I know you hate the man. He's many things, most of them unpleasant. Believe me, I can relate. But if what you tell me is true, then he may be truly concerned for you. At least talk to the man. Sometimes in order to accomplish your goals, you have to make allegiances with people you'd rather avoid."

"Or hex into oblivion."

"Do not underestimate the man. He and I will surely never be friends, but I respect him more than most. He's very knowledgeable in some strong branches of magic." Sirius looked as if it were killing him to speak of Snape this way.

"I'll think about it, alright?" Harry conceded.

"Good enough. I asked Remus to go through the library for you, but I doubt you'll be getting any books from any of us. It seems all the mail is being checked."

"One guess who's doing it." Harry sighed angrily. "It's ok. Dobby found us a place that is brilliant. Someplace you never found, as it's not on the Marauder's map. He called it the Come and Go room, or Room of Requirement. You walk past that painting of Barnaubus the Barmy on the seventh floor think of what you need, and the room makes it."

"I bet that's where James and I hid some stuff. We never could find it again. I lost a fantastic Fanged Frisbee." Sirius looked wistful.

"Maybe I can find it for you." Harry laughed. They said goodnight and Harry removed the privacy charms and put the mirror back in his trunk. Neville and Ron were both waiting for him, Hermione having gone to bed.

"So what's up? You came in here looking ready to kill." Ron said.

"I heard something I wasn't supposed to. Let's just leave it at that." Harry said. "I'm really tired. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. all right?"

Harry didn't wait for an answer. He was back in his bed, curtains closed. He tossed around for a little bit, his mind replaying the conversation with Sirius and the scene with Dumbledore and Snape.

"What was it that Snape could possibly teach him that would protect him from Voldemort. Snape would just look at it as another opportunity to torture Harry. He yawned deeply, his eyes finally began to feel heavy and he welcomed a good rest.

_____________________________________________________________________

"_Why do I suffer your failures, I wonder?" He was saying to the writhing man before him. "Have I not been patient with you? Have I possibly asked to much of you?_

_The man screamed in agony, clawing at his face, ripping long terrible gashes into his flesh. The speaker flicked his wand and the screaming stopped, replaced by frantic gasping. _

"_I ask you again, why do you not have it yet?" There was a sinister edge in the speaker's voice. _

"_Please my lord." The bleeding man climbed to his knees, blood flowing not only for his face, but many other wounds as well. _

"_They guard it constantly. We were lucky to put Podmore under the Imperius, but now they are more cautious." _

"_Excuses! CRUCIO!"_

Harry was screaming so loud, his throat became raw in seconds. Ron and Neville were shaking him, while Dean and Seamus looked concerned.

"Harry, You're all right, mate!" Ron shouted.

"Harry, It's us." Neville screamed over Harry.

Harry finally stopped screaming, breathing hard and staring at his friends. "Sorry. It…it was just a dream. Sorry. I guess I should cast a privacy charm when I'm sleeping, huh?" He tried to joke. The looks on all the boys faces told him they were worried, even Seamus.

"I'm alright. Really. Sorry about this." Harry took another few minutes to convince all four boys that he was ok. And they finally went back to their own beds. Harry lay back again. He'd had dreams like this before. Voldemort was angry. Angry he could not get the prophecy he so desperately wanted. The Order so far had kept him from getting it, but Snape's words came back to him again.

"Keeping it from the boy while the Dark Lord gets closer to achieving his goal."

Harry had much trouble falling back asleep and when he did, he was back in that blasted Hallway, trying to get to the door.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry!" Dean Thomas came into the dorms, as Harry was dressing the Monday morning. Dean shuttered at Harry's look. He had dark circles under his eyes, and he looked as if a stiff wind would knock him over. All the boys knew Harry had been having a great deal of trouble sleeping since Saturday night.

"What is it?" Harry yawned tugging on his school shirt, struggling to get his left arm in the sleeve.

"Umbridge knows." Dean said warningly. Harry quirked an eyebrow.

"Knows what?" he stopped fighting to dress himself.

"Harry!" Ron cried as he too came into the dorm, Neville on his heels. Ron had a piece of parchment in his hands which he shoved at Harry.

_**BY ORDER OF THE HIGH INQUISITOR OF HOGWARTS **_

_**All student organizations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. **_

_**An organization, society, team, group or club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. **_

_**Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). **_

_**No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without the knowledge and **_

_**approval of the High Inquisitor. **_

_**Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an organization, society, team, group or club**__**that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled. **_

_**The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four. **_

_**Signed: Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor ****_

"I wonder if someone ratted us out?" Harry mused tiredly. He sat heavily on his bed, and looked at the three boys in front of him. "Don't worry guys, we're going ahead as planned. We're going to learn defense whether Umbridge likes it or not. Spread the word, we don't want anyone freaking out and giving things away."

The others left Harry alone to stare at the new decree. Who amongst them could have told Umbridge already? There were too many suspects at this point. Maybe Hermione or Daphne would have an idea. Harry finished dressing and then joined his friends in the Great Hall.

He was caught at the entrance to the Great Hall by Angelina Johnson.

"I know about it." He started. "We're still going to do it, we just have to…"

"She's disbanded the Quidditch team. I have to go see her to get her to let us form again. I'm begging you Harry, don't do anything to provoke the woman further."

Harry promised he'd keep his mouth shut, and avoid the woman as much as possible. Angelina thanked him and took of towards Gryffindor tower.

"Oh Merlin, Harry are you alright?" Daphne asked, deeply concerned by her boyfriends appearance. She and Hermione had been discussing something, their heads bent low together when Harry had arrived.

He sat down and turned to both of them. "Did you see the new Decree?" He asked. They both nodded, but seemed unconcerned.

"We weren't ratted out, if that's what you're worried about." Daphne said confidently. Hermione also wore a satisfied smile.

"How are you so sure?" Harry wondered.

"Well, you see Daphne here is quite a sneaky genius.." Hermione complimented.

"I am a Slytherin. But I just came up with it, it was Hermione brilliant spell work, that makes us positive that no one has told Umbridge." Daphne returned the compliment.

"What are you two smiling so smugly for? Tracey asked as she joined them. Neville smiled as she sat next to him. "Is this about the parchment everyone signed?"

Neville looked up surprised. "What about the parchment?" He and Harry asked.

All three girls began giggling. Harry and Neville looked at each other with identical looks of deep confusion. The girls laughed harder at the boys expressions.

"Sorry, love. It's just you look so adorable when you're confused." Tracey grinned, giving Neville a sweet kiss.

"Daphne had the idea to jinx the parchment so we'd know if anyone told on us. Brilliant girl this one. Don't lose her Harry."

Once the initial shock passed, Harry thought how genius the idea was. No one would think that they were signing a binding magical contract, and they had all signed it freely.

"She is a genius." Harry smiled at his girlfriend, who was blushing at the compliment. Daphne shrugged a bit and then looked at Harry,

"Bad dreams?"

Harry shook his head, and smiled. Daphne knew it was the look he always had when he wasn't willing to talk about something. For as close as they had gotten over the past month, Daphne couldn't help feeling there were still and unfathomable distance between them. She knew Harry had things he didn't like to talk about, his relatives, and many of the things he'd done in school. It was mostly his pride that kept him from discussing these things with her. But also a fear that she might judge him unworthy of her if she knew some of his darker secrets. He hated his lightning bolt scar, as it was a constant reminder of the life he could have had, but even more so, Daphne was positive it was the unseen emotional scars that he feared showing the most.

She leaned on him as he ate his breakfast, wondering if he could ever trust her enough to let her inside his world fully. She vowed to be patient, and not to push, but be there when he needed her, no matter what.

____________________________________________________________________

Potions had been another interesting lesson, due in part to the fact that Umbridge was inspecting Snape. As the students brewed their concoctions, Umbridge prowled the room, following Snape and pressing him with questions. Many students, Gryffindor and Slytherin alike had trouble concentrating on their work as curiosity got the better of them.

"Now, you've been at this post for how long?" she simpered in her high girly voice.

"Fourteen years." Snape said smoothly.

"But you first applied to the post of defense teacher, correct?"

"Indeed."

"But you were refused the post?"

"Obviously." Snape showed no irritation, but Harry thought he must be at least annoyed. Snape turned to face Umbridge when she cleared her throat again.

"Why do you think the post was not given to you?" She asked in what she must have thought a friendly way. Harry felt a chill up his spine watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"You would have to ask the Headmaster why he chose to refuse me the post. I have never asked him." Snape said simply, as he swept past her to look at Ron's failing potion. Instead of the translucent blue that their present assignment was supposed to be, Ron's had been a deep green, and copious amounts of dark smoke were issuing forth. Ron had been nearly choking in it.

"Weasley, How you manage not to burn this classroom down, I shall never know. _Evanesco_!" Snape waved his wand and cleaned up the mess that had been Ron's potion. Ron sank into his seat, his face grim.

"You will be writing a two foot essay on the importance of following precise directions in potion making along with your other homework." Snape snarled.

Harry couldn't help feel a bit relieved that Snape had made an example of Ron and not himself. He knew what I was like to have Snape call him out in front of the class, but the fact that Umbridge was there as well would have really put Harry in a foul mood. Harry thought of what Sirius had said about asking Snape to help him, and shook his head at the thought. "No way." He said to himself.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Potter, I would like to speak with you." Umbridge said as Harry was packing his things away. He nodded politely to the squat professor and waited patiently. He saw Malfoy give a joyful sneer as he left the class, and Daphne eyed him a moment, worry in her eyes, but she to had to leave.

"It has come to my attentions that you have not learned you lesson." The toad like professor indicated his hand. "You will report to me tonight at five o'clock, and for the rest of the week. We'll see if we can't etch the message a little deeper."

"What? Professor, I haven't done anything." Harry protested.

"I disagree. I have had students come to me, all of them indicating you are still spreading your despicable lies. It will not be tolerated any long, Mr. Potter. Five o'clock." She said, a stern look upon her face that would have been quite comical, if Harry were not so angry. He pounded his fist and the work bench, and groaned.

"Mr. Potter." Snape said coolly. "Please do not punish my class room for your mistakes."

"Professor, I didn't do anything. I didn't say anything. I'm being punished for no reason. I think she hates me more than you do." Harry didn't even look at the greasy bat of a teacher.

"It is impossible for any one to loathe you as much as I. You better get to your next class. Before you add to your detentions." Snape sneered, but it seemed to Harry as if it were a gentler sneer, if that was possible.

_____________________________________________________________________

The rest of the day was just as miserable as the start. At lunch, Angelina sat down across from Harry, a sad smile on her face.

"She let us reform the Gryffindor team." She said quietly.

"That's great." Harry brightened. He was glad for a bit of good news at least. But then Angelina's eyes seemed to mist.

"She said that I had to replace you. She said she thought you were … She said…" Angelina rubbed her eyes, fighting to hold herself together. Harry's look of shock, and dismay made it tougher for her, and she stood up and ran out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Ron said, sitting next to Harry. He'd been stopped by Lavender Brown on their way in for lunch. Harry couldn't speak. He just looked at Ron, his face, livid.

"What'd I do now?" Ron asked guiltily.

"It wasn't you." Harry said through clenched teeth. "Umbridge."

"Oi, what now?" Ron's shoulders sank, exasperated. "Are we not allowed to reform the team?"

"No. the team is together, but I'm not a part of it." Harry seethed.

"She can't do that!" Ron said aghast. He looked up to the staff table to see the squat professor enjoying her mid-day meal. She seemed quite thrilled as she ate.

"She can't do that!" Ron repeated.

"She can, and she has." Harry groaned. He shoved his plate away and buried his head. His mind was in overdrive, and his having a difficult time keeping his anger in check. Ron also seemed to have lost his appetite.

"Come on Harry, let's get out of here." he said to his raven haired friend, and helped Harry up. The two boys walked out of the Great Hall, completely oblivious to the watchful eyes and extremely pleased smirk on Draco Malfoy's face.

___________________________________________________________________

Harry took several long breaths, trying desperately to calm himself before he knocked on Professor Umbridge's door. When he finally announced his arrival, the toad like professor ushered him into her office and sat him down at the desk before hers. Once again she handed him the crimson quill and ordered him to write once again "I Must Not Tell Lies."

Harry looked at the quill, then the parchment, and finally back up to Umbridge.

"Why am I being punished? I have done nothing wrong." He said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, I don't know. Spreading lies, and frightening other children. Speaking out against the Ministry, who's single goal is the safety and security of all it's citizens. But you seemed bent on disrupting the peace. Is it your desire for attention?"

"I don't want attention. I don't want fame. All I want is for people to know the truth."

"Then why spread your lies?"

"They aren't lies!" Harry raised his voice.

"Yes they are. Lies to cover a truth that you yourself can scarcely believe. The truth of Cedric Diggory."

"Cedric was murdered!" Harry stared the toad like professor in the eye.

"Yes he was." Umbridge said almost consolingly. "By you."

"WHAT!?!"

"Do not think me a fool, Mr. Potter. I know that it was the only way you could have won the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You showed much skill getting your name into the Goblet Of Fire. Yes, a certain deviousness. You proved yourself resourceful during the First Task. Very agile and brave.

"Then during the Second Task, you showed everyone you're noble, saving a young girl who was in no danger. It very nearly cost you the task.

"But the Final Task. With no true focus, no true obstacle, you had to do what was necessary. To win at any cost. But to what ends? Your only course of action was murder. Did Mr. Diggory get to the cup before you? Did he fight you off?"

Harry was near the danger point. His fists were balled tightly, and his breathing was labored. He was trying with all his might to not react. To not show any sign of malice, but he knew he was failing.

She bent forward and stared at Harry in his eyes. "You know why you're being punished. Deep down you know you deserve it for what you've done. And so do I." She grinned maliciously.

She stood straight again and returned to her desk. "It is time to begin." She indicated the parchment. Harry ground the tip of the quill into the parchment, regretting it immediately. The harder he pressed the quill, the deeper and more painful the cuts on his hand were.

______________________________________________________________________

Umbridge had kept him at it until well past midnight. She occasionally would inspect his bleeding hand, and express displeasure at a lake of getting her message across. Harry had wrapped his hand in a handkerchief after he left and went to his dorm to sleep.

Harry's world was upside down now, and he felt he had nowhere to turn. . It was like Umbridge wanted him to admit to killing Cedric. For a few moments, Harry had seriously considered it, but thoughts of Sirius locked away when he had been innocent had stopped him. He was sure Sirius would have been severely disappointed in Harry, had he given up. There was only one option left to him. He must push ahead.

Neville was the only one still awake when Harry returned.

"Let's see it then." He asked when Harry sat down. Harry unwrapped his hand and Neville inspected it carefully. He nodded to a bowl on the table and encouraged Harry to place his hand in it.

"Hermione got it. Essence of Murtlap, or something. I didn't really pay attention to well." Neville looked at Harry. Harry nodded, quite tired and drained.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Neville prodded carefully.

"She says I'm being punished because I deserve it. Because I killed Cedric." Harry said softly. Neville sucked in a breath and held it. When he finally let it out, it looked to Harry like he wanted to explode. Harry could relate. Harry didn't want to continue the conversation.

Neville seemed to read this on Harry's face and said nothing more. Neville knew Harry was seething. How that woman could accuse Harry of murder was beyond his ability to discern. What was worse, was that Neville knew he couldn't comfort Harry. Neville had no words of support or relief. Though he was surrounded by friends, Neville knew Harry was feeling alone.

"You look happy." Harry said softly, staring at the fire.

"What?" Neville looked up, confusion evident on his round face.

"With Tracey. You look happy when you're together." Harry slowly looked to his friend.

"Oh, yeah." Neville nodded, realization finally dawning on him. "She's great. Easy to talk to and she's fun. A little on the forward side, but I don't really mind, you know?" Neville smiled in spite of himself.

"You needed someone to guide you, I think." Harry smiled back to his friend. "No offense, but you didn't seem apt to jump into the waters of romance yourself."

Neville shook his head, grinning. "I think you're right. But it's more than that, I think. I can't explain it, though."

Harry nodded. "I know exactly what you're feeling."

The two boys just sat quietly for another few minutes before finally heading up to bed. Harry hadn't done any of his homework, but he was far to tired. He knew he'd regret it later, but he needed sleep. He'd skip lunch tomorrow and try and work on some of it.

_____________________________________________________________________

"She what?" Daphne asked of Hermione in Runes the next day. She had not seen her boyfriend since he'd been held behind in Potions the day before. He'd not been at breakfast this morning either. Daphne was beginning to really worry. As soon as they'd been sent to task, she had pressed Hermione about what had been happening.

"She had him kicked off the Quidditch team. That's all Ron said. He didn't know why, and neither did Harry. Angelina won't say either, she looks like she wants to cry if you bring it up."

"Malfoy kept bragging last night about how easy it had been to reform the Slytherin team. He also kept making veiled comments about how easy it was going to be to beat Gryffindor this year. I guess it all makes sense now." Tracey commented. Daphne shook her head, her eyes beginning to sting with anger.

"Why is she going after Harry? It's like she's another Snape." Daphne said.

"No. Snape hates all Gryffindors. She hasn't punished anyone other than Harry so far as I know. Other than taking away points I mean." Hermione said.

"Have you talked to him?" Daphne asked the busy haired witch.

"I haven't seen him. Neville said he came in after midnight, and his hand was a mess."

"Why hasn't he gone to another teacher about it? I asked him to do it."

"Harry's got it in his head that this is a personal war, which I'm sad to say seems to be correct, but what she's doing-"

"Is illegal." Daphne said. "Do you know what she's using on him? It's called a Blood Quill. It cuts the users hand and writes in their blood. It's dark and illegal."

Hermione looked appalled. "Oh my god!"

"He needs to tell someone." Tracey said, fear in her whisper.

"Or we should." Hermione added.

"I promised I wouldn't say anything, but I'm regretting that promise. I hate to do it, but I might have to break it. He can't keep allowing her to do this to him."

"If we go behind his back and tell someone, he'll be very upset. I don't want you guys to break up over this." Hermione said sadly. "We need to convince him to tell. It would be better, I think. For everyone. We just have to make him see that what she's doing is really bad."

They all agreed to talk to Harry. That task proved very difficult, as for the remainder of the week, Harry was quite difficult to see. He was in classes of course, but there was precious little time to speak with him. Harry hadn't come to any meals either. He had fallen behind on his homework thanks to Umbridge's detentions, and was unable to get most of his work done unless he didn't sleep, which had happened several nights, and he went to the library during meals.

When Saturday came, Daphne was upset when, for the first time since the year had began, Harry was not there to meet with her for their usual walk. It was one of the few times they were alone and could enjoy each other's company with out friends, or teachers or anyone to bother them.

Daphne sat under their tree and tried hard not to cry. She was very angry over what was happening to her boyfriend, and angry at the feeling of powerlessness she felt at being unable to support him, or help him. Daphne could only hope that they could get the defense club going on. She knew that a place to have the club had been found, but Harry hadn't shared anymore with anyone. Daphne sighed and stood u. Perhaps she could catch her boyfriend at breakfast, and try to comfort him as best she could.

For what felt like the millionth time, Daphne felt a wave of apprehension and genuine fear. Not for herself, but her new boyfriend. She only hope that she was strong enough to stand by him no matter what was to come.

_** Once again taken from Order of the Phoenix. Look I'm not that bright, alright? Forgive me, I'm trying here._


	16. Chapter 16

It seemed to take forever. There were a lot of people to organize, and many other obligations to work around, but after nearly two weeks, Harry potter stood in front of all the people who had signed Hermione's parchment with a desire to learn Defense magic.

"Well, sorry it took so long, and I'm happy everyone was able to find us." Harry smiled. He was still tired looking, his nights having been quite restless with all the things on his mind.

"Harry, Where are we?" Fred asked very curious about the unknown room. Harry knew that Fred and George knew the castle better than anyone. He smiled at them as he explained what the Room Of Requirement was, and how it worked.

"Don't you remember, Fred?" George smiled at his twin. 'We hid in here from Filch in our third year. There was all that great stuff that we swore we come back and go through, but then we could never find the room again."

"Blimey!" Fred said looking around at the training room.

"Before we start," Hermione said, getting the attention of everyone present. "I think there are a few things we need to do. First is this." She said bringing out a small pouch that jingled.

"I figured out a way for us to communicate without anyone being the wiser. I've made these fake galleons. On the side of each is a date stamp. When Harry sets a new date fore each meeting he changes the date on his coin," Hermione said giving Harry the master coin to Harry. "And the dates on the others will change to reflect the new date of our next meeting."

She began passing out the coins to everyone. Ron looked a little sad at the coin.

"Just keep them in your pockets, and when the date is change, the coin will get warm. If anyone asks out to turn out your pocket, well it's just some pocket money isn't it?" Hermione smiled brightly. Harry was impressed.

"How did you come up with this?" He asked her.

"It's a simple Protean charm. Quite simple really." Hermione beamed.

"These are brilliant. Fred complimented. Hermione began blushing as more people praised the bushy haired girl.

"This is NEWT level work Hermione." Zacharias Smith smiled at her as she gave him a coin.

"Alright." She said finally. "The next thing I think we should do is to name ourselves." Hermione said.

"But our mother already gave us names." George said. Fred and several others burst out laughing. Harry had a hard time keep his face straight and had to resort to a coughing fit.

"I meant our club." Hermione huffed.

"I know, but it was to good an opening." George apologized.

"Any ideas?" Harry asked.

"What about the Defense Association?" Tracey called out.

"I like it." Harry nodded.

"It's good, but it's not really what we're doing." Ginny Weasley said, stepping forward a bit. "Of course we're learning defense, but we're also defying the Ministry and Umbridge. I think we should call ourselves Dumbledore's Army. That's what they're afraid of the most."

No one argued, and Harry saw many heads nodding in silent agreement.

"Alright. Dumbledore's Army it is." Harry smiled at the youngest Weasley, who was blushing madly. "Ok, so…"

"Just one more thing." Hermione said, cutting Harry off. "I think we should choose a leader."

"Are you daft Hermione?" Ron said, a little too forcefully. "Harry's our leader."

"of course he's teaching. I just thought we should make it official, and vote, or something." Hermione said, her voice trailing off.

"I have no problem with it." Harry said quickly.

"All in favor of Harry being the leader of Dumbledore's Army?" Fred called out.

Not a single person disagreed. Harry nodded with a look of appreciation and turned to Hermione to make sure there was nothing else. When she nodded to him he turned back to the waiting students.

"Alright. I thought we'd start by practicing disarming spells." Harry began.

"Wait a minute. Zacharias Smith called out. " We already know how to perform that."

"Yeah." Said Lavender Brown." We learned that in second year."

"Can any of you disarm an opponent every time you perform the spell?" Harry asked.

"I thought you were going to teach us really good stuff." Ernie Macmillan said, looking quite put out. "A disarming spell isn't that great.

"It saved my life last year." Harry said coldly. "it wall I could think of to use against Voldemort"

The same collective shudder that always followed the name swept through the room, and Harry exploded.

"OK FIRST LESSON!" Harry hollered. "SAY THE DAMN NAME!"

Everyone look astonished. Harry began a slow pace in front of them all, never taking his eyes off of them.

"For to many year he ruled you all with fear, and he hasn't even been around. You all have given him this power, cowering at the mere mention of his MADE UP NAME! His name is Voldemort. Say it! Take away his power over you. Stop shaking like frightened dogs. Take back the power you've given him. SAY HIS NAME!"

There were a few mutterings, and Harry stopped his pacing. "Again." He growled. The were a few more people stammering out the name.

"Again!"

This time it actually came out a little clearer. More people joining the group saying the name that had held the wizarding world in the cold grip of fear for to long.

"Again!" Harry said louder.

"Voldemort."

"Again!"

"Voldemort." A little stronger this time. More voices joining together.

"AGAIN!" Harry screamed out. It was like a shot of adrenalin o the group, who responded loudly and clearly.

"VOLDEMORT!"

"The first thing you should take away from this is that you should never give power by being afraid to utter the name of the thing. Voldemort is powerful, of that have no illusions. But you have all just made him a little less so. Congratulations." Harry looked at the group, and was hard pressed to find a face that wasn't smiling back at him.

They group split into pairs at Harry's urging and began practicing their disarming. Within the first few minutes it became apparent the many of them only had a loose grasp on the spell. Harry walked around helping those who were having difficulties.

He stopped when he reached Daphne who was practicing against Hermione. Both girls were doing fine, but Harry gave them some pointers to make themselves quicker. Daphne smiled brightly at him, her eyes awash with pride.

"That was brilliant what you did. You've given many of them a boost of confidence. You're off to a fantastic start." She kissed is cheek and went back to her practice. Harry had to admit she had been right. Now after only a half an hour of practice, more and more of the DA members were able to disarm their opponents. Even Neville, who had been practicing against his girlfriend had successfully disarmed her several times, though he'd been unable to catch her wand.

"Ok, that's enough." Harry called after a full hour. He'd run them through different challenges and partners always using _Expelliarmus_. He wanted them to know that everyone was different. Sometimes it was hard to disarm an opponent, and they should be ready for anything. He'd also had some people incorporate Shield charms to throw off their partners.

When Harry called for everyone to stop, many people looked very tired.

"You've all done extremely well. Next week we'll try stunning and shields. They're pretty basic but very good weapons to have in your arsenal. Again, great job everyone!"

With the use of the Marauders map Harry was able let everyone go out in groups of twos and three, until it was just him and his circle of friends. He turned to see Daphne, Hermione, Ron, Neville and Tracey watching him. They all seemed to want to speak, but n one seemed to want to start.

"Alright, what's going on?" Harry finally asked.

"It's just that, well, we're worried." Daphne said gently. She came forward and took his hands and looked into his eyes. "We think you should tell Dumbledore about your hand. About what that vile woman has done to you."

Harry's shoulders sank. He shook his head slowly.

"He already knows. I imagine all the teachers know." He looked up to see them all looking horrified. Harry realized he'd told none of them what he'd heard the night he was shown this room. He began explaining to the best of his memory what he'd overheard and Sirius' advice on the matter. He then apologized for not telling any of the sooner.

Daphne hugged him tightly, tears forming in her chocolate brown eyes.

"So they can't do anything?" Ron asked.

"Looks that way." Harry shrugged. "They wouldn't be able to prove it at least. Umbridge had Fudge on her side, and she'd cover her tracks pretty well I imagine."

"This is so unfair!" Hermione shouted indignantly. " The teachers are supposed to protect us."

"Isn't that what this is all about?" Harry asked. "To learn to be able to protect ourselves?"

"Yes, but in the school, they're…URGH!" Hermione screamed out in frustration. She collected her book and turned to the rest of them. "I'm going to see that woman in Azkaban!" She vowed and began heading back to Gryffindor tower.

"We should all get going. We don't need anyone else in trouble." Harry said.

"Will you be meeting me in the morning?" Daphne smiled at her boyfriend who grinned back.

"I am finally caught up on my work. I will be there."

"Good. I hate getting stood up." She grinned playfully.

"It was ONE time, and it wasn't my fault!" Harry grimaced, chasing after the raven haired witch.

___________________________________________________________________

The next few weeks went by quite swiftly. Harry had found he had time now that he no longer could play Quidditch to research spells for the DA.

The DA. Harry smiled anytime he thought of it. It had made everything he'd endured this year all worthwhile. He could even smile in Umbridge's class, as she prattled on about her nonsense version of defense, he was thinking of spells, jinxes, and hexes to teach the others.

On the other hand, Draco Malfoy had been appointed the leader of something called the Inquisitorial squad. It was a group of mostly Slytherin, and a few militant Ravenclaws who agreed with Cho Chang. They had been given power to over rule Prefects, and take house points.

The first week, Gryffindor had lost two hundred points total. Most of it had been lost by Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione. Fred and George had lost a fair amount as well. Hermione kept saying it was nothing more than a glorified witch hunt, which the others found a very funny twist on their situation.

Daphne and Tracey had told them that things were beginning to happen to them as well. It had started with snide comments and little pranks. Someone had place a dung bomb in Tracey's trunk and it had taken a week to get rid of the smell. They had been subjected to mild jinxes in the halls., Daphne had been unable to comfortably sit for long periods of time thanks to a stinging hex she'd received, but it eventually healed. Then someone had burned much of Daphne's non school clothes. Her parents had sent her new ones as well as another warning to end her relationship with Harry. These incidents weren't always targeted at Daphne or Tracey, either.

Someone had sent Daphne's sister to the hospital wing with a nasty engorgement charm on her feet. Astoria had missed a whole week of classes while Madam Pomfrey did all she could to finally reduce the swelling.

Even Blaise was suffering again. He'd gotten into a scrape of trouble when he'd been corner by Marcus Flint and Theodore Nott in the halls. Fortunately, thanks to his time in the DA, Blaise had been able to fend them off until Professor McGonagall had stumbled upon them.

And so it went until the first Quidditch match of the season. It was the last week of November, and the tensions between Gryffindor and Slytherin were at a fever pitch. Harry had learned that he'd been replace by Ginny Weasley. He'd offered to let her use his Firebolt for the match to give her a real edge. She'd accepted gratefully and promised they would cream Slytherin. Harry said he didn't care so long as she showed up Malfoy.

The morning of the first match came and Neville, Hermione and Harry came down to breakfast. Ron was already there with his teammates, finishing off his usual mountain of breakfast food.

"Thought you'd be nervous, mate." Harry said to Ron as he sat down.

"Why?" Ron looked non pulsed. 'They haven't been able to beat us in the last few years. I just wish you were playing. Ginny's good. Great in fact, but all things considered, I'd feel, well….you know."

Harry nodded. He too wished he was suiting up to take to the air. He really missed playing, and his work load had so much he'd had no time to go out and fly. He promised himself he's get in the air as soon as possible.

"Alright team, Let's go." Angelina Johnson said as she got up from the table. Other Gryffindors wished them luck as the left.

"You really miss it, don't you?' Hermione asked.

"Yes. Even having to re-grow all the bones in my body would be worth getting out there today." Harry admitted.

"Hey there." Daphne grinned as she sat next to her boyfriend. She had gone to take a shower and change for the match after their usual morning walk. They hadn't lingered under their favorite tree that morning as it had been far to cold. Daphne had even suggested that they meet in the Room of Requirement during the winter months where they could curl up in front of a fire. Harry had really liked the idea.

"So, another start to a long and boring quidditch season." Tracey grimaced, earning reproachful looks from Both Harry and Neville.

"I didn't know you were not of fan." Neville said bluntly.

"I'm not a huge fan, and to be honest anything that makes Malfoy more irritating is something I lose interest in fast. He was perfecting that awful song last night. I think he wants to psyche out Ron, or something."

Harry got a sinking feeling in his stomach. Daphne tugged on his arm.

"Come on. You get to keep me warm out there." She smiled her perfect smile. Harry couldn't help smiling back. Every time she gave that specific smile, The one where she crooked her head slightly to the left and flashed her beautiful teeth, and her eyes shined brighter than the sun of freshly fallen snow, it warmed Harry so deeply he thought he'd never need for anything again.

Harry helped her to her feet and, trailed by Neville, Tracey and Hermione they began making their way to the pitch, along with many others, for today's match.

Just as the group was about to leave the Entrance Hall, A voice called out Hermione's name. All of the turned to see Anthony Goldstein approaching.

"Hi." he said shyly. "Do…Do you think I could speak with you for a moment?"

"We can wait." Daphne said. Hermione shook her head saying she would join them shortly. Harry watched her and Anthony walk back towards the great hall, before Daphne tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Harry. She said she'll catch up."

Harry and his friends climbed up the stands and sat behind Dean Thomas and the Creevey brothers.

"Hey Harry. Looks to be a good day for a match, eh?" Dean said excitedly.

"Where's Seamus?" Harry asked curiously. The two Gryffindor boys had been avoiding each other since the beginning of the year, when the had nearly came to blows over Harry's story. Seamus had become slightly friendly over the past few weeks since being in the DA, which Harry was sure was Dean's idea.

"He's making time with Parvati." Dean pointed a few rows in front of them where the roguish Irishman had his arm around the pretty Indian girl.

"Lavender's apparently got it bad for someone and she wouldn't talk to Seamus anymore. He and Parvati started talking one night, now he can't stop talking to me about her." Dean grinned.

"They look cute together." Daphne said.

"I'm surprised Parvati even talks to me after the Yule Ball." Harry groaned, remembering how badly he treated the sweet, dark skinned girl. "I was a jerk."

"What did you do?" Daphne looked suddenly interested. Harry shrugged sadly.

"I more or less ignored her. I didn't want to go to the ball at all, but since I had to go, I wanted to go with Cho."

"The same Cho who thinks you killed her boyfriend?" Tracey chuckled.

"Well, I asked her, but Cedric beat me to it. I asked Parvati at the last minute, and then ignored her almost all through the ball."

"So this is what I got myself into?" Daphne grinned playfully.

"I happen to think I much better now." Harry gave a meaningful look.

"I think you're doing very well." She smiled and kissed him gently.

"Oi. Some of us are single." Dean moaned.

"That's your own problem." Neville smiled as he squeezed Tracey tight to him. She let out a laugh and kissed Neville on the cheek. "Just find a girl you like and talk to her, and remember what Hermione told us."

"Right." Dean laughed.

"What did Hermione tell you?" Daphne asked.

"I told them that boys always embarrass themselves and they shouldn't let that stop them from being with someone they like. It's in their nature." Hermione smiled as she joined them. She had a look Harry had never seen on his bushy haired friend. She was smiling, which wasn't new in itself, but the way she smiling was different. She looked pleased and her cheeks were red, but not the typical rosy glow they had from the cold.

"Hermione, Are you alright?" Harry asked.

Hermione simply nodded. Daphne watched the girl for a few moments and then suddenly began laughing.

"Anthony asked you out, didn't he?" She said finally. Hermione said nothing, but her smile grew wider. Harry looked at Neville who shrugged. He obviously was unsure how Daphne figured it out based on the way Hermione was just sitting there.

"What did you say? Tracey asked, just as excited as Daphne.

Hermione couldn't even speak. She was blushing madly. She only nodded. Tracey and Daphne giggled delightedly, and Daphne reached across Harry to give her friend an encouraging smile.

Lee Jordan's voice was heard as the two teams came onto the pitch. Harry and his friends screamed the loudest when Ron's name was announced. From the Slytherin stands came a chorus of song. Harry could barely make it out through the noise of the crowd, but what he heard made his blood boil.

"I take it that's the song?" Harry asked Daphne. She was looking disgusted, and could only nod.

"_Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring, That's why Slytherins all sing: _

_Weasley is our King." _

"_Weasley was born in a bin He always lets the Quaffle in Weasley will make sure we win _

_Weasley is our King." **_

"Oh that is so terrible." Hermione said.

The game got under way, and Harry was in awe of Ginny's skill. He had heard Fred and George comment on her prowess on a broom and expressing wonderment where she'd learned it. Hermione had clued them in saying that Ginny often took one of their brooms from the shed and taught herself, seeing as the boys never let her play with them.

Ginny Soared around the pitch, looking for any glint of gold, as Harry found himself doing from the stands. Daphne watch him, a hint of sadness in her eyes. She knew he wanted nothing more at that moment to be up in the air on his broom looking for the Golden Snitch. Umbridge was really beating the poor boy down.

"Flint goes for another goal, But Weasley is faster." Lee Jordan was saying. "Johnson has the Quaffle, she's fast as lightning on her broom, Goyle hit's a bludger, but Johnson avoids it, she throws to Bell, who throws to Spinnet, Back to Bell. SCORE! Ten Points to Gryffindor!"

Harry and the others cheered proudly. The was a collective gasp, and Harry turned to see Ginny streaking towards the ground, with Malfoy right behind her. Ginny was leading Malfoy on a dive, nearly straight down. She pulled up, Malfoy keeping up with her. Ginny was fast on his Firebolt, he thought, but he couldn't see the snitch. Was she really chasing it, or just messing with Malfoy?

"Pucey has the Quaffle, but he's hit by a bludger. Good shot Fred, or is it George. Who can tell. Bell in possession, but it's stolen by Flint. Flint is unguarded, he shoots, OH, Narrow miss by the Gryffindor keeper."

Harry looked at Ron who appeared to be very angry. The score was tied at ten points apiece. Harry search again for Ginny, who was circling the pitch high above again, with no sign of Malfoy. Harry looked all over for the blonde Slytherin, and finally found him on the ground near the Slytherin goalposts. He was remounting his broom. Harry guess that Ginny had fooled him into flying into the goal.

"Pucey with the Quaffle, to Flint, he shoots. Nice save Weasley. I must say there were doubts about this new keeper but he seems to be holding his own." Lee was saying. Harry had suddenly focused on something near the ground, zipping along. He nudge Daphne and pointed. She saw it too. Both of them looked up at Ginny, who had seen it as well. She was off like a fiery shot.

But Malfoy was after her again. He was able to fly right up beside her, and violently push her aside. Ginny nearly lost her grip on the broom, but managed to right herself. She and Malfoy were racing along the ground, following the Snitch's every movement, when a Bludger cross their path, hit by Crabbe, who must've been aiming for Ginny. Both Seekers lost sight of the little golden ball.

Harry and his friends all swore loudly. Even Hermione uttered a small curse, which made Harry smile.

"30 to 10, Gryffindor." Lee Jordan said. Harry had been so focused on the chase for the snitch that he'd missed his house team scoring two goals. Harry watched as Marcus Flint once again raced for the goals. Ron looked on, trying to see which way Flint was going go. Flint shot for the left goal, and just as Ron began following, Flint took his shot at the right. Ron was there in an instant. Flint pounded his broom, and soared off. Harry wondered if he would get Crabbe and Goyle to hit bludger at Ron.

Fortunately for Gryffindor, it seemed the Crabbe and Goyle weren't to bright, and were horrible flyers. On top of that, their aim was putrid. All three Gryffindor chaser were almost safe on the pitch. The score climbed higher for Gryffindor, Ron was just as good a keeper as he had said he could be. Even Fred and George seemed impressed by their younger brother's performance.

Harry watched Ginny circle, and dive and generally try to keep Malfoy confused. Malfoy employed the same tactic he used against Harry, Follow and taunt. Then Ginny was off again. Harry and his friends all stood, and watched in rapt attention as the youngest Weasley tore off in yet another steep dive, again with Malfoy right behind her, but unlike Malfoy, Ginny was pouring on as much speed as her burrowed broom had. She was reaching out and then she had to pull up. She was too close to the ground, but she was still chasing the tiny golden ball. Malfoy hot on her tail twigs. He was reaching out for her broom as she was reaching out for the Snitch.

Malfoy clutched the broom hard, and yanked backward, but Ginny just let go. She soared off the broom, shooting forward. She was only a couple of feet off the ground, thankfully. Malfoy passed over her, desperately looking for the tiny golden ball. Ginny, who had rolled head over heels on the ground stood up and raised her fist in the air. The whistle blew and Lee Jordan was screaming over the crowd

"WEASLEY HAS THE SNITCH!

Harry, Hermione, Neville, Tracey and Daphne all jumped to their feet, hugging one another and cheering. Harry kissed Daphne soundly for a few minutes. When he broke the kiss she grinned.

"If that's how you kiss me when your team wins. I've got to get a kiss when you're actually on the team and win." Harry laughed and they all began making their way back to the castle.

______________________________________________________________________

The high of the Gryffindor win over Slytherin died as soon as the team entered the common room. The first thing people noticed was the lack of Fred, George and Ginny. The three chaser girls and Ron all bore looks of deepest frustration.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Ron, when he'd sat down.

"Fred punched Malfoy. I think Ginny got in on it to. I wasn't close enough to see and hear everything, which is probably a good thing. McGonagall hauled them off to her office, and Umbridge was following. She looked like it was bloody Christmas."

"oh no." Hermione covered her mouth.

"Yeah. I don't think it's a good sign."

"The portrait hole opened and both Fred and George thundered in. They didn't say anything, just went up to their dorms. Ginny came in a moment later, looking as if she had been crying. She went right up to Harry and broke down, balling.

"What's wrong?" Harry tried to get the upset girl to settle down enough to speak. She finally calmed down enough to talk clearly. Harry sat her down, and Ron and Hermione sat nearby, listening to the youngest Weasley's story.

"Malfoy landed near me after the game ended. Fred was the first to reach me, and he hugged me, you know, congratulating me. Well Malfoy starts spouting off, as he normally does. But then he started saying all this stuff about me. Awful things he says he's heard from Michael. He makes me out to be some sort of slag. It made Fred real angry, and by this time, most of the rest of the team is getting closer.

"So there I am, Trying to hold Fred back, when George comes up, and he Hears what's Malfoy's saying. Angelina and Katie grabbed him. But then Malfoy starts talking about mum."

Ginny took a deep breath, and continue, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"I beat Fred to the little git. Both Fred and pounded that slime ball until McGonagall blasted us off of him. She halls Fred and I into her office and starts yelling at us. She gives us detention and takes away points. I get it, we deserved it. But then that toad of a woman comes in and rescinds the punishment. She shows this note she got from Fudge that gives her the power to over rule any punishment given by a teacher or heard of house, and give out a punishment she deems proper."

Ginny began crying again.

"She gave me, Fred and George lifetime bans from playing quidditch. And she confiscated our brooms." Ginny clutched Harry's hand tightly.

"I tried telling her it wasn't my broom, but she wouldn't listen. She said I was trying to get out of my punishment. Harry, I'm so sorry."

Harry blinked twice, not saying anything, and then it hit him like a bludger to the gut. The toad had his broom. He would not get to fly this year. His most precious possession in the world had been taken from him.

**Come on, You know the words. Sing along!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was livid. Ginny had apologized over and over, and he had assured her that he wasn't mad at her. He knew that Umbridge was delighted to get his broom in her punishment of the three Weasleys. Ron and Hermione had suggested that he go to McGonagall, but Harry said that Umbridge would probably think he was trying to help Ginny get "her" broom back and he'd end up with detention again. Both his friends admitted it was the most plausible outcome.

Harry sat restlessly trying to work on revisions with Hermione. He couldn't think of another post Quidditch Gryffindor room that was so down. There was no celebrating or food, or laughter. Fred and George had refused to come down into the common room, and Hermione had checked on Ginny, who was still kicking herself for losing Harry's broom.

Finally Harry had enough. He couldn't sit still, and he felt like nothing he'd been reading had sunk in. he wanted to talk to Daphne, but he wouldn't see her until tomorrow morning when they met for their early morning walk.

He got up and decided to contact Sirius. He was about to excuse himself to the dorm when Ron, who had been sitting by the window reading a quidditch magazine stood up and smiled brilliantly.

"Hagrid's back!"

Harry and Hermione rushed to the window, and sure enough, a light was on, and smoke was rising from the chimney.

"It's still before curfew." Hermione grinned. Harry wasted no time in returning his books and grabbing his invisibility cloak. He knew they had time before curfew, but something told him to be prepared.

Harry joined Ron and Hermione, and they raced down seven flights of steps and out of the castle to the gamekeeper's hut. Harry pounded on the door excitedly, and were greeted by the cheerful barking of Fang, Hagrid's enormous boarhound.

"Who's thar? Came the gruff, tired voice of the half giant.

"Hagrid, It's us."

"Ah shoulda known. Been back five minutes." Harry couldn't help grinning at Hagrid's complaints. He could hear in their friends voice he was quite pleased. But all three Gryffindors faces fell the moment Hagrid opened the door.

Hagrid stood in the door of his hut, ushering the three fifth year inside. His hair was a mess and his face was a mess of bruises and cuts. His left eye was swollen nearly shut, but in spite of it all, he wore an expression of deep relief and joy at being greeted by his three favorite students.

"Well, go on, Sit down than." Hagrid smiled, and began bustling about to make tea.

"Hagrid, What happened to you?" Harry asked first. "Where have you been?"

"That's none of your business." Hagrid scolded mildly.

"But Hagrid, you're a mess." Ron pushed.

"Nah, it's nothing. Honestly."

"Oh Hagrid, it looks awful, were you attacked?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

"Ah ell yeh, it's nothing, now drop it." Hagrid said, his temper flaring

"Have you been to see the giants?" Hermione asked. Hagrid's shoulders went up and he turned to face them

"How d'you know tha?" He looked astonished.

"It just made sense." Hermione shrugged. Dumbledore couldn't go himself, and no one else could really do it." She said, slightly embarrassed.

Hagrid shook his head and place cups on the table. The kettle began to whistle, and Hagrid took it from the fire and poured tea for them all. He sat in one the large chairs and took a wrapped package from his coat. He unwrapped a large, smelly piece of oozing meat, which he promptly slapped on his face.

"AHHHHH, tha's better." he sighed deeply. "Well a'right then. I was with the giants. Had to try and talk to them. Get them on our side, or at least not join tha other side. Was a good trip, really."

"So you got them on our side?" Ron asked.

"Nah." Hagrid said sadly. "Weren't to interested in fighting anyone but themselves. But it was quite interesting' to watch 'em. I ain't never seen them before, but it was nice to know your roots, yeh know?"

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Did…did you find your mother?"

"Nah. She died long time ago. Wouldn't really matter if I did tho. Giants aren't to parental. They like big strong kids." Hagrid took a long sip from his bucket sized cup and sighed again. "I tell ya this much, that Olympe is something'."

"You went with Madame Maxine?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah. Dumbledore thought it be best if we went together. So we took off right after term ended. I met her in France, and we set off from her school. Very lovely place. Loads of interesting critters. We had loads of fun travelin, yeh know. Not a bad bit of a holiday, cept we had things to accomplish. Met and interesting fella in Minsk, who saved me from a disagreement gone bad with a vampire. Nasty business, tha. But we had a right good time. Olympe was a sport about it all. Thought she might like ruffin it like we was, but she never once complained. Not a peep of dissatisfaction.

"Well, anyways we hot be careful about it all. We knew tha we was bein' followed. Dumbledore warned us tha the Ministry probably had spies tailin' us. So we ad to keep a low profile, but jus acted like we was on holiday.

"So when did you find the giants?" Ron asked, on the edge of his seat.

"Round about first half of July, I think." Hagrid took another long sip from his mug. "Went over this ridge and there they was, about eighty or so of 'em around some campfires. Right shame to. There used to be hundreds of 'em. All different tribes and such. Right shame it is. Well we couldn't go see them right then, so we made camp and waited till morning'."

"What happened in the morning?" Harry asked. Hagrid took a long breath and let it out. He smiled gently and continued.

"Well Dumbledore told us how to approach 'em. Got to show respect and all. So we go down and see the Gurg."

"The what?" Ron asked.

"Honestly Ron. The Gurg is the leader of the tribe." Hermione said, looking for Hagrid to continue.

"Tha's right." Hagrid grinned. "Ten points to Gryffindor. So we go right up to the Gurg, all respectful like and present him with a gift. We held the gift high so's the other's could see it, and so they din't attack us. We could tell some of them wanted to, but we just kept our eyes on the Gurg. Name of Karkus, big, lazy bloke. Skin like a rhino or summat. Anyway we presented him with a branch of everlasting fire.

"I laid it right at the Gurg's feet and says 'a gift for the Gurg, from Albus Dumbledore.' Then we found out he din't speak English."

"What'd you do?" Harry asked.

"Well, some of tha other's spoke it well enough, so the translated for ''em. Then we left."

"Why?" Ron asked surprised.

"Well, giants ain't to smart, yeh see. Can't give 'em to much information at once. They get all confused and then they get angry. So we gave 'em time to try out the everlasting fire, and we went back to our camp. The plan was to come with a gift, and a little more information each day. So tha's what we did, for a few days, anyway."

"What happened? Why only a few days?" Hermione asked.

"A fight. Another giant, mean, nasty fella by name of Golgomath. He killed Karkus and tore off his head. Giants weren't meant to live together in groups like tha. It's why there's so few left.

"We'd been making good progress with Karkus too. Bringin' new gifts, each one a little better than tha last. Showing tha we keep promises, and we respect 'em. But than Golgomath had to go a shake things up. Had to start all over. Din't go well at all. Never even got to present the gift."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well, Ah'd only taken a few steps when Ah found myself hanging upside down. Two of Golgomath's guard grabbed me. Wouldn'ta made it out if it hadn't been for Olympe. She whipped out her wand and did some of the fastest spell work Ah've ever seen done. We had to get outta thar. Giants hate when magic is used on 'em.

"Well, we'd come to far, ad Dumbledore was relyin' on us, so we watched 'em for a few days, trying to figure out or next move, but it was no use. We found out why Golgomath had led the uprising. Death Eaters." Hagrid groaned.

Harry shook his head, and Ron pounded his fists into his thighs. It was then that there was a knock at the door. Hagrid stood up suddenly, the steak that had been on his face falling to the dusty floor, where Fang leapt on it, gnawing at it hungrily.

Hagrid moved to the window to peer out.

"Tiny little woman."

The three Gryffindors stood up, panic on their faces. Harry produced the invisibility cloak, and once all three of them were safely under it, Hagrid opened the door.

Umbridge wore an expression of utter distaste, but her voice was the same high, overly friendly girlish giggly voice, all the students hated.

"Good evening, Mr. Hagrid. You've finally returned?" She asked in her annoying simpering way.

"Yeah, just bout an hour ago." He fumbled.

"You were due back at the beginning of September. Why has it taken you so long to return?"

"Well, uh, you see. I was on holiday, of course when I received news about a friend. They was ill, and all. I wanted to be with them. See if I could help. Yeh know."

"I see. Why are there four mugs? Have you had visitors? I noticed three sets of tracks on my way down."

Harry wanted to slap himself. Hermione elbowed his ribs silently.

"Just some fellas I was travelin with. I don't know who may have bin comin down here." Hagrid lied easily. Harry was impressed, usually the half giant had a real hard time keeping secrets. Maybe time with Madame Maxine had been good for him.

"Very well. I expect you'll be back to your duties Monday morning? I have been charged with inspecting my fellow teachers to make sure they are up to scratch. I'll be sending you a note with the time and date of your inspection soon. Good evening." the squat toad like witch left hurriedly and when she was back at the castle, Hagrid told them they were safe.

"Who the bloody hell is tha?" Hagrid asked them.

"Dolores Jane Umbridge, Teacher of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and High Inquisitor of Hogwarts, and spy for Minister Fudge. Hermione spoke venomously. "She's here to make our lives hell."

"What d'ya mean spy?" Hagrid asked, quite confused.

"There' been a lot of changes since you've been away, Hagrid. You need to be very careful. She's out to get Dumbledore, and anyone who sides with him."

"ah see. What else is going on?" Hagrid asked, sitting down again.

"Well, let's see. Most of Ravenclaw thinks I'm a murderer, thanks to Cho Chang. Umbridge believes her and is using any excuse she can to punish me. I've even been punished for things I haven't done." Harry seethed.

"I still say Malfoy's behind some of it." Ron said scathingly.

"Why would Malfoy want to see yeh punished?" Hagrid asked.

"Might be because Harry's caused quite a stir. He's dating a Slytherin." Hermione smiled. Harry felt himself go a little red in the face.

"A girlfriend?" Hagrid spluttered.

"A Slytherin girlfriend." Ron said, his voice cool.

"A Slytherin? Now why would you want to go messin around a lot of snakes fer?"

"That's what I've been asking." Ron agreed with Hagrid.

"Because she's not like the rest of them. Because she's fun, and smart, and she makes me feel good when she's around. How can you make up your mind without getting to know her?" Harry asked Hagrid with an accusing tone.

"I just want yeh to be careful, Harry. Tha's all. They have the reputation they do for a reason."

"I know, but they're not all like that. Once you spend time with her, get to know her you will see. So would Ron if head get his head out of his arse."

"Hey!, I'm just watching out for you." Ron said angrily.

'Alright, let's calm down." Hagrid said. He looked at the clock on his mantle, and stood up quickly. "you should be getting back. It's late now, and I'm really tired. We'll talk more soon."

"Hagrid, what do you have planned for us in lessons? It isn't to dangerous is it?" Hermione asked softly. Hagrid brightened up.

"Jus yeh wait. Got summat real special. Been saving 'em for you OWL year."

"It's just that with Umbridge looking to get rid of people, We don't want you jeopardizing yourself." Hermione continued.

"Not at worry. Get on now. I'll talk at yeh all later. Good night, and mind yeh wipe your tracks."

The three of them put on the invisibility cloak and head back up to the castle. Hermione waved her wand behind them, wiping out all their tracks, leaving no evidence they had been out of the castle.

"What do you suppose he's got for us?" Harry asked.

'I don't know, but I'm worried. If he shows off something dangerous, Umbridge will have him out of here so fast. I don't want that to happen." Hermione said. She was having trouble speaking, and Harry figured she was choking up at the thought of Hagrid getting fired by Umbridge.

"What can we do?" Ron asked.

"Tomorrow I'm going to try talking to him again. I've got to make him understand what's at stake." Hermione said quickly.

They made it back to the common room and Harry grabbed his mirror. He climbed onto his bed and cast the privacy charms, then called for Sirius. It took longer than usual, but his godfather's face finally appeared.

'Oi, Harry. How are you lad?"

"Good, well, not good. I don't know. Hagrid's back. We just saw him!"

"Great!" Sirius said relief evident on his face. "Was he successful?"

"No. Death Eaters pretty much beat him to the punch. He came back all beat up. He says he's fine, but I'm worried."

"Don't be. Is he's still walking, and grinning like the cat that got the mouse, he's fine. Anything else going on?"

Harry told Sirius about the first DA meeting and the success they had. He explained how he was getting them all to say Voldemort's name and to take back the power they had given to bastard. Sirius laughed at the almost drill sergeant way Harry had gone about it. Than Harry told of losing his broom.

"I suppose your right about Umbridge not believing you if you tried to get it back. She seem hell bent on getting you to confess to murder. Have you been able to keep clear of her?"

"She's starting to follow me. I keep seeing her pop up everywhere."

"Just do your best to keep your nose clean while she's about. Alright?"

"I will. Any progress on that list I gave you last time we talked?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Nearly done in fact. Did you think your old godfather would let you down?"

"Never a doubt. Thanks Sirius."

"Goodnight pup."

______________________________________________________________________

So when did he get back?" Daphne asked. She and Harry had not taken their usual walk. They had met in the Entrance hall as the usually did, Harry had on his warmest cloak, but Daphne had shown up in only jeans and sweater. She took his hand and guided him the Room of Requirement, where they had found a cozy little room with a big cushy couch they could snuggle up on, and a blazing fire.

"Last night. We went down to see him. He was…I don't think I should tell." Harry said, his face was disappointed.

'I know. You don't want to risk your friends. I get it. What else did you talk about?" Daphne asked. She wasn't offended that Harry kept secrets. She gathered enough information to know that he knew far to much about Voldemort's opposition. She knew what a risk he would be taking in sharing that information. She never pushed on any of the topics that had to do with the coming war. He would share when she had fully earned that trust.

"You came up." Harry smirked.

"Me?"

"Well, more the fact I was dating someone from Slytherin House. Hagrid was…let's say concerned. He and Slytherin students have never gotten on well. He's got a lot of history with them. Doesn't mean it's right, and he's more open than Ron."

"So Ron's still not onboard with this?" She asked gesturing to the two of them.

"I thought he might be coming around, but I don't think so anymore. He jumped on the topic when it was brought up with Hagrid. At least Hagrid will give you a chance. Ron's just to stubborn."

"how'd he handle the news about Anthony and Hermione?"

"Well, with the whole after Quidditch drama, and what Umbridge did, the topic never came up. But I don't think he's going to like it. He's like Hermione for ages, and I think he's still holding on to this hope that he'll be right and you'll betray me to Voldemort and we'll all come groveling back."

Daphne sat up and turned to face Harry. She looked very serious as she spoke.

"I will never betray you to anyone." Daphne took a deep breath and continued. "you mean the world to me, Harry. I don't ever want to see you hurt. I know you've still got things in your life you haven't shared. You're far from an open book. But I want to be with you, this isn't some farce to me."

"You don't have to convince me. I know what you've been through since we've made it public. Why would someone go through all that torment and ridicule if they were just setting me up. Malfoy's not that good an actor, and he genuinely hates you right now." Harry returned.

"I just want you to understand that this isn't some game." Daphne watched his eyes carefully, willing him to see the truth in her own eyes. He reached up and pulled he to him, kissing her firmly, pouring his emotion into it. Daphne wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly. When they finally broke the kiss, Harry swept some of her jet black hair behind her ear, and looked into her worried brown eyes.

"I know." Was all he said. Daphne nodded and curled up in his arms. She wanted to cry, but she didn't know why. She felt warm and safe in his embrace, her own words ringing in her ears.

"I will never betray you to anyone." She meant every single syllable.


	18. Chapter 18

The village of Hogsmeade was bustling with activity. Hundreds of people, mostly students from Hogwarts were rushing from shop to shop, doing their holiday shopping. The three Broomsticks was packed to the rafters with shoppers enjoy butterbeer and delicious food, taking a break from the shopping rush.

Harry and Daphne stepped out of Skrivenshaft's Quill shop, where Harry had purchased a gold tipped quill set for Hermione do go with the dragon skin journal he'd gotten earlier. Harry had Sirius doing most of his Christmas shopping for him as his godfather was traveling the world.

Sirius had talked to him through the mirrors a week prior, telling Harry that he was back and couldn't wait to see his Godson. Harry was told he would be met by Remus and the Weasleys at King's Cross station, and the would be staying at Grimmauld place once again.

But even this, had done little to brighten Harry's mood. Ever since Umbridge had confiscated his Firebolt, as she thought it was Ginny's, Harry had been in quite a sour mood. Even Daphne had trouble lifting his spirits, which caused friction with the couple. Daphne fully understood the reasons behind Harry's cloudy disposition, and tried as best she could to lighten his mood, but as Hermione told her, the Firebolt represented so much to Harry, not just the freedom of flight out on the pitch when he needed to clear his head, or just get away from things, but it was a gift from his Godfather.

Today, however. Harry was doing his very best to keep a half smile on his face. He wanted Daphne to be happy today. They had been shopping most of the morning, Harry's arms were laden with all the packages they had bought, and was beginning to feel the strain.

"Can we please get something to eat?" Harry whined. "I don't think I can carry much more, and I'm freezing!"

"I don't think I've ever heard you whine before." Daphne grinned. "It's not very attractive."

"We need to find Hermione. She could show me that feather light charm again."

"Or you could ask your beautiful, genius of a girlfriend."

Harry stopped short, and eyed Daphne vehemently. "You could have done that spell already?"

Daphne couldn't stop the giggles. Harry looked so put out, and she swore if his lower lip stuck out any farther a bird might perch upon it.

"That is so adorable." She grinned kissing him sweetly. Daphne pulled out her wand and gave it a little flick. Suddenly all the packages Harry had been carrying were extremely light. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you didn't do that before." Harry sulked.

"All you had to do was ask, my sweet." Daphne grinned, playfully patting his cheek. "How come you haven't done any shopping? I know you got things for Hermione, but you haven't bought anything else."

"I've had a guy doing it all for me." Harry began walking again.

"A guy?" Daphne quirked an eyebrow, staring at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, A guy. I've got a guy." Harry shrugged. Daphne poked him in the ribs. Harry tried to squirm away, but Daphne held him fast.

"Who is this guy?" She growled at him. Harry laughed at her pushiness. His first real laugh in a month, Daphne noted.

"Sirius. He's been doing some Christmas shopping for me while he's been away. Ron is going to lose his mind when he sees his gift." Harry hummed happily

"And what about me?" Daphne prodded.

"Oh I got you this beautiful, I'm not going to tell you." Harry teased. Daphne started poking his ribs again.

"You're terrible, you are." She cried, stamping her foot.

"Did you honestly think I would tell you what I got you for Christmas?" Harry asked laughingly.

"I thought you might at least give me a hint." Daphne pouted.

"Oh, now who looks unattractive with all her pouting?"

"Couldn't be me. I'm never unattractive." Daphne said airily.

'That is very true. You are always beautiful. Even in the morning when you forget to brush your hair because you were late to meet me."

"Stop it." Daphne hit Harry's arm. "It was one time. I was so embarrassed."

"Don't say that to Hermione. She's quite positive that it's us boys who embarrass you girls."

"She's not wrong."

"HEY!" Harry stopped again. Daphne merely giggled. Harry shook his head.

"Come on. I have to get something. Daphne's curiosity piqued and she followed her boyfriend into Gladrags. Harry went to the sock section and began picking out the most horrid obnoxious looking socks he could find. Daphne watched for a moment and finally had to ask.

"It's a gag gift right?"

Harry looked up at her, a bright mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes and no. They're for a house elf, named Dobby. He adores socks, but he has awful taste. He believes mismatched socks are the best, and the more gaudy and atrocious they are, the more he loves them. I promised him twelve pairs for helping find the Room of Requirement."

"A house elf?" Daphne began pondering. "Has this house elf ever done anything else for you? Say, deliver a letter?"

Harry stopped looking at socks and looked at Daphne again. "Yeah. He delivered a letter to you our first week. I told him not to wake you as it was extremely late, but to make sure that only you would get it."

Daphne began pounding on Harry's arm. "You great Prat! He nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"What'd I do?"

"He put the letter on my forehead, while I was sleeping. I woke up with a freaking letter on my head. It scared to devil out of me!"

By now both teens were laughing hysterically. Harry explained about how he'd come to know Dobby and the diminutive creature's idea of subtly. Harry apologized and regretted not giving clearer instruction to the elf.

Harry felt lighter this day. Lighter than he'd felt in a long while. He kissed Daphne and thanked her for being patient with him.

"I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around."

"I understand what your broom means to you." She smiled softly as they left the clothing store, twenty pairs of the most obnoxious socks wrapped in pretty paper added to their growing pile.

"It's just a part of it all. Sirius is still trying to get me to talk to Snape about what I heard. I just know that if I do, I'm in for a world of hurt. All the garbage Umbridge has been pushing down our throats. She's stalking me all over the place now. It's like she's looking for anything that she can give me detention for. And then the DA…"

"But that's been going great." Daphne smiled.

"Yeah. Too great. I'm now looking at stuff even I don't know how to do. Everyone's getting really good at everything. You even took on Fred and George, and held out the longest."

Daphne chuckled at the memory of the previous night when the Weasley twins had been sparing against her. Harry had been putting people in one on two matches, telling them all that it's often never a fair match. Death Eaters will gang up and over power people. Fred and George were quite good when paired up, they didn't even need to speak to one another.

Yet Daphne had beaten them both. She'd been the only, beside Harry who'd done it. The twins swore they'd gone easy on her, but she knew it wasn't true. Daphne had played the meek and defenseless maiden, pretending to get angry at their taunts and jabs, but turning the tide of the battle so quickly most of the other DA members had missed it.

Daphne had tripped up Fred with a leg locker, turning on George before his twin had fallen and blasting him with a very powerful stunner, which knocked him across the room. Fred had undone the leg locked just in time to be wrapped in ropes by Daphne's Incarcerous spell. She had daintily taken his wand and then, just to stick the proverbial knife a little deeper, tweaked his nose. Neither twin could be mad. They had laughed the rest of the night over the maneuver.

"So does this mean we're ready for Patronuses?" Daphne's voice was hopeful.

"As soon as we return from break." Harry nodded. Daphne began jumping up and down, clapping wildly.

"Alright. Calm down. It's still a few weeks away." Harry smiled.

"What's got you so giddy?" Tracey Davis asked as she joined them on the cold street.

"Patronuses!" Daphne grinned. Tracey's face lit up with surprise.

"Really?" She asked Harry.

"We're going to learn Patronuses?" Neville asked from behind the huge stack of packages he was straining under.

"Oh, Neville." Harry looked sadly at his friend. "Tracey, you could have made them feather light." He chided Neville's girlfriend.

"I did." Tracey looked affronted, then her expression changed to one of mild sheepishness. "Just bought a lot of awkward to carry stuff."

"It's ok, Harry. So long as she guides me, it's been no trouble. I just wish I could see. Not that I don't trust Tracey, I'd just like to walk myself, you know?"

They all laughed for a few minutes at poor Neville's plight.

"Hello all!" Hermione smiled brightly as she too, joined the group. She was walking with Anthony Goldstein. Hermione hadn't spoken of her relationship with the skinny Ravenclaw. The only things Daphne knew for sure was that they often spent time in the Library and on the grounds in each other's company. Neither Harry or Neville knew much about the boy, but Harry had told Daphne that Hermione was very smart and could make up her own mind.

"So long as he makes her happy, I've no problem with him." Harry had told his girlfriend.

Anthony had not joined the group in anything other than DA meetings, and Hermione never joined him at meals. So Anthony remained a mystery. He was usually quiet around the group, never saying much or interacting at all. Just observing, and sometimes grinning at their humor.

"Hello Hermione. Anthony. How has your day been?" Daphne asked, greeting her Gryffindor friend.

"Quite pleasant. Thank you. Well, except when we ran into Ron at Honeydukes. He was rather snappish." Hermione said sullenly.

Ron was not happy with Hermione, and hadn't been since he'd found out about her and Anthony. He accused Anthony of spying on Harry through Hermione. Ron had gone on about how Cho Chang had sent him to get close to her, and try to gain information on Harry regarding the death of Cedric. Hermione had denied it all say that Anthony wasn't like that and Ron was jealous again, just as he had been over Viktor Krum. Ron had stormed off and the two friends hadn't spoken since. Harry had tried to bridge the gap between the two, by trying to reason with Ron.

The redhead had blown up at Harry, telling his friend that he'd lost his way, associating with Slytherins. Harry had bit back the angry reply he'd been thinking, and simply shook his head. He warned Ron to think about things, or he'd lose all his friends. Ron had simply brushed it off.

Ron had stopped joining their study group in the library, and had really unleashed on Blaise Zabini in one of the DA meetings. Harry had done his best after that to make sure Ron was paired with someone he didn't have a grudge against, as it would have been difficult to explain to Madam Pomfrey how someone had been hurt so badly.

Fred and George kept urging the others to give Ron time to adjust, but Harry's patience was wearing thin. Harry missed his friend. Ron was someone he could kick back with and just be a bloke. Neville was a good friend now, but not in the same way Ron was. Harry didn't want to lose his friend but he also understood that people change and grow, and sometimes, unfortunately, they grew apart.

It hurt Harry's heart whenever he thought about it, and Sirius always told him that sometimes people needed space apart to be able to become closer. He advised Harry to let Ron find his own way, and not to turn him away, but also to let Ron make the first move at fixing things. So, Harry left his friend alone, and it cut him every time he saw Ron.

"So Ron was his usual surly self?" Harry asked sadly.

"I'm ashamed to say so. I wish he could get over his paranoia. Even Hagrid's come around. He thinks Daphne is very pleasant." Hermione said with genuine sadness.

"I still can't believe how that farce of a professor made Hagrid look so silly. Thestrals aren't as bad as the Skrewts last year." Daphne smiled. Everyone gave an involuntary shudder at the mention of Hagrid's project from last year.

"No Thestrals aren't bad when you get past the way they look." Quite gentle even." Harry nodded.

"I still wish I could see them. Not that I want to see someone die." Hermione said quickly. "It's just that it'd be nice to see what I'm studying."

"Don't worry Hermione." Daphne smiled. "I'd like to see what they look like to, but I definitely don't want to see anyone die just to see one, and I hope I never do."

"Just picture a skeletal black horse with bat wings. That's pretty much what it looks like." Neville commented.

"Ok, well, I'm freezing." Tracey announced. "and I still have a boyfriend to shop for. Daphne have you purchased Harry's gift?"

"No. Shall we leave the boys and go fetch their presents?" Daphne grin widely. Tracey took her friends arm and they were off up the street.

"So we just wait here and the freezing cold then?" Harry called out. Daphne turned and smiled.

"Or we could meet you in the Three broomsticks, if you're so inclined." She blew him a kiss and was off again. Harry smiled and looked to Neville, who's face was hidden behind a mountain of packages.

"So, Nev, you up for a butterbeer?"

"Absolutely, but you have to steer me." Neville said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Will you be joining us Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, thank you. Anthony and I still have much to do. I'll see you both at dinner." She smiled politely and took Anthony's arm, and they two were gone. Harry turned and began guiding Neville with him. He told Neville where to step, as he himself didn't have a free hand to guide Neville with. When they arrived at the pub, Harry had to wait for someone to leave in order to get inside.

Harry helped Neville follow him through the crowd to a table, where they were finally able to set down their burdens. Harry looked around and found he and Neville weren't the only ones who'd been suckered into being pack mules for their girlfriends. Harry purchased four butterbeers, knowing the girls would be joining them and he and Neville waited.

"How are things, Nev. We haven't been able to really talk for awhile."

"It's alright. With planning lessons and all the homework we've been getting, I understand. The transfiguration stuff is killing me. I'm loads better than I used to be, but sometimes I still struggle."

"I understand. Have you by chance spoke with Ron?"

Neville looked at Harry sadly, shaking his head. "I know I'm not a good replacement for Ron, and I wish he'd come around."

Neville, you're not a replacement. You're different than Ron. It's not who's better or any of that. I like you because of who you are, the same as I like Ron."

"I get it." Neville nodded his understanding. "We don't spend time together the same as you and Ron. You guys talk quidditch and…" Neville thought for a few moments, "What else do you talk about?"

Harry laughed.

"Not much else really. Stuff going on with the war, and theories about whose dark, and different ways we'd like to humiliate Malfoy. At least you and I have a wide range of topics to talk about, though usually it's classes and girls, the latter being one of my favorite topics."

"Cheers to that" Neville smiled, the clink their bottles together, and began discussing what they had each gotten the girlfriends for Christmas, and their plans for the upcoming break. Neville explained how his family always gathered for a huge feast. He always looked forward to it, as his Uncle Algie would often give him the most interesting gifts.

Harry told his friend how excited he was to see his godfather and Remus again, and how he hoped over the holiday that he and Ron might be able to reconnect.

The girls joined them, both wearing matching grins, and carrying packages. Neville began prodding Tracey for clues, but Harry was happy to wait, which slightly upset Daphne. She had wanted to tease Harry with hints about his gift, but it seemed he was unwilling to play along. They all finished their butterbeers, and finally made their way back to the castle for dinner. There was only a week left before the term let out for the holiday, and Harry was really looking forward to seeing Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________

The night before they were all to go home for the holiday break, Harry Hermione, Neville and Ron were together in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione was telling them all about he ski resort her parents were taking her to. Ron kept snickering at the thought of racing down a mountainside with two long sticks strapped to your feet. Harry smiled as he watched his friend interacting. Ron seemed to be his normal self at the moment. He knew that Ron was still angry over a lot of things, and he planned on trying to talk through some of them with his redheaded friend once they were back at Grimmauld place, but for now, he felt it best to just let sleeping dogs lie.

"Well, I'm knackered." Neville said, rising to his feet. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Good night Neville." Hermione smiled, rising to her feet as well. She gave the and faced boy a warm hug, and then she to begged off for bed. Ron and Harry watched her go, and finally it was just them alone in the common room. A heavy silence fell, broken only by the crackle of the fire. Harry couldn't bear it for long. He stood up and began making his way to the dorm when Ron's voice stopped him.

"I've really bollocks things up with her, haven't I?" he spoke lowly, his voice trembling. Harry turned back to his friend.

"Not just with her, mate. Everyone."

Ron looked up. Harry could see his eyes were regretful, and lonely.

"I feel like you're all moving on without me. I'm trying to see what you all see. But in my heart I know that I'm right here. I know you're happy with Greengrass now. But I still feel it in my heart, Harry. She's going to hurt you." Ron's eyes were pleading.

"Ron. Daphne and I have been together nearly three full months. Nothing has happened."

"Harry, Crouch the Death Eater was here a full year before he struck. I never said it was going to happen right away. It never does, that's the brilliance of it. She has all that time to get you in her web and make sure you don't have a single doubt about her intentions."

"And what about Hermione? You all but accused him of being a Death Eater. If you wanted to show her how you really felt about her, that wasn't it. She's happy with Anthony."

"What do you know about him?"

"Ron, We've been through this. I told you, so long as he doesn't hurt her, I don't care. She's not the smartest witch of our age for no reason. She can figure this stuff out on her own, and it's better if we stay out of it. Really."

"I just can't stop the feelings I have about it all." Ron shook his head and stared into the fire. Harry felt really bad for his friend. Allowing his own shortsightedness keeping him from a full and happy life. Ron had spent so much of the term sulking and angry.

"I'm going to bed." Harry said. Ron nodded, and Harry left his friend alone with his thoughts. Harry knew that during the break, he'd talk to Ron more, but the fact The Ron himself had brought it up gave Harry hope. He didn't expect Ron to change overnight, but there was still hope.

________________________________________________________________

Power. He felt it through ever fiber in his body. The room was dark and cool, he couldn't se much, but he smelled everything. He could taste the air. His body felt tight with muscle and sinew. And his sense of smell was alive with so many different scents.

He moved left to right, hunting for something. The strongest scent luring him ever closer. He could hear his prey now. The pounding of it's heart the sweetest music ever known. Intoxicatingly powerful, each beat a beacon to him. Louder and louder the heartbeat became as he inched ever closer.

And there it was. The Scent so strong it was overpowering. The heartbeat a monstrous roar. He coiled himself, tightly compacting his muscles for his most powerful strike.

He waited, the barest of seconds, savoring the moments before the kill.

He shot out, lightning fast, his sharp, deadly fangs sinking deep into the supple flesh. He pulled back, and struck again, and a third time. The prey fell with a loud crash, a silver cloak floating to lay, half covering it. He tasted the air with his tongue reeling in the sweet scent of fresh blood. He turned his eyes to his victim and moved slowly closer to its head, covered in thinning red hair…

"NOOOOO!" Harry sat bolt upright, and toppled to the floor. There was movement and voices all around him. His stomach churned and bile rose in his throat.

"Someone get McGonagall. NOW!"

"What's wrong Harry? What happened?"

"You lot go back to bed!"

Harry couldn't fight it, and felt himself become violently sick on the floor.

"Evanesco!"

"Harry, Can you hear me?"

His vision was blurred, and his t-shirt was stuck to him with sweat.

"Ron." Harry gasped. "Ron, your dad's been attacked."


	19. Chapter 19

Many years later, Harry would sometimes reflect on the events of that evening, always amazed by the swiftness of that one hour. From the moment he awoke, until he'd landed in the kitchen of number twelve Grimmauld Place.

Someone had rushed to get the head of Gryffindor house, Harry didn't know who. He could only focus on Ron's ashen face and trying to keep himself from passing out. He heard lots of different voices, but he didn't dare look anywhere else. His head was swimming, and his stomach, now quite empty, was still churning.

"Move aside. Move along. All of you back to bed." Professor McGonagall called out as she approached the fifth year dorms. "Potter, are you alright?"

The normally stern transfiguration teacher stooped down so she could look at Harry more closely. She felt his head and was worried about his temperature.

"We need to get you to the hospital wing."

"No!" Harry said, tearing his eyes away from Ron's gloomy expression. "Someone has to get Mr. Weasley. He's been attacked. I saw it. I was there. I…" Harry couldn't finish. He'd felt the ecstasy of sinking his fangs into Mr. Weasley. Harry shivered violently at the memory.

"We need to see Dumbledore." Harry said heavily. McGonagall nodded and helped Harry to his feet.

"Weasley, you'd better come along as well. Help me with Potter."

The three moved swiftly through the castle, Harry's head swam the whole way, but his stomach settled. When they approached the Gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, McGonagall called out "Fizzing Whizzbees" and the gargoyle leapt aside. The door at the top of the spiral staircase opened of it's own accord and Dumbledore was waiting.

"What has happened, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, voice full of concern.

"Mr. Potter has had a dream. Or rather a nightmare."

"It wasn't a dream." Harry said heavily as he sat in one of the chairs in front of the headmasters desk. Harry noticed that Dumbledore was avoiding his gaze. "It was a vision. Mr. Weasley was attacked by a snake. By me."

Professor McGonagall gasped. Ron stumbled a bit, before he too took a seat. Harry hung his head for a moment before looking back to the Headmaster, who was finally looking at him. Harry felt something in that moment. Burning rage, but it faded as Dumbledore turned to the Portraits, just as he began using some of the strange silver instruments. They came to life with tiny clinks and buzzes and whirs.

"Everard? Dilys? Would you be so kind as to raise the alarm? Please only speak to our people. It would not do if Arthur were found by untrustworthy people." Dumbledore spoke urgently. "Minerva, would you be so kind as to gather the other Weasley children."

"Of course, Headmaster." McGonagall said. She was already leaving the office.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said, not looking at the youth. "Tell me, please, how badly injured is Arthur?"

"Bad. I struck…I mean the snake struck him several times." Harry watched the headmaster, still feeling the faintest traces of boiling rage. Harry's head was splitting with pain at the moment.

"You attacked my dad?" Ron said faintly.

"No. I-I don't know. I was the snake in my dream. I felt what the snake felt."

"I do not believe Mr. Potter attacked your father, Mr. Weasley. In fact I think that if not for young Harry, you may have truly lost your father tonight." the aged professor moved to his familiar, a beautiful crimson phoenix. "Fawkes, we shall need a warning, if you please."

In a flash of fire, the phoenix vanished. Dumbledore turned back to some of the tiny silver instruments behind his desk and began examining them. One of them issued little puffs of red smoke, which Dumbledore seemed quite disturbed by.

"Interesting. I should have guessed before." Dumbledore turned to look as a second contraption issues a long gray serpent, which coiled in the air and struck, but split into two serpents, and then disappeared. As it faded, Dumbledore turned his sharp eyes to Harry who had been watching in pained silence. When he caught the headmaster's eye again, a strong flush of rage filled him. He clutched at the arms of the chair, feeling that if he let go, he would simply fling himself at the headmaster. In that moment, Harry wanted nothing more than to claw out the headmaster's eyes.

A knock on the office door. Professor McGonagall re-entered the office trailed by Fred, George, and Ginny, all of whom looked very frightened.

"Harry, What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Harry attacked dad." Ron said, his voice icy.

"Mr. Weasley, I have explained to you already. Harry is not responsible for the attack." Dumbledore said wearily.

""Then what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore." Everard said, sidling back into his portrait. "He's been found. They've taken him to St. Mungo's."

"Very good." Dumbledore turned to another portrait of a dark haired wizard, who was pretending to sleep. "Phineaus, you were never a very good thespian. Please go to your other portrait and let them know they shall have company arriving in a moment."

The dark haired former headmaster nodded lazily, and was gone.

"Professor, can you tell me what's happening?" Harry asked again.

"Now, as I believe we only have a moment before we are joined by…" Dumbledore turned back to the group, ignoring the question, and the rage that had building inside Harry exploded.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!?" He yelled. The room fell silent. Dumbledore looked at Harry for moment, and Harry's head felt like it might split in two. He clutched at his scar as if it were about to burst.

"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "I'm sorry." Dumbledore flicked his wand at Harry, who slumped to the floor.

"Albus, What have you done?" Professor McGonagall asked, shocked at the actions of her colleague.

"It had to be done." The old man said simply.

"I think you should explain." McGonagall pressed.

"Now is not the time for it. We have to move quickly. I assure you, my dear, It was for Harry's protection, as well as our own.

The Headmaster took up an old black kettle and tapped it with his wand speaking the incantation, "Portus."

"Now if you would all please touch the kettle. I would ask that you also all take a hold of Mr. Potter. Off you go then."

Fred, George and Ginny grabbed on to Harry, while Ron seemed keen to avoid his friend. They each touched the portkey and in a flash landed in the kitchen of Grimmauld place where Sirius and Remus began helping them up.

"What happened to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Dumbledore stunned him. He was having some kind of fit." Fred said.

"Take him to his room, Sirius, I'll take care of our other guests." Remus said sadly. Sirius hefted his godson in his arms and took him to Harry's bedroom. He settled Harry into bed, and sat in a chair nearby. Sirius refused to leave the boy's side, even when Molly returned with news on Arthur's condition. She came up to check on Harry's condition, startled to see Sirius keeping watch.

"Oh my, when did you return? I had thought for sure you'd be gone for much longer." She said.

"I suppose you'd be happier if I weren't around?"

"That's not what I meant." Molly said stiffly. "I only meant that…"

"It's no secret what you think of me Molly. You still don't believe my innocence, and honestly, I do not blame you for it. I know that I'm brash, quite immature at times, and I often act or speak without thinking it out. But never ever doubt my concern for Harry. He's as good as my own son, and I would die to protect him." Sirius spoke coldly to the Weasley Matriarch.

"Is that why you've been gone all these months, instead of here, where Harry needed you?" She asked pitilessly.

"What is it that you think Harry needs?"

"A mentor. Someone he can ask for advice from. He needs a parent."

"Isn't that the role you've taken up Molly? You coddle the boy way to much. For god's sake, he's seen more and done more than you and I combined, and I was in Azkaban."

"You still should have been here."

"And what exactly would I have been able to do trapped in this house? He was safe at school. He had Dumbledore and all the others looking out for him." Sirius growled. "And look what happened."

Sirius took several calming breaths, "I think you should go and look after your children now."

"As do I. I will check on Harry later." Mrs. Weasley huffed and left the bedroom.

"You really shouldn't provoke her you know." Harry said wearily.

"Hey." Sirius said brightly. "How much did you hear of that?"

"Most of it, I think." Harry said, struggling to sit up.

"No, no. Stay down. You've had quite a night from what I understand. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't make sense of it. I know it was a dream, but I can't get over the fact that I felt as if I was the snake. I could smell everything. I tasted the blood." Harry felt his stomach lurch, but he didn't vomit again, thankfully.

"Do you think that I possessed the snake somehow?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I know that you can speak to snakes, Harry. But unless I'm quite mistaken, possession is still beyond your abilities. Not to mention, you'd need to actually have the snake, before possessing it."

"Well, as I don't own a snake, and I never see any around Hogwarts, save a Basilisk I killed three years ago, I must not be responsible." Harry groaned.

"I don't know what's happening here, Harry. But we will figure it out." Sirius clutched his godson's hand.

"Why did Dumbledore stun me?" Harry asked.

"That is just one of many questions I have for the old coot."

"Every time he looked at me, I wanted to fight him, to lash out and tear him apart. I don't know why. I don't hate Dumbledore. I might get frustrated with him, but…"

"I know. I know. I think whatever it is, it may be tied together with your vision, and that recurring dream. We'll talk to Dumbledore together, Alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Why don't you try and rest. It's very late, and you've been through a rough night. We'll talk more tomorrow."

"Oh, Daphne! I was supposed to see her on the train tomorrow."

"I'm sure she'll understand. You can write her a letter and send it with her gift. Go on, get some sleep, Pup." Sirius patted Harry warmly and left Harry alone. Harry had no trouble falling to sleep, as he was so exhausted. Sleep came nearly before Sirius was gone.

________________________________________________________________________

"Hermione, have you seen Harry?" Daphne asked the bushy haired witch. They were gathering outside to take the carriages to the train platform. She had been searching all morning for her boyfriend, but he was nowhere to be found.

"No." Hermione shook her head. "I haven't seen Ron, or the other Wesley's either."

"Find him yet?" Tracey asked, joining the other girls.

"No. And the Weasleys are apparently gone." Daphne looked worried.

"McGonagall took them last night." Neville said as he to joined the group. "He had a really bad nightmare, he said Ron's dad was attacked. Professor McGonagall took him and Ron to Dumbledore's office. They never came back."

"A Nightmare?" Hermione asked. Neville nodded, and Hermione began worrying her lower lip.

"Can I get a clue here, Granger?" Daphne asked when Hermione hadn't spoken for a few moments.

"Sorry, it's just that Harry has a lot of nightmares. But this year he's been have a recurring dream. I wonder if it's connected somehow.

"Hey, kids," Blaise sauntered up to them, Susan Bones on his arm, looking a little sad.

"You alright, Susan?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." the auburned hair Hufflepuff smiled. "Just a little sad we can't all be together on Christmas. I'm happy to be seeing my family, but we've all grown so close this year. It's just strange to think I won't see you guys for a bit."

Blaise leaned down to kiss his girlfriend. He looked back at the group, a proud smile on his dark skinned face. "I have to agree with the sentiment. We'll catch up on the train, yeah?"

The couple waved as they got into a carriage.

"I guess we should go. Is Anthony coming?" Daphne asked of Hermione.

"No, he's staying at school this year." Hermione gave a wistful smile. "We already said goodbye last night." her cheeks reddened as Tracey took her arm and began leading her to a carriage.

"Oi, I wish Harry and Ron were here." Neville groaned.

"Are you kidding, Longbottom?" Daphne smiled, playfully punching his arm. "Three gorgeous woman all to yourself in a tiny train compartment, and you're complaining?"

"Yeah, talking about boys and clothes and whatever other mad things girls talk about." Neville grinned back.

"Come on, maybe we can have a bit of bloke talk, for a bit. What is that like, anyway? Hey, what have you scratched lately?" Daphne laughed. Neville chuckled along.

"We're not all Crabbes and Goyles, you know."

Daphne let out a long, side splitting laugh. They settled into the carriage, and Daphne felt a wave of sadness. Neville patted her arm. He gave an encouraging smile.

"I'm sure he's fine. In fact I bet you have a letter waiting for you when you get home telling you about what happened."

It was that hope that got her through the long train ride home.

_______________________________________________________________________

The next few days at Grimmauld place were tense. Harry felt awkward anytime he was around the Weasleys, like they were afraid of him. Ron especially avoided him, sleeping in another bedroom. Ron wouldn't even look at Harry.

Harry spent most of his time with Sirius, who was more than happy to entertain his godson with tales of his travels, often thanking Harry for forcing him to go.

"I think you and I should travel this summer, Harry." Sirius said on the third night of the holiday break. They had just received word that Arthur was doing much better. Harry felt a great swell of relief at the news, but it did nothing to stave off the alienation he felt from the Weasley clan.

"Give them time, Harry. They just suffered a deep scare." Sirius had told him when he had explained to Sirius his feelings over all that had happened.

"Travel to where?" Harry smiled at his godfather.

"You will love Greece. No doubt about that. The sights alone are amazing, and the food is indescribable. Italy as well."

"Hong Kong?" Harry asked.

"Easy place to lose yourself in. So many people. No one would ever find you if you chose to hide out there. But my favorite was France. Ah, the women, Harry."

"Ok, you do remember our talk about borders, right?" Harry grinned. Sirius' expression was of deep longing and obvious wistfulness.

"You will love Paris, my boy, simply love it. I think we should journey to Paris, and do it as muggles. Really get the full affect."

"I'd like that, so long as I don't have to go to my aunt's."

"If Dumbledore is to be believed, than you won't be." Sirius smiled. Harry looked up in surprise.

"I know it's early, I was saving this for tomorrow. Dumbledore has confirmed it. The wards had failed, and there's no recharging them. As strong as the Blood wards could have been, your relatives resentment of you weakened them. You were supposed to stay there to recharge them each year, but only your full time residence there could have held them for so long. Dumbledore was surprised at their failure."

"So what does this mean?" Harry said leaning forward, his heart was beating quicker.

"It means, that come the end of the term at Hogwarts, you will be finally placed with me." Sirius smiled at his godson, who launched himself into Sirius, hugging him tightly. They laughed together, and Harry couldn't help the joyful tears. He was finally free.

Sirius finally pried his godson off of him and settled him down. He felt as joyous as Harry looked, and ruffled his hair.

"We won't be staying in this place. I've been making some arrangements for us. A house far away from London. But as I said, it might be good for us to travel."

"That will be brilliant."

"So it's settled. The rest of the year, you should concentrate on your studies, take some time for your lady friend, and keep up with your defense club. But do try and take some time to think of places you'd like to see, eh?" Sirius grinned.

"Harry?" Molly entered the study. "Oh, sorry to disturb you." Her hopeful expression fell when she saw Harry and Sirius. Sirius and Molly had been walking on eggshells around each other since they had all returned here. Harry hoped that the two adults could find some sort of middle ground, but so far, neither had budged.

"It's alright, Molly." Sirius said, overly polite. "How can we help you?"

"Oh, it's just that Arthur has been asking for Harry, and I hoped he might come with us tomorrow to visit."

"I'd like that." Harry smiled genuinely. Molly burst forward and embraced Harry tightly, crushing his ribs.

'Thank you." She said wetly, obviously crying again. She had been doing it a lot this holiday. She released him and looked at him again, her eyes full of appreciation. She let him go and wiped her eyes. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, please wash up." She said to the both of them and left them alone again.

"See, pup. I told you they'd come around."

"Mrs. Weasley's a good person. I never doubted she'd be ok with me. I wish you two could get along better."

"Maybe we will one day. We're both stubborn and have very opposing views of important issues regarding you. She thinks you still need to be coddled and protected, while I believe you can make your own choices, for better or worse. What's funny is, we both might be right." Sirius clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on then, or Ron will eat everything and we will go hungry."

"Like Mrs. Weasley would ever let that happen." Harry grinned and Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

_______________________________________________________________________

Daphne had not heard from Harry in several days. There had been no letter waiting for her when she got home. What was waiting for her were two very concerned parents. Both her father and mother greeted her and Astoria at King's Cross station, as they did every holiday, but instead of the normal, cheerful expression they usually had, both her parents seemed rather grim faced.

The hugs she received were not as warm as they usually were, and she knew that they were afraid of something.

"So are we not to meet this boyfriend?" Her father said somewhat coolly.

"No. He didn't ride the train with us. Something happened, but I don't know what."

"This isn't the place for this conversation," her mother warned. Her father nodded, and they helped their daughters out onto the busy London streets. They walked together to the Leaky Cauldron, Astoria keeping up a steady stream of talk with her parents all the way.

They had flooed home, and allowed the girls to take their belongings up to their rooms. Daphne had only just opened her trunk before both her parents entered.

"We have to talk." her father spoke, gesturing for his eldest daughter to sit on her bed.

"This is about Harry, isn't it?" She asked, taking a seat. He father gave a curt nodded, and Daphne felt as if she'd been hit in the stomach.

"You've put us in an awkward place, Butterfly." Daphne looked up at the name. Her father had not called her that since before she'd gone to Hogwarts. She suddenly knew that she wasn't in trouble for defying their wishes. She watched both her parents faces. Her mother looked on the verge of crying for her daughter.

"We know you've heard things. We've never tried to hide the realities of our world from you. You and your sister would have found out eventually." Her father said meaningfully. "But we have remained safe, because we've never taken a side. Do you understand?"

Daphne nodded.

"When we received the letter saying you and Harry Potter were dating, we received a second letter. It suggested we order you to do things. Things that put not only you at risk, but Potter as well. The letter was from Lucius Malfoy."

"Draco sent you the letter!" Daphne stood up, anger boiling her blood. "That little rat!"

"Calm down, sweetheart. We figured it was from the young Malfoy." Her mother said, trying to calm her daughter. "It had to be with Lucius stopping by. He promised us favor in the Dark Lord's eyes if we could help deliver the boy to him.

"We urged you to break your ties with Potter, for your safety, but you've seen fit to ignore us on it, which leads us to believe this isn't just a school romance, that it's something deeper." her mother continued.

"We want nothing more than your truest happiness, Butterfly. But we want your safety, as well. Associating with Potter is the same as announcing you're siding with Dumbledore. The Death Eaters already know of your involvement, thanks to your housemates, which means you've become a prime target." Her father said.

"Harry is teaching me to fight." Daphne said proudly.

"It's not about fighting." Daphne's mother smiled sadly. "You'll be used to get to him. He's well known for his foolish heroics. You'll be made to watch him die."

"Then they'll kill me. I know all of this. I thought about it all, I still do. But I don't regret my choice." Daphne said. She lowered her head sadly, and her voice was a whisper, "I love him."

Her mother embraced her tightly, tears spilling from her eyes. Her father came forward and wrapped both woman with his arms, holding them tightly. Daphne felt her parents' fear in their embrace, and something else. Pride. They were proud of her. Taking a stand for what she believed in. She had thought of everything, and chosen what she wanted, and damn the rest of the world. Daphne Greengrass was in love, and would fight tooth and nail until her final breath for Harry Potter.

_________________________________________________________________

Christmas dawned at Grimmauld place and Harry dug into the large stack of gifts. The first package he picked up was from Daphne, which he set aside, wanting to open last. He chose Remus' gift first, a book on advanced defenses. Harry skimmed through the first few pages, grinning at some of the jinxes and hexes he read about.

Next was the black dragon skin jacket from Sirius. Harry put it on over his sleep shirt, and flexed his arms testing the movement.

From the Twins, he'd received a box of various products from the new Wheezes line they had been working on. He got the usual Weasley Jumper from Mrs. Weasley, which he folded neatly and set aside. Ginny had gotten him a model Firebolt, with a note apologizing once again for losing his broom. Ron had gotten him a gift as well, a variety of sweets from Honeydukes.

Neville and Tracey had gone in together for a gift, a book on the history of Aurors. Harry smiled brightly at this. He'd only ever told Neville about his thoughts on becoming an Auror after school ended. Hermione had gotten him a book on obscure jinxes and counter jinxes.

Finally there was only Daphne's gift left. Harry opened it almost reverently. Inside was a masculine looking silver bracelet. Harry put it on, and felt it grow warm almost immediately. It wasn't burning, or unpleasant at all. In fact, it made him feel like he did when Daphne was near. Harry saw that a note had been included.

_Dear Harry,_

_You are incredibly hard to shop for, you big prat. But this struck me as a very good gift. It is charmed to me. Whenever I'm thinking of you, it will grow warm, so it'll probably be warm quite a bit. Happy Christmas._

_Love,_

_Daphne._

Harry laid back and smiled to himself. He just hoped she liked his gift, but if the bracelets warmth was anything to go on, she must have liked it a lot.

_____________________________________________________________________

Daphne sat agape, staring at the open box. The gem was exquisite. A beautiful teardrop emerald, on a thin, elegant gold chain. She lifted it delicately from the box to see it in the morning sunlight. It shined so bright, that she thought it might blind her in its brilliance. She quickly put it on her neck and held in close to her as she read the accompanying letter.

_Dear Daphne,_

_I'm so sorry I wasn't on the train. I wanted nothing more than to spend as much time with you as I could before parting for the holiday. But something terrible happened. I will tell you all about but not in a letter. Just know that as I'm writing this, everyone is ok now. I'm safe, and the danger seems to have passed. I hope you like your gift, and I can't wait to see you again._

_Love _

_Harry_

Daphne let out a breath she had been holding for days. At last she knew what had happened to her boyfriend. She fell back upon her pillows, and held up the emerald teardrop, that was the same color as Harry's eyes. Daphne thought back on the last few months and how dramatically everything had changed. She still sometimes had trouble believing the she was Harry Potter's girlfriend. She fondly thought of their first kiss under the oak tree next to the lake. It had been something out of some hideous romance novel, and the most beautiful moment of her young life.

Daphne began thinking of the ripple effect of that kiss, and the things that had followed. The dirty glares from many girls throughout the school, and the vile ways her own housemates had been showing their displeasure.

She had been cursed, jinxed and hexed so many times in the past few months, she was often surprised she was still able to walk. Thanks to the DA, over the last month she had given as good and better than she had gotten. Marcus Flint would think twice before hexing her after the painful boils he'd been given in retaliation. Daphne swore that Goyle still limped.

Malfoy had been the only one to stay out of it, aside from his many crude remarks. He never raised his wand at her, that she knew of at least. And it was this realization that frightened her the most. What could he be waiting for, what was he planning. One thing she knew about Malfoy was that he was an opportunist. Malfoy had a plan, and was just waiting for the moment to execute it. Whatever it was, Daphne hoped they would be prepared for it.


	20. Chapter 20

He'd heard of it many times over the years, but Harry had never actually been there. St. Mungo's was the wizarding hospital, though, here in the waiting room, it looked almost exactly like a normal hospital. There were people waiting to be seen by healers, and friends or family there to offer moral support. The waiting room itself was brightly lit and very comfortable looking. He didn't have much time to examine the room closely, however.

Harry followed the Weasleys through the waiting room and up to the third floor. He had helped Mrs. Weasley carry gifts for the family patriarch, who they found sitting up in his bed, smiling jovially.

"Harry, good to see you." Mr. Weasley greeted the young Gryffindor. "I'm so glad you finally came to see me, as I wanted to personally thank you. If it hadn't been for you…" He trailed off.

"It seems our family has been very fortunate since Ron sat with you all those years ago." Mrs. Weasley beamed. Harry felt himself turning red.

"Too right, Molly. You've become our guardian, of sorts. First with Ginny, now myself. What we're trying to say here, is thank you." Mr. Weasley smiled raising his water glass.

Harry nodded in return, still unable to look at any of them in the eye. "It wasn't a big deal." Harry said, almost whispering.

"How can any of you say that?" Ron suddenly spoke up. "You're in here because of him."

Mrs. Weasley was taken aback, and Mr. Weasley nearly choked on his water. The twins and Ginny also looked appalled.

"Are you kidding?" Ginny asked quickly. "Do you not remember that Harry nearly lost his life to save me?"

"If Harry hadn't gotten to Dumbledore, we might have lost dad." George said angrily.

"That may be true." Ron said defiantly. "But Harry attacked dad. He made that snake bite him. Harry controlled it. He all but admitted to it."

"Son, calm down. I don't think Harry has it in him to possess a snake to attack…" Mr. Weasley began, but Ron cut him off.

"Are you all daft? He's a Parselmouth. He talks to snakes. He could easily convince one to attack. And let's not forget his girlfriend is in Slytherin. She could have brainwashed him to do it. I'm starting to think Percy was right, and we should put as much distance between us and him as possible!"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Harry has been your best friend for four years. How can you even say those thing?"

Harry had heard enough. He excused himself from the room and began making his way down the hall when someone grabbed him.

"Ron doesn't speak for all of us." Ginny smiled softly. "I for one am glad you saw what you did. I don't fancy celebrating Christmas without my father." She hugged him tightly.

"Come on." She said when she let him go. "Let's go get some tea."

They walked together in silence, heading towards the cafeteria, when they were stopped by the most unexpected person in the entire world.

"Hello! Would you like an autograph? I've just learned how to join up letters." He smiled that bright award winning smile at them. His hair was much scragglier than when he'd taught them, but there was no mistaking the man. Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Come, come. Who do I make them out to?" He said holding a small pile of photographs.

"Gilderoy? Ah, there you are, you naughty boy." A heavy set nurse came down the hall. "Oh, you have visitors, and on Christmas. How nice." She beamed at the to very confused youths.

"We're signing autographs." Lockhart said giddily. "Joined up letters this time. Only the best for my fans."

"That's wonderful, but we must stay in our room. I've told you many times, you naughty boy." the nurse said, guiding him back up the hall, signaling for Harry and Ginny, who she thought were there to visit Lockhart, to follow.

"But it's so drab, and boring." Lockhart whined. "I want to go outside."

"Well, we can't do that today, Gilderoy. It's far too cold. But if you are good, I'll bring you a double helping of chocolate pudding." The nurse winked at her patient.

"Alright, then." Lockhart grinned as he climbed back into his bed and began scribbling on pieces of parchment. He looked up at Ginny and Harry.

"Well then, how many autographs? Shall we say a round dozen? You could hand them out to all your little friends, eh?" the former defense teacher began scrawling away on photographs, merrily singing a made up song

"Where are we?" Harry asked Ginny.

"I think this is the Permanent Spell Damage ward. Damnit. That means I owe Bill fifty galleons." Ginny smirked, shaking her head.

"Harry?"

Harry spun around and came face to face with Neville Longbottom. His friend was looking about, obvious uncomfortable in front of his friends. Before Neville could ask any questions of his two friends, another voice called out.

"Neville, who's that?" A slender, elderly woman came around a curtained divider. She was dress in a violet dress, and a hat with a giant stuffed vulture. "Well, introduce us, then."

"Sorry, Gran. This is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley."

"Merlin's beard. Harry Potter." Mrs. Longbottom said with genuine surprise. "Well, Neville has told me about you, and I've noticed a significant change in him this year, you must be responsible, of course."

"Actually, no ma'am." Harry said, after shaking Mrs. Longbottom's hand. "Neville's a very powerful wizard, you'd do well not to underestimate him."

Mrs. Longbottom shook her head doubtfully. "If only I could believe that." Harry noticed Neville deflate a bit. Just then a very haggard looking woman stumbled forward, taking Neville's arm. Her eyes were sunken, and her skin was sallow and thin looking. Neville turned and smiled at the woman.

"Yes, Mum?" Neville asked. The woman held out her hand, and empty gum wrapper clutched in her fingers. Neville took it gratefully, and guided the woman back to her bed. Once she was back in her bed, properly covered with her blankets, Neville stepped around the divider again.

"Gran, would it be alright if I got some tea?" he asked. His grandmother acquiesced to his request and Harry, Neville and Ginny found their way to the cafeteria. They each got a steaming cup of tea and found an empty table, where they sat.

"Neville, I had no idea about you parents." Ginny said sadly.

"I've never told anyone. Not even Tracey, and she's asked. Several times in fact. I come here every Christmas, and a lot during the summer. I read to them, and just talk. Tell them about school and my friends and such. Sometimes I think they understand. Like the way they look at me. It's like there's this light in their eyes when they see me, and they know it's their son.

"But other times, there's nothing. Like they're truly gone, and nothing I can do will ever bring them back. I know this is bad, but sometimes I wished they were dead, just so they weren't in pain anymore. I hate that I think that. I feel like I'm a terrible person for wishing they could be at peace."

"Neville, you shouldn't be embarrassed…" Harry began

"I'm not embarrassed by them." Neville cut him off. "I'm actually very proud of them, and what they did. I just didn't want to be pitied. To be treated differently because of them. I want to make them proud of me. I want to be the man they dreamed of me becoming. And thanks to you, Harry, I feel like I'm actually making progress. Since we became real friends this year, you and Hermione helping me with my studies, and just letting me hang out with you. It's built up my confidence. I feel stronger. I don't even forget as much as I normally used to. Thanks, Harry."

"Neville, I feel I'm the lucky one here." Harry smiled. "Not once have you said anything bad about my decisions, or turned your back on me. You've been by my side all year, with unwavering loyalty. It means a lot to me."

"Daphne was really upset when you weren't on the train." Neville said changing subjects. "Actually I was too. I had to listen to Tracey, Daphne, and Hermione talk about their boyfriends."

"Aren't you and Tracey still together?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah. I don't think she's interested in any one else. For the life of me I can't figure out why. And let me tell you, Tracey has no secrets when she talks to her girlfriends."

Ginny couldn't stop the laughter as she imagined poor Neville squirming in his seat as Tracey went on and on about how good a kisser he was.

"It wasn't funny." Neville said firmly. It only made Ginny laugh harder. Harry was having trouble keeping himself from laughing, and when he saw Neville losing his own battle, Harry let loose. It felt good to laugh. To not care about the dark shadow that seemed to be looming over his head constantly.

After a bit, Fred and George came in to let them know it was time to go. They said goodbye to Neville and followed the twins.

"Look mate. I hope you know that we do not agree with Ron." George said.

"How could we possibly think the man who helped us get our dream off the ground would then try and off our father." Fred added.

"Wait a minute." Ginny stopped short. "Got you started?"

"I gave them my winnings from the tournament." Harry said, shrugging. "I didn't want it, and I thought they could use it more than I could."

"So that's how you were able to get Ron new dress robes." Ginny said, putting the puzzle together. "I thought you were doing something illegal, or something."

"I think we should be offended." Fred mocked indignance.

"We'll remember this come next Christmas." George added with false scorn.

"I don't think so. With all the galleons you'll be making, I expect my very own house for Christmas next year." Ginny grinned, taking each of her brothers by the arm and leading them away.

________________________________________________________________________

"Good day, Mr. Greengrass." Lucius Malfoy greeted Daphne in his usual, haughty fashion. He was dressed in his finest tailored robes, and was carrying a leather satchel. Daphne's father smiled from behind his desk, motioning to Draco, who was seated across from her father.

"Daphne." Her father smiled pleasantly. "Please be so kind to entertain young Master Malfoy while his father and I discuss business."

Daphne nodded politely, while inside she was seething with anger. What was her father doing talking to Malfoy?

Draco rose and said his goodbyes, and followed Daphne to the Greengrass family lounge.

"What are you doing here, Draco?" Daphne turned on him. Draco simply smiled, and stepped around her, taking a seat in one of the large leather chairs.

"I am merely accompanying my father on a business meeting." Draco said airily. "A merger, if you will, between our families." He grinned horribly.

"What are you talking about?" Daphne folded her arms across her chest.

"You could have made this so easy on yourself, you know. But you had to be difficult. You had to take up with Potter." Draco spit the name. He stood again and strode towards her menacingly. Daphne didn't back down at all, but held her ground, raising her head in defiance.

"Well, I'm sick of people forgetting their places. I am going to remind all of Slytherin House where their loyalties should be, and we will have order once again. And you and I will be together as it is supposed to be." Draco said threateningly.

"You are mental, if you think I'm going to be with you. I'm with Harry, and that's not going to change."

"I think it will." Draco sneered.

"No, it won't Draco." Daphne stepped forward, pointing her finger hard into his chest. "I've suffered your little games long enough. It ends now. You will cease chasing me, and get the rest of your pathetic followers to stop their foul games, and leave me and my friends alone, or you will suffer far greater than you can imagine."

"How dare you speak to me that way. "I'll teach you…" Draco began, bringing his arm back to strike.

"DRACO!" Lucius Malfoy yelled, halting the boy's arm. "We are leaving. Now!"

Draco looked back at Daphne, who was staring daggers at the pale blonde. Draco turned and followed hi father out of the house.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" Her father asked, coming to his daughter.

"Yes, father. I'm fine. Just angry."

"As am I. Sit down." He ushered the girl to a chair and sat down across from her. "I'm afraid that the Malfoys are getting rather dangerous. Lucius was very put out that I had not ordered you to bring them Potter."

"Dad, Draco said his father was trying to broker a merger with our family. What was he talking about?"

"A Marriage contract between you and Draco." Her father said shaking his head in disgust.

"Tell me you didn't…" Daphne was suddenly frantic.

"MERLIN, NO!" Her father looked into his daughter's eyes, so like her mother's. "I swore to your mother when you were born that who you married would be up to you. Both of you girls are free to choose to marry for love, and nothing more. And I would never force a Malfoy upon you. They are despicable, underhanded and ruthless. I will not have you end up like your Aunt Elizabeth."

Daphne sighed in relief and embraced her father. "Thank you."

"Besides, your mother would hex me into the next century," her father said matter-of-factly. Daphne giggled with relief.

"You do understand I am still keen in meeting the young man you are currently with." he asked, a little bit of playfulness in his voice.

"And I want him to meet you. Just as soon as we can arrange it." Daphne said still hugging her father. He had refused Malfoy's offer, whatever it had been. It appeared that the Greengrass family wouldn't be neutral much longer. They had defied the Malfoys twice now, and no doubt that Malfoy senior would try and appeal to his Dark master next. When that happened, they would be in great danger.

"What happens now dad?" She asked sadly.

"You finish your schooling. You enjoy being young, and try not to concern yourself too much with the affairs of grown-ups."

"And if I can't?"

"Then you do whatever you believe to be right." He said earnestly. "Now, I think it's time you told me more about young Master Potter, Eh?"

_______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the holiday passed without event. Mr. Weasley arrived home about a week after Christmas, and Mrs. Weasley cooked a marvelous feast that night. Harry joined the twins and Ginny for games and general chats, but Ron avoided him as much as possible. Ginny had told Harry that Ron had been torn with throwing out Harry's gift, and Harry understood why. Ron would have a real problem just tossing out a signed Chudley Cannons poster. Harry had to once again thank Sirius for his help on getting all his gifts for his friends.

It was the night before they were due to return to Hogwarts, and Harry and Sirius were once again found in the study. Sirius was planning his next trip. Harry had again pushed him into getting out of England. Harry saw no point in Sirius locking himself inside this dreary house while he, Harry, was away at school. Sirius had agreed, saying it would be good preparation for their summer journeys.

"So Cairo first, and then Istanbul. Then I'll be all over western Europe again."

"Sounds good." Harry nodded at Sirius's travel plan.

"I should return before you take exams." Sirius closed the atlas they'd been using to map out Sirius travel routes.

"Do you have to hide when you're out of country?" Harry asked curiously.

"Depends on where I am. Out in the muggle areas, I can blend pretty well. The muggle authorities aren't looking out for me anymore, and most foreign wizarding communities aren't on high alert for me either. But some places I have to be a little more careful."

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation, and both men looked up. Remus entered, followed by Professor Snape.

"What do you want, Snape?" Sirius growled violently.

"Albus sent him to talk to Harry." Remus said, trying to soothe his friend's temper.

"Please sit, Potter, we have much to discuss, and I have little time." The Potions professor said wearily. Harry looked at Sirius who nodded. Harry sat down and waited. Snape looked at Harry as if looking at something quite foul.

"What is this all about?" Sirius asked, unable to keep the snarl from his tone.

"The headmaster has asked that I instruct you in Occlumency. You will report to me Thursday evenings at eight p.m. sharp. If you are asked, you will say you are taking remedial potions. Is that clear?" Snape said to Harry, ignoring Sirius altogether.

"Remedial Potions? But I'm actually doing quite well in Potions this year." Harry argued.

"Remedial Potions is the cover. We don't want certain people knowing what you are to be learning. Is this understood?" Snape said forcefully.

Harry again looked at Sirius who nodded again. Harry told Snape that he understood, and Snape turned to leave.

"Severus." Sirius called out. "If you so much as damage a hair on the boy's head, I will take it as a personal attack and respond accordingly. Just so we understand each other."

Snape merely snorted and swept out of the room.

"What's Occlumency?" Harry asked.

"It's a way to protect one's mind from attack." Remus said. "Snape is a master at it. Part of the reason he's such a good spy."

"Why do I need to learn it?" Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin. Both men gave mild shrugs.

"Maybe it has to do with what you overheard. Maybe when you learn it, Dumbledore will finally tell you the prophecy."

"Sirius!" Remus looked affronted. "He's not supposed to know about that. Dumbledore…"

"Dumbledore is wrong." Sirius countered. " You and I both know it, Remus. He's wrong about this. Harry should know as much as we do. He's the damn target. We're supposed to protect him, but we can't be there all the time and how can he protect himself if he doesn't know anything."

"It's too dangerous."

"You sound like Molly."

"I'm not a child anymore." Harry yelled at Remus. "Voldemort took that away a long time ago. I've seen too much. Heard too much. You don't get tortured by him without losing you childhood innocence."

Remus' face fell. "I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't want you to have to face these things. It shouldn't be your place."

"You're right, it shouldn't. But Voldemort has got some giant wand up his butt to get at me, and only he knows why. So what better way to protect myself than with all the knowledge I can get?"

Remus nodded solemnly, then made his exit. Sirius clapped Harry on the shoulders.

"Well done." He smiled.

______________________________________________________________________

"Daphne? Can I talk to you?" Astoria asked, standing in her older sister's door way

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Well, I don't know." Astoria said, her cheeks getting pink.

"Come on. Out with it."

"Well. I've heard some things. Bad things. I want you to be careful. I think that Umbridge woman is going to start coming after you. She knows you and Harry are up to something, and she's had her squad trying to catch you at it. Malfoy talks about it a lot." Astoria said.

"I'm not surprised. Malfoy hates Harry. The fact that Harry seems to always be able to get one over on Malfoy without really trying just makes him angrier. Malfoy thinks he's better than every one in the school, and so he thinks he deserves more without working for it."

"He's powerful." Astoria said. Daphne shook her head.

"I've never seen evidence of it. He's got money, and he buys everyone off, or his daddy does it. That's how he got on the Quidditch team. You've seen him play, do you think he's any good?"

"Not really, but that's not what I'm talking about. I think he's hiding his true power, you know, to make his enemies overconfident. I've seen him a few times reading up on powerful spells from the restricted section. I don't want him to hurt you."

"The restricted section? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. He got permission from Professor Snape."

"That's obvious."

"Will you promise to stay clear of him? I don't want you to get hurt, and I know he's going after Harry. I also know he's got Cho Chang helping him."

"how do you know all this?" Daphne asked her sister, who shrugged.

"I'm a Slytherin. I have my ways." Astoria shrugged. She got up and smiled. "I like that necklace. Good night."

Astoria left, closing Daphne's door behind her. Daphne watched her go, staring at the closed door for a long time. Malfoy and Cho Chang working together, both with massive grudges against her boyfriend. A small knot began forming in her stomach. On their own, Chang and Malfoy hardly presented a minor threat, but together, and with Umbridge backing them…

Daphne wondered if her sister might be willing to watch certain people a little closer and pass on information. Having a spy, especially one as above suspicion as Astoria could be, might be quite useful. Daphne would have to give it more thought, she was loathe to subject her sister to that. And if she were caught, who knew what could happen. Still the idea had merit, and Daphne knew first hand how utterly sneaky her sister could truly be.


	21. Chapter 21

The moment she saw him, Daphne couldn't stop herself. She had jumped out of her seat and clutched him tightly to her, kissing him so hard she may have passed out for lack of air. Once she released him, she began hitting him ferociously.

"OW! What?" Harry asked, rubbing his arms where Daphne had just been beating on him.

"I haven't heard from you since Christmas. Not a letter, a floo call, nothing. I waited as long as I could for you on the platform, and you were nowhere to be seen. I was worried sick" Daphne exclaimed, hitting him again.

"We just made it. Ron was quite slow this morning." Harry's voice went cold at the mention of the redhead. He and Daphne sat down in the cabin with their friends, Daphne curling up close to Harry, happy to be reunited with him again.

"Did you guys have another row?" Hermione asked. She and Daphne had found a cabin with Tracey and Neville. Harry had found them near the rear of the train, and joined them.

"You could call it that. Ron thinks I'm responsible for his dad being attacked."

"Mr. Weasley was attacked?" Hermione gasped.

Harry began the tale from the night he'd had the vision, telling them about all he had seen through the eyes of the snake. He continued, telling them about going to Dumbledore, and the rage without reason, being stunned and waking up to Mrs. Weasley and Sirius arguing.

"I think I agree with Sirius." Tracey said. "They're both just looking out for you in their own way. But I still don't see why Ron's accusing you of anything."

Harry continued his story, explaining his visit to St. Mungo's and how Ron had pretty much jumped on the Cho Chang bandwagon, and accused him of instigating the attack on Mr. Weasley. He went on to tell them about Ron's behavior the rest of the holiday.

"He didn't say those things, did he?" Hermione asked astonished their friend could turn on them like that.

"Ask Ginny, or Fred, or George. They think he's gone mental, over their father getting hurt. But let's face it. Ron's had a problem since before school started. I think he's gone. I don't think he wants to be my friend anymore. He hasn't talked to me once. He avoids me like I'm going to attack him or something. I hate it, but I don't know what to do."

"Oh, Harry." Daphne sympathized, pulling him closer. "I'm so sorry."

"I am too, Harry." Hermione said sadly. "Maybe if I'd just gone out with him, he'd…"

"NO!" Harry sat up suddenly, almost knocking Daphne to the floor. "If this is how he's choosing to be, he doesn't deserve you. You're better off without him."

"And besides, if you and the redhead were together," Tracey added. "You wouldn't be sneaking into broom closets with a very attractive Ravenclaw."

"Tracey!" Hermione screamed, covering her face. "I have to make rounds." She stammered exiting the cabin.

"Tracey, you're so wicked." Daphne chuckled. "You can't do that to her, you know how private she is."

"She wasn't very private on the last train ride." Neville said. "I know more about her love life than anyone should know. It wouldn't have happened if you'd been here, Harry. It's like they forgot I was here."

"You could have left." Tracey offered.

"And gone where?" Neville's question was met with silence.

"So how was everyone's holiday?" Harry asked, trying to change the subject.

"Filled with dire warnings and awkward visits." Daphne sighed. "By the way," She pulled the necklace from around her neck. "This is amazing. Thank you."

"What do you mean by awkward visits?"

"I found out who wrote my parents about us. Malfoy. He's trying to put some claim on me. He sent his father to my father to try and negotiate a marriage contract."

Harry stared at Daphne for a long moment. "Did…did he…" Harry stammered.

"Of course not. Not only do my parents believe I should be the one to choose whom I marry, but that Marriage Contracts are a stupid custom. It's not practiced too much anymore, unless it's for a serious gain, and even then it's really difficult. Most people don't want to be forced together." Daphne explained.

"That little ferret is trying everything to get in your pants." Tracey groaned.

"It isn't only that." Daphne said. "Malfoy also told them they would gain favor, if they got me to deliver Harry."

"Deliver me to where?"

"Not where, who. Malfoy senior." Daphne said. She squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Draco was there. I saw something in his eyes, Harry. A madness. I'm afraid he's going to do something to you."

______________________________________________________________________

The rest of the train ride was spent in lazy conversation, with topics ranging from more holidays stories to what the exams might be like. They arrived at Hogsmeade station and took the carriages to the castle. Hermione joined them in the carriage, mentioning that she had run into Ron on the train.

"He was very rude." She huffed. "He said I may as well throw in with the Death Eaters. I think he reckons you're going to turn into some new Dark Lord, Harry."

"What is wrong with him?" Neville asked.

"Besides being wrong about three Slytherins, being overly jealous, a massive inferiority complex, and savagely low self esteem?" Harry asked.

"Are you going to allow him to keep training with us in the DA?" Neville asked.

"It would be wrong to turn him away because he doesn't like me." Harry said plainly. "Besides, if he's so afraid I'm going dark, what better way to watch over me than to keep training."

The carriages stopped in front of the entrance hall, and students began filing into the Great Hall for the welcome back feast. Harry said goodbye to Daphne as houses stayed at their own tables for the big feasts. Harry and Neville joined Ginny, Hermione and the Weasley twins at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Harry!" Dean Thomas called from down the table. "Have a good holiday?" Harry gave an icy stare at Ron, who was actively ignoring his former friend.

"I've had better." Harry shrugged.

"So when are we having another meeting?" Neville whispered.

"Soon." Harry smiled. "We'll have a bit of a refresher, and then we're going to start Patronuses."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Oh, I can't wait." She squeaked. Harry and Neville laughed at the red head's obvious excitement.

"I want to learn how to send messages through them." Harry smiled. "I'll ask Sirius later."

"That would be really cool." Neville agreed.

Dinner finished, and students all began heading back to their dormitories. Classes would be starting back up, and Harry was sure that the work load was going to be even heavier. The OWLs were just around the corner, and Harry wanted to do his godfather proud this year.

______________________________________________________________________

"Some of you have forgotten what it means to be pure blood." Draco said angrily as he entered the Slytherin common room. Most other students turned to watch the pale blonde as he paced around them all.

"You've gotten soft. Weak. Mixing with mudbloods and traitors and squibs." He sneered at them all. Daphne and Tracey sat with Blaise in a darkened corner. Daphne was clutching Tracey's arm tightly, while Tracey had her hand on Blaise's shoulder.

"I for one am fed up with it. Most of you in here are of the oldest, purest families, and those of you who aren't, at least you know what loyalty is supposed to mean. But there are some who are turning their backs on their heritage." Draco stormed on.

"What do you think will happen when He takes over? Do you honestly think you will be spared? You need to start showing your allegiance NOW!" He pounded his fist on the back of one of the sofas.

"You will show the younger students the right path. You will stop associating with the dregs and you will not tolerate any insults from those who should be groveling before you." He stared at the assembled throng.

"Any who choose to defy this will suffer. Think on it." With one last cold glare around the common room, Malfoy disappeared to his dorm.

"What the hell was that?" Blaise asked, looking to Daphne and Tracey.

"Me thinks Malfoy junior had a little chat with daddy, and daddy was displeased."

"Do you think people will go along with him?" Daphne asked, a little worry in her voice.

"Not at first." Blaise said, looking at his two friends. "But depending on what he does to those he feels are crossing the proverbial line, he may gain more followers than we think. A lot of people in this house are sheep. They follow whoever they think has the most power."

"And right now, it's Malfoy." Tracey said sadly.

"Yeah, but take away his money, he's nothing more than a posturing, pompous arse. If the others could really see that he's no real threat, things would change. People fear the Malfoy name almost as much as Voldemort's." Blaise advised.

"So how do we do that?" Daphne asked.

"I have no idea." Blaise admitted.

_______________________________________________________________________

Daphne never mentioned Draco's speech to Harry. In fact, nothing of it was spoken outside of Slytherin. But some students noticed subtle changes. The first being the first and second year Slytherins, who had been fairly friendly with other house began keeping to themselves.

When questioned on the odd behavior by the outsider friends and classmates, the Slytherins would shrug it off and change subjects, or in many cases walk away.

The few older Slytherin students who had developed friendships outside their own house hadn't changed. they still associated with everyone they normally did, but dodged any inquiries into the goings on of the house.

"It's just a little odd." Hermione was saying to Neville and Harry on the way to breakfast. "Tracey and Daphne have been very evasive on the matter, and I'm beginning to think there's something going on."

"Hermione, if there was real trouble, they would have told us. If they don't want us to know, then we shouldn't push." Neville said.

"Best we can do is be there when they need us." Harry agreed as they entered the Great Hall.

"Good morning, Hermione. May I join you?" Anthony Goldstein smiled brightly as he met up with the trio.

"Good morning, Anthony." Hermione grinned shyly, as she kissed him in greeting. "I'd love it if you joined us.

They all took a seat at the Gryffindor table and began filling their plates. As Harry was reaching for some toast, he caught sight of Cho Chang glaring at him. He shook his head sadly.

"Anthony?" Harry asked. "How are things in Ravenclaw, with Cho?"

Anthony choked on his juice, spluttered and coughed. He looked over his shoulder at the pretty Asian girl who was eyeing Harry malevolently.

"It's not great. Sort of tyrannical, really. She yells at everyone. I haven't seen her smile all year. Losing Cedric really messed her up, I think."

"I wish I could make her understand, but she won't even talk to me." Harry said glumly.

"She's just looking to place blame, Harry. I mean, how would you feel in her place?"

"I guess maybe I'd be a bit bitter, but she's really gone overboard. Is it true that she's ordered you all to steer clear of me?" Harry wondered.

"She did at the start of term, but no one really listened." Anthony shrugged.

Harry looked back at Cho who was whispering to her curly hair friend. Harry hated that Cho was so angry at him. He knew they'd never be friends, but he also knew all the anger she was clutching onto would eventually destroy her life.

______________________________________________________________________

At eight o'clock Harry entered the dungeon classroom to find Snape pulling silvery strands from his temple with his wand, and placing them into a pensieve. Harry cleared his throat to announce his presence. Snape turned to face him, black cloak billowing out as the sallow skinned professor turned to face the young Gryffindor.

"Sit down, Potter." Snape ordered, motioning to a empty chair in front of him. Harry complied and waited patiently. He had spoken with Sirius the night before and his godfather had advised patience in all his dealings with the Potions professor.

"You are here because Professor Dumbledore has asked I teach you Occlumency. Occlumency, Potter, is the art of protecting one's mind from attack. In order to master Occlumency, one must master his own mind. He must master his emotions and organize his thoughts." Snape spoke slowly. He paced slowly in front of Harry.

"Tonight, I shall attack your mind."

"Sir." Harry began. Sirius had also told Harry to show respect, even if Snape didn't deserve it. Sirius had explained that Snape would respond easier if Harry feigned respect and even admiration. Harry had scoffed at it all, but knew that Sirius was probably right.

"Yes, Potter?" Snape stopped.

"Why does Professor Dumbledore think I need this?"

"Your vision of the attack on Arthur Weasley has confirmed a supposition the Headmaster has had about a mental connection between you and the Dark Lord. The Headmaster feels that allowing this connection to remain open would be unwise."

"Voldemort can read my mind?" Harry said aghast at the revelation.

"Do not speak the name." Snape hissed. "The mind is not some book you can just open and peruse at your leisure, Potter. But the Dark Lord can see into your mind and view memories, and hear thoughts. As of now, we believe he is unaware of the connection."

"So that's why I've seen him torture people and felt his emotions." Harry pondered.

"Precisely. What we are here to do is close off the connection before the Dark Lord becomes aware of the connection and exploits it. You must empty your mind of all thought, and control your emotions. Let's begin."

"Yes sir. What do I need to do?"

"I will attack your mind, you must force me out. By any means you can. LEGILLEMENS!"

Harry's head was pounding. Before his eyes flashed a flood of images. The spiders on the ceiling in his cupboard. Running from Dudley and his gang. The Basilisk writhing as Fawkes the phoenix pecked out it's eyes. Ripper the bulldog chasing him up a tree.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he fell forward onto the floor. He was panting heavily and his head was throbbing.

Snape watched the boy raise up and sit back down.

"Who did the dog belong to?" he asked coolly.

"My Aunt Marge." Harry gasped for air.

"You took far to long to push me out of your mind. Do not focus on the memories, Potter. Clear your mind. Again. Legillimens!"

Images again flood his mind's eye. His first visit to Diagon alley, Hagrid giving Dudley a curly pig's tail, his first ride on a broom, staring into the Mirror of Erised and seeing his parents looking back at him.

"ENOUGH!" Harry screamed again as he pitched forward. His knees hurt from the hard landing on the stone floor. His head felt as if it were splitting in two.

"Did you mean to use a stinging hex, Potter?" Snape asked maliciously.

"I didn't do anything. I just didn't want you to see that memory."

"I shouldn't be seeing anything, Potter. You have to clear your giant head."

"I'm trying, but you're not telling me how."

"Anger will not help you. You must control your emotions, or they will only assist the Dark Lord. Once again. LEGILLIMENS!"

More images. More memories speeding by in front of him. Ron's anger at him for getting into the Tri-Wizard Tournament, his terrible time at the Yule Ball, facing the dragon, swimming in the lake, watching Cedric fall in a flash of green light.

"STOP!" Harry screamed. Once again he was on the floor. "I don't know what I'm looking for. I don't know what I'm supposed to be fighting."

Snape was rubbing his wrist again. He stared at Harry for a long time before speaking.

"You are fighting yourself. You cannot hope to fight anyone else in your mind if you cannot empty your mind."

"I'm trying." Harry's frustration getting the better of him. He stood and stared at the greasy haired man for a long moment. He nodded his readiness.

"Legillimens!" Snape said. Again Harry felt it. The pounding in his temples. He saw another flood of memories, but tried to focus on the pounding.

"Oculas Reparo"

"Doris Crockford, I can't believe I'm meeting you"

"Snape's one of the teacher's protectin' the stone."

Harry felt the pounding getting stronger, threatening to split his head in two, but he focused his energy there, trying to push it away.

"It's called a Time-Turner, and I got it from Professor McGonagall on our first day back."

"You're allowed a wand."

"I'll never betray you."

Harry pushed as hard as he could, pushed at the throbbing in his temples and white sparks exploded in front of his eyes. His knees smashed against the stone floor and Harry was panting as if he'd run for miles. His stomach was churning, and was wishing he hadn't had a second helping of pudding.

"What did you do that time?" Snape asked. Harry looked up to see Snape rubbing his wrist again. He could see an angry red welt about the size of a galleon on the sallow skin of Snape's hand.

"I concentrated on the throbbing. I focused on the pain and kept pushing. Did it work?"

"You were able to finally force me out, but it took too long. The Dark Lord would have extracted whatever he pleased by that point. We are finished for this evening. You must empty your mind every night before you go to sleep. I shall know if you have failed to do so. Dismissed." Snape waved Harry off and turned back to his pensieve. Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower, rubbing at his scar which was burning badly. He thought back on some of the memories he'd seen, and one stood out, and connected to another.

Hagrid trying to tell he, Ron and Hermione that Snape was not trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. How they had been so quick to accuse the judgmental Potions professor.

And then the conversation he'd overheard between Snape and Dumbledore. Snape seemed concerned for him, yet treated him like dirt. Something was odd. Why would Snape be worried about Harry if he hated Harry so much.

Harry's head gave another powerful throb, and he clutched at it. He stopped walking for a moment.

"Harry?" Hermione came around a corner and saw her friend leaning on the wall. "Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine." Harry said, unsure himself if he would be fine.

"What happened?"

"Occlumency."

"What?" Hermione asked. When Harry seemed to slump a little, the bushy haired girl took pity on her friend. "Come on. Let me help you to the common room. You can explain it to me on the way."


	22. Chapter 22

"The key to the Patronus isn't in the wand movement, or the incantation." Harry addressed the DA. Everyone was listening closely, as this was the bit of magic they had all been so excited to learn.

"It's the feeling behind it. You have to really feel the memory you choose. You have to dig down and find the happiest memory you have and hold on tight to it as you cast the spell. EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The silvery Stag burst forth from Harry's wand and reared on it's hind legs. There was an outburst of murmured wonderment. The Stag seemed to look around the room, searching out danger. When it saw none, it settled into an easy, relaxed stance.

"Don't get discouraged if you can't do it straight off. If you can't seem to get it, try a different memory." Harry smiled and allowed his Patronus dissipate. "Alright, let's get started." Harry smiled as the DA split into to groups and a flurry of voices began calling out "Expecto Patronum."

Harry began wandering through the students, watching their progress. He was pleased to see Hermione was the first to produce a vapor. The bushy haired witch smiled brightly at her accomplishment. Neville was the second to produce vapor. Daphne followed shortly after.

Harry kept shouting encouragements to everyone, urging them to really dig deep and find that happy memory and allow it to fill them up. "Don't just think of the memory. You need to feel it in every fiber of your being."

But what happened next surprised everyone in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry?" came a startled voice. It was Luna Lovegood. She had her wand held high, and her vapor was coalescing into a small four legged creature. One by one everyone stopped trying and watched as Luna's silvery apparition began coming into more focus. Brightly long silvery ears popped out of the head of the creature, and it began hopping joyfully around Luna, whose eyes actually became wider than normal.

"Don't let go of that memory, Luna." Harry called out. And there it was. Luna Lovegood was the first to produce a corporeal Patronus, a Hare. She smiled so big, Harry actually though for a moment she may have gone crazy.

"Way to go, Lovegood!" Shouted Ernie Macmillan. Others began cheering for the odd Ravenclaw girl, and her success spurred others. Some of them were able to get the mist to begin moving about, but none of them seem to take on any discernable shape.

Harry finally ended the class. "You all did really well here tonight. We'll work again next week. Until then, try to think of really good memories. Good work, everyone, and we'll see you all next week."

As always, Harry used the Marauder's Map to allow students to leave in twos and threes. Finally, he was left with just Neville, Hermione, Tracey and Daphne.

"I don't want to go." Daphne pouted. She had been really frustrated that she hadn't produced more than vapor. Hermione wore a similar frown. Harry had to smile at the two smartest witches he knew pouting because they had been unable to perform a very tricky bit of magic.

"How did Luna do it?" Hermione wondered.

"She let the memory she chose consume her." Harry said flatly. "It isn't enough to think of a good memory. I said it dozens of times."

"But I had a great memory." Daphne grunted.

"Than it may not have been a strong enough memory. Try a different one." Harry smiled gently, kissing his girlfriend.

"What memory do you use Harry?" Neville asked.

"I don't have a lot of really powerful happy memories, so it took a long time for me to get one that worked. When I was finally able to perform it really good, it was when Sirius was about to be kissed by Dementors. I couldn't let that happen, because I was going to go live with him, and get away from my Aunt and Uncle. I just knew that I could do it. My memory then was of finding out that I still had family."

Daphne listened intently at Harry's confession. More than ever she wanted to know about Harry's home life and why he never spoke of it. It always disturbed her that he never spoke of his life outside of Hogwarts before his first year, and whenever the topic of his relatives came up, Harry would change the subject quickly, and close up. Daphne knew she shouldn't push, but was beginning to think he might need a little prodding.

She knew Harry was ashamed of his past, though she couldn't understand why. If her suspicions were correct, his relatives should be ashamed, and Harry should be proud of coming away from any wrong doing at the hands of his relatives as sweet and upstanding as he was.

"Well, come on." Hermione grimaced, still irked at her apparent failure. "We don't need to get caught out after curfew."

"Don't worry, Daphne." Harry smiled his sweet lop-sided smile. "You'll get your Patronus in the next class. I'm sure of it."

_______________________________________________________________________

_He was flying. The air wiped around him, slashing at him with frigid fingers and he reveled in the exhilaration of it. Far below him, the sea raged around the tiny island. He descended in wide circles. Cackling madly as he came ever closer, he could feel the growing lucidness of the people inside the tall obelisk in the center of the island._

_He turned and spun and glided ever closer, and finally he screamed out, his voice unheard in the magnificent winds. A full corner of the tall stone building blew apart. He laughed high and cold as he blew more and more of the stone away from the building. He lowered himself gently, and touch his foot to the top most exposed floor of the once impenetrable fortress. His mirth rose to a fevered pitch when a maniacal looking witch with deep black eyes and sunken cheeks stared in awe at him. She fell to the floor, weeping with joy._

"_Master, you have come for me. I knew you would. I knew you would release me, your most loyal of followers."_

_He through his head back and laughed, his cackles masked as always by the high whipping wind._

"ARRGH!" Harry fell from his bed. His head throbbed and his stomach churned. He raced for the bathroom, but never got sick. He caught his breath, and rubbed furiously at his forehead, which felt as if there were a knife in his scar, twisting and turning about.

He went to the sink to splash water on his face. "Happy." Harry said to himself. "What was that place? If he's happy about destroying that place, it can't be good."

When Harry returned to his dorm, his roommates were all awake, and waiting for him.

Ron was the first to speak.

"Another vision?" His voice wasn't concerned, but accusing.

"Maybe." Harry said, not hearing Ron's tone. Harry was too concerned with what Voldemort was doing to really pay attention to his friend.

"Getting a lot of those lately." Ron continued.

"Drop it, Ron." Neville warned.

"What's going on with you two?" Dean asked.

"Maybe Weasley's thinking Harry's gone mental, just like everyone else." Seamus grinned at his joke. "Seen the light, have you Ron?"

"If I'm so mental, why are you taking lessons from me, then?" Harry shot back.

"I'm just curious who you're trying to attack next. I'd like to know if you decide to attack someone else in my family." Ron said scathingly. Harry pivoted and lunged at Ron. Ron wasn't prepared for Harry's assault.

"You bloody bastard!" Screamed Harry. Swinging madly, his fist connected with Ron's jaw. The red head fell back on the floor. He quickly rolled forward and grabbed Harry's legs, knocking him to the floor. Ron swung his fist and hit Harry in the eye. Dean, Neville, and Seamus pulled them apart, but both Ron and Harry fought to get at one another again.

"I swear if you two don't settle down, I will put you both in body binds until morning!" Neville shouted.

Ron shrugged off Dean and Seamus. He took his pillow and comforter and, still watching Harry, stormed out of the dorm.

"Seriously, What happened to you guys over holiday?" Dean asked once again. Harry shook his head and climbed back into his own bed, closing the curtains. He was hurt.

Not by Ron's punch, which was a little tender. He was hurt by Ron's betrayal. His belief that he, Harry, had gone dark. Harry had gone through something similar last year over the Goblet of Fire, but this cut was much deeper. Harry knew that he and Ron would probably never be friends again. And he wanted to cry at the loss of his friendship.

________________________________________________________________________

"Holy Merlin's pants, Harry." Daphne nearly shrieked. "What the bloody hell happened to your eye?"

Harry had just met Daphne in the Room of Requirement. He turned away as she reached to touch his face.

"It's not that bad." Harry remarked. "It's nothing."

"What happened?" She asked pulling him to the sofa the room had conjured.

"I had another dream last night. Voldemort was happy. Extremely happy. He blew some building apart. Anyway, I woke up and Ron went mad. He kept making remarks about how I was responsible for the attack on his father. I got angry and, well, we fought a bit."

"Oh, Harry." Daphne regarded him sympathetically.

"I hate this. I am so tired of people staring at me, waiting for me to turn dark and start laying waste to everything. And for Ron to be leading the charge just kills me." Harry sighed.

"You need to remember that the people who care about you the most never doubt you. We all will stick by you, no matter what the papers, or ignorant, people say about you."

"I know." Harry smiled slightly. "And if I forget, you remind me."

"That's right." Daphne smacked his arm. "You never told me how your lesson with Snape went."

Harry told his girlfriend about his first Occlumency lesson, and how he felt like his head would split in two when it was over. How Snape had instructed very little and just attacked his mind for an hour.

"The thing is, I still have no idea how to clear my mind. I've been trying every night, but it doesn't seem to be doing anything other than making me think more."

"Maybe, you should do what I do." Daphne offered. Harry looked at her skeptically for a moment.

"Follow me on this." She grinned. "Nights that I have too much on my mind, and can't get to sleep, I take a few deep breaths and I picture a beautiful sandy beach, with crystal cool blue water. That's it. I concentrate on that beach. It's relaxing and helps clear my head."

"Actually, that sounds like it may work. I'll try it." Harry thanked Daphne.

"And, you can imagine me on that beach." Daphne teased.

"Oh, now you're just messing with me."

"That's right." Daphne laughed.

______________________________________________________________________

"Harry, look at this." Neville said slamming the paper in front of him. Glaring at him were ten witches and wizards.

MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN

_Late last night, Ministry Officials were called to Azkaban to reestablish order after an attack on the heretofore impenetrable fortress. At approximately one a.m. the walls were destroyed by powerful Reducto curses and over forty high security prisoners were freed. The break out is thought to be masterminded by the only known escapee in Azkaban history, the notorious Sirius Black._

_Of the prisoners freed were infamous Death Eaters were Antonin Dolohov, convicted of the brutal murders of Gideon and Fabian Prewitt. Also freed was Augustus Rookwood, convicted for leaking Ministry of Magic information to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Bellatrix Lestrange, who was convicted of the torture and permanent incapacitation of Frank and Alice Longbottom._

_Speaking to reporters this morning, Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge reported that the Muggle Prime minister had already been notified of the breakout, and of the severe risk these escapees pose to the public at large._

"_We find ourselves, most grievously, in a similar situation we did two years ago, when convicted murderer Sirius Black escaped. We also believe the escapes are related. We believe that Sirius Black is rallying people who were once loyal to You-Know-Who."_

_When asked if there were any truth to Harry potter's claims that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is actually alive and gathering forces, Minister Fudge mere scoffed at the idea._

"_Those claims are made by a very disturbed child as a cry for attention. Surely with the changes being made at Hogwarts, Young Mister Potter will get the help he needs to set him on the right path."_

"I can't believe this!" Harry yelled, throwing the paper down. "They're still dragging me into all of this?"

"Think of it, Harry." Hermione said softly. "The fact that they asked if there might be truth to it is a sign that there is doubt. That you might be telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"I know." Hermione said, trying to calm Harry. "Look, the only option the Ministry has is to blame Sirius, right? If they don't, then it looks like they've lost control, which obviously, they have. They can't very well go announcing you were right after all, they'd look absolutely foolish."

Harry thought for a few moments, as Hermione continued reading the paper. Neville was staring intently on the sullen looking witch on the front page of the paper. Harry noticed his fist clenching and unclenching.

"Neville, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Neville nodded slowly, his thoughts far away from the breakfast table in the Great Hall at that moment.

A shrill scream shattered the silence. Every head in the Great Hall turned at once towards the Entrance Hall. There was a mass rumble as students rose as one and spilled into the Entrance hall where the Divination teacher, Sybil Trelawney, stood trembling, staring at the squat toad like professor before her.

Argus Filch, the caretaker was piling several suitcases next to the Divination teacher.

"But, you can't do this." Trelawney spoke. "Hogwarts is my home."

"Ho, ho." Umbridge chuckled in her falsely sweet girlish voice. "Are you honestly telling me that you did not foresee this happening?"

"Make way." Professor McGonagall said, pushing through the throng.

"Incapable though you are at predicting the weather, surely you must have seen this." Umbridge continued, delighting in the taunting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall demanded as she finally cleared the throng of students and approached the two women.

"Is it not plain?" Umbridge simpered. "Miss Trelawney is being dismissed."

"But this is my home." Trelawney sniffed, tears streaming down her face.

"Correction, it was your home. One hour ago, the Minister of Magic countersigned the order for your dismissal. You shall remove yourself immediately. You are embarrassing yourself."

"You asked me to predict something before, allow me to do so now." Trelawney said tearfully. "You're life is about to become very difficult as this school begins to revolt. Beware of broom riding weasels."

"Fear not, Sybil." McGonagall patted the former divination teacher, looking a bit mystified. "You shall not be forced out of your home."

"Excuse me?" Umbridge stepped closer. "What do you mean by this? She has been terminated, she must leave these grounds."

"You may be able to sack any professor that doesn't meet your standards," McGonagall said in an icy tone, "But as I understand it, it is not within your power to excuse people from the grounds."

"How dare you question my authority on this." Umbridge glared up at the stern Transfiguration teacher. "You do not have the power to overrule my decision."

"But I do."

Every head turned to see Dumbledore enter the Hall. Umbridge raised to her full height, which was quite unimpressive and stared the aged Headmaster down.

"It is true, Professor Umbridge, that you indeed have the power to sack my teaching staff, but you do not have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power resides with the Headmaster. Minerva, Please return Sybil to her quarters."

"NO!" Umbridge squealed. "Those quarters will be needed for the new Divination teacher."

"Actually, the new teacher requires no lodgings. May I introduce Firenze?" Dumbledore turned slightly, and there were many gasps as a large centaur entered the castle. He bowed low to all present and waited patiently as the events continued to unfold. Harry swore there was the tiniest smirk upon the Headmaster's face.

"You can't…this is…"Umbridge spluttered, her fat little fists shaking. "Might I remind you of Educational Decree Twenty two, which clearly states…"

"That the Ministry of Magic shall appoint a new teacher to any post if, and only if, the Headmaster is unable to find an acceptable replacement. Yes, but as you can plainly see, I've found a suitable replacement. He shall begin Monday morning."

Umbridge huffed and spluttered for a few minutes before Dumbledore excused himself, leaving her in the middle of the Entrance Hall surrounded by hundreds of gawking students.

"Haven't you all studying to do?!?" She burst out, thundering to her office.

"I don't think Dumbledore should have provoked her like that." Hermione whispered.

"Are you kidding?" Neville asked. "That was brilliant. Getting a centaur to teach in a school she's supposed to be controlling. She hates half breeds."

"She does?" Harry asked surprised.

"You're supposed to being paying closer attention this year, Harry." Hermione scolded. "Haven't you listened to any of her speeches? She hates anything that isn't human. Half breeds especially. She's one of those witches that thinks she's better than all other beings."

"So you're saying Dumbledore just got Firenze to what? Take the mickey out of her or something?" Harry gave a small laugh.

"Yes and no. I'm sure Firenze will actually be a good teacher. Most of the centaurs' culture is based on reading the stars, and a sort of divination, but Dumbledore also got him to make Umbridge angry. She's gaining more power in the school, but he wanted to show her and the Ministry that he's still in charge."

"So you're saying this is going to end badly, then?" Harry nodded his understanding.

"Very badly." Hermione sighed.

_____________________________________________________________________

Blaise Zabini was feeling really terrible. Every nerve in his body seemed in pain. He tried sitting up, but his muscles ached so terribly he couldn't do it. He tried to think back on how he had gotten hurt, but nothing came to him.

The night before he had walked Susan to her dorm after the DA meeting. He began making his way to his own common room, and then his mind was blank. He struggled to remember, but couldn't.

Eventually Blaise forced himself out of bed, the pain subsiding more and more as he moved about, but still ever present. He took a shower, checking himself for marks, cuts or any other signs of where the pain might be from.

He finally finished the shower and re-entered his dorm. He had missed breakfast this morning, and if he didn't hurry he would miss lunch as well. He was about to leave when Draco Malfoy entered the room.

"My, my, Blaise. You don't look so good. Perhaps it's all that messing around with Bones, eh? Maybe you should really consider riding yourself of her." He sneered, and glint of humor in his grey eyes.

"Piss off, Malfoy." Blaise grunted as he shoved Malfoy aside. The pale blonde merely laughed casually. He watched the dark skinned boy limp slowly away, and smiled to himself.

Blaise was met in the common room by Tracey and Daphne, who were going over Potions notes. He sat heavily, knowing he would never make it to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Blaise, so nice of you to join us today." Tracey goaded. "Has little Susie been wearing you out that badly?"

"Actually Blaise, you don't look so good. Are you alright?" Daphne asked. Tracey, hearing her best friend's remark turned a critical eye on their mutual friend. Daphne had been right. Blaise had heavy bags under his eyes and he was trembling. His breathing seemed a bit labored as well.

"You do look rather ill." Tracey said.

"I woke up in a lot of pain. Like my whole body was on fire, but I can't remember getting hurt."

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Tracey insisted. She and Daphne stood and helped their friend to his feet and took him to the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey ran several tests on the fifth year Slytherin boy, and when they were all finished she pursed her lips and excused herself. Moments later, Professors Dumbledore and Snape entered the Hospital wing.

"Zabini, What happened?" Snape demanded. Zabini shrugged his shoulders.

"Please, Professor," Daphne said. "We've not been told anything. Madam Pomfrey checked him over and then went to her office."

"Ah, ,here you are. Thank heavens. Headmaster, this young man has been placed under the Cruciatus curse." the matron said as she handed Blaise a dose of foul smelling potion. Blaise gulped it down as quickly as he could, hoping to avoid most of the taste.

"Who did this, Mister Zabini?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"Honestly, Headmaster. I don't know. I can't remember anything after leaving my girlfriend last night."

"I see. It seems someone is very angry with you. Can you think of anyone who might want to do you harm in such a manner?" Dumbledore asked, eyeing each Slytherin student carefully. None of them spoke, but each of them had one name in mind.

"Very well." The Headmaster said gently. "Severus, if you please?" Dumbledore motioned for the Head of Slytherin house to follow him. Madam Pomfrey went back to the cabinets in search of more potions.

"How could that little ferret torture you?" Tracey whispered fiercely.

"Better still, how could you not remember it?" Daphne added.

"Obviously he used a Memory charm.

"Come off it. If Malfoy used a memory charm on you, you'd be unable to remember your name. There's no way he's good enough to wipe out one tiny incident without causing permanent damage to you. It's too risky for him to try." Daphne argued.

"Little bastard probably had daddy get him a tutor over the holiday. Worked at it until he was that good, and daddy was there to make sure of it. Can't have the ponce mucking up the family name." Blaise growled.

"What are we going to do?" Tracey asked.

"We are going to get proof of what that little bastard is doing and see he get's a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what!" Blaise said forcefully. "He's not getting away with this."

"Mr. Zabini, you will remain here until Madam Pomfrey clears you to leave, and you will speak of this incident to no one. That includes the both of you as well." Snape said coolly to the three of them. "We do not need a panic in this school at the moment. I urge you to tell me anything you remember of the incident and allow the teachers to handle this. Is this in no way clear?"

All three of them nodded and Snape swept from the ward. Madam Pomfrey returned and began forcing more potions into Blaise. He drank them all down without complaint, then ushered the two girls out of the ward. Blaise told them to be careful, and he laid back in his bed, he was asleep in no time.

"So what are we going to do?" Daphne asked.

"You and I, My dear, are going ferret hunting." Tracey snarled.


	23. Chapter 23

"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

Daphne and Harry had met as they usually did each weekend morning. Today was Valentine's Day, and they had exchanged small gifts in private, not wanting to make a big deal over things. Daphne had decided that the events unfolding in Slytherin house were becoming too much. So far, she and Tracey had yet to catch Malfoy or any of his followers committing any wrong doing, but several more house members had awoke with the after effects of the Cruciatus curse and no memory of receiving the curse.

All of the victims were students who had relationships outside of Slytherin house or who had disagreed with Malfoy on some issue regarding House loyalties. Many now traveled in packs to prevent being subjected to punishments.

"Mostly because it's nothing you should worry about, yet." Daphne said, trying to calm her boyfriend.

"Do you know for sure it's Malfoy behind it?"

"We don't have solid proof, but when we got back from Christmas holiday, he made this big speech about house loyalty and fraternizing with lesser wizards and all that crap. Tracey and I usually walk together, so I haven't been too scared. I know you have that map, and I just thought you could maybe find the little ferret and get proof."

"Of course I'll help. I just wish you had come to me sooner. I know you like to figure things out on your own, but I want to help."

"I know. You have. I still can't believe I finally got my Patronus to work. Oh, it was so exhilarating."

"I never would have pictured you having a Leopard. I kind of thought it would be something more cuddly." Harry joked.

"I'd like to think I can be very ferocious when the need arises." Daphne looked at him, feigning offence.

"I believe that." Harry kissed her cheek. They had been walking around the lake today. The weather had been becoming increasingly nicer, and they chose to take a walk rather than sit in the Room of Requirement this morning. They had been out walking for a few hours, and both of them were becoming quite hungry.

As it was not only Valentine's Day but also a Hogsmeade weekend, they had planned to have a nice outing with Neville and Tracey. As they were making their way to the Great Hall, Daphne had been telling Harry what the girls had planned for them.

Harry had been up to his eyeballs in homework, revisions for the upcoming exams, Occlumency lessons, and the DA. He'd had precious little time in which he could relax. It didn't help matters that his best friend, Hermione, kept pushing him. Harry was simultaneously grateful for her constant support, and plotting her early death for never letting up.

Still, Harry had to admit to himself how different he felt this year. Stronger, faster and with a wider range of defensive spells to use in a fight. On top of that, he'd become more comfortable with himself. Harry found he laughed easier, and was able to actually be a teenager when his friends were around.

That was something new as well. Harry hadn't limited himself to only Ron and Hermione, and as a result had a big circle of friends. To top it, most weren't even in his house. A year ago he'd never imagined himself talking with a Slytherin, and now he was dating the most beautiful one.

The only thing that still stung his heart was the loss of Ron's friendship. The rest of Ron's family was firmly with Harry. Fred and George had become closer to Harry, as well as Ginny. But he missed Ron. Ron was someone he could talk Quidditch with. There was an ease when they hung out. Neville had filled the empty place left by Ron, but not entirely, and Harry didn't think anyone could.

"Harry, I've been waiting for you for ages." Hermione said excitedly. She had a letter in her hand, which she was tucking away in her bag. Anthony Goldstein was sitting beside her, looking a little put out.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he and Daphne took seats for breakfast.

"Can you meet me at the Three Broomsticks at noon today? It's very important."

"Hermione, I'm going out with Daphne. We've been planning this for awhile." Harry said.

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. It's just that this is really important. Everyone can come with you, but this is…"

"I know, it's important." Harry said, stopping her from going on. He looked at Daphne, who shrugged.

"Is it ok?" he asked her. She looked at Hermione who was all but pleading. Daphne sighed. "Ok, but you owe us all lunch." She smiled lightly.

"Trust me, it'll all be worth it. I've got to go." Hermione stood up. She kissed Anthony on the cheek, told him to meet her in the Entrance Hall in five minutes and scurried off.

"Can you tell me what that was all about?" Harry asked Anthony, who shrugged and excused himself.

"Good Morning. What a wonderful day for a double date." Tracey grinned as she and Neville joined Harry and Daphne. They all turned when they heard a squeal of laughter. Ron was sitting with Lavender Brown. They were tickling one another, and being generally sickeningly cute.

"When did that happen?" Tracey asked Neville. Neville, who was just about to sink his teeth into a sausage, looked up, a little annoyed.

"Why do you people insist on asking me about the love lives of my fellow Gryffindors, as if I'm some sort of sponge for gossip?"

"Well, quite frankly, my sweet," Tracey began, sweetly kissing his cheek. "People talk around you because they don't notice you, or they don't think you're worth their while to shoo away so they can gossip. So you hear everything. Face it, darling. You are just always there when gossip happens."

"Yeah, ok." Neville smiled, more from Tracey's loving on him than her words. "I guess it started a while back."

"Oh, Neville." Harry shook his head.

"What? I'm a sucker for this one." he pointed to Tracey, who merely batted her eyes playfully at her round faced boy.

"Anyway," Neville continued. "After the last match over Ravenclaw, she waited for him to come out of the locker rooms. They've been inseparable since. Usually locked at the lips."

"At least he's happy." Harry said sadly. Daphne rubbed Harry's back in soothing circles, looking at him sadly. She knew how deeply Harry missed his friend, and also how deeply Ron had hurt the raven haired youth.

"Well, I want to go on my date, so you all need to eat up." Tracey ordered.

"We have a slight change in plans." Daphne said. Tracey looked frightened for a minute before Daphne continued. "Hermione wishes us to meet her at noon. She kept going on about it being important."

"But it's Valentine's Day!" Tracey whined. "Shouldn't she be off with Anthony snogging each other senseless?"

"I'm sure she'll get to it." Daphne chuckled.

"OI!" Harry gagged. "I don't need that picture in my head."

"Sorry, my sweet." Daphne giggled. "I know how delicate you are." Daphne let out peels of laughter as Harry poked her ribs.

"Well, if we have to meet Hermione, then I want to go now!" Tracey said. She took hold of Neville's arm and began tugging him upward. "Come, my love, It's time to escort me around Hogsmeade."

"But, I haven't finished breakfast." Neville complained. Tracey gave a mischievous smile as she leaned in close to Neville. She nuzzled his cheek and whispered gently into his ear.

"Tell me truly. Would you rather be seen escorting a beautiful young woman around the village, or here stuffing your face."

Neville's eyes went wide. He tossed his toast down and got up quicker than Harry could remember him moving.

"Well, come on then." He said to the others. Laughing at Neville's sudden excitement, and Tracey's method of persuasion, Harry and Daphne joined their friends for the carriage ride to the village of Hogsmeade.

______________________________________________________________________

As wonderful as the morning had been, both Daphne and Tracey were cursing Hermione's name as the group approached the Three Broomsticks. Daphne swore that if it was somehow school related, or something that could have truly waited, she would curse Hermione's hair to stand on end for a month

The Three Broomsticks was packed, as usual. As they maneuvered through the crowds, they happened to come across Hagrid.

"Hey, Hagrid." Harry smiled. Hagrid beamed down at him, eyes moist.

"Lo thar, Harry. And Neville, too. Ah, yeh must be taking your ladies out and about. Fine day for it." Hagrid grinned.

"Are you alright, Professor Hagrid?" Daphne asked. Hagrid did indeed appear to be upset by something.

"Nuthin, really. Just got put on probation s'all. Nuthin for you to be worryin' over. Now off with the lot of yeh. No point in wastin' such a fine day, eh? We'll talk later Harry." Hagrid smiled and waved them off.

"Harry!" Hermione called. She was standing near a table in the farthest corner, waving them all over. She was sitting with Anthony, who looked as if he'd rather be elsewhere. But the other two people with Hermione stopped Harry cold.

Luna Lovegood sat smiling gently, humming to herself. But it was the disheveled blonde woman that made Harry want to turn and flee.

"What is she doing here?" Harry asked venomously.

"I've been asking that all morning." Rita Skeeter said flatly. "I got a letter from your 'press agent' here and for some reason I felt compelled to see what she wanted, though she swears she didn't charm the letter she sent."

Rita looked nothing like she had the year before. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, and looked as if it hadn't been brushed in a while. Her jeweled glasses were askew on her face, and several of the jewels were missing.

"Well, look at you, Harry. All grown up, and with a lovely young woman on your arm." Rita began groping for her crocodile bag. "Tell me, is it true love? Does your heart burst every time you see her?"

Hermione cleared her throat and Rita looked suddenly sullen. "Of course, how silly of me.

"Any more mention of Harry's love life, and there will be no deal." Hermione said scathingly. Rita raised one eyebrow and stared the younger witch down.

"One of these days, Little Miss Perfect, I'll…"

"Yes, I'm sure one of these days you'll write all kinds of horrible stories about Harry and I. I don't care."

"There has been all sorts of terrible stories about Harry without my help. I bet it has you quite upset, Harry. Tell me. Are you angry? Depressed?"

"Of course he's angry. He told the Minister of Magic the truth, and they've all but publicly crucified him for it." Hermione snarled. Rita actually sat back a bit. Luna simply kept humming softly to herself.

"So you still support Dumbledore with all this nonsense about You-Know-Who returning, and you being the only witness then, is that it?" Rita again locked eyes with Harry. Daphne shuffled uncomfortably next to him. She suddenly knew what the entire purpose of this meeting was all about. She looked at Tracey and Neville who wore similar expressions.

"I wasn't the only witness," Harry said coolly. "There were a dozen Death Eaters there. Would you like their names?"

Rita's hand shot into her bag, and she removed Quill and parchment. "I would love them." Her eyes watched him greedily for a moment, then her expression changed again. "But Little Miss Perfect would never allow me to print that story."

"Actually," Hermione smiled, ignoring Rita's scathing tone. "That is exactly what I want." Hermione went on to explain that Rita would be given the exclusive of a life time, but she would not elaborate or twist words. She would only print the story that Harry told. When Rita scoffed and said that the Daily Prophet would never print it, Hermione only smiled and said that it would not be printed in the Daily Prophet.

"I'd like you to met Luna Lovegood, daughter of the editor for the Quibbler." Hermione smiled.

"That rag?" Rita looked appalled. "Why would I ever want my story there?"

"Think of it as raising the bar for them." Hermione said smugly.

"Father is very interested in running the story. He says it would be a great coup against the Ministry and the Prophet." Luna said dreamily.

Rita seemed to be thinking it all over. She knew that this story would help put her back to work. She hadn't been able to write anything since making the deal with Hermione a year ago, and she was only barely getting by. She caught a reflection of herself in a window, and her mind was made up. She clutched her quill and listened carefully to everything Harry said, making very careful notes.

The story took over and hour to tell. Harry hadn't wanted to leave out a single detail. Through it all, Daphne clutched his hand in hers. Harry felt her shaking when he retold of the ritual and his subsequent torture, but he found strength with her there. Harry thought he may not have been able to speak of any of it without her by his side.

When it was all over, Rita rushed off without any long goodbyes. Luna also skipped off, waving merrily. Only the three couple remained, silently sitting around the table.

"I had no idea." Tracey said softly at last. "I believe you, Harry, when you said he had returned. But I never imagined, nor could I have imagined…" She trailed off.

"Harry, I don't know what to say to you now. To see all that, and be able to keep going." Anthony said, not looking at Harry. "I don't know that I could ever have your strength, mate."

There were tears in Daphne's eyes. "I can't believe you faced him like that." She sniffled.

"I apologize to you all." Hermione said sadly. "I didn't mean to ruin your day, but I felt it was past time for Harry to be heard. I never imagined the story would be that…that…"

"It's alright, Hermione." Harry said, a little smile in his voice. "I think I needed to talk about it, and I'm glad you were all here with me to hear it. I wouldn't have been able to do it otherwise. So, thank you." Harry gave one of his lop-sided smiles.

"Now, we still have a bit of time, why don't we try and finish our date." He said pulling Daphne up. Neville stood as well, and the foursome of Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Neville said goodbye to Hermione and Anthony.

"I'm sorry, Anthony. This should have been a day for the two of us." Hermione smiled gently to her boyfriend.

"No, it's alright. If the situation were reversed, I probably would have done the same. Don't worry, Hermione. I know how important Harry is to you. You've been friends a long time, and it doesn't bother me. But it's over now, and we can spend some time together without Harry."

"I thought you should be here to hear his story, as you had been asking all those questions about Harry, anyway. I thought it might put you at ease about it all."

"It has. Really, it has. I know I've asked a lot about him lately, but I wanted to know where I stood in your life, and now I know. Come on, Let's go see some of the shops." Anthony stood and helped his bushy haired girlfriend up and they went out to enjoy the rest of the day. Hermione had never felt so fulfilled. She had a great bunch of friends, and a boyfriend who she felt worthy of her time. He was smart, and kept her stimulated intellectually. She sometimes used to wonder what would it have been like to be with Ron who at one time had really cared for her. Hermione had spent a few nights comparing the red head to her boyfriend, and found that, though both had their good qualities, it was Anthony who was the smarter match. Ron was far to stubborn and prejudiced and lazy, save for Quidditch.

And still, part of her really missed Ron's company. He had gone out of his way to avoid her, Harry and Neville. Hermione and Ron didn't even do their patrols as Prefects together anymore. Hermione wondered often if Ron would ever come around and that maybe their friendship could be repaired.

Thoughts of Ron faded when Anthony steered them into Dervish and Banges. Anthony really knew how to make Hermione smile.

____________________________________________________________________

"I've done it!" Neville shouted happily. There in front of him was a shining silver Fox. He'd been one of the first to produce the silver mist, but he had struggled with the Patronus ever since. Tonight he'd finally done it. He'd tapped a memory so strong that it had been no effort at all to produce the sly animal sitting before him.

"Well done, Neville. I Knew you could…" Harry was cut off when something small scurried forward and leapt onto his chest, clutching his robes. Giant green tennis ball like eyes were wide with fear.

"She is coming, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Dobby? What? Who's coming?" Harry asked bewildered and a little embarrassed.

"Dobby is breaking the rules, but he can't let Harry Potter be caught by her. She is coming, Harry Potter, sir! You must get away, NOW!"

Harry could think of only one "she" that could spook anyone like Dobby was obviously spooked.

"UMBRIDGE IS COMING!" He shouted. Everyone shot for the door as one, creating a mild panic as they all tried to flee as one. But soon they were all tearing off in different directions. It wasn't past curfew, but Harry hoped they were smart enough to not head straight back to their dormitories.

Harry found himself wandering alone down a corridor, hoping he looked casual when he fell to the floor. He felt his head wrenched back, and the cool sneering voice of Draco Malfoy in his ear.

"Finally caught you, Potter. I can't wait to see what she does to you for this!" He called out for Umbridge, who joined them momentarily.

"Very good, Draco." She said gleefully. "See if you can round up more of the little pests."

Draco was off, and Umbridge had her pudgy little fingers around Harry's wrist, pulling him up, and then along the hallway to Dumbledore's office. Harry had very little time to think of anything other than what Dumbledore might say as they approached the stone gargoyle.

"Fizzing Whizzbees" She said, and continued dragging Harry up to the headmaster's office.

Harry was surprised to see that Dumbledore was not alone. Professor McGonagall was there, looking most aggrieved. She was looking at The Minister of Magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. He was flanked by a wizard Harry had never seen and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who stared defiantly down at Harry. Percy Weasley was also there, a stack of papers in his arms, and a quill poised to take notes.

"I have caught him, Minister." Umbridge smiled as she roughly shoved Harry into a seat. "I also have a complete list of all those involved. It was hanging up in their room."

"Very good, Dolores. Well, well, well."

"It was the Malfoy boy who cornered him, Minister. He has proven his loyalty quite well." Umbridge spoke with a near ecstasy like quality to her voice.

"Indeed." Fudge smiled, nodding his head, but never taking his eyes off Harry. "We must inform Lucius. He'll be very pleased. Well, Mister Potter, you of course know why you're here?"

Harry was about to respond with a defiant "yes" when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Dumbledore who was not looking at Harry, but at Fudge, shook his head, almost imperceptibly.

"No, Minister. I don't know why I was brought here, nor why I was attacked by Draco Malfoy."

"Attacked?" McGonagall asked, her eyebrows raising in alarm.

"Yes, ma'am. He hit me with a trip jinx, and then tried to rip out my hair." Harry said.

"You were not attacked, Mister Potter. You were caught trying to escape. You have broken school rules." Umbridge said.

"This remains to be seen." McGonagall said stiffly.

"What rules have I broken?" Harry looked around, feigning surprise.

"You have been a part of an illegal student organization. You can not pull the wool over our eyes, Mister Potter. " Fudge raised his voice, his color going slightly pink.

"Perhaps I should collect our informant." Umbridge bustled. "I'm sure it will make things go much faster."

"Quite so. Nothing like a good witness, I think." Fudge said proudly. He bounced on the balls of his feet as Umbridge left. The office was silent for a few moments, with only the sound of Fudge humming merrily. Harry looked about the room, confused on what he should do, and wondering who the informant was. Shortly, he had his answer.

"Anthony?" Harry whispered.

Anthony Goldstein followed Umbridge into Dumbledore's office. He looked sullen and embarrassed. Across his forehead in dark purple pimples was the word "SNEAK".

"Mr. Goldstein came to see me this afternoon along with Miss Cho Chang, to inform me that if I were to proceed to the seventh floor to a certain room, I would find a collection of students gathering. When I questioned further, he seemed unable to speak any further, and this…infection appeared. Miss Chang was unable to elaborate as she was not involved, but had told me it was her encouragement that got Mister Goldstein to come forward."

Fudge looked aghast at Anthony's head, and Harry felt his heart break for Hermione. At the same time, Harry really had to admire his friend's spell work. Anthony couldn't look at Harry, he simple stared down at his shoes.

"You will of course remember, Minister, that I sent you a letter back in November, informing you that Potter had met with a number of students in the Hog's Head…" Umbridge began but was cut off by McGonagall.

"How is that illegal? As I understand it, the Hog's head is not out of bounds for students, and choosing to met with friends is most certainly not of ill deed."

"The purpose," Umbridge said sternly, eyeing the Transfiguration teacher warily, "Was to encourage those in attendance to join an illegal organization, whose aim was to learn curses and spells deemed inappropriate by the Ministry."

"I believe you are wrong." Dumbledore said clearly. All eyes turned to stare at the Headmaster.

"Oh, yes." Fudge said, shaking his head in frustration. "Let's hear the latest story, shall we? Dolores is lying, I suppose, or was it You-Know-Who?"

"I do not deny, as I am sure Harry does not deny that he was indeed in the Hog's head trying to form a Defense Against the Dark Arts Society. No. Simply, that if Harry was indeed trying to form a club, it was not until after this meeting that all clubs were made illegal, and so no wrong doing occurred."

"True as that may be," Umbridge argued quickly. "Any meetings following that initial one, would of course be against the rules."

"Yes, they would. If you had any proof of such meetings taking place."

"We have a witness." Umbridge nearly screamed, pointing at Anthony, who looked suddenly blank.

"A witness, we've heard no testimony from." Dumbledore said gently. He gave a little smile as he looked at Anthony, who continued to look blank.

"Very well." Fudge smiled. "Mister Goldstein, Can you please tell us, have there been any meetings of this illegal defense club?"

Anthony, eyes blank, simply shook his head.

Umbridge looked ready to rip her curly hair out. "But, Mister Goldstein. You told me this very afternoon…"

"We heard you're story, Dolores." McGonagall chimed in. "That you would find a meeting. Not that one had ever occurred before this evening."

"Mister Goldstein." Umbridge said quickly, approaching the young man, who seemed lost in a daydream.

"Can you tell us, have there been six months of meetings with Mister Potter?"

Again, Anthony only shook his head. Umbridge clutched Anthony and began shaking him. "You must tell us."

There was a brilliant flash and Umbridge found herself on the floor.

"Dolores, I can not allow you to manhandle students, despite the nature of this inquiry."

"Fine. Fine." She said, getting to her feet and staring hard at Harry.

"Calm yourself, Dolores." Fudge insisted. "It won't do us any good if you lose your temper now."

"I am fine, thank you." She simpered.

"Let's get back to the meeting tonight. The one we know actually took place." Fudge insisted.

"Very well. As I said, I was told to go to the seventh floor to catch the students red handed. Unfortunately, they seemed to have been tipped off. When we arrived, they were running in all directions. It does not matter, as I said earlier, I have a list of names here." Umbridge smiled, handing the parchment to Fudge who unrolled it, his eyes widening in shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" He stammered. "Dumbledore's Army?!?"

"Well, I suppose the game is up." Dumbledore said calmly. "Should I submit a written confession, or will a statement in front of witnesses suffice?"

"What?" Fudge looked bewildered.

"Dumbledore's Army, Cornelius. Not Potter's Army."

Sudden realization dawned of Fudge's face. He seemed to brighten at the implications. "At last! Your treachery knows no bounds, recruiting children?" Fudge was nearly dancing.

"No, Professor." Harry stood up protesting. "I'm responsible."

"Now, Harry, I think we all know you are quite smart, but not enough to be able to pull something like this off without help." Dumbledore gave a small nod. "It seems that I have been caught in the act."

"You have indeed. Dawlish, Shacklebolt, please take the Professor into custody."

"Ah, yes, I thought we might come to that. You see, it is not my intention to, as they say, come quietly."

There were several bright flashes, and Harry found himself on the floor. He looked about and saw that Umbridge, Dawlish, Percy and Fudge had been stunned. Anthony had been thrown backward, and was still staring blankly.

"Minerva, you must watch over the students. Things will become much more difficult in the days to come. I will contact you when I am safe." Dumbledore said, that bright twinkle in his eyes.

"Albus, where will you go?" McGonagall asked.

"As I understand it, Sirius Black is in Spain, is that right Harry?"

Harry, who was climbing to his feet nodded dumbly.

"Perhaps he and I might make for good traveling companions for a time. Do not worry about me, it is the students who need you."

And then in a brilliant flash of fire, Fawkes the phoenix flew over the headmaster and they both vanished in another flash of flame. Just as soon as Dumbledore was gone, Kingsley stooped and made a business of reviving the Minister. Umbridge began coming around as well.

"What happened?" Fudge demanded. 'Where'd he go?"

"The man is good." Shacklebolt smiled. "Love him or hate him, the man has style."


	24. Chapter 24

Hermione was surrounded by her Gryffindor friends. Her face was in her hands and she was sobbing hard. Harry held her tightly, and Neville was rubbing her back. Harry had just informed them all of Anthony's betrayal. Hermione hadn't been able to stop crying for twenty minutes.

Ron was pacing in front of them, fuming.

"I told you. I told you all. I knew he was not on the level. He hangs out with bloody Cho Chang!"

"Ron, that's really enough now." Ginny said pointedly.

"No, it's not. I have been telling you all for months now. No one listened, and here it is. I was right. Do you think now that I might be right about some other people? Perhaps three Slytherins that are in our midst?"

"So Daphne, Tracey and Blaise are going to do us all in?" Harry said, removing a distraught Hermione, who leaned into Neville.

"My girlfriend is going to kill me, or give me to Lord Voldemort?" he stared the red head down.

"Harry, mate, let it go." Fred said.

"Ron's speaking out his arse again." George added.

"Why do you keep pushing this issue?" Neville said, still trying to comfort Hermione.

"Because I was right!" Ron screamed. His face and ears were so red, Harry was sure his head my burst. "I told Hermione when she first started seeing the wanker that he was bad news."

"You're right one time, and suddenly you're an expert on people?" Harry asked coolly. "So can you tell me why Slytherins, who used to be so friendly, have suddenly started avoiding everyone? Can you tell me why Ravenclaw house is so divided? Can you tell me, oh wise one, who we should be afraid of now, and why? Is it someone in this very room?"

"Back off, Potter." Ron stepped forward. "Just because we used to be friends doesn't mean you can have a go at me now."

"I'm done with you, Ron." Harry shook his head. "I don't know what's happened to you this year, and I'm tired of trying to help you."

"Fine with me." Ron threw up his hands and stormed off. Harry looked to the other Weasleys who didn't seemed keen to follow after their brother.

"So what happens now?" Parvati asked the group.

"There's no one to protect us from Umbridge, though the other teachers will try." Harry said sadly. "So, we do the best we can and look out for each other."

"Well, I think Trelawney may have been right." Fred began grinning, His twin mimicked the expression.

"What do you mean?" Neville asked from the sofa, where Hermione was finally calming down.

"Umbridge is about to have a lot of trouble in this school." George remarked.

_______________________________________________________________________

"Hermione, could I speak to you?" Anthony Goldstein had been waiting at the door to the Great Hall for over an hour. He desperately wanted to try to mend things with the bushy haired Gryffindor witch.

Hermione looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair was a mess. She hadn't wanted to come down, but Harry and Neville and many others urged her to eat as she had missed both breakfast and lunch. She had been escorted by Ginny and Neville, as Harry had been called away.

"I'm not interested, Anthony." She said haughtily.

"Please. Just a few minutes. I owe you an explanation."

"You owe me more than that, Anthony. You really hurt me."

"I know, but let me tell you why."

Hermione didn't move. She didn't look at him. She stared away from him, and Ginny and Neville watched carefully. Hermione sighed and told both Neville and Ginny she would join them in a moment. When they finally left her, she glared at him.

"Well?" she said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Look." Anthony sighed. "I wanted to go out with Cho."

"What?!?" Hermione gawked.

"Please let me finish." Anthony held up his hands. "I wanted to go out with Cho, and I thought I saw an opportunity to get on her good side, by joining the DA. I figured I could get the goods on Potter and she'd like me, or something. But, as we worked, I kind of started to like you. That's when I asked you out. After we were caught in the fourth floor broom closet by Cho, she caught on to my original plan.

"She threatened to tell Umbridge and get me expelled unless I reported to her every week. She started pushing me to find out more on Harry. She's so determined to prove he murdered Cedric. Well when I told her about the interview, she lost her mind. She dragged me down to Umbridge's office. Umbridge said if I didn't tell her what she wanted to know, I'd be expelled. So…"

"You told her about the meeting." Hermione finished. Her face was unreadable, but Anthony saw her eyes were blazing with anger.

"I was only able to tell her when and where last night's meeting was. Then my tongue swelled up and I had these." He said pointing to his forehead.

"So you betrayed me to get with Cho? Was she worth it?"

"NO! That's the thing. When you and I got together, I sort of forgot about Cho. I like you, and I want to be with you."

"I can't trust you now. I'm sorry, but you made your choice a long time ago, Anthony. Please don't speak to me anymore." Hermione turned on her heel and went into the Great Hall. Anthony simply stared after her.

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever witnessed."

Anthony spun around to face Tracey Davis. He was too heartbroken to really care what she was saying. He turned back to watch as Hermione sat with her friends. It looked like she was crying. He saw Neville turn to glare at him.

"You're lucky that Harry isn't in there." Tracey said, sidling up next to Anthony. "No one's been able to take him down in the DA, if he had been in the Hall, he'd hex your bits off."

Anthony nodded slowly.

"You really screwed up, Goldstein. Hermione is a really good woman, and you had her. She was yours, heart, mind and soul. You pissed it all away for a slag." Tracey said coolly. "I'm not going to hex your bits off. But if you even look at that poor girl in a way I don't like, I will hurt you. I will find the darkest, most painful curse I can, and test it on you."

It said a lot that Anthony didn't argue. He simple nodded and walked away. Tracey watched him go, and then turned to join her friends at the Gryffindor table. She had to laugh at how her life had changed. Two years ago, if someone had told her she'd be friends with Hermione Granger, the witch who shamed other witches with her intelligence, she would have cursed the person without hesitation. Yet here she was, now sitting to one of her closest friends, whispering encouragements and trying to help mend the bushy haired witch's broken heart.

Life was really strange sometimes.

_______________________________________________________________________

Argus Filch was escorting Harry to the new Headmistress' office. Early that morning, there had been the newest educational decree, announcing that Umbridge had been named to replace Dumbledore. Umbridge was still in her old office because, as rumor had it, Dumbledore's office wouldn't allow the toadish woman access.

As they strolled through the corridors, Filch kept going on and on about the punishments he would soon be able to hand out for rule breakers. To Harry they all sound horribly medieval.

Soon enough, though, they reached Umbridge's office door, which was now adorned with a big sign that read "Headmistress." Filch knocked twice and opened the door.

"I brought Harry Potter, as you requested."

"Thank you, Argus. Mister Potter, please join me." Umbridge smiled her sweetest smile, and Harry's inner alarm began going off.

Harry came inside and sat across from Umbridge.

"Would you care for some tea?" she asked, pouring him a cup.

"No, thank you, Professor." Harry declined politely.

"Come now, Mister Potter. I wish for you to join me in a drink. Do you take milk?"

"Yes, but I don't wish to have a drink with you, Professor. I find you quite loathsome, and do not wish to be in your presence more than necessary." Harry said firmly. "Why don't we just get to whatever it is you wished to discuss with me and be done with it."

"You're being very rude, Mister Potter." Umbridge said, getting a little angry.

"That is not my intent, Ma'am. I simply do not like you, and I really don't trust you. You claim to have the students in this school's best interest, and yet you are preventing us from learning what we need to survive in the real world. You, ma'am, are a hypocrite and a fraud."

Harry didn't know why he was saying these things to Umbridge, but he didn't want to stop. He knew she was up to something, and he was not going to be a part of it any longer.

"Come now, Mister Potter. Surely we can behave like two civilized beings."

"Stop it." Harry halted the woman's diatribe. "Just stop it and tell me what it is you want."

"Very well." Umbridge huffed. "I want you to tell me where Albus Dumbledore is."

"And what makes you think he would tell me anything?" Harry scoffed. "Do you honestly believe someone like Dumbledore would inform me of his whereabouts, or anything else for that matter?"

"Come now, Mister Potter. I know you and he have been in this together from the very beginning. Surely he must have told you-"

"Nothing. He has told me nothing. And he will continue to tell me nothing, because that's how the man operates."

"Alright, then. How about the whereabouts of Sirius Black?"

"And why in the name of Merlin would I tell you that? So you can put an innocent man back in prison?"

"He's not innocent. We was convicted of the murder of twelve muggles and Peter Pettigrew." Umbridge said, her voice raising.

"Yeah, that's how he was able to cut my arm to get my blood for Voldemort's resurrection last June. The ministry convicted an innocent man without trial. I will not be the one who helps put an innocent man back into prison."

"LIES!"

Harry shook his head. Standing, he looked at Umbridge very closely. "No, Professor. Thanks to you, I will never lie again." He held up his right hand, which was scarred with the words he'd been forced to write earlier in the year.

"Now if there is nothing else…" Harry said, making his way to the door.

"Detention, Mister Potter. I will get the truth from you."

"Very well, but as I've already told you the truth, all you're doing is strengthening my resolve. I will see you at the usual time, then?" Harry smiled and left. When the door was closed, Harry swore he heard a teacup smash against the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry faced his detentions again. But luckily, due to a student uprising, Harry's detentions were not very long. It seemed to Harry that nearly all the student, ghosts, and teachers were doing there very best to upset Umbridge's reign.

There was firstly the upsurge in Dungbomb use, especially around Umbridge's Office. Many times there would be several set off at once. Fred and George Weasley were making a killing selling Skiving Snack Boxes, which students were using en masse in all of Umbridge's classes. The squat professor had but only to enter a class when students would faint, throw up or get severe nosebleeds. When pressed, they all responded as having Umbridgeitous.

Peeves the poltergeist had pretty much abandoned his normal behavior. He didn't care to prank and harass students. Instead, the mischievous apparition had taken to following the new Headmistress about, blowing raspberries, hurling dung bombs, or trying to douse the toad like teacher with buckets of water.

And so it went. The more Umbridge tried to establish her dominance, the more the school fought her. Even her Inquisitorial squad found themselves subjected to all kinds of nasty pranks, hexes, and curses.

Pansy Parkinson and Milicent Bulstrode tried to take points from several girls from Hufflepuff. Milicent was sent to the hospital wing with antlers on her head, while Pansy was forced to start wearing hats until her hair grew back. Apparently, Madam Pomfrey was out of instant hair restorative.

______________________________________________________________________

"You need to focus." Snape said again. Harry was once again on the floor, panting heavily. His head was once again searing with pain.

"You've been clearing you mind, but that isn't good enough, you have to have total control on your emotions as well."

"I am trying. Every time I think I have a handle on it, you bring up some distant memory and it messes me up." Harry said, getting to his feet. He watched Snape ponder for a moment.

"What are you doing to clear your mind?"

"I try and picture someplace. An isolated beach. I focus only on that, and nothing else. I try and settle my breathing. It's been working, I haven't had any visions or dreams, but it's not working when you probe my head."

"Very well. We shall leave it here for tonight." Snape said coldly. "You are far to exhausted to continue, and I do not want to cause permanent damage. Keep clearing your mind before you go to bed."

Harry gathered his things and was about to leave, but a question that had been plaguing him since he had first arrived at Hogwarts popped into his head. Before he could stop himself, it was out of his mouth.

"Sir, why do you hate me?"

Snape turned to face the raven haired youth. "Excuse me?"

"Ever since I got here, you've treated me as if I were less than dirt. I didn't even know you and you attacked me verbally in my first lesson. I have always been curious as to what offence I committed."

Snape looked as if he'd been punched. He grasped the desk firmly and eyed the boy suspiciously. Harry only stood just inside the door, looking intently at the Potions teacher.

"What kind of game is this Potter?"

"No game, sir." Harry continued. "I know you and my father weren't friends. But that was the past. My father is dead now, and you still hold that grudge. I'm not asking why you hold it. You must have your reasons, but I want to know why you hate me?"

"Enough!" Snape hollered. "You're getting on my last nerve, Potter. I suggest you leave me in peace now, before I become truly angry."

Harry regarded the potions professor for a moment, then nodded. He gathered his bag and left the office. Snape watched the door close, and let out a long sigh, as a wise voice spoke in his head.

"One day Severus, he will ask, and you will have to tell him your part in this. You will have to tell him the truth." Dumbledore winked at him. Oh, how Severus Snape hated Dumbledore at this very moment.

________________________________________________________________________

Harry and Daphne joined their friends for breakfast, having taken their usual Saturday morning walk. The entire week had been really tough on the group. Harry had once again been in detentions with Umbridge, his newest scar standing out stark against his skin on his right hand.

Hermione had been hiding herself when not in classes. Neville and Harry had barely spoken the her, as they never saw her. Harry was happy to see her this morning, and as he sat down gave her a one armed hug.

"Good to see you, at last." Harry smiled. Hermione looked as if she'd barely slept all week. But she smiled and nudged him with her shoulder.

"I started feeling bad about not checking over yours and Neville's homework." She smiled back.

"Thank goodness." Neville grinned. "That transfiguration essay is killing me."

The post owls poured in at that moment, and Harry was astounded when not one, not two, but over fifty owls landed before him, all trying to get him to take their letter before the others.

"What's all this?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know, but get the letters and clear them off before Umbridge gives me detention over it." Harry said. The group began collecting the letters and piling them up. As they cleared off the owls, more of them landed.

"What is going on here?" Hermione wondered.

"It might be because of this." Said a dreamy voice. Harry turned to see Luna Lovegood, holding out a magazine to him.

"Dad wanted to send you a copy, but I insisted on delivering it myself. Dad said it was the first issue to sell out. He's reprinting a second edition."

Harry took the copy of the Quibbler magazine, and opened it. His eyes widened brightly as he turned to the article that was the source of all the letters.

HARRY POTTER SPEAKS

WHAT REALLY HAPPENED THE NIGHT OF THE FINAL TASK AND WHY THE MINISTRY COVER UP.

_By Rita Skeeter._

_Harry Potter, known through out the wizarding world as the Boy-Who-Lived, has been the center of conspiracy since last June, when at the age of fourteen, he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament against wizards far more experienced than himself. That tournament ended when Harry and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory appeared outside of the maze challenge clutching the Tri-Wizard Cup, and Cedric Diggory had been killed._

_That very evening, it was discovered that Barty Crouch Jr., a convicted Death Eater thought to have died in Azkaban prison, had actually been impersonating Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody as the Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts, seemingly undetected._

_It was the very next day when Hogwarts Headmaster, Supreme Mugwump, and chief Warlock of the Wizengamont, Albus Dumbledore came forward with the news, the most feared wizard of our time, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had returned from the dead._

_This statement caused an unbelievable backlash, in which many claimed the headmaster had finally lost his marbles. This reporter was among them. The idea that the Darkest Wizard ever known, vanquished thirteen years ago, could actually return from beyond the veil was simply preposterous. _

_It was so unbelievable that we all refused to believe it, and chose to believe what made sense, that a disturbed, desperate boy had killed to win a very dangerous tournament, and blamed it on a long dead Dark Lord._

_Until, that was, the moment I sat down with Harry Potter, now fifteen, and heard his whole story. Having met Harry the year before, I was not at all surprised by the unassuming appearance. He is still quite skinny, his hair sticking out all over. But what is amazing is the change in his emerald green eyes, once so innocent are now darkened by the events that changed him that dark, dark night._

_Harry begins his tale, by telling me it was Barty Crouch Jr. who placed his name in the Goblet Of Fire. _

"_He helped me all year, making sure that I would be in the Final Task. He was in charge of placing the Tri-Wizard Cup in the center of the maze. It was then that he made it a Portkey." Harry began. It is not only painful to listen as he spins his story, but more painful to watch as he speaks of the death of Cedric Diggory._

"_It was Peter Pettigrew. He was remorseless. He cast the killing curse before Cedric could even think of moving. He lay there, his eyes still wide, his confused smile still on his face."_

_When asked if he may have been mistaken on the identity of Cedric's killer, Harry is adamant._

"_Peter Pettigrew is alive. Sirius Black, my godfather, is innocent. He was sentenced without trial, or the chance to explain what really happened. It was Pettigrew who betrayed my parents to You-Know-Who. The ministry is too embarrassed to admit to their mistakes and make amends. They're only repeating them all over by not admitting the truth now."_

_When I asked Harry about why he believed in You-Know-Who's return, the young man rolls up his Right sleeve to show me a long thin ragged scar. _

"_This is where Pettigrew cut me to take my blood for the ritual to bring You-Know-Who back. I've never heard of the ritual, but it called for Pettigrew to cut off his own hand. He also used the bones of his muggle father."_

_This little bit had this reporter flabbergasted._

"_He's not pureblood, like he wants everyone to believe. His real name was Tom Riddle Jr. His father lived in a place called Little Hangelton."_

_Harry continues describing the ritual in which He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returned to a human body. _

"_He was never dead. When the killing curse rebounded off of me, it destroyed his body. His soul was still intact. From what I understand of the curse, it did the opposite of what it usually does, which is to rip out the soul, leaving the body dead."_

_Harry spoke of the following encounter with the Dark Lord. How he replaced Peter Pettigrew's hand with a magical hand of silver. How he then summoned his Death Eaters to him, and began to show his ire at having been believed dead for so long._

_Harry even told me the names of the Death Eaters. _

_Lucius Malfoy, a man well known for supporting the Ministry. Harry Potter told me that it's not out of charity that Master Malfoy donates gold. It is to keep himself out of prison. _

_Harry also mentions the names Macnair, Avery, Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle. Harry told me how they all groveled before their irate master, how he tortured them for their lack of faith in his return._

_And than, Harry grows darker. He recalls how the man we've all feared for too long turned his attentions on the young champion._

"_He wanted to duel me. He forced me to bow to him, and then used the Cruciatus on me. I tried to run, but where could I go? I didn't know where I was, other than some cemetery. I realized that I was about to die, and I would not go down cowering. I decided to face him. We fought, and our wands connected. Spirits of his last victims came out of his wand. And told me they could distract him so I could get away. I summoned the Tri-Wizard Cup and took Cedric's body back to Hogwarts. I couldn't leave his body there for those bastards to desecrate."_

_Telling his story is draining. Harry seems to sag with exhaustion. Obviously he's been unable to speak of this to anyone before this day, and I was honored to be the one he shareed it with._

_After reviewing my notes, I am puzzled as to why the Ministry is able to deny what is most definitely the truth. How else would a fourteen year old wizard be able to fool a highly magical device, and the precautions of Albus Dumbledore, and enter himself in the most dangerous competition ever known? How could young Harry Potter make it through it all, without some sort of guidance? Most importantly, when you remember it was a known Death Eater guiding him, would anyone want Harry Potter in the competition in the first place?_

_It is the belief of this reporter that Harry Potter is telling the truth and the ministry is either covering up the truth, or ignoring it all together. As Harry said to me,_

"_Fear is the most powerful weapon this wizard has. If you remember that he is not all powerful, and that his true power comes not from his knowledge of dark magics, but the power we give to him, our own fear, he can be conquered. We must take back the power we gave to him. And it all starts by saying his name. Voldemort."_

_Harry Potter has given us all things to reflect on. If the Ministry is truly ignoring the obvious truths, what else are they ignoring? If they are simply covering it, as they are with Sirius Black's innocence, what else are they hiding from us._

_But, the final thought is perhaps the most intriguing. If we gave the Dark Lord his most powerful weapon, our own fear, can we unite and take that power back from him. Can we rise up and truly oppose him, and defeat him once and for all? I believe we can, so long as we have truly inspirational people helping to show us how. And that is why I am able to say his name without flinching, for the first time ever. I, Rita Skeeter, shall never again cower when I hear the name. Voldemort._

"Wow." Daphne said when she had finished reading the article. "You really stuck it to the ministry, didn't you?"

"I don't think I'll be getting out of detention the rest of the year." Harry smiled.


	25. Chapter 25

"Wow, Harry," Said Fred Weasley. He had opened one of the many letters that had been delivered that morning. "Not only does this fine young woman believe you, she sent pictures."

The pictures in question suddenly burst into flame, and Daphne sat smirking.

"I don't think Harry needs to see that sort of thing." She said casually.

"Oh, this is just filth." Hermione said, crumpling up another. "Really he could have said you made it up."

"Here's another one who believes you." Neville smiled. Tracey also had found a believer.

"Here's another one who wants a go at you. She sent knickers." George grinned as Harry turned red.

"Wow, Harry," Hermione said, reading another. "I think you may have done it. There are a lot of people who believe you."

"Thanks to you, Hermione." Harry said gratefully, opening another letter. "Here guys, more pictures." He smiled, tossing a couple of photographs to Fred and George.

"Good boy." Daphne giggled.

"What is all this?" Professor Umbridge asked, coming to a stop in front of the group.

"Letters." Harry responded simply.

"Letters from whom?" Umbridge asked in her simpering girly voice.

"Readers of The Quibbler. You see, I gave an interview about what happened last June."

"An interview? What do you mean?" She asked him. Harry could tell she was piecing it together already, and handed her the magazine. Umbridge began scanning the article. Harry and his friends watched as the squat professor began trembling with rage. Harry knew she did not read the full article before she lowered the magazine.

"This…This is…" She stammered. Her little fists tore up the magazine. "It seems I have still not gotten through to you, Mister Potter. You are hereby banned from going to Hogsmeade. You will serve detention with me…"

"No, I won't." Harry said. Umbridge was taken aback.

"Yes you will."

"No, I won't. I have not broken any school rules. What I do outside of school on my own time is not within your power to punish me for. Nor is it wrong for me to speak to a reporter who wishes to question me. I have done nothing wrong, and you know it."

"You continue to push me, Mister Potter. Very well, as you are…" Umbridge looked like she had swallowed something very nasty. "Correct in this matter, you shall not serve detention. However, you are still banned from visiting Hogsmeade."

The little teacher strode off, leaving Harry amid a very impressed group of students.

"Yeah, Harry!" Neville cheered first. The others joined in as well. Harry felt on top of the world at that moment. Yet, as he watched the new Headmistress, he knew that retaliation would be coming, and it would hurt him badly.

___________________________________________________________________

"You really told her you would not be doing detention?" Sirius barked with laughter. Harry had just finished telling him the entire story. Sirius had read the article and had told Harry it was a bold move. Sirius was very proud of his godson. Harry was beginning to truly fight back, and Sirius knew that the Ministry had made a powerful enemy in Harry Potter.

"She knew she had nothing. She couldn't expel me either."

"Oh, they won't do that. Harry outside of Hogwarts is more dangerous than Harry inside. Inside they can watch your every move." Sirius said. Harry agreed.

"Sirius, I think I may have screwed up." Harry said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"After my last Occlumency lesson, I asked Snape why he hated me. He never answered me, but he got really angry. I'm actually afraid of going back this week."

"Oh, Harry." Sirius sympathized. "Severus is a very lonely man. He feeds off that hatred of you father, and you look just like him. To him, it must be like seeing his old adversary again. You just worry about what he teaches you. Hate him if you must, but listen to him."

"That's the thing, Sirius. This whole year has been a real eye opening experience for me. I'm learning that people are not what they appear. I think my hatred of Professor Snape was wrong. Sure he treats me badly, but all I've done is to help that by hating him for no reason. I'm trying to move past it."

"A very wise course of action. Can I ask what brought this on?"

"Hermione and Daphne. I told them about how the lessons were going. They got worried that Snape might be abusing me or something, so they looked up Occlumency. Apparently, how he's teaching it is the best method. Attacking brutally at first so the student builds strong mental walls, or something. Then they concentrate on strengthening those walls by having the teacher attack more subtly. The trouble is that I can't seem to repel his brute attacks yet."

"So he attacks your mind?" Sirius asked, his voice getting perturbed.

"It's how it's done, according to Daphne and Hermione. You need someone who is really good at Legillimency to basically pound into your head in order to build up a resistance to those attacks and to recognize attacks. The stronger your mind gets, the more sneaky the attacks become."

"Very interesting. I never would have guessed it."

"It's part of the reason there are so few master Occlumens. No one wants their heads pounded incessantly. But all this got me thinking that Snape is really good at this stuff, just maybe he doesn't like doing it. Like he had other ideas for his life." Harry mused.

Sirius smiled proudly.

"Very insightful. Keep it up, kid. Look, Snape may hate you. You can't expect everyone to like you, and it's silly to try and make them."

"I guess so. Anyway, with OWLs coming up, I'm pretty well devoted to studies. I miss the DA, though. We were all learning a lot together."

"No reason you can't keep researching new stuff. By the way, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you he was proud of you as well."

"Did he actually find you?"

"Aye. We spent a week in Prague together, and then he said he'd see me soon. He and I had a lot to talk about. Things I'd rather say to you in person. Stop with the face…"

Harry had begun looking sullen. Sirius never withheld information unless there was a good reason.

"Don't worry. You keep your head down, you hear? You named people in that article, and there's going to be fall out. I'd make sure you were always with friends when you're not in your common room, got it?"

"Yeah. I got a big trip coming this summer, don't want to miss that."

"You bet your arse. I'll be home in a couple of weeks. Keep your nose in those books and say hello that beautiful lady of yours for me."

"See you, Sirius."

______________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape sat behind his desk in his office. He had just finished reading the article in the Quibbler that had the entire school talking. The new Headmistress had helped make sure everyone read the article by banning it. The newest educational decree had appeared this morning, and Snape, as well as other teachers, knew that the students would have it everywhere. Snape himself had procured a copy from a third year Hufflepuff who had it hidden in their textbook, and was trying to read it in class.

Snape was plagued by his own thoughts. The question that infernal Potter had posed to him at the end of their Occlumency lesson the week prior had been rattling around in his head, as well as a conversation he'd had with the former Headmaster.

"He's arrogant, pompous, no regard for rules…" Snape ranted.

"It's strange to hear you say these things. His other teachers tell me is very polite, quiet, attentive…"

"You're playing favorites, Albus."

"And you are holding onto anger like a lifeline."

"All I see is James Potter, every time I look at him." Snape sneered coldly.

"Have you ever looked into his eyes, Severus? They are Lily's. You refuse to see the truth, as you always have. I wonder, will you wait until it is too late again, or will you finally forgive yourself for what was wrought on that boy. One day he will ask, and you will have to tell him your part in his tragic beginning."

The greasy haired man curled his lip as he thought of the conversation that was long overdue. The true reason why he taunted the boy, sought out ways to punish him for the smallest of offences.

Snape knew he was nothing like he'd imagined all these years. He'd seen the boy's memories for weeks now, and knew what the boy suffered at the hands of Lily's sister. Snape had seen how the boy was constantly alienated as he grew up, and how he had never known any sort of happiness until he'd come to Hogwarts.

And the most haunting part of it all was that he, Severus Snape, was responsible for it all.

Snape pounded his fist. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest. Dumbledore was right. Harry Potter had finally asked the question that Severus Snape had prayed he would never have to answer. And worse still, he knew he owed Lily Evans Potter, to answer her son.

For the first time in many years, Severus Snape wept.

______________________________________________________________________

Everywhere they looked were posters telling them about their career counseling sessions. All the fifth year students would meet with their head of house to discuss their options for careers after Hogwarts. Each student was scheduled a time in which they could seek advice on career paths and the courses they would need to follow.

Harry met with McGonagall Thursday morning. He had never given a lot of thought to life after school. But over the week, with his friends going over the array of pamphlets on different jobs, he had a few in mind that sounded quite rewarding to him.

"Ah, good morning, Mister Potter. Please, have a seat." The Transfiguration professor smiled as she pulled out a file. Harry felt himself tense when he saw they were not alone. Sitting in the corner, in her pinkest sweater, was Professor Umbridge.

"Well, Potter." McGonagall began. "Have you given any thought on your career path?"

"I have two ideas." Harry smiled. "I really love Quidditch, and it'd be cool to play professionally."

"An admirable goal, to be sure. But professional Quidditch players don't have long careers. Usually on seven or eight years."

"I know that. Not much for you after that." Harry grinned. "It could lead to a few things, but there are no guarantees. I also like the thought of being an Auror."

"Well, that could be quite promising. You've certainly show aptitude for it. Let's see then."

McGonagall opened the file and looked at it for a moment. "Well, you'll need to pull nothing less than five 'Exceeds Expectations' in your NEWT. There is also a stringent battery of character and aptitude tests, which you should be able to pass with no difficulty.

"Hem-hem."

"I suggest that you continue with me in Transfiguration, as well as Charms. Potions, yes Potter, Potions is necessary for an Auror. They often need to know all about poisons and antidotes. And, of course, Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Hem-hem"

"I know you're marks have improved this year, but I must warn you that Professor Snape only accepts students who receive 'Outstanding' into his NEWT classes. So, if I were you…"

"Hem-Hem."

"May I offer you a cough drop, Dolores?" McGonagall was close to shouting.

"Oh, no." Umbridge gave a little laugh, "I was simply wondering if Mister Potter has quite the temperament for an Auror. He does seem very quick to anger, after all."

"I daresay that anyone who had been pushed as much as this young man, it would tend to make one rather irritable."

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Umbridge looked a little cross.

"Now, Potter, your marks in Transfiguration have improved greatly this year, I am impressed, but I warn you that my NEWT classes are-"

"However," Umbridge said, interrupting the Transfiguration teacher again. "His Defense Against the Dark Arts marks have been very poor this year."

"Well considering the teacher, it is unsurprising." McGonagall stared at the squat Headmistress. Umbridge's false smile fell away, and she began scratching furiously on her notepad.

"Well, that's it then." McGonagall said to Harry. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, what are the character tests like?"

"They determine how you would react under pressure, your dedication and perseverance. Auror Training in another three years of study. Very rigorous training."

"You will also be relieved to know, that the Ministry looks critically at each applicant's criminal record." Umbridge said forcefully, cutting into the conversation. "Which means that this young man has as much chance of becoming an Auror as Albus Dumbledore has of returning to this school as Headmaster."

"Oh!" McGonagall brighten up suddenly. "Well then, Potter. It seems your are almost guaranteed to be an Auror."

"The boy is a criminal!" Umbridge shouted.

"On what grounds do you say that?" McGonagall asked.

"The murder of Cedric Diggory!"

"Are you accusing me of murder?" Harry stood. "Do you really want to embarrass yourself?"

"Are you threatening me?" Umbridge glared.

"No, Ma'am. I'm simply telling you that in a criminal trial, I would be given counsel, and I would ask my counsel to make a motion to administer Veritaserum in a court, and then, in front of the Ministry I would tell the same story I have been telling for the past year. It would make you all look like fools, and you would be forced to admit your mistakes, not to mention the fall out.

"Think of it, Professor. As you would be the one responsible for the fall of your precious Cornelius Fudge. Do you think the public would allow him the remain as Minister of Magic when he falsely accused a boy of murder, and was proven wrong?"

Umbridge shook with rage. She eyed the boy carefully as if trying to make her next move.

"You have no evidence that I committed murder except your blind faith that the Ministry is infallible. Bring me before the Wizengamont and it will fall. Throw me in prison without a trial as you did Sirius Black, and it will crumble even faster. Do not mistake this as a threat." Harry held up his scared hand, and McGonagall gasped at the sight.

"It is simply the truth."

____________________________________________________________________

"Geez, Harry, You love living dangerously." Blaise Zabini grinned. He and the others had just been told what had happened in Harry's career meeting.

"He's not wrong though." Susan Bones chimed in. "He has the right to asked to be question under truth serum, and the Ministry would be forced to admit that Voldemort is really back."

"But still," Daphne said clutching Harry's hand. "You're pushing the woman into a corner, eventually she's going to strike back."

""What can she do?"" Harry asked. She's tortured me, and god help her if I get my hands on that quill of hers. I'll shove right up her…"

"Harry!" Hermione shouted. "Language."

"Sorry, Hermione." Harry looked slightly shamed.

"Can you believe exams are just a week away?" Neville asked.

"Don't fret, sweetie." Tracey smiled, kissing him sweetly. "You're more ready than you think."

"Has anyone seen the schedule for the exams?" Hermione asked.

"No, but the spread it out over two weeks." Susan said, flipping through her notes.

"The have special examiners come in. We usually take the theory exams in the morning and then the practical after lunch." Blaise said. "Pucey told me about it."

"Well, I have every confidence that we can be fully ready for it." Hermione smiled. "This study group was a great idea, Blaise."

"This isn't a group." Blaise grinned. "Those are illegal. We just happen to be sitting at the same table in the library, studying the same subjects."

_____________________________________________________________________

"Sir?" Harry asked. He had shown up for his weekly Occlumency lesson, but ten minutes in, Snape had yet to face the boy. He stayed staring into the Pensieve he used each week. Harry just watched him a few more moments.

"Sir, are you alright?" Harry asked again. "Do I need to fetch Madam Pomfrey?"

"Silence." Snape said, but without his usual coldness. He finally turned and looked the young Gryffindor in the eyes. Those emerald green eyes, so like Lily's.

"Last lesson, you asked me a question. One I have hoped you would never ask me. Do you recall?" Snape said slowly. Harry was beginning to be afraid. The Potions professor before him was…reflective, sad even. It wasn't something Harry was prepared for.

"Yes. I asked you why you hated me."

"While I was a student, I had no friends. Even in my own house. No friends, save one. Your mother, Lily Evans."

Harry felt his breath hitch. Snape and his mother had been friends. Harry's mind began spinning.

"Your father was an arrogant arse, and never missed an opportunity to show the whole school how great he was." Snape's voice was back to it's normal cold venomous tone as he spoke of Harry's father. "And I was his favorite target."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not my father, and I don't see what that has to do with me. I…"

"May I finish, Potter?" Snape cut Harry off. Harry nodded.

"As the years went by, I…" Snape paused. He gazed at Harry, then looked away gathering his courage. The boy had to understand, and Snape needed to unburden himself.

"I loved your mother. We were in different house and always made time for each other. Much like yourself and Miss Greengrass. But I let my pride and anger get the better of me. I turned on your mother, in order to fit in. You see, the Dark Lord was recruiting students of pureblood families. Slytherins especially. I wanted a place to fit in, I wanted to belong, and I allowed people like Lucius Malfoy to influence me.

"It seemed more and more Lily and I would argue. I was too blinded by my owe bloody pride to see that she was right. When I took the Dark Mark, I forsake your mother's friendship. But worse still, I was the cause of her death."

The silence was so heavy, Harry felt like it was crushing him. He couldn't breathe at all, his vision began to blur. He finally forced himself to take a great gulp of air.

"I thought Wormtail…I mean, he betrayed them." Harry said, barely a whisper.

"Wormtail played his part, make no mistake. But I orchestrated the events." Snape turned back to Harry then.

"Understand this. I unknowingly led the Dark Lord to your parents. You see, I heard something. Something the Dark Lord feared would be his down fall."

"You heard the prophecy?" Harry asked, his voice barely audible. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yes. Am I correct in assuming Black told you?"

Harry nodded and Snape smirked. He took a long breath and then continued his story.

"I, being a loyal Death Eater, informed the Dark Lord of this potential threat. When I discovered it was your parents he was after, I came to Dumbledore and begged him to protect them, to protect your mother, the one true friend I ever had. It was then that I began to spy for Dumbledore. To save my friend, the woman I loved, and would never have. It was Wormtail who betrayed their location to the Dark Lord. I was too late to stop it, to warn them."

Harry couldn't look at the Potions professor. Inside he was burning with rage. It had been Snape who had gotten his parents killed, the reason he had been abused at the hands of the Dursleys for fourteen years. Snape, who always looked down his horribly hooked nose at him in class and made his life hellish in school.

"How could you?" Was all Harry said. His voice was low, and hitched.

"You asked me why I hated you, Potter. I hate you because you are a constant reminder of my mistake. Every time I see you, I see my greatest enemy and the woman I loved. I hate you because I hate myself." Snape said slowly. His head hung low.

Harry could only stare. He wanted to hurt Snape, to cause him as much pain as he could. To make Severus Snape suffered for his offences. Harry stood slowly. He took a step towards the Potions teacher. His mind was screaming at him to reach out and take the potions professor's life the way he'd taken his parents lives. But he couldn't do it. Deep down, Harry knew it wasn't his place to exact justice.

"I ask for no forgiveness. I deserve none. That night, I swore on her memory that I would watch over you, protect you as best I could."

"Tell me what you heard that made Voldemort go after them." Harry said, his voice measured.

"I can not. I have been sworn never to reveal what I heard that night. So far as I know, only Dumbledore knows it all. You should have been told long before this. I can't protect you any better than he can. Even Dumbledore can no longer protect you. You know of course that the wards have failed on your relatives house. It is because they were tainted by the Dark Lord. When he took your blood for that ritual, it tore the wards asunder. Had anyone known the location of that house, you would have been killed over the summer."

"I need to know the contents of that prophecy." Harry seethed.

"Forget it, Potter. The prophecy is hidden deep within the ministry. You'll never get it, neither will the Dark Lord."

"You bastard!" Harry shouted. "He gets closer every day. It is only a matter of time until he gets it. You know it as well as I. Nothing is helping to stop it. Not Occlumency, not the Order, Nothing! He's going to get it, and then what?"

Snape only stared at the young man before him. Harry was breathing hard, trying to think. His mind was too jumbled, he couldn't separate his emotions. He had to leave, to get out of that cramped classroom. He needed air. He stared hard at the greasy bat like professor.

"We're finished here." Harry said with more malice than Snape had ever felt from anyone. Harry grabbed his bag and left.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry sat alone on his bed. He had been trying for a quarter of an hour to contact his godfather. Harry finally laid the mirror aside. He wanted to talk to his Godfather, desperately, but Sirius hadn't shown up in the mirror. Harry's head felt like it might explode.

After all this time, he'd finally learned why Snape treated him so poorly. The Potions Professor's own guilt over Harry's parents deaths. He wanted to lash out, to destroy something, to vent his frustrations, but everything had been taken away from him. His broom was locked in Umbridge's office. He had been kicked off the Quidditch team anyway, so he wouldn't be playing for the House cup this Saturday. And the DA had been found out. Umbridge had even stationed guards at the Room of Requirement to make sure no one used it.

Harry was still breathing hard. He felt himself shaking with anger at the greasy potions professor. For so long, Harry had thought Snape a foul loathsome person. The truth was far more disturbing. Harry knew now the Snape was filled with self hatred. And that he, Harry was a daily reminder of everything Snape had lost.

Harry couldn't imagine holding that tightly to any hate for that long. Harry even tried imagining holding onto his hatred of Malfoy for that long, especially knowing that one day he'd most likely not ever see the little rat again.

But Snape, he thrived on it. Harry wondered what would happen if the bat like professor ever let go of his hate. Would he cease to exist? Or was Snape hoping his self loathing would eventually destroy him?

"Sirius?" Harry again called into the mirror. He waited a few moments before repeating the summons. Still nothing. Harry ran his hands through his hair, making it wilder than normal.

"Merlin, I need to talk to you Sirius." Harry said to himself, staring at the mirror.

"He probably left it somewhere or something." Harry said, flopping back onto his pillow. He decided to try again later. It was very late and he was exhausted. Perhaps Sirius would answer him in the morning.

Sirius would be the only one to help Harry gain any perspective on what he'd learned. His friends would of course sympathize, but they wouldn't be able to advise him on what he should do. They would try, of course, only meaning to help, but they could never truly understand.

"Sirius will help. It's what he does." Harry thought. "He's probably met a nice lady and is busy." Harry shuddered at the thought of Sirius with a female companion.

Harry's eyes felt heavy and he yawned hard. Tomorrow he would be able to speak to his godfather. Everything would be alright when he talked to Sirius.

______________________________________________________________________

_He felt like he was floating. He was staring at a dark cavernous room, with a giant fountain in the middle. He could see a golden wizard, holding his wand high above his head, clear water falling out of it into a giant pool. Surrounding the wizard were other creatures, A Centaur, a House elf, and a beautiful looking witch all stared in awe up at the golden wizard. The water that surrounded them glittered brightly._

_He was moving quickly down a corridor, and then through a blue door. He was in the Hallway he'd seen in his other dreams, dark and damp, lit by two torches._

_The door was there, waiting as always. He felt his heart beat quicken as he reached out and took a hold of the handle. The door opened into a small round room, with many doors. He moved forward, and took a door to his left._

_He found himself in a room that glittered like the night sky. Thousands upon thousands of little balls of faint blue light shined all around him._

"_Get it for me."_

"AHH!" Harry sat up quickly, his hand going to his forehead. His scar burned. Harry calmed his breathing.

"It's there." Harry said to himself. He knew he'd just seen the room where the prophecy was kept. Voldemort must have it. He must have found a way to get it. Harry got up again and went to his trunk where the two way mirror was stashed. He put up the privacy charms on his bed and began calling for Sirius.

For an hour Harry tried. Each time he called he was met with silence, and his own reflection.

"Come on Sirius. Where are you?" Harry asked, frustration in his voice. "I need your help."

_____________________________________________________________________

"I thought your Occlumency was supposed to block out visions." Daphne said at breakfast the next morning. Harry had told his friends of the dream and his inability to speak with his godfather.

"If I could actually do Occlumency, maybe it would. And besides, I had far to much on my mind last night." Harry snapped. Daphne looked hurt for a moment. Harry gave a small apology. He was in a very foul mood this morning. He felt bad about it, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sure Sirius is fine, love." Daphne said softly. She rubbed his shoulder trying her best to ease his tension.

"I don't know what to do." Harry said, frustrated.

"You could speak to McGonagall." Hermione said. Harry looked up and smiled. He was up and out of the Great Hall in seconds, leaving his friends to stare after him with concern. Harry ran all the way to the Transfiguration Professor's office.

"Professor?" He called as he burst in the door. He found her at her desk, going over students essays.

"Mister Potter? What is the matter?" She asked, looking worried.

"I had a vision last night. I think Voldemort has the prophecy." Harry panted.

"How do you know about it?" The professor asked, shocked at Harry's knowledge. She seemed to sink a bit however as she stared at the youth.

"Never mind. You always seem to learn of things you're not supposed to know. As for you vision, I assure you that it is quite safe. There are guards and no alarms have been raised."

"But I saw it, Professor."

"Mister Potter." Professor McGonagall said quickly. "I beg you to not get involved. It is safe. Now, off with you."

Harry deflated. He nodded sadly. Harry was positive that Voldemort had the prophecy now. He obviously had gotten past the Order's guards. Why would he be unable to slip past a few guards, unless there were alarms or something as well. But wouldn't Voldemort know that sort of thing.

Harry wished more than ever that he could talk to Sirius, but it was nearly time for class. He would have to skip lunch and try and contact his Godfather. Sirius would listen to him. Sirius would be able to help him.

______________________________________________________________________

Harry never talked to Sirius. He tried over the next few days to reach his Godfather, but Sirius never responded. Fearful that something had happened, Harry wrote a letter to Remus asking to be told if something had happened to his Godfather. Harry read the Daily prophet for news of Sirius' capture.

Harry had decided no to go watch the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Instead he roamed the castle, deep in thought. As Harry was lamenting his situation wandering the seventh floor, he heard something that caused him to jump.

A scream of pain.

Harry followed the howls of pain which were suddenly cut off. Harry waited in the middle of the corridor for any more screams, but none came. Harry was sure they had come from this hallway, but there was no one there.

And then it happened. Draco Malfoy emerged from the Room of Requirement. He was followed by Theodore Nott, who was wearing an expression of supreme delight.

"That was fun." He said to Draco, who nodded approvingly.

"We warned Harper what would happen if he continued associating with that filthy Hufflepuff mudblood."

"Maybe this time he'll wise up." Nott said.

"I hope not. I do enjoy this sort of thing."

"But you still want to get Blaise." Nott looked at Draco who seemed to darken.

"Zabini, Greengrass and Davis. All of them." Draco said darkly. "But more than anything, I want Potter."

"Still angry over that article?." Pansy Parkinson said, stepping into the corridor. "Do I need to help take your mind off of it again." she smiled as she slid next to him, slipping her arms around his neck. Draco pushed her aside, ignoring the hurt look on her face.

"It's long past time Potter learned who his betters are" Draco stared hard at the dark haired girl. He turned to Nott. "Tell me you wouldn't love a bit of payback for that article."

"I want to see Potter beg before me." Nott grinned evilly back at the pointed faced boy. Draco nodded back in agreement.

"Draco?" Came a voice that Harry couldn't see. He'd hidden behind a suit of armor as soon as he'd spotted Malfoy, and so far they were unaware of him. Harry was still cursing himself for not having his Invisibility cloak.

"Ah yes. I suppose we should clean up our mess." Draco smiled. Out of the way. "Wingardium Leviosa!"

A moment later, Draco was guiding a floating body out of the room. He'd sent Crabbe and Goyle ahead to make sure the way was clear for them back to their house. Harry was stunned.

Draco Malfoy was the one torturing the Slytherins. It made sense after all, and Harry was unsurprised, but now he had witnessed it. But what proof did he have? The victim was unconscious, and likely Obliviated. Harry could at least tell Daphne. Maybe she could get proof of Draco's actions.

When they had gone, Harry ran the opposite way, looking for his girlfriend.

Harry found her. She and the rest of his friends were all coming back from the Quidditch pitch.

"Harry, We won the cup!" Neville said proudly, pointing farther back, where Ron was being hoisted by others. He held the Quidditch cup high above his head.

"That's great. I just saw Draco, and some other Slytherins taking a boy named Harper out of the Room of Requirement. He was unconscious. I think they tortured him."

Daphne, Blaise and Tracey's faces hardened. "Did you see him torture the kid?" Blaise asked. Harry shook his head, but told them all he'd heard.

"If we can't catch him in the act, it's going to be hard to prove. His name carries a lot of weight." Blaise said angrily.

"How do we catch him?" Tracey asked.

"I think I have an idea." Harry grinned suddenly. "How good are you three with Disillusionment charms?"

____________________________________________________________________

The plan was a good one, Harry thought. Blaise would take to walking alone, or at least he would seem to be. All the while, Daphne and Tracey would be near him, disillusioned. When Draco and his cronies took Blaise, one of the girls would go to McGonagall, while the other stayed nearby to stop things in case the professor didn't make it in time.

Unfortunately, Draco and his followers didn't take the bait. Harry guessed it was for the same reason he and his friends had been barely able to do anything other than eat, sleep and attend classes. Revisions.

Harry felt as if he were buried in studies. He tried every night to speak with Sirius, who had yet to appear in the mirror, and he'd not heard from Remus. Harry's mood became increasingly darker as the week went on.

He wasn't alone either. It seemed that a lot of fifth year students were have some kind of breakdowns. Hannah Abbott ended up in the hospital for exhaustion. She had stopped sleeping in order to study. Ernie Macmillan had bought a potion from a seventh year Ravenclaw, that was supposed to boost his brain, but just gave him painful boils on his…nethers.

Hermione was the worst, however. She would snap at any one who interrupted her. She was often seen amidst a sea of books and parchments. With each passing day, hair would become bushier, as if she were forgetting to brush it. Neville was trying to avoid her to keep from being yelled at. He had been heard commenting that Hermione was more frightening than his grandmother.

Harry was still having trouble sleeping. Every night he was dreaming the same dream of floating down into a dark cavernous room, with the fountains and golden statues. He would then travel down one hallway, through the large, ornate blue door, and into the dark and damp hall, into the round room and finally into the room with millions of little blue lights.

Harry had figured out that Voldemort hadn't gotten the prophecy by the second night. Somehow he just knew that if Voldemort actually had it, Harry would stop having that dream. Every dream ended with Voldemort telling some one to get it for him. Harry figured Voldemort must be possessing someone knew every night, and maybe once in that room, he lost his control over whoever it was. It was the only explanation he could think of.

Harry and Daphne had been unable to spend anytime alone during the week leading up to exams. They saw each other, but it was always surrounded by their friends, and usually they were studying. Daphne had noticed Harry becoming surlier. She knew he wasn't sleeping, and something was weighing on him. She had also noticed that during their potions class, Snape avoided Harry. The Potions Professor, whose favorite sport was to goad Harry, was ignoring him altogether.

She wanted to ask her boyfriend about I, but she didn't want to do it in front of everyone. This was one of those things done in private. Hermione's advice at the beginning of the year had paid off in spades, as she felt she knew Harry Potter better than most. She been able to garner enough information on his childhood to know that he had been abused by his relatives. She knew he had no friends in his primary school thanks to his bully of a cousin, and that he had more bouts of accidental magic than many magical children.

The most important thing she knew about Harry was that he was embarrassed by his childhood. Daphne knew that Harry didn't speak on these things because he felt it made him look weak, or dirty. She had not talked to him of these things yet, but she wanted to assure him that not only was he not weak, but he was very special to her. Daphne found more and more she wanted to confess her real feelings for the boy. She wanted to tell him that she, Daphne Greengrass, Loved him with all her heart.

It was something she was thinking about at lunch the week following the Quidditch final. She was watching Harry as he and Neville were engaged in an animated discussion over the best jinx to use against a Blast-Ended Skrewt, when several wizards and witches entered the Hall, led by a beaming Professor Umbridge.

"It's them." Hermione whispered. "the examiners."

There was a hush in the hall as every head swiveled to watch the group march up to the head table. There were eight of them all together, though they all appeared to be younger than Dumbledore, the still looked to be quite elderly. They all wore deep blue robes, and looked to be having a merry discussion with Professor Umbridge.

"They don't look so bad." Neville commented. Harry agreed. For the most part, they were no more intimidating than any of their normal teachers.

"Are you kidding?" Hermione whispered. "They'll be deciding our futures. These exams are so important. How can you be so calm?" She fanned herself furiously, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Hermione." Tracey said, clutching the bushy haired witch's hand. "You have nothing to worry about. I will be gobsmacked if you get less than Outstanding on all you exams."

"She's right." Daphne grinned. Rubbing her friend's back. "If you don't calm down and relax, you're going to do poorly, because you've stressed yourself out."

Hermione to a few deep breaths, calming herself considerably.

"I know. I know." She conceded. "I just want to do well."

Harry grinned at his friend. "We all do. But you shouldn't-"

BOOM!

Every one stopped speaking and stared out of the Great Hall. A second thundering boom sounded and Argus Filch came running in. He was covered in a thick greenish slime, that smelled of rotten eggs.

"They've done it, Headmistress! You must let me use the whips now. You must let me beat those little felons!"

"Mr. Filch, what are you talking about?" Umbridge rose from her seat, looking indignant. She glanced at the guest examiners nervously.

"The Weasley boys. I don't know how, but they've…they've…" Filch was panting so hard, his jowls shook. "Best you see for yourself."

Umbridge followed Filch out of the Great Hall, followed by nearly everyone in the school. They made their way to the second floor corridor, led the whole way by a muttering Filch.

Harry could smell it before he saw it. The air was thick with the pungent odor of over cooked cabbage and bad eggs. Harry and his friends pushed their way closer to get a look at the source of the smell.

A giant swamp. It was as long as the corridor itself. Complete with murky water, moss that was climbing the walls, and thick, bubbling, muddy puddles. And there before it standing proudly, were Fred and George, smiling proudly at the throng of people.

"We thought Hogwarts needed something that really made our headmistress' feel at home." Fred beamed.

"Nothing better for a toad, than a swamp." George grinned.

"That's right, brother of mine." Fred said. "We've include Flies for her dining pleasures!"

"Step right up folks, and see the newest addition to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes line. The Portable Swamp." George waved to the swamp. "Fun at parties, or making you least favorite teacher's life even more hellish."

"Mister Filch." Umbridge said, glaring at the two redheads. She was panting heavily and shaking her little pudgy fists with rage. "I think you are right. It is long past time to show these miscreants the error of their ways. You have my permission to whip them."

"I don't think so." Fred said, still smiling brightly.

"You see, it is long past time for the two of us to leave this "institution of learning' and make our fortunes." George smiled as well.

"ACCIO BROOMS!" They said together. There was a distant crash and within seconds, Fred and George Weasley had mounted their brooms, one of which still had a length of chain attached to it, and were hovering in front of a very stunned crowd.

"Attention one and all. You can come se our new premises in Diagon Alley." Fred announced.

"Fifty percent discount for all Hogwarts students who use our products to get this toad." George added.

"Get down here this instant!" Umbridge screamed as the crowd of students erupted in loud cheers. Fred and George began buzzing the gathered throng, slapping hands and waving at the onlookers. Umbridge began screaming for the other teachers to help capture the twins, but all the other professors were "rendered deaf" by the cheering and couldn't hear their headmistress' orders.

"Remember," George said to the cheering masses. "If it isn't a Weasley, it just isn't good enough!"

Fred lit a few fireworks, tossing them into the air, and in a flash of brilliant colored sparks, the Weasley twins soared off in to Hogwarts legends


	27. Chapter 27

Monday morning dawned bright and warm. Harry, Neville and Hermione joined Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Susan at the Gryffindor table for breakfast. Not much was said between them all as they ate. A stifling cloud hung in the air for all fifth and seventh year students. Today was the first day of exams.

When classes began for the rest of the school, fifth and seventh year students remained in the Entrance Hall for a few moments before being ushered back into the Great Hall. The House tables had been replaced by rows of desks. Each student found a place to sit, and awaited further instruction.

"Good Morning." Said a wizened looking witch who introduced herself as Griselda Marchbanks of the Wizarding Examinations Authority, and that this would be the Charms Theoretical examination.

"You will have two hours in which to complete the test. If you finish before the time is up, simply raise you hand, and one of the examiners will come by and collect your paper. You may begin…Now."

For the next two hours, nothing was heard save for the scratching of quills and an occasional cough or sneeze. Harry completed the exam with five minutes left in the hour. He raised his hand, and one of the white haired wizards came by and picked up his paper. Harry was told to quietly exit the Great Hall.

Harry found he hadn't been the only one to finish early. Blaise Zabini was there, staring expectantly at the great oak doors.

"Finish it early? Well done." Blaise smiled, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Wasn't bad. I think I did well." Harry said feeling relief flood him.

"I think I did quite well, too. It was nice studying with everyone. Between us all I think we had notes from every year. Made things much easier."

"No kidding." Harry smiled. "So what happens now?"

"Well, We get a few hours to relax, then Lunch and then we take the practical."

"Do you know what we do in the practical?"

"Not really, but I imagine they ask us to perform certain charms and grade us on how well we perform them."

"I hope they ask me to do a Summoning charm. I'm really good at that." Harry smirked.

"You'd have to be to summon your broom from the castle all the way to the dragon pit last year."

Both boys laughed a while, and the doors to the Great Hall opened and the remainder of the students emerged.

"Wow." Daphne said allowing herself to be engulfed in Harry's arms. "That wasn't as tough as I imagined. I was finishing my last answer when they called time."

"I think I did pretty well." Neville said joining the growing group, Tracey on his arm.

"I didn't get a chance to go back and fix a few of my answers, but I agree that it wasn't too horrible."

"That was quite pleasant." Hermione said rushing up to the group. "I do hope the others go as well."

"See, Hermione. Nothing to worry about." Daphne said, playfully shoving her friend.

The group of friends decided to go out and enjoy the warm weather, finding a nice spot near the lake. They chatted aimlessly for a while, not lingering on any one topic for long, until they finally reached the topic of Malfoy.

"The little ferret hasn't tried to get me." Blaise said. "I've all but begged him to."

"I really don't like this plan of yours." Susan said. She clutched Blaise's hand firmly. "I think it's dangerous and foolish."

"It's the only way, Sue." Tracey said. "There is no way we can get Umbridge to believe us if he isn't caught in the act."

"Trouble is, the stupid git isn't taking the bait." Harry said.

"What if we can't get him?" Neville asked. "We can't let him continue this next year."

"And we won't." Harry said determinedly. "We're going to catch the ferret."

__________________________________________________________________

After lunch, the fifth and seventh year students were lined up out side the Great Hall once again. Students were called into the Great Hall in small groups in alphabetical order. Harry found himself standing next to Sally-Anne Perks, who was whispering different incantations, and practicing the wand movements for each.

Harry glanced down the line of fifth years to where Blaise stood next to a fuming Ron. Harry once again wished Ron was still his friend. At the same time, he grimaced at the thought. Ron had really shown who he was this year. Harry hoped Ron would someday be happy, but somehow Harry knew there friendship was gone forever.

Ron wasn't they only one uncomfortable with his neighbor. Harry looked up the line where Daphne and Hermione were next to Anthony Goldstein. The two girls were in hushed conversation, and Anthony, still with the word "Sneak" on his forehead in purple pustules, was staring intently at the floor. Harry knew that Anthony had tried to explain to Hermione the reasons for his actions, but no one had spoken of them to Harry. Harry felt Hermione had probably dealt with it well enough on her own, and with the curses Anthony had suffered, Harry thought his punishment had been served well enough. Anthony had not pursued the issue with Hermione any further, so the message must have been clear.

After a long while, Harry was called into the Great Hall, where he was led to a tall, stooped wizard who offered his hand.

"Mister Potter, I will be examining your Charms work today. I am Professor Tofty. Now I will be asking you to demonstrated three different Charms for me. First, the Cheering Charm if you would be so kind."

Harry smiled as he performed the Charm. Professor Tofty's eyes lit up with delight and he began singing merrily, before cancelling the charm on himself.

"Oh ho, very good, very good. Next the Color Changing Charm. On my robes please. Midnight blue, if you please."

Harry concentrated on the desired color and spoke the incantation. The Professor's robes change from the deep crimson it was originally to a dark purple and finally a very dark blue. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He had always struggled with that charm. Professor Tofty examined the color of his robes carefully before making a mark in his notes.

"Very good, but not quite Midnight blue. Now, the Summoning Charm. At the other end of the hall is a Quaffle. Can you summon it, please?"

"Accio Quaffle." Harry said, then deftly caught the ball. He smiled brightly as the professor made his final marks. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"Very good. Thank you. You are dismissed." Professor Tofty said politely, waving Harry off. Harry exited the Great Hall where he was met by Daphne, who quickly led him outside once again.

"How'd you do?" She asked.

"I did alright, though I didn't get my Color Change Charm exactly right." Harry grimaced

"I mixed up my Engorgement Charm with the Hair Thickening Charm. It was awful." She winced.

"Your hair got thicker?" Harry asked, amused at the thought.

"No, you prat. The examiner's. She was nice about it, but it was still embarrassing."

"How'd Hermione do?" Harry asked, but Daphne only smiled.

"Are you honestly worried how the most brilliant witch of our age is doing on this trifle of an exam?"

"No, not really." Harry shrugged.

"Still no word from Sirius?" Daphne stopped walking, making him face her.

Harry hung his head, sighing heavily. "No. I'm really worried now. I keep trying and nothing."

Daphne hugged him tightly. She looked into his eyes and kissed him softly.

"Harry. I'm sure that he's fine. The man escaped Azkaban. He's going to turn up and have some ridiculous reason why he hasn't contacted you." Daphne began laughing. "Maybe he met some poor muggle woman who ran off with his mirror."

Harry began laughing at the idea of some poor muggle woman freaking out when Harry had been calling for Sirius on the mirror.

"You're probably right, but I just need to talk to him." Harry said calming down.

"You know you can talk to me as well." Daphne said seriously.

"I know, and I will. But I need to talk to Sirius first. I'm not trying be evasive here, really."

"I know." Daphne said, a little hurt. "I don't mean to seem pushy, but sometimes it feels like you keep me at a distance."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, holding Daphne closer. "I promise you, just as soon as I talk with Sirius over all this, I will tell you everything."

"Alright." Daphne nodded. "Just remember that I'm not just a pretty face who you get to snog once in a while, which by the way, you have been seriously neglecting."

"What?!?" Harry's face began glowing red. "We kiss all the time."

"That's true." Daphne said meaningfully. "But when was the last time we snuck off somewhere to snog each other until we couldn't see straight?"

Harry grinned brightly. He took Daphne's hand tightly in his and raced off to their special oak tree by the lake. No one saw them the rest of the afternoon until halfway through dinner, when they entered the Great Hall, both smiling and slightly disheveled.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Tracey said, waggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, you know." Daphne grinned playfully. "Relieving some exam stress."

________________________________________________________________________

Tuesday they sat their Transfiguration exams. It went the same as their Charms exams. The theoretical was sat after breakfast with a break before lunch, and then they were lined up in the Entrance hall awaiting to be called for their practical portion.

This time, Harry met with Griselda Marchbanks for his practical. He was able to turn his hedgehog into a perfect pincushion, vanished his frog, and turned his rat into a fine golden goblet. Professor Marchbanks said very little other than asking him to perform each task, but seemed to give a little smile as each task was carried out. When Harry was done, she excused him from the hall.

He was met again by Daphne, and Neville and Tracey. The four of them went out to enjoy the warm weather until dinner, all discussing the exam and the ones to come. Harry found it nice to sit with friends and just be normal, all the while still having heavy things on his mind.

He had yet to talk with Sirius and his concern was growing. Remus had yet to respond to his letter, and though he didn't show it outwardly, Harry was scared.

Wednesday was their Astronomy exam. Just as before, The theoretical was in the morning. When it was done, they had the rest of the day to study for further exams, seeing as the practical portion was not until midnight. Hermione, Blaise and Daphne all sat their Arithmancy theoretical right after the Astronomy tests, and took their practical following lunch.

Harry tried off and on to contact Sirius, but to no avail. He was met each time by silence and his own reflection. Harry wandered the grounds before lunch trying to figure out another way to contact his godfather, but couldn't even think of where he might be. Harry knew he was due back sometime soon, but wasn't sure exactly when.

Harry also had time to reflect on the recurring dream he'd been having. Harry had figured out he was seeing inside the Ministry of Magic. Voldemort was using a new person every night to try and receive the prophecy. Harry figured he must know where all the guards were at certain times, and was able to avoid detection, but it seemed that once they made it into the room with all the points of light, they could go no further, as if there were some sort of barrier, or ward protecting the room. Harry knew that Voldemort was growing impatient. Every time Harry awoke from the dream, he felt his scar burn a little more.

That night, all the fifth years were guided up to the Astronomy tower, and the practical exam begun. Fifteen minutes into the test, Harry and the others began hearing shouts from the grounds far below. From where he stood, Harry could see Hagrid's hut very clearly. The door was open, and soft warm light was coming out of the hut. Harry could see several people, one of which was clearly Hagrid.

Harry could not hear what was said, as they were so high up, but he could hear that the people below were very agitated.

"Please try and focus on your exams" Professor Tofty's voice jerked the students back to their tasks. Harry began looking for Orion, to put on his star chart when Hagrid's voice carried up to them, clearly enraged.

"How dare yeh!" He bellowed. Harry and the other student all looked down once again. There were a few flashes of spells, and the angry barks of a dog, that suddenly yelped in pain and became silent.

"I'll 'ave yer heads for it!" Hagrid cried out. There was a woman shouting orders, and Harry knew it must be Umbridge.

"Please." Professor Tofty said loudly. "Do try and focus on your charts. There is only 30 minutes remaining."

Again Harry tried to go back to his exam, but the shouting was a little more than distracting. Harry aimed his telescope to the sky and found Orion, and marked it down. He was about to look for the next constellation when Professor McGonagall's voice was heard. Again, as one the students all turned their attentions to the scuffle below.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall shouted. "Get away from him."

There was several brilliant flashes and the Transfiguration Professor fell. Hagrid became more enraged and threw several of the people bodily into nearby trees. Umbridge was still shouting, then suddenly shrieked in fright.

"Hagrid, calm down!" One voice said. Hagrid punched the man, and he fell easily. There was no one left, save Umbridge. Hagrid went to a dark lump, and picked it up carefully. He stopped a moment, looking at something, Harry guessed must have been a cowering Umbridge, and then Hagrid was lost to the dark of the Forbidden Forest.

"My goodness, was that five stunners to the woman?" Professor Tofty asked. Professor Marchbanks, who was also overseeing the exam sniffed.

"That poor woman. How could they do such a thing to her, especially at her age."

"We must alert someone." Tofty said quickly.

"I'll do it. You stay and finish with the exam." Professor Marchbanks said and left Tofty and the students, who had all but forgotten their exam.

______________________________________________________________________

"Five stunners?" Neville asked again. "Are you sure that's what they said?"

"I was the closest to the Professors, Neville. They said five." Harry nodded. He and Neville were going over notes for their Care of Magical Creatures exam. They had no exams today, unlike Hermione, Tracey and Daphne, who had their Ancient Runes tests. Both Harry and Neville were sure everyone did poorly on their Astronomy exam due to the events of the previous evening.

"McGonagall's strong and all that, but five stunners to anyone is going to be bad." Neville shuddered. "Was it necessary?"

"I don't think they were communicating very well. Hagrid was out for blood. The stunned Fang after all." Harry shrugged.

"I hope she's ok." Neville sighed.

"Don't worry Neville." Lavender Brown smiled. "There's nothing Madam Pomfrey can't mend." The curly haired blonde smiled encouragingly. "Harry, would you mind revising Defense with us?"

Harry looked up and saw the rest of his fifth year housemates looking on hopefully.

"Sure. It'd be a nice jab at Umbridge if we all got Outstanding." Harry smiled.

"She'd probably take credit for it." Dean grinned.

________________________________________________________________________

Friday came, and the Care Of Magical Creatures exams went. Much as before, the students all came away with a sense of relief once the tests were over with. They had the weekend to revise for the Herbology tests on the coming Monday and the remainder of their exams.

Harry still had no word from Remus, and was beginning to believe the worst. The dreams had not stopped, and Harry was beginning to feel the slightest bits of exhaustion. Harry had even been trying to employ what little knowledge of Occlumency he knew.

After he finished his practical in Magical Creatures, Harry decided to go to the only person left in the castle who might help him. Professor Snape.

Snape was in his office, going over essays from one of his classes. When he looked up at the knock on his door, his black eyes widened slightly.

"I need help, Professor." Harry couldn't keep the agitation from his voice.

"Yes?" Snape said simply. Harry entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"I'm dreaming. Voldemort has been showing me every night what he's doing. I see through the eyes of whoever he's possessing. He keeps showing me to a room with lots of tiny bluish lights. I've been trying to clear my mind, but it isn't working anymore."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment. He sighed heavily. "I told Dumbledore we should have started your lessons earlier. I'm afraid I can't do anything for you at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Potter, how do you feel after we practice Occlumency?"

"Exhausted, my head always feels like it's going to explode."

"Exactly. You never sleep well after, do you?"

"No. In fact I always feel more tired."

"I can not practice with you, because I do not think it will help at this point. With your exams, you need to be able to focus. If we were to practice, you'd be in no shape to take your tests. Also, as you said, these dreams are breaking through anyway. If Dumbledore had listen to me, and we had started earlier in the year, we may have been able to prevent this."

"So what do I do?"

"I will contact Dumbledore."

"You know where he is?" Harry asked excitedly.

"No. But that isn't important. In the meantime, if anything else in your dream changes, you will let me know right away, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." Harry sighed.

"Potter, this is very important. We are still unsure if the Dark Lord is aware of your connection. You must tell me anything that changes."

Harry agreed and left Snape's office. He came away with a different feeling of the formerly vile potions master. Snape had seemed…concerned. Not just over what the Dark Lord was doing, but for Harry himself. The more Harry thought on it, he was sure they would never be friends, but maybe, just maybe, they might find some middle ground where they could be civil to each other.

Harry chuckled at the thought, as he imagined two more years of Potions tutelage where he might be given a fair chance to succeed. If Snape were to begin treating Harry fairly, the entire school would think Harry had bewitched the Potions teacher somehow.

"Why not?" Harry thought to himself. "They already believe I'm a dark lord rising half the time anyway, why not enchant the most hated teacher in Hogwarts history."

____________________________________________________________________

The rest of the exams passed quickly. Harry had to grin whenever he though of Neville's pride when they left their Herbology exams. Both he and Neville were sure they had been very successful in their Potions exams, and half of the fifth years were bursting with excitement when the Defense exams were finished.

Harry himself had enjoyed the exam, having taught many of the theories and curses in DA. When he took his practical exam, Professor Tofty had been bouncing on the balls of his feet throughout the entire exam. When it was over, the aged professor held him a moment longer.

"Excuse me, but I have heard that you can actually produce a corporeal Patronus. Would you be so kind? For a bit of extra credit?"

Harry smiled proudly as he performed the spell. Professor Tofty looked as if he'd just won a sweepstakes. He walked around the silvery Stag, clapping his hand giddily.

"Well done my boy. How long have you been able to do this?"

"Since my third year." Harry shrugged.

"Very good, well done. Off you go." Tofty chuckled merrily.

Thursday Morning at breakfast, Hedwig had finally showed up, with a letter from Remus.

_Harry,_

_I am so sorry this took so long, but I was away. I have not heard from Sirius yet. He is due to arrive back today. I do find it odd that you have not heard from him. He is usually very good about checking in with you. I understand your concern, and can honestly tell you he has not been captured by the Ministry. That would most assuredly been in the papers. I promise to make him contact you just as soon as he gets home._

_Remus._

The letter had helped to finally calm his nerves somewhat, but there was still the tingling of danger in the back of his mind. It was highly unusual to go so long without hearing from his godfather. Daphne, who had read the letter over his shoulder reminded him again, that Sirius had more than likely met the wrong woman. Harry kissed her sweetly and thanked her for her reassurances.

The Divination exams were not Harry's favorite. Though he felt he'd performed adequately on the written portion, He was sure he'd mucked up the practical. He had seen nothing in the crystal ball and had read in Professor Marchbanks' tea leaves that she was supposed to have died already.

Harry wished he'd had the good sense to have taken Arithmancy or something more useful as he left the practical.

Friday morning dawned cheerfully, as it was the last examination. Through out the school there was a risings sense of anticipation. After the exams, fifth and seventh years would be free for an entire week before the end of term. Many celebrations were being planned for the end of the year, but Harry wasn't too interested. He knew he was a week away from the first really good summer of his life.

Harry was not returning to the Dursleys. He was going to be off with Sirius, traveling through Europe for a month, and then returning to England to visit with his friends. Daphne had invited him to stay with her for a bit, as had Neville. Plans were being made among Harry's friends for them all to get together for a few days at Blaise's house. Tracey had been insisting that she Daphne and Hermione take a small trip together.

Harry and hid friends were discussing plans at breakfast, when Harry happened to glance down the table. He noticed Ron sitting silently, and for the first time, not eating. His former friend seemed very down, and Harry wondered if it had just occurred to the red head that he would have no one visiting him this summer.

Harry wanted to feel bad for his former friend, but couldn't find it within himself to pity the young man. He had made his decisions and held firmly to his prejudices, and they had cost him dearly. Harry knew that Ron had spent the latter half of the year mostly by himself. He and Lavender had been flirting for awhile, but Ron had slowly pulled away from the radiant blond who had once again been seen on the arm of Seamus.

Ron and Dean had not become friends due to the fact that Ginny was now dating Dean, much to Ron's chagrin. And so Ron had withdrawn, not really trying to make any new friends. He talked to people, but never spent much time hanging out with anyone too much.

Harry hoped that Ron had spent that time reflecting on his actions, and that maybe a summer by himself would do the red head some good. Perhaps in the coming year, Ron would be more open minded and branch out, and make some new friends from other houses.

Unlike the previous exams, the History of Magic exam was held in the afternoon. So it was after lunch that the fifth years stood awaiting to be allowed into their final exam. The Entrance Hall was a buzz of noise as people milled about, talking animatedly of the up coming exam.

Harry, who was standing amongst his friends, caught sight of a sneering Draco Malfoy, who had nearly all of the fifth year Slytherins at his side. Harry noticed all of them glaring at him, with the exception of Pansy, who looked for all the world like she wanted to scream and cry all at once.

"Daphne, what's up with Pansy?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Trouble in paradise." She said sadly. "If I didn't loathe the girl so much, I'd pity her."

"What's going on?" Harry asked, fully curious now.

"She's liked Draco for ages. I mean really liked him. He's used her for his carnal pleasure, but than swept her to the side until he needed another fix. She made herself believe that he loved her, but I think she's catching on to his game, and his obsession with me. I hate the girl, but she deserves better than that."

"No kidding." Harry said, his own hatred of Malfoy reaching a new level of intensity. Harry wondered how anyone could treat another person in such a way. Then, he remembered that this was most likely the way his father had raised Malfoy. Get what you want from people and toss them aside. Harry was sure that this was going to be Malfoy's downfall.

Students were ushered into the Great Hall for the final exam. History of Magic. Harry felt quite confident that this would be a fairly easy exam. Hermione had been helping him and many others revise for it. They had been up late the night before going over dates, places and names.

Harry wrote with fervor as he answered each question. He felt a little surprised when he remembered the names of goblin leaders, and giants clans, and where certain spells had been invented. Harry was happy that Hermione had been so willing to help them all.

Halfway through the exam, Harry began to feel nauseous. His stomach began to clench and unclench as if here going to be very sick. Harry tried to shake it off as he answered more questions.

Harry began sweating. His eye lids felt heavy, and his mouth dry. Harry felt his fingers clutch tightly at his quill, while his other hand began gripping his desk. He felt his head swim, and in his mind he saw it. The dream. This time, however, it was accompanied by voices.

"I won't do it."

"You will take it for me, or I will kill you."

"I will not do it."

"Crucio!"

The agonized screams echoed throughout the cavernous room with the golden statues. Harry felt himself glide down the hall way to the blue door, and into the long damp hall. The screams continued as he entered the round room with all the doors, and finally into the vast room filled with little blue lights.

"Reach out and take it." the high cruel voice said softly. The screams had been silenced and replaced with whimpering. Harry felt himself moving forward into the room of lights. He could see impossibly tall rows of shelving, upon which sat glowing orbs.

"I'll…never…"

"You will. Crucio!"

Again the horrible agonized screams. Harry wanted to move faster. To help the poor soul being tortured. He looked around at the shelves and saw they were numbered. He was gliding past row ninety-four. The screaming was getting louder, and louder. Harry tried to move himself faster.

Harry turned at row ninety-seven and saw two people, one was standing over the other who was shaking horribly. The screaming had stopped and Harry came closer. It was still very dark, even with all the little orbs of light.

When he was nearly upon them, he saw that it was Lord Voldemort, smiling malevolently down at the shivering form before him. He kicked the figure hard, and then used his wand to sit the figure upright.

"Take it down and give it to me." The Dark Lord whispered in the ear of the still shivering figure.

Than Harry's world spun madly. The figure lifted it's head defiantly and Harry wanted to scream. Sirius spat blood onto the Dark Lord. His face was a mess of cuts and bruises, and his clothing was tattered.

"I will never help you." He said defiantly.

"NOOOOO!" Harry screamed out, falling from his chair onto the cold stone floor. Hands were lifting him up and dragging him from the Great Hall.

"Calm down, dear boy." Professor Tofty smiled sadly at him. Harry was breathing heavy. "Just take some deep breaths. That's it. Oh, how many times have I seen this."

Harry looked up startled. The wise old professor simply shook his head, producing a clear cup of cool water.

"Here you go." Tofty smiled. "Drink up. Many students often have a bit of a melt down during exams. Perfectly normal. Well, if you are quite calm, there is still a few minutes remaining."

"No, it's alright. I've done all I could."

"Well, very well then. Best to get a bit of fresh air." Tofty waved Harry off. Harry made like he was going to go outside, but simply waited for his friends.

Harry was having trouble breathing still. He hadn't been able to catch his breath yet. A few moments later Daphne clutched him close and she led him just outside where the others joined him.

"What happened?" Daphne asked.

"Voldemort." Harry panted. "He's got Sirius."


	28. Chapter 28

"Harry are you sure?" Hermione asked, a little fright in her voice.

"I'm sure. I have to go get him."

"That's crazy, Harry." Neville said. "You don't even know where he is."

"Yes, I do. The Ministry." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry, mate. Think about what you're saying." Blaise interrupted. "Voldemort at the Ministry at this time of day? There are hundreds of wizards all over that place."

The comment stopped Harry cold. But the screams echoed in his mind.

"He's somewhere below the Ministry. There's a lot of blue glowing orbs. I went down this long hallway through a bright blue door." Harry said.

"The Department of Mysteries?" Neville asked.

"I didn't see any signs." Harry shrugged.

"The Department of Mysteries has the giant blue door with a gold doorknob in the center."

"How do you know this?" Tracey asked dubious.

"My Uncle Algie is an Unspeakable. He told me about the door. Really the only thing he ever told me about his job."

"Ok, this is all informative and everything, but my godfather is going to be killed. I have to go." Harry said.

"Are you sure about this, Harry. It could be a trap or something." Hermione said.

"I'm sure it is." Harry said quickly. "But he's all I've got. He's my only family." He said sadly.

"No, he's not." Neville said. Harry looked up at the round faced boy. "You're more than my friend, Harry. You've become like family to me."

Hermione nodded, a tear in her eye. "You've always been more than a friend to me." She said. Daphne clutched his hand tighter. She said nothing, but her eyes spoke volumes to Harry's heart. Tracey, Susan and Blaise all looked as if they would follow Harry, no matter where he went.

"Thank you. I need to get him."

"How are you going?" Daphne asked.

"I need to get my broom." Harry said. "Umbridge has it in her office."

"She's been keeping it locked when she's not there." Tracey said. "Someone's been putting Niflers in there, and they keep attacking her."

"That's not a problem." Harry said confidently. "I just need her out of there so I can look for my Firebolt."

"I think we could cause a distraction." Blaise said smugly. "Maybe it's time we gave Draco a little payback."

The plan was worked out. Hermione and Harry would enter Umbridge's office after Neville came to tell her that Blaise was attacking Malfoy. Harry raced up to his dorm where he retrieved his Invisibility Cloak, the Marauder's map and the pocketknife he'd received from Sirius for Christmas during his forth year.

Blaise found Malfoy near the Great Hall, chatting to two fourth year Slytherins.

"I know what you did, you ferret." Blaise announced. "I know you tortured me and then tried to Obliviate me."

"What are you talking about, Zabini?" Malfoy looked mildly surprised.

"Didn't think I'd figure it all out, huh? You talk in you sleep, ferret boy." Blaise said, whipping out his wand. "STUPEIFY!"

"PROTEGO!" Malfoy called out. "You should never start something you can't finish, Zabini."

Neville was off. He ran into Umbridge's office. "Professor, a student is attacking Malfoy. I think he's trying to kill him."

Umbridge stood quickly and followed Neville who led her to the Great Hall. She flicked her wand behind her and her door closed, and it locked instantly. Harry and Hermione who were under the Invisibility Cloak moved forward and Harry inserted the pocketknife into the key hole. The was a small click and the door opened slowly. Harry and Hermione were inside, Hermione closing the door behind them.

"Check the closet." Harry said. He began opening cabinets behind the headmistresses desk.

"It's not here." Hermione said after a few moments. She looked to Harry who was running the pocket knife into the key hole of a locked cabinet. The door was proving far more difficult than the office door.

"It's gotta be in this one." Harry said, twisting the knife a little.

"I'm afraid not." Came the cool simpering, girly voice. "I had you broom moved to the dungeons."

Harry turned to see Umbridge standing in the doorway, looking as if Christmas had arrived.

"So, you thought you'd break in here to steal your broom was it? Or was it something else? Ministry secrets perhaps?" She walked in, followed by members of her Inquisitorial squad, who held Blaise, Neville, Daphne and Tracey at wand point. It was then that Harry noticed Umbridge's pudgy fist wrapped around several wands. She held out her had at Harry and Hermione.

"Please do not make me remove them by force." She said, gleefully. "Did you not think I would have wards on my door, notifying me when someone entered? After seven Niflers, I've had just about enough."

Both Harry and Hermione handed over their wands. Cho Chang came forward and shoved Hermione with the others, who were lined up against the wall.

"So tell me, Mister Potter, what was it you were truly looking for?"

Harry's mind raced. Nothing he said would get him out of this. He heard a little whimper, and turned to see Draco digging his wand a little deeper into Daphne's neck. His eyes were alight with rage. Harry turned to see that Blaise was bleeding from a cut on his head, and that he looked ready to topple over.

"Oh, yes, it was a clever ruse indeed." Umbridge smiled, following Harry's gaze. "To have you friend attack Mister Malfoy. He should have been far more careful though. You see, there were many students loyal to me around. By the time Mister Longbottom came for me, it was already over. Miss Chang incapacitated Mister Zabini. My Inquisitorial squad rounded up your other little friends when they tried to involve themselves. Now I ask you again, what were you after."

Again Harry's mind was racing, looking for something to tell the toad like woman, who was eyeing him hungrily.

"We wanted to use the floo." Hermione spoke up. "To contact Professor Dumbledore."

"What?" Umbridge looked interested now. Hermione began to break down into tears.

"It's finished, and we had to tell him. We knew we couldn't send an owl, because you're reading all the mail. We decided to use the floo."

"What is finished?"

"Hermione! Don't…" Harry began, but Umbridge struck him hard. Harry stumbled a bit.

"Silence!" She glared at him coldly. "I want to know this instant what is finished."

"The weapon." Hermione sobbed.

"Weapon?" Draco turned his attention to the bushy haired witch.

"What weapon?" Umbridge asked.

"Dumbledore had us start it before he left. It's hidden in the forest. He didn't want other students coming across it and hurting themselves." Hermione sniffled. Harry couldn't figure out what she was talking about, but knew better than to argue. Whatever she was doing, it was working.

"Hermione. Why?" He asked.

"I don't want to be apart of this anymore. It's too dangerous. I hate her as much as anyone, but Dumbledore has lost his mind." Hermione sobbed again. Cho loosened her grip on the Gryffindor's arm.

"You must show me this weapon." Umbridge insisted.

"I'll show you, but not any of them." Hermione motioned to the Inquisitorial Squad. "They could figure it out and use it, and that would be awful."

Umbridge considered her words for a moment. "Right. Mister Potter, you may accompany myself and Miss Granger."

"Professor, I really must insist…" Draco started.

"Nonsense. I am a fully qualified witch. You will stay here until I return. Make sure none of them move, Draco. You are in charge here, understood? Miss Granger, please lead the way."

_______________________________________________________________________

"Weasley" said a voice. Ron looked up to see a distraught Pansy Parkinson. Ron was sitting in the stands on the Quidditch Pitch. He'd been coming here a lot lately, it was a really good place to go and be alone. Not that it was a problem for Ron at the moment, as he'd successfully alienated himself from everyone who mattered to him. Even Ginny and his brothers were ignoring him.

Ron really hated this self-imposed exile, but he was at a complete loss for how to make things right. He had figured out a while ago that he'd messed things up good. It really hit home, though, when he and the rest of the Gryffindor team won the Quidditch cup. He'd thought he may have been able to at least talk to Harry, but Harry and Hermione, and even Neville, had pretty much avoided him.

His brothers had explained to him what he had done, what it all truly meant, and yet Ron had no way to make any of it right. He knew now that he and Hermione were never meant to be. He'd accepted it. He wanted to really hurt Anthony Goldstein for what he had done to Harry and especially Hermione, but his pride got in the way of it, and he'd only angered Harry more with his declarations of being right.

Ron had watched Daphne and Harry, and Ron had realized that Harry had been right. Ron could not base all of his opinions on Malfoy. Maybe there were good people in Slytherin house, just as there might be bad ones in Gryffindor. In fact, at that moment, Ron himself felt like he was a bad one. He'd failed his friends, betrayed them. At this moment, Ron felt lower than Peter Pettigrew.

"Weasley." Pansy repeated. Ron blinked and realization sunk in.

"What is it, Parkinson?" Ron said miserably.

"I need help. I need your help." She said panicking.

"Me?" Ron looked stunned. "What for?"

"To teach Draco a lesson." She said vehemently. Ron looked aghast and shook his head.

"I don't want to be any part of your sick love games. Just…"

"You have a rather high opinion of yourself, Weasley." Pansy sneered. "I need you to help your friends. Draco has got them in Umbridge's office. She took Granger and Potter into the forest. You have to help get them free."

"What are you talking about?" Ron said standing up. Pansy grabbed his arm and began dragging him along with her. She was talking fast, nearly too fast to understand, but Ron got the gist of the conversation. It wasn't long before they had switched places and Ron was dragging Pansy behind him.

________________________________________________________________________

They had been walking nearly fifteen minutes in the forest when Umbridge's patience began waning. She began grumbling as they walked. Hermione led the way, looking in all directions as if for a signpost or map to something.

"Hermione," Harry whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Improvising." Hermione shrugged slightly. "I think."

"Where are we going?" Umbridge called out.

"We had to put it far away from the castle." Hermione called back.

"Stop. Stop right now." Umbridge said forcefully. "This is all some farce, isn't it?"

Harry felt himself becoming tense as Umbridge spoke. She looked right at him, as if she were going to rip him apart. She was shaking with rage like he'd never seen before.

"I am sick to death of your shenanigans, Mister Potter. I am sick of how you seem to slip through every situation. You should be locked in Azkaban for Cedric Diggory's murder, for aiding several known felons, and for your blatant lies. It is time you receive the punishment you deserve. CRUCIO!"

Harry felt as if thousands of hot knives were being driven violently into his nerves. His body was on fire with pain, and his screams scared birds from the trees.

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. "Stop it! You're hurting him."

"That is the point." Umbridge smiled cruelly. She lifted the curse after a few moments. And stared at them both. Hermione went to Harry and lifted his head gently.

"You see, I am not without mercy. Tell me everything I wish to know, and I will see that you receive a lighter sentence." Umbridge smiled. She raised her wand again. "I will only ask once."

Something landed in front of Umbridge. She stepped forward to look at the arrow that stuck out of the ground.

"Leave this place, human." Called out a voice. "You are unwelcome here."

Umbridge turned to see a line of centaurs several with bows drawn. She raised her self to her full height and spoke loudly.

"Be gone half-breed! This is none of your concern."

"You dare speak to us in this manner?" Another centaur spoke, pointing an accusing finger at the squat professor.

"I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Mag-" A second arrow cut across Umbridge. She gave a little squeak of fright as it passed. Hermione tried to help Harry stand, but his legs still felt rubbery.

"You have no business here, human. Leave at once." The lead centaur cried.

Something crashed nearby. Harry Hermione, Umbridge and the Centaurs looked as a large tree crashed down, and a grayish being came forward. It was at least sixteen feet tall, dressed in rags. It's face was much like a child's, with close set eyes, and a awkward smile. It's teeth looked like misshapen yellow bricks.

"Hagger?" It called out. It regarded the Centaurs for a moment, who were all stamping the ground nervously, before turning it's attention to the three humans standing just in front of it.

"Harry." Hermione said, her voice shaking badly. "That's a giant."

Umbridge said nothing, but raised her wand at the giant, who, to Harry, didn't appear dangerous at all. In fact, He looked as if he were a curious child. The giant tilted it's head staring at the humans. It's eyes were puzzling over what the strange looking things might have been. Suddenly it's hand shot out and snatched up Umbridge.

The giant brought her close to his face, sniffing her. Umbridge waved and pounded at the giant's fingers, which didn't seem to bother him. He turned her over and when Umbridge's skirt fell open, Umbridge stunned the giant in the eye.

The giant roared in pain, dropping Umbridge to the ground. The centaurs came forward, surrounding the squat professor.

"Back away now!" Umbridge shouted, trying to make her self more dignified by brushing away dirt and leaves. "This is a Ministry matter."

"You are in our domain, human." the centaur leader spoke. The giant was still yelping in pain, having fallen against a giant oak. He pounded at the ground and kept crying out "Hagger! Haaaggggggeeeeerrrrr!!!"

"So you are from the Ministry, then?" Another centaur asked.

"Yes. So you will leave immediately. By the laws laid down by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, any attack by half-breeds such as yourselves on a human -"

"What did you call us?" Roared the biggest centaur, rearing onto his hind legs. The others stamping furiously.

"You're Ministry has no laws here."

"Incarcerous!" Umbridge shouted.

"NOOOO!" bellowed a familiar voice. A large shadow jumped from nowhere, pushing the lead centaur out of the way, and becoming entangled in the magical ropes. Hagrid fell into the middle of the circle of centaurs.

"She tried to use magic on Magorian. Her life is ours!" Called another centaur. Umbridge screamed as she was hefted above the centaurs who raced off into the forest. Hermione rushed forward to untangle Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Watchin' out for me little brother." Hagrid smiled up at the giant who was now simply sitting against the trees, great tears coming from the eye that had been stunned by Umbridge. "Bin out here since tha woman tried havin me thrown out. Came at me with six Aurors. An wha they did to poor McGonagall."

"That's your brother?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Grawp. Say hello, Grawpy!" Hagrid smiled proudly. The giant began pushing at a tree beside him. "Bin training 'im up, see. So's he can be among people and they can see tha giants ain't necessarily all bad."

"Hagrid, we are now even." the lead Centaur came forward, having stayed behind from the herd. "For saving me, your brother may stay. Forgive my earlier behavior." He said bowing low.

"Ah, Magorian. Yeh were just protectin' your herd. It's all I was doing as well." Hagrid waved the centaur off. The Centaur reached out and he and Hagrid clasped hands. The Centaur nodded and galloped off into the forest.

"Now what are yeh doin here?" Hagrid asked.

"Trying to rescue Sirius." Hermione said. "We had to get that woman out of the way."

"Sirius?" Hagrid looked surprised.

"Voldemort has him at the Ministry. We're going to get him.

"No yeh aren't, yeh need to get back to the castle. I'll contact Dumbledore. First, I'm gonna make sure they don't kill that woman. She's vile, but ain't nobody deserves their kind of justice." Hagrid nodded his goodbye.

Harry and Hermione didn't wait. They ran as fast as they could back to the castle. They were met just outside the forest by Neville, Daphne, who clutched Harry tightly, tears in her eyes, Tracey and Ron.

"How'd you guys get out of there?" Hermione asked.

"Ron." Tracey smiled. "He burst in and stunned Crabbe and Goyle before anyone else could move. He was so fast. Daphne kneed Malfoy in his bits and stomped on his hand."

"He's going to need a new wand." Daphne hiccupped, still clutching Harry close to her.

"I punched Cho. I think I broke her nose." Tracey grinned proudly. "And then, when Nott was going to hex me, my hero knocked him to the floor."

Neville blushed as he handed Hermione and Harry their wands. "Was nothing, really."

"Ron?" Hermione asked. The redhead was blushing furiously. He began rubbing the back of his neck and looking anywhere but at his former friends.

"I, I heard you guys were in trouble, and I couldn't let you guys…that is to say…" Ron stumbled over his words.

"So we still have a problem. How do we get to the Ministry?" Harry said, changing the subject and saving Ron from further explanation.

"The Ministry?" Ron asked. "What's going on?"

"Ron. I appreciate what you did. All of you." Harry said looking at them all. "But I can't ask you to go any further."

"Mate." Neville held up his hand. "I know what you're doing, and you can forget it. We're all going with you. Just drop it. You're wasting time."

"He's right." Ron said. "I know that things between us aren't good, and it's going to take a lot to fix it." He looked at both Harry and Hermione.

"I said and did a lot of things because I was angry and jealous. But there is no way I'm letting you two go off somewhere to get hurt or killed by yourselves. I would never be able to forgive myself for that. Now, how do we get there?"

"We could use Thestrals." Neville smiled. He was pointing to a point just behind Harry. Harry began to turn when he felt a warm tongue on his hand. Two Thestrals had come out of the forest, attracted to the scent of blood. Harry hadn't even realized he'd cut himself while writhing on the ground under Umbridge's Cruciatus.

"I can't see them." Daphne said.

"Here comes some more." Neville grinned. Harry turned back to the group.

In moments, Harry and Neville had helped the girls and Ron onto a Thestral and had mounted their own. Harry told the Thestrals that he wanted to go to the Ministry of Magic. Ron had suggested they go to the Visitor's entrance, as that had been the only way he'd ever been. Both Daphne and Tracey agreed it would be the easiest way to get in.

Harry clutched the Thestral's mane as it reared back and took to the air. Neville and Harry had to suppress laughter as all the girls and Ron, who were all unable to see the spectral horses, found themselves in the air.

"What happened to Blaise?" Harry called to Daphne over the whipping wind.

"Susan took him to the Hospital Wing. Chang hit him from behind with a Bludgeoning curse. He might have a concussion. She said she'd raise the alarm." Daphne had her eyes shut tightly. She liked flying on a broom, but this was something else entirely.

The flight was long, and much later, as the sun was setting, the Thestrals began descending into an alley in London. The six students dismounted, Ron stumbling around a bit. Daphne ran at Harry and hit his arm.

"Never again. Do you hear me?" She hollered.

"Over here!" Neville said, pointing to a phone booth. He opened the door and began punching numbers on the phone. A voice came from everywhere it seemed.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit."

Each student spoke their name, with Harry speaking at the end, and calling out that they were here to rescue his godfather. Six badges were slid out from the phone, each bearing a different student's name. The door of the phone booth closed, and the booth began sinking below the street and into darkness.

It was just as in his dream. The cavern was vast and dark, but now Harry could see hundreds of fireplaces set into the walls. He could see windows looking into the cavern. He led the group forward towards the fountains with the golden statues. Harry could see the golden wizard's smug look of superiority over the other golden statues who were forever in awe of their centerpiece.

Harry looked to Neville who shrugged.

"Is there a directory, or something?"

"Where is everybody?" Hermione asked. "There's no guards or anything."

"After business, there very few people here." Daphne said. "But it is odd we haven't seen someone. There should have been a guard at the entrance at least."

"I don't like this." Tracey said, looking everywhere.

"It's this way." Harry said, ignoring their concerns. He'd been trying to remember his dream to determine which way to go. They followed Harry down a long corridor. At one point passing a sign showing they were indeed heading for the correct department.

Soon they came upon a large ornate blue door with a golden doorknob in it's center. Harry reached out and opened it easily. Just as in his dream, he found himself entering the long, damp hallway. At the end of it was a black door, with torches on either side. Harry raced down the hall, his friends on his heels. The door opened and they were in the round room with many doors.

Harry made to open a door on his left, just as in the dream, but as he reached for it, the door they had come through closed, and the room began spinning.

"What is this?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it's to keep us out." Ron said.

"Or just confuse intruders." Tracey added.

The room stopped and Harry opened a door. Inside was an auditorium. Several levels of stone benches in a vast circle set around a raised platform on which sat a large, crumbling arch. Harry heard many voices, and stepped into the room, entranced.

"Harry?" Daphne asked. Neville to seemed to be called to by the voices, too. Tracey reached out and took Neville's hand. She grabbed his face, and turned it to hers. Neville seemed to awaken from his trance.

"Harry." Daphne called. She pulled him hard. "We have to get Sirius, remember?"

"Sirius?" He said dreamily. His mind was shocked into gear again. "Right. Sirius."

He went back to the round room where his friends were. Hermione marked the door with a glowing red X and closed it when Harry was at last inside. The room once again began spinning. When it stopped. Harry chose again and was rewarded by seeing the room from his visions.

There was no end, it seemed. The rows went on and on, but Harry wasn't concerned. He only needed to fined row ninety-seven. The little group made their way, calling out numbers as they passed, until they reached row ninety-seven.

"This way!" Harry called. The all lit their wands, looking everywhere.

"He's here." Harry said frantically, looking everywhere for signs of what may have happened. "He's got to be here."

"Harry." Daphne said softly after Harry had paced up and down the row several times. "Love, I don't think he's here."

"But I saw…" Harry began angrily.

"I know. I don't doubt you, but he's not here." Daphne said, trying to calm her agitated boyfriend.

"Harry." Ron called. "This one has your name on it."

"What?" Harry asked, perturbed. He and Daphne joined the others. They were all looking at one of the glowing orbs, which had a tag hanging off of it's little stand.

_S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. Dark Lord and (?)Harry Potter _

Harry reached up to grasp the little orb. Daphne clutched his arm.

"Harry, I don't know if it's a good idea." She said. Harry saw the fear in her eyes.

"It's got my name on it." He said, confusion evident in his voice. He clutched the orb and lifted it. He thought it would be hot, or warm at least, but it was quite cool. He could feel it vibrate with energy.

"Very, very good. Potter. Now hand it over."

From out of the dark, several shadows moved, and came into the wand light. Harry and his friends, backs together, held their wands out defensively.

"Hand it over, and you and your friends shall go free." The voice was unmistakable. Lucius Malfoy was holding out his hand expectantly.

"Where's Sirius?"

"Where's Sirius?" Cackled a woman just behind Malfoy. "Does the baby miss is ickle godfather?"

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. "Tell me or I smash it."

"ACCIO!" Cried the woman.

"Protego!" Harry countered.

"STOP!" Malfoy screamed. "Our orders are to retrieve the prophecy."

Harry's mind halted. He was holding the prophecy that Voldemort had been trying to get. He'd been lured there to get it for the Dark Lord. Anger boiled within him. He'd been tricked, and now he and his friends were in serious danger.

"Perhaps Miss Greengrass would be willing to take it from him. She's done her job so masterfully so far." Malfoy jeered.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry's mind had been near overload for days now, but Malfoy's words caused it to shut down completely. He slowly turned to stare at the raven haired girl who was staring back, mouth hanging open. Harry couldn't figure out what was happening. Had he truly been led here by the girl he trusted so thoroughly? Had he actually been fooled so completely? He looked back to Malfoy senior who was laughing mirthlessly. Harry felt his world crumbling around him.

"Harry, Harry." Lucius was saying. "Did you really think a girl like Daphne would really be interested in someone like you? She's been a part of this since the beginning."

"Shut your foul mouth!" Daphne screamed. She turned to Harry, who was slowly falling to his knees. He couldn't even look at the girl who was trying to get his attention. The others standing around them were also staring at the young Slytherin girl, who was trying to get Harry's attention. They all looked at her with a mixture of surprise and anger, even her best friend looked shocked at Malfoys words.

"Harry, he's lying to you." Daphne was screaming. Her eyes were full of tears. "Please, believe me."

"Out of the way!" Ron said, shoving Daphne aside. He settled in front of Harry, and clutched his arms tightly.

"Listen to me, Harry" Ron whispered forcefully. Harry turned to look at his once best friend, his eyes burning with tears.

"Ron, you were right." Harry said softly.

"No. I was wrong. I've watched you and her together all year. I've seen how happy you both are together. This girl loves you. Loves you like I've never seen anyone to love another. Think about it, Harry. If this really were a trap that she had set, or knew about, would she be here? All she would have had to do was lead you to it. She could have easily stayed back at the castle with Blaise."

Harry stood up with Ron. He looked to his friend, who had been by his side so many times before. The same friend who had refused to budge in his beliefs that all Slytherins were evil. He was defending Daphne, a Slytherin girl he had spent the entire year warning Harry against, and here he was, telling Harry that he, Ron, had been wrong about her.

He looked at Ron, who was wearing his famous lop-sided grin. "Let's give these bastards hell." The redhead whispered.

"Reductos on my signal." Harry whispered. Ron smiled back.

"Get up, traitor!" Ron said, grabbing Daphne roughly, and hauling her to her feet. Harry heard Ron whisper the plan to her. Daphne continued to play the part of the distraught girl.

"Why do you want this so bad?" Harry asked his voice trembling with hurt. "Why shouldn't I just smash it to bits now?"

"Because it has all the answers you've sought. Why the Dark Lord hunted you down, and killed your parents. Why you have that scar. Give it to me, and I will give you the answers you seek."

"This little ball is why Voldemort killed my parents?"

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME!" Shrieked the witch. "You are unworthy to speak his name."

"Whose name? Voldemort?"

"Shut your filthy mouth!" the witch howled.

"Give me the Prophecy, Potter. Or we will kill your friends, one by one." Lucius drawled.

"Umm…no. NOW!"

Six Blasting curses were sent in six different directions, and the six students began running wildly toward the door they had entered. Loud crashes followed them as shelf after shelf, row after row, came tumbling to the ground, smashing every Prophecy into glittering dust. Thousands of dreamlike voices were muffled together in a cacophony of gibberish

Ron was first into the round room, followed by Neville, Tracey, Hermione, Daphne and finally, Harry. The door closed and the room began spinning.

"I didn't, Harry, I swear to you…"

Harry kissed his girlfriend soundly for a moment. "I know." He said when they broke apart. "My heart knew it, but I just needed Ron to remind my head."

"We still need to get out of here." Neville said as the room stopped spinning. Ron opened a door, and peaked inside.

"It's not the exit, but there are other doors through there. They might lead out." He said.

The group went inside a room filled with Time Turners. In the middle of the room was a bell jar with and egg that was hatching. The six of them came forward and watched as the little bird flew upwards growing in size until it fell dead and became an egg again.

"It's time." Hermione said softly.

A door at the other end of the room opened and two Death Eater stormed in, wands blazing. Harry sent the bell jar at them, smashing one in the face. He howled as his head shrunk and his voice became a wailing cry. His head had turned into that of a baby. The Death Eater fell backwards, kicking at the air and wailing loudly.

The second Death Eater cried out for reinforcements. Neville banished several desks at the door the Death Eaters had come through, closing the door and effectively barricading it. Hermione fired several hexes at the lone Death Eater, who was cowering behind a shelf of Time Turners. Ron and Tracey had opened a different door, searching for a way out.

"This way!" Ron called. Hermione ran towards Ron and Daphne, who had just fired a Reducto curse at the shelf the Death Eater was behind. Harry, Neville and Tracey began to follow the others when Lucius and the masked witch emerged from another door.

Lucius fired a curse at the door that Daphne had just leapt through, missing her by inches. Tracey turned on her heel and headed for the door she had just opened.

"We go this way!" Tracey waved. Harry sent a Cutting hex at the witch, which split her mask, and taking most of the curse. She shrieked madly, pulling the broken mask away.

"Ooh, the baby can play!" She yelled obscenely.

"YOU!" Neville cried out. He cast a powerful Reducto that sent the witch flying through the air and into some desks. Neville began moving forward when Harry grabbed him by the arm.

"She tortured them!" Neville screamed. That was when Harry knew who the witch had been.

"And she'll pay, but not now." Harry said, pulling his friend away.

"Get back here, Longbottom!" Screamed Bellatrix Lestrange, getting to her feet. "Come back here, you fat little coward."

The door shut behind Harry as he pushed Neville through. Harry heard someone banging on the other side and summoned some of the furniture in the room, piling it against the door.

"What the hell is that?" Tracey asked. All around the room were many jars and bowls filled with all sorts of viscous fluids. Tracey was looking at the biggest aquarium she had ever seen. The water was murky, but she could see pale round blobs floating in it.

"They look like brains." Neville said, panting.

"Oh, that's really gross." Tracey said, looking like she might be sick.

"We've got to get out of here." Harry said. There were three other doors, other than the one they had just come through. "Any guesses?"

One of the doors opened and four Death Eaters stumbled through.

"Oh, bloody hell." Neville groaned.

"Give us the Prophecy, Potter!" the lead Death Eater said.

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville shouted.

The Death Eater jumped to dodge Harry's spell and put himself right in front of Neville's. He fell to the floor, unable to move. The three other Death Eaters took cover behind whatever they could.

Harry, Neville, and Tracey followed their example, jumping over a desk, flipping it onto it's side, and lying down behind it.

"What do we do?" Neville asked.

"Why not give them some brains?" Tracey joked. Both Harry and Neville grinned at the idea. The three of them stood and blasted the aquarium, and banished the brains towards the Death Eaters.

"Get it off!!!"

"No, No, NOOO!!!!"

"ARGH!!"

The three Death Eaters were struggling against a dozen brains that had wrapped long, ghostly coils around the Death Eaters bodies. They tore at the tendrils which broke easily, but reappeared instantly.

Harry, Neville and Tracey started for the third door in the room, when it opened suddenly and Hermione's head poked through.

"They're here!" She said, and she, Daphne and Ron stumbled through.

"I guess that's not the way out." Tracey said sarcastically.

"Are you guys alright?" Harry asked, coming to Daphne, who was limping badly.

"Bastard hit me with a Bone Breaker, but it only got my ankle." She grimaced in pain.

"We're ok." Ron said softly, wiping blood from a cut on his head. Hermione nodded clutching at her side.

"There you are!" Lucius screamed. He was coming through the door the other Death Eaters, who were still in agony with whatever the brains were doing to them, had used.

"This way!" Neville said, leading them through the only unopened door.

"Give me the prophecy, Potter!" Lucius screamed, chasing after the group of school children.

"Piss OFF!" Harry said, sending another Severing hex at the senior Malfoy.

Harry closed the door behind him and turned to see the others looking frantically for another exit.

They were in the auditorium room again, and none of them could see another door.

"This can't be right." Hermione said softly. "That can't be the only door. We've seen this room before, but we saw it from that round room."

"Spread out. See if there's a hidden door." Harry ordered. "Are you alright?" He asked Daphne. She grimaced with pain, but nodded bravely.

"They're here!" Screamed a Death Eater. He had entered on the opposite side of the room. A hidden door close to Harry opened and several more Death Eaters appeared, including Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy.

"SEC-"

"Silencio!" Hermione screamed as a Death Eater was about to cast a curse. The purple flame like spell flew out of his wand straight at Hermione, who was shoved aside by Ron, catching the full blast himself. The redhead crumpled into a heap on the stone floor.

"RON!" Hermione screamed running to the redhead's side.

"DIFFINDO!" Both Harry and Neville cried out. The silent Death Eater was severed just above his waist and fell into two bloody heaps.

"ENOUGH!" Lucius cried. "It's over, Potter. Hand over the Prophecy. No more running, no more games. Just give me the Prophecy!"

"I've a better idea, Lucius." Came a voice Harry hadn't heard in a long time. "Why don't you get the hell away from my godson."

"Sirius!"

The arch room was suddenly a battlefield as Harry and his friends were joined by members of the Order of the Phoenix. Nymphodora Tonks apparated between two Death Eaters and blasted them both across the room. Remus Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody emerged from a door, wands firing spell after spell. Lucius and Sirius began a duel that was faster and more spectacular than any Harry had ever heard of.

"Give me the Prophecy!" Shrieked Bellatrix, as she descended upon him. Daphne was slightly quicker with her wand, and banished the witch across the vast room. Harry grabbed his girlfriend just in time to miss a stray spell hitting her.

"Stay here. Please." Harry said before crawling down to Ron and Hermione. The bushy haired witch was crying as she held the redhead. Harry helped her to get Ron's body under cover, before feeling for a pulse.

"He's alive. We've got to get him out of here." Harry looked about frantically.

"He saved me." She sobbed.

"He's been doing that a lot today."

Harry was on his feet and running to help Sirius. Harry fired a Tripping jinx that knocked Lucius off his feet. Sirius began to conjure chains to bind Malfoy, but was unable to finish as Bellatrix lunged forward, firing curse after curse. Malfoy stood confidently, as Harry began to circle.

_______________________________________________________________________

Daphne sat up to watch the battle when she felt herself being lifted bodily off the ground by her hair. She struggled, kicking and clawing at her assailant.

"Lucius was right, you have turned into a beautiful young woman." The Death Eater snarled, turning Daphne to face him. "Your old man is going to really be upset when I finish with you.

He shoved his wand into his face, and Daphne slapped it away, clawing at the mask. It fell away, clanking on the floor, and Daphne saw the rugged, heavily marked face of Antonin Dolohov.

"Not quite as pretty as your golden boy eh?" Dolohov sneered.

Daphne looked about for help, but she could see everyone engaged with Death Eaters. She was alone. She tried to think of a spell, something to get this filthy, odorous man as far from her as possible.

"Come now, it will only hurt a little." Dolohov smiled. "Allow me to show you that you're on the wrong side, and how foolish it is to oppose us."

Again Dolohov raised his wand to Daphne's face, forgetting that she was still armed. Daphne looked into the cold dark eyes of the Death Eater and gave a little smile that surprised the hulking man.

"Diffindo" She said coolly. There was a flash between them and Dolohov Threw Daphne away from him as hard as he could, clutching at his robes between his legs. Blood was staining them and as he screamed and danced, Daphne pointed her wand again and shouted "STUPIEFY!" sending a mutilated Dolohov up and into the stone wall, knocking him unconscious. Daphne turned and crawled to where Hermione was covering Ron, knowing that being alone was no longer a good idea.

____________________________________________________________________

"Accio Prophecy!" Malfoy screamed. Before Harry could grasp the orb tightly, it shot into Malfoy's hand. The elder Malfoy smiled as he stood, holding his prize, and then his smiled fade as the orb was blasted to shimmering dust. Both Harry and Lucius looked to where Tracey Davis stood smiling at her handiwork.

"You little.." Lucius began, whipping his wand up to curse the meddling girl.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Neville cried. Malfoy senior fell face first into the stone floor with a sickening crunch. Blood began puddling around his face.

"That's my man!" Tracey beamed at Neville.

"Dumbledore!" Hermione cried out. The other teens looked up as the aged Headmaster strode into the auditorium, spells flying like mad from his wand, his face a mask of fury. Death Eaters were scattering about, trying to avoid confrontation.

Harry turned to find Sirius, who was still battling with Bellatrix. Sirius' concentration was taken momentarily when he'd heard Hermione's cry. He took his eyes away from his opponent for the merest of seconds, which gave Bellatrix the gravest of openings. Harry watched in horror as Sirius was lifted in the air by the explosion of stone beneath him, and thrown through the air. His back smashed into the side of the archway. He slid down, and fell out of sight.

Harry screamed in agonized pain, as Bellatrix, seeing she was outnumbered, slunk away.

Harry didn't pause. He didn't look to see what had become of his godfather. He wanted Bellatrix to suffer. He was off like a shot, racing up the stone steps, ignoring the people who were calling after him.

Harry chased the merrily gloating witch back through the brain room, into another room, and finally into the round room. He was too late, however. As soon as Harry and entered, the room began spinning.

"NO! I want out. I need the exit!" Harry screamed in rage. The room abruptly stopped spinning and a door to his right opened. Harry ran straight through, surprised to find himself in the giant cavern with the fountains and fireplaces. Harry heard Bellatrix, singing madly, just ahead. He looked and saw that she was dancing as she approached a fireplace.

"CRUCIO!" Harry screamed.

Bellatrix's scream wasn't of pain, but of surprise. She was blasted backward, and Harry ran towards her, wand held forward to cause the witch more pain. But the sadistic witch was laughing at him.

"No one has ever explained Unforgivables properly, have they, little baby Potter." She simpered. "You have to mean them. Would you like me to show you?"

"You killed him. You killed Sirius."

"Did I? Fantastic." Bellatrix smiled evilly. "And now I shall kill you and take the Prophecy to my master."

"What Prophecy?" Harry grinned now. "The one that Lucius saw destroyed in his hands? It's gone." Harry's head suddenly burst with pain.

"You lie." She sneered. "Your filthy half blood mouth lies."

"Just like your master!" Harry grimaced, clutching his forehead. "The filthy half blood whose feet you kiss as he tortures you."

"Shut up!" Bellatrix screamed. "Give me the Prophecy, Potter."

"I told you. It's destroyed."

"No. Accio Prophecy. ACCIO PROPHECY!"

"And he knows it." Harry fell to his knees with pain.

"Enough, Bellatrix." Came the high, sinister voice Harry knew so well. "He speaks truth. The Prophecy has been destroyed."

"Master, I tried. Lucius wouldn't let me…"

"Enough, Bellatrix." Voldemort said more forcefully. "I did not come here to hear excuses. Months of preparation and planning, and it is destroyed. Weren't you even curious as to it's contents, Harry?" The Dark Lord said irritably.

"I was, but now it's too late." Harry said rising to his feet. He stared hard into the hateful red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"So it would seem. And now, you shall pay for your insolence."

"Master, no. We've no time. He is here." Bellatrix begged

"I have time enough for this" Voldemort waved his wand high. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

The jet of green light sped towards Harry, who was suddenly yanked to the side, and out of harms way. The killing curse exploded onto the statue of the golden witch, severing it's head. Voldemort shook with rage as Albus Dumbledore stepped into the light. He was smiling at the Dark Lord, cordially.

"You should never have come here, Tom. Aurors are on their way."

"It is of no concern. By the time they arrive, you shall be dead."

The two most powerful wizards known began circling, Voldemort taunting the elder wizard, who only smiled at the jeers. Voldemort fired a killing curse at the headmaster, who sidestepped easily. Spells were traded back and forth, and Harry was amazed at the raw power Dumbledore wielded with ease. With each curse the Dark Lord sent, Dumbledore was able to deflect or dodge with the grace of a highly trained dancer.

_______________________________________________________________________

As the two combatants circled and tried to overcome the other, Bellatrix Lestrange began slinking away. She was about to use a floo when she found herself tied in constricting ropes. She fell onto her back and was shocked to see Neville Longbottom standing over her, eyes blazing with murderous rage.

"You are going to pay for what you've done to them." He said coldly. He raised his wand aiming at her head. He stared into her wide, frightened eyes.

"Well, it looks as though the baby has grown into a man. Can you do it, Longbottom, can you kill me now that I'm at your mercy?" Bellatrix goaded.

"Tell me, do you fear death now that it's staring you in the face?"

"Neville!" Tracey cried. She reached him and clutched his wand arm. "Don't do this. Don't give her the satisfaction."

"But she tortured them. My mum and dad. They're insane because of her." Tears burned down his cheeks, as he refused to look at anything but the crazed witch at his feet.

"I know, love. I know, and she deserves your hate, and she deserves the very worst sort of punishments, but if you do this, if you kill her, she wins. You'll be no better than her. Please, don't do this. Don't cross this line." Tracey pleaded.

Neville's arm was shaking badly, but Tracey refused to move. She kept her eyes locked onto the face of the man she'd come to love, who'd shown more courage, and more loyalty, than she'd ever believed he'd possessed. Neville Longbottom had become her world, and she wasn't going to lose him to the dark without a fight.

"Come back to me." She said. Neville's arm fell to his side and he fell to his knees, sobbing.

"Weakling!" Bellatrix shouted. Tracey kicked the bound witch hard in the face.

"Shut it, Slag!" Tracey said fiercely, and went to comfort her boyfriend, who had just made the hardest choice he'd ever had to make. He'd chosen to stay in the light.

"Thank you." He whispered to Tracey as she envelope him in her arms.

"I've worked to make you perfect all year. I wasn't about to let all my work go down the tubes." She smiled, kissing him softly.

_______________________________________________________________________

Dumbledore blasted Voldemort, who flew into the fountain. The Dark Lord stood, slashing his wand. Dumbledore spun and dodge the brilliant blue hex, but was thrown as he stepped into the next. Voldemort conjured a dragon made of flame, which struck at Dumbledore, but the old man simply flicked his wrist and the dragon turned to glass, which Voldemort shattered and sent shards at Dumbledore and Harry. Dumbledore threw up a wall of wind that broke the glass down to the finest grains of sand.

"You can not kill me, old man." Voldemort cackled. "I am immortal."

"Oh, Tom. There are far worse things than death."

"Oh, you are wrong. There is nothing worse than death."

"You still cling to that belief. It is your failure to understand that continues to be your greatest weakness, Tom."

"Stop calling me that. I am Lord Voldemort!" The Dark Lord sent another killing curse at Dumbledore, who dodged once again, and sent several hexes at the retreating Dark Lord.

Voldemort conjured a giant black serpent which coiled and struck at Dumbledore, who whipped his wand over his head and down at the serpent. A long coil of flame wrapped around the serpent, burning it to a cinder in the blink of an eye. Smoke filled the cavern and Voldemort stepped into the thickest bit, disappearing.

"Where is he?" Harry said

"Stay where you are." Dumbledore said quickly, waving Harry back. Harry had never heard Dumbledore sound so frightened. Harry looked as the smoke began clearing, there was no sign of the dark wizard. Still, Dumbledore was searching. He turned quickly when he heard Harry scream in utter agony.

The boy was writhing on the floor, clutching his scar, which was bleeding.

Harry was being held down by a creature with bright burning red eyes. He could see nothing but those evil eyes staring into his own. The world was spinning violently, and Harry felt himself being squeezed by invisible, vice like coils.

"Kill him, Dumbledore" the creature spoke, but Harry heard his own voice. The pain was unbearable. His ears were pounding, and he couldn't breathe. Harry felt as though he were drowning.

"If death is not the worst thing there is, than kill the boy."

Please, thought Harry. End it, Dumbledore. End the pain. I'll see my parents again. I'll see Sirius, Harry kept repeating to himself.

Harry was begging for Dumbledore to kill him, as was the creature that was possessing him.

"End his suffering, old man. Kill the boy. Kill your savior!"

Harry opened his eyes to plead for death. That's when he saw her. She was leaning on someone, her midnight black hair hanging loosely about her beautiful, yet dirty face. Her deep dark chocolate eyes were spilling tears down her cream colored cheeks. Daphne was calling to him, but he couldn't hear her. And then he saw Sirius, holding Daphne up. His face was solemn, stoic, but his eyes were screaming for Harry to fight. Harry saw Hermione as well, her hand clasped to her mouth, her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. Harry looked again at the young woman who had so captured his heart, and she stared back at him, and in that moment Harry knew he didn't want to die. He wanted to be with Daphne Greengrass. He finally knew love, and it was the most incredible sensation he'd ever known. It was a rush of sensations that eased his suffering, and filled him with a comforting warmth

A shrill scream split Harry's skull. The creature let go of him so suddenly, and Harry sucked in a deep, burning breath. He turned over and stared into the blazing red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"What have you done to me?" He asked, coughing. His skin looked as if it had been scalded with boiling water.

"It's not possible," came a voice. Voldemort turned and saw a crowd of people, Cornelius Fudge at the head of the mob.

"He's really back." the Minister of Magic said disbelievingly.

Voldemort snarled and vanished in a cloud of dark smoke. Daphne and Sirius rushed forward, and Daphne pulled Harry into her arms, crying hard as he clutched her to him.

"Oh, Harry, I thought I'd lost you. I love you so much."

"I love you, Daphne." He breathed into her ear. She began crying even harder. She pulled back to look at him, tears falling from her deep chocolate eyes. She said nothing, just stared at him for the longest time. She fell forward into his arms amidst fresh tears of relief. Harry began rubbing her back soothingly, whispering that everything was alright, that the ordeal was over.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Sirius said., clutching his godson's shoulder comfortingly.

"I thought she'd killed you." Harry said slowly.

"No, just knocked silly. I wouldn't leave you like that." Sirius smiled gently.

"Where have you been? Why didn't you answer when I used the mirror"

"That is a very long and somewhat embarrassing story that I will share with you later." Harry's godfather smiled, ruffling the youth's already messy black hair.

"Dumbledore." Fudge said flabbergasted. "That was…that was…"

"Yes, Cornelius, just as Harry and I have been telling you for a year. Lord Voldemort has returned. Now, I must see to my students, and then you and I shall have half an hour in which to speak."

"But he's Sirius Black. He's…"

"Cornelius, do you now believe me when I tell you that Lord Voldemort is back?" Dumbledore asked, picking up a piece of broken stone. The Minister nodded dumbly.

"Then, believe me when I also tell you that this man is innocent. Portus." He handed the newly made portkey to Sirius, who made Daphne and Harry touch it. Hermione, Neville and Tracey all gathered around them and touched the stone as well. Dumbledore activated the portkey, and, with the familiar tugging behind his navel, Harry closed his eyes as the Ministry of Magic blurred out of existence.


	30. Chapter 30

Harry awoke in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. At some point, he had passed out from exhaustion, but he felt better as he sat up now. Harry looked about and smiled when he saw Sirius sitting next to him. His godfather look tired, but healthier than he'd ever been. Clearly traveling abroad agreed with him.

"Hey, welcome back, young man." Sirius said softly. "you gave us a bit of a start when you passed out."

"Sirius." Harry smiled, hugging his godfather. "What happened to you? I tried for weeks to get in touch with you."

"Yes, well, traveling as a muggle does have disadvantages it seems." Sirius chuckled, his face becoming red. "I was on a train outside of Munich when I was joined by a pleasant, if not rather large woman. I think she may have been related to your Uncle. She had a bit of a moustache, you see. Anyway, she sat on my bag, and broke the mirror. I couldn't make a new one without yours, as they need to be connected."

"That's actually much funnier than what Daphne came up with. She figured you had a romantic evening with a woman who stole the mirror."

"No, I always hid the mirror." Sirius sighed. "I've spoken with Neville and Tracey. They were let go almost immediately. I'm very proud of you, Harry. What you did was very brave. Foolish, but brave."

"I didn't know what else to do. I had to help you." Harry shrugged.

"Yes, well I couldn't have asked for a better rescue team. All of you performed fantastically."

"How is everyone?" Harry said looking around.

"Everyone is asleep. Ron is the worst. No one knows what he was hit with, but Madam Pomfrey is taking good care of him. He'll be asleep for a day or two, and that scar will never go away."

Harry stood and went to see the redhead. Sirius followed closely.

"He saved us all, Sirius. Several times in fact."

"Ron's heart has always been with you. Sometimes the mind has a hard time remembering that."

"I don't know what's going to happen between us." Harry shook his head sadly. Sirius clutched Harry's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it just yet. Sometimes friends grow apart. Sometimes you need distance so each of you can grow, then you come back together. The friendship will be different, but maybe it will be better. Give him a chance to decide, and then leave the past in the past, yeah?"

Harry nodded. He moved to where Hermione lay resting. "What happened to her?" He asked, a little panic rising in his voice.

"Well, not much, really. A few bumps and bruises, nothing to bad. She just refused to leave until she knew everyone was ok. She's fiercely loyal, that one."

Harry turned and went to where the person he wanted to see most was lying peacefully. Her black hair was fanned out on her pillow, and she looked angelic as she slept. Harry sat beside her and took her hand.

"Malfoy almost made me believe she had betrayed me, Sirius. I almost fell for it, and I could have lost her." Harry said glumly.

"But you didn't."

"Thanks to Ron. Sirius, when Voldemort was possessing me, I saw her. I saw you and Hermione, and as much as I hurt, as much as I wanted Dumbledore to kill me, I saw her and I wanted to live, to be with her."

"It's called love, son. It makes us stronger than we know. Makes us face impossible odds, and conquer our fears. It also makes us do silly stuff, all just to see the object of our love smile at us. It is the strangest, most powerful magic I have ever witnessed." Sirius smiled.

"It is indeed." Dumbledore smiled, a brilliant twinkle in his eye. "I see that you are well enough to be walking around, Harry. I wonder if you and Sirius would be so kind as to join me in my office for a very long overdue conversation."

________________________________________________________________________

The walk to the Headmaster's office was slightly exhausting to Harry, but he made it just fine. Sirius and he were sitting in two high backed chairs facing the old wizard.

"First, Let me be the first to tell you that I have been reinstated as Headmaster, and that all of Madam Umbridge's ridiculous decrees have been thrown out. Also, she is being charged by the courts for possession and use of a blood quill which was found among her possessions. You will be need to testify against here at her hearing."

"I'll be glad to help but that vile woman away." Harry clenched his fist, the scars show stark against his skin.

"Next, I would like to tell you how immensely proud of you I am, Harry. You have gone so far above and beyond any expectations this year. First, with helping to do something that many have tried throughout the years. You have helped to finally put to rest the silly House rivalries at this school. You have led others to try to make friends in all of the different houses. No small feat by any means, Harry. I myself have been unable to help Slytherins and Gryffindor form friendships.

"And then, your amazing work in helping other students in learning Defense Against the Dark Arts. Were it not for your relative inexperience, and your age, I would seriously consider asking you to teach in the future. As it stands, I would ask that you consider continuing the club in the next year.

"And now, I must ask for your forgiveness. It seems, once again, I was mistaken in my choices." Dumbledore frowned. His eyes bore gazed at Harry as the young man seemed to be thinking.

"I don't understand, sir." Harry said, clearly confused. Dumbledore stood, and retrieved his Pensieve, setting it on his desk.

"Your godfather was correct. Not only should I have told you about the prophecy and it's contents, but I should have done it years ago. But I wanted to protect you, as any who meet you and experience your good nature rend to want to do. You, Harry, have come from a difficult life, and still managed to be one of the kindest, most generous people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"But in my efforts, I became blind to your needs. You see, Harry, as I look at what needs to be done for the good of the world, I forget about the people in it. It is those people whom I am trying to protect that matter most. You matter most, and I have failed you." The Headmaster waved his wand, and a ghostly figure emerged from the shallow basin.

"_The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…" _

Harry couldn't breathe. He clutched his chest, and felt Sirius gripping his shoulder. Harry put his head down, trying to get blood going to his brain. He shut his eyes, tears burning him. Finally he knew the reasons he'd lost his parents. Harry knew why the prophecy was so important to Voldemort, and why He, Harry had been tricked into going to the Ministry to retrieve it.

"What does it mean?" He uttered.

"Harry, it meant nothing. Nothing at all, until Voldemort heard the first portion, which I understand you have been told of."

Harry looked up. His eyes were burning with the tears that spilled down his cheeks. "Why? Why did this all happen?"

"Because of jealousy, and the lust for power." Dumbledore said sadly. "You of course know all about Severus' mistake. But Voldemort is just as any others who have gained power. They are afraid of losing it. But Lord Voldemort's deepest fear is death. You, of course, heard him tell me that there was nothing worse than death, and he has taken many steps to see that he can never truly die.

"Harry, this prophecy could have been made about two different boys, you and Neville Longbottom. But he made it about you the night he murdered you parents. He marked you, Harry.

"But his greatest weakness is his inability to look at a problem from all its angles, and understand it's meanings. He is brash, and does not use his knowledge as he should. It was how he was defeated that night. Your mother placed herself between Lord Voldemort and yourself. When he killed her, he invoked a deep magic that rebounded the killing curse off of you and destroyed his body. That scar was Voldemort marking you his equal. Had he ignored the prophecy, none of this would have happened, and he would, perhaps, still have his original body and possibly be more powerful. But he chose to heed the prophecy without knowing it's entire contents.

"So I have to kill him, or he kills me? Is that how it works than?" Harry said, staring at the Pensieve.

"I am unsure of the true nature, as of yet." Dumbledore answered. "I have been doing extensive research into Lord Voldemort's past. I believe that understanding the past can help in solving the problems of the future. I have discovered how Lord Voldemort has conquered death, and begun taking steps to reverse it. It will take time, Harry, but I am doing my best to make sure that the Dark Lord will be defeated. I do know this about the Prophecy. It will be you who faces him. But I doubt you will be alone. As has been proven, you will have the help of your friends."

Harry swallowed thickly. He looked to Sirius, who was watching Harry with a mixture of pride and fear for what the boy would have to face.

"What happened to Voldemort when he possessed me?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sat back in his seat, a fond smile on his face.

"Your love for your friends. The most powerful magic there is, Harry. And Voldemort, who has never believed in it's power, and always felt was a weakness, has just learned how truly powerful it is. He felt it in you and it hurt him. I imagine when you saw Miss Greengrass, you felt warm inside, perhaps filled with a strength you've never felt before?"

Harry nodded and Dumbledore chuckled. "That was how you were able to throw him out of your mind, and hurt him. He will, I imagine, be physically scarred by it, a reminder, perhaps, of what he has again failed to understand and embrace.

"Harry, there is much more we need to discuss. I wish to tell you all I have learned and help prepare you for what must be done. But I think it prudent that you try to have fun, and live your life. Do not let this prophecy run your life as Lord Voldemort did.

"You should start this summer. You, of course, know that you will not be returning to you relatives, as the wards have failed. When Lord Voldemort took your blood to make his body, he negated the wards and they began to crumble. Perhaps if your aunt and uncle had treated you as their own, as I had suggested, the wards would have been harder to destroy. But it is too late for it, at any rate."

"What will happen to them?" Harry asked curious. He didn't care about his family, who had never showed him any thing but contempt.

"They have been moved out of the country. Your Uncle was given a promotion and sent overseas. They are quite happy in their new life." Dumbledore smiled genuinely.

"What happens to me?"

"As I understand it, you and Sirius will be traveling abroad for a month. While you are away, members of the Order will be putting every kind of protection on your new home. Quite a lovely place, on the coast. When you return from your travels, perhaps seeing some friends would be wise, and also, a special young lady…" The twinkle in the Headmaster's eyes were bright, and there was a hint of a smile.

"Won't they all be in danger now?" Harry asked.

"They were in danger the moment they were born, Harry." Sirius spoke up for the first time. "So long as Voldemort draws breath, danger hangs over us all, no matter if we associate with you or not. Remember that your friends give you strength, and it would be foolish to push them away."

"I could never do that. They showed me that today. I just want them as safe as possible." Harry said softly.

"Measures will be taken. Now, I think it wise for you to get back to the Hospital wing. Rest up, Harry, spend time with you friends, and try to think not of the prophecy, but of living your life. We shall speak again soon, and this I swear to you now." Dumbledore stood, looking meaningfully at Harry.

"No longer will you be kept in the dark, or not have the tools and information you need. Sirius has been correct all this time, and as wise as I am, it would do me well to heed the young."

_____________________________________________________________________

Daphne awoke feeling refreshed, though her ankle still hurt a bit. She sat up in her bed and Madam Pomfrey rushed forward to check on her. After a few moments she pronounce Daphne fit, and allowed her to stand. She looked about and found the bed with her boyfriend. She rushed over to him, as he too was just now waking up.

"Hey." She said, sitting next to him.

"Hey. I'm sorry. None of us should have been there." He said honestly. Daphne caressed his cheek, and turned his head so he could look into her eyes.

"We went with you because it was the right thing to do. We'd all do it again in a moment."

"She's right." Said Neville sitting down next to Harry's bed. Tracey plopped down into his lap.

"I will always have your back." Neville smiled. Harry reached out his hand and Neville gripped it firmly. They nodded at each other and released the handshake.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Wondering what happens now." Said the bushy haired witch, who sat at the foot of Harry's bed. She looked tired, but otherwise fine. "Where do we go from here?"

"We live. We don't let anything or anyone stop us from having fun and enjoying life. Whatever comes our way, we'll deal with, but it's not going to run our lives." Harry said. He looked at each of them in turn, and they all nodded agreement.

"Well you're not doing it without me." Ron said. He was hobbling over to them on crutches. "I screwed up big this year, and it took nearly losing you all to see what you truly meant to me, even the Slytherins." He said grinning. "I'm not going to make those mistakes anymore. I'm truly sorry for the way I was before…"

"Ron." Neville smiled. "I think you made up for it already."

"I'm not asking for forgiveness here." Ron said quietly.

"But you have it." Daphne smiled. "Now, sit down before you fall down."

Ron nodded, smiling at them, as Hermione helped him to sit on Harry's bed.

"So what do we do now?" Tracey asked. "I mean, we fought Death Eaters, which my parents are going to freak out over."

"You've never had a howler from my mother." Ron said, ears turning pink.

"We never did catch Malfoy, either." Daphne sighed. "He's going to keep on torturing people next year."

"I think he's going to have bigger problems" Hermione smiled. "His father was taken to Azkaban, and the Ministry has launched a full investigation on the family. Malfoy may not have anything but the clothes on his back before too long."

"The Ministry's wising up then?" Harry asked.

"Hard to keep denying the Dark Lord's back when he's at the Ministry." Daphne smile, brushing Harry's hair with her fingers. Harry looked at his girlfriend and sighed.

"So, I'd really like it if you all came to visit." Ron said. They all looked at him. "Mum's a great cook, and we can play Quidditch, and swim in the pond."

"Sounds nice." Tracey smiled.

"It won't be until August." Harry said. "Sirius and I are traveling around. I'll bring you lots of gifts."

"You'd better." Daphne punched his arm. Harry pulled her close and kissed her softly.

"August is good for me. Hermione's coming to my house for a bit." Tracey smiled at the bushy haired witch. Hermione looked up surprised. "I live close to Daphne, so it'll be easy for us to get together. And Neville's just a floo call away."

"Oh, so we get to watch you snog you boyfriend?" Daphne asked playfully. Neville began turn red, but Tracey shook her head.

"No, but you do get to hear all the details."

"Oh, god." Neville groaned and everyone laughed.

"You know, Harry, now that you've faced the Dark ponce for the hundredth time, your next task should be a breeze." Daphne said sweetly.

"What task?" Harry looked up puzzled.

"Meeting my parents." Daphne grinned, as Harry's face as it went white.

________________________________________________________________________

Ron was released from the Hospital wing in time for the Leaving Feast. The group of friends couldn't sit together, as it was traditional to remain at their house tables, but they waved and smiled at each other throughout the feast.

They all noticed the absence of Draco Malfoy, who had been locked in his Dorm room for the past week, sulking, so Blaise had informed them.

The next morning, Neville and Harry helped Ron to the entrance hall and into a carriage, where Luna Lovegood sat. She began engaging Ron in conversation, which Ron could barely keep up with. Blaise, not wanting to miss the show, took Susan's hand and jumped into the carriage with the odd pair, and the rest watched as the carriage began winding it's way to the train platform.

"Luna's been asking about Ron for months now." Ginny grinned, watching the carriage go. "Someone like her would help him to open his eyes and mind. She's not as batty as she appears, you know."

Harry and the rest watched as Ginny joined Dean Thomas, Seamus and Lavender in another carriage.

"Hermione?" Called a voice and they all turned to see Zacharias Smith holding a carriage door open.

"Well, I shall see you all on the train." Hermione waved and sauntered toward Zacharias, who was smiling coyly. When Hermione reached the carriage she kissed Zacharias softly and he helped her into the carriage.

"When did that happen?" Neville asked, mouth hanging open

"A week before exams." Tracey smiled after her bushy haired friend. "He found her crying over Anthony, and they just talked. He's liked her for ages anyway. Close your mouth sweetheart."

"Plus, he's a Hufflepuff, and their fiercely loyal. He'll be good for her." Daphne nodded approvingly. "When are you leaving?"

Harry smiled, and kissed his girlfriend. "Right after we get off the train. Sirius is sending my stuff on to the house, but we're not going there. In fact, I've no idea where we're going."

"You had better write to me." Daphne said elbowing the boy in the ribs playfully.

"I will. And I promised to return with loads of gifts."

"Invitation is open, mate. As soon as you get back, you're welcome to visit." Neville smiled as he climbed into the carriage.

"I'm thinking of having everyone at my new house. It's on the beach, from what I understand, and not far from a muggle amusement park. Sirius has ben dumping all kinds of money into this place. I can't wait to see it."

"That'd be interesting to go to a muggle amusement park. I've heard they're loads of fun." Tracey said, climbing into the carriage after Neville. Harry helped Daphne into the carriage, and looked back to the distant castle.

"Just remember one thing, Harry." Daphne said when he settled into the seat next to her. "You're going nowhere until you've properly said hello to my mother and father."

"I promise." Harry said. Daphne settled closer to him, and nestled her head onto his shoulder. Harry watched the forest go by him, thinking of how great his summer was shaping up to be.

He looked about at his friends, and thought of Ron, and Hermione and Blaise, Susan, Fred, George and all the others who had become his family. He thought of Sirius and Remus, and the Weasleys. The thoughts filled him with warmth, and he knew that he had something that was telling him he could beat Voldemort. He had something worth fighting for. Love.


	31. Author's Notes

Hey all, thanks for reading this trifle of a story. I really had a lot of fun with it and I give very humble thanks to all who read and reviewed. Most of you got what I was trying to set up here, but to those the didn't allow me a moment to explain.

This was a transition year for Harry. I always kind of hated stories where Harry just got a backbone, with no explanation as to how it came to be. No one just changes in a night. It takes time. The reason I stuck closely to canon is that I believe those events have relevance on how Harry changes. In canon, he's to angry to make any changes, in my story, he's got a clear head, and can thing things through properly.

In my story it wasn't just Harry changing. I picked my favorite, and mostly underrated characters for J.K. Rowling and paired them as I thought would be fun. I didn't get to spend to much time on some of them, and maybe a good revision and fleshing out of this story is in order for the future.

I always hated the Snape was a jerk, I think if the two of them got over their pettiness, there might be an interesting mentor thing happening.

I was adamant about not making Dumbledore the bad guy, just forgetful of the people he was trying to help. His heart is in the right place, but he's kind of falling for his own hype.

Now, as to the torture/obliviation and why aurors weren't storming the school. I thought I made the reasons clear, but apparently not.

FEAR!

Fear is one of the most powerful weapons anyone can use. Both Voldemort and Draco use it in spades, and it worked. Those who knew Draco was behind it were too afraid of either Draco, or Malfoy senior. The same with Umbridge, but Umbridge had the Ministry on her side, and in the current situation, no one would believe a student. Even with the scars the ministry's attitude would be that the student caused the wounds themselves.

The point is that I now have characters set for real Au type stuff. I have begun work on a sequel. I'm a little sad to say I may not have the update speed you're used to, but I will update a fair amount. The more reviews I get, the faster I seem to go. And give me your ideas. Sometimes I get stuck, and I've used a few of your ideas, so hanks for that.

So thanks for reading, and I hope you read the next story, Harry potter and the Dragon's Revenge.

THANKS!!!


End file.
